


To Russia With Love

by 0alchemy0



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cheating, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Viktuuri is endgame, hella slow burn, lots of lies, maybe evenual smut, self harm trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 86,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: Yuuri goes to a party, and everyone starts to make fun of him. He goes and hides in the bathroom. Only for Viktor Nikiforov to find him there crying… what happens between them next???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is kinda shit but we're not gonna talk about it

High school is stressful. People pick on the kid on the outskirts, like Yuuri Katsuki. He’s the target for being pushed to the ground. He’s lost track of all the times kids have poured juice or milk on his lunch, making it all soggy. Yuuri however, was surprisingly invited to the biggest party of the fall. He suspects they saw how many followers he has on Instagram, and saw that he’s actually cool because he’s an amazing figure skater. The whole week leading up to the party, people were nice to him, they let him cut them in the lunch line, if he dropped something, they’d pick it up for him, if someone bumped into him, they’d apologize. Yuuri thought he actually had friends. Then, when he arrived at the party, that’s when the name calling started. They first gave him a cup of something Yuuri has no clue what it was. He should have suspected, if they found his Instagram, and saw he’s a figure skater, they’re going to call him gay. They’re going to call him names, they’re going to call him “Girly” and they asked him to do a ballet spin, they ask him to say “Yasss”. They ask a lot of offensive questions about his nationality. His anxiety hits him like a frying pan, and he runs to the bathroom. 

And that’s where he is now, hiding in the bathroom. He locks the door, falls to the floor, and allows himself to cry. He draws his knees up to his chest, and he buries his face into his knees, and he lets the world disappear around him. He can hear people singing to songs outside of the door, and he can hear distant arguing. Someone is knocking on the door. 

“One second,” He called, he stood up and wiped the tears from his face, and he opened the door. The “King of The School” was standing before him. He has on a white shirt and tight black jeans. He has silver hair and bright baby blue eyes. It’s Viktor Nikiforov. King of The School. King of the Ice. People think that he’s cool because he figures skates, and maybe more because he knows how to throw a party. Yuuri felt his heart racing, this is as close as someone like him has ever been to Viktor, top of the social popularity scale in probably all of Russia. He looks at Yuuri with a concerned look on his face. Yuuri panicked and he walked past Viktor. As he’s walking through the crowd, he can’t help but wonder if Viktor is the reason why Yuuri’s life at school is hell. I mean, those kids are his friends, so why not? 

Yuuri is out on the front lawn, wishing he wasn’t born, wishing he isn’t such a loser. He crossed his arms over his chest, because he forgot how cold it is, and he doesn’t know where he put his coat. He doesn’t care, honestly. They can have it, and keep it as a trophy. Yuuri thought he had friends, and thought his mental health was going to get better but looks like he’s going to go back to skipping day after day of school because he doesn’t have the motivation to go to school.

“Yuuri!?” He didn’t bother to turn around. He doesn’t care, he just wants to get the fuck away from that party. He’s walking back to his parent’s apartment. They’re only staying here in Russia for the skating season. “Yuuri! You forgot your jacket!!” Yuuri continued walking until he was on the sidewalk. He pulls out his phone and gets directions to his apartment because he still doesn’t know his way around Moscow like he knows his way around Hasetsu. The person grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking. It’s Viktor, and he let go of Yuuri’s shoulder and handed him his jacket. Yuuri took, it from him, and turned around and continued to walk away. He jumped when a police car when whizzing by him. He’s definitely not ready for life in Russia. Hasetsu wasn’t ever as busy as Russia.

“I should walk you home, the streets this time aren’t the safest,” Viktor offered. 

“You have a party you should be hosting,” Yuuri said, turning around, not putting on his jacket. Viktor looked at the ground and he chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’m just their poster boy, they’re the ones that pull all of the strings,” Viktor explained. Yuuri rolled his eyes and he turned around and continued down the street. Part of Yuuri who wishes he was cool, was screaming at himself for being so hostile to Viktor, but the part of him that’s trying to protect him, was making him be borderline hostile and cold towards him. Viktor walked after Yuuri anyways. Yuuri looked over at him and his first reaction was to roll his eyes.

“Just out of curiosity, where did you live before here?” Viktor asked. Yuuri didn’t reply, he just kept on walking, trying to lose Viktor. He debated walking into the nearest building and seeing if it’ll lose Viktor. Then again, he doesn’t want to delay getting home any longer. His parents worry about him a lot and he did say he’ll be home before 1 in the morning. He faced the harsh reality that he might not get there in time. He opened his contacts in his phone and he called his parents. They only speak Japanese, and Yuuri’s first language is Japanese, so he can speak to them without Viktor overhearing what he’s saying. 

“ _ Hey mum _ ,” Yuuri said in Japanese. “ _ Yeah, I’m walking home now because I’m sure people are too drunk to drive me back home… yup, just leave the front door unlocked, I might not be home before 1 and I didn’t want you to worry…. Okay… Yup… Night,”  _ Yuuri opened the directions to his parent's apartment, and he continued walking, trying to block out Viktor and his little stories of every little shop or cafe they walk by. 

“C-Can you read any Russian?” Viktor asked. Yuuri sighed and shook his head. “How can you live in Russia and not know any Russian?” Viktor asked again, playfully. 

“I just got here a month ago,” Yuuri replied, defensively.

“Really? Hmm, I wonder why I don’t see you at school,” He commented.

“I avoid rush hour in the halls as much as possible, I requested to have all small classes, I avoid all eye contact and conversation I possibly can,” Yuuri added, following his GPS. 

“And I’m also guessing you don’t know where you’re going?” Yuuri nodded.

“You should just go back to the party,” Yuuri said “I’ve been picked on enough for one day,”

“I’m not picking on you, just trying to start up a conversation,” Viktor replied. Yuuri rolled his eyes and continued down the street. “Hey, what did I do to get this cold shoulder? And are you going to put your jacket on? It’s fucking cold out here.” 

“I’m going to burn it,” Yuuri replied. He believes the jacket is cursed. The last times he wore it, things have gone wrong. He thought someone would just grab it, mistaking it for theirs, and he’ll never see it again. 

“Why? Because I touched it?” Viktor asked, Yuuri shook his head, and quickened his pace. “Hey, wait!” Viktor called. “What’s wrong?” 

This got Yuuri to stop walking “Don’t act like you heard the names they called me, the things they’ve done to me. You might be able to laugh it off, and not let it get to you, but it bothers the fuck out of me. Now if you don’t mind I’ll like to get home without deadweight.” Yuuri replied, knowing his eyes are welling up with tears. He walked past a person who was sitting with their back against a wall. Yuuri walked over to them and handed them his jacket. The person smiled and Yuuri kept on walking, now that he has lost the jacket, all he needs to do is lose Viktor and he’ll be as content as ever. 

“Hey, Yuuri wait. Seriously,” Viktor called, sounding panicked. “Listen, this part of town is really sketchy, I really don’t want you walking here alone, and freezing.” Viktor takes off his jacket and hands it to Yuuri. Yuuri doesn’t take it. He just crosses his arms, and he continues to walk. “Dude, c’mon, it’s getting colder.”

“I don’t want your fucking jacket. I just want to be in my room, and I just was to disappear,” Yuuri says, turning towards Viktor. Viktor just stood there looking at him. He didn’t realize it right away, but his jacket was covering the scars on Yuri’s arms. He looked at his arms where Viktor is looking. He quickly turned around, and he quickly took off. Viktor went after Yuuri because he doesn’t want someone on the side of the street to attack him, and he wants to ask questions about what happened to his arms, but he knows. He knows what those scars are, he’s seen them multiple times by the other popular girls who are all smiles. But he knows the truth about them. There’s just something about Yuuri that makes his heart stop, it makes it sink.

“I’m not going to ask about the scars… Well, how recent are they?” 

“You’re not my therapist,” Yuuri says, taking a left. He’s still following the GPS on his phone, and he wishes could just be alone. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
“Is from them picking on you? Because I can tell them to knock it off. They’ll listen to me,” 

“I don’t care. I’ll be back home at the end of the skating season,” Yuuri replies, seeing the apartment building across the street. “My apartment is down there, can you leave me alone?” Yuuri asked. Viktor shook his head. “And what about you? Huh? You gonna walk back home?” 

“No I’ll call a cab. I speak Russian,”

“No shit,” Yuuri said, throwing his arms up in the air. He continued to walk away, ready to get far far away from Viktor. He walks into the apartment building. It’s a Japanese speaking apartment building, and Viktor follows Yuuri to the front desk.

“ _ Hello,”  _ The lady behind the desk said

“ _ Hey, did my parents ring down here saying I’m getting home late?” _ The lady looks down at a notepad.

“Katsuki, Yuuri?” Yuuri nods. “ _ All set, what about him,” _

“ _ He’s going to wait for a cab, don’t worry, he’s not coming up to the room with me,”  _ Yuuri says he turns to Viktor. “Thanks for walking me home.” He said bitterly before walking towards the elevator, rubbing his numb arms. Viktor calls a Taxi and by the time he gets home, his house is a fucking mess, but it doesn’t bug him as much as the scars on Yuuri’s arms. He sits on the couch and he finds Yuuri’s Instagram. He literally has half a million followers and gets more likes on his posts than any of the popular boys in school do. He reads through the comments, and people are talking about how adorable he is, and how amazing his skating is. 

Yuuri got changed into comfy clothes and he walked down the hall to his small room, that’s the size of the small kitchen and living room combined He has a couple more months here in Russia and he’s honestly not entirely sure how he’s going to survive school now. He was pulled out of the junior competitions last year because of his mental health, and he doesn’t want the same thing to happen to him again this year. He’s so close to making a name for himself. He’s closer than he’s ever been before, and he’s trying to get his life together. He goes to sleep without having dinner. He eats a small breakfast and a big lunch, and no dinner. It’s something he found work with maintaining his weight. Which is another thing that he has to be careful about? He flopped onto his bed and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri stayed home from school the next day, and he wishes he didn’t because it rose a panic. The school called the apartment four times before they gave up. Yuuri isn’t going to have his parents who don’t speak English try to make sense of what’s being said. He figured he’s going to be sent to the guidance counsellor's office tomorrow. Yuuri sighed and decided to go get his things for skating. By the time Yuuri was on the bus to the rink, he looked at his phone and saw nearly panicked messages from Viktor::

**V_Nikiforov: I don’t really know you that well, but are you okay??**

**V_Nikiforov: Are you home? Your parents? I overheard the counsellors in the office say no one is picking up.**

**V_Nikiforov: Hello?!?!?!?!? Yuuri?????**

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the assumption his name has one “U”. He looked out of the window, right now he’d be hiding in the library for lunch. But instead, he’s going to go skating as a stress-reliever. He tried to make sense of the Russian word signs. He doesn’t even know where he is, but thankfully the bus driver speaks English, and he knew what Yuuri was talking about. Yuuri’s phone buzzed with another DM from Viktor.

**V_Nikiforov: Okay, sorry if this is weird, but I found one of your friends, and they said you’re most likely going to be at the rink, so I’ll be there after school.**

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes again. He guesses it’s either Phichit or Yuuko. The two are always looking out for what’s best for Yuuri. Part of Yuuri actually wanted to go to the rink, just so Viktor can see him living and breathing so he’ll leave him alone. Besides, Yuuri doesn’t get why he’s so worried. Yes, he saw his scars, but it’s not like he’s done anything in a while. The last of his scars were from a year ago, he hasn’t thought about, had the urge to, or even wanted to cut since then. Yes, he has felt sad, but he’s gotten better. 

He knows it’s just like everyone on the planet to freak out over something like that. Yuuri decided to go to the rink now and work on his programme. He needs to clean up his Axel’s and work on staying with the music and not skating too fast. It’s something he has a tendency to do, skate too fast to the song. His coach said that they should just cut the song a couple of seconds shorter, then have him hold the spin at the end longer. In any case, Yuuri gets changed into his skating clothes, since his parents are sleeping in, he left a note for them, telling him he’s at the rink. He grabs his skate bag and a grey jacket. It’s huge on him because it’s a hand-me-down from his friend Nishigori. 

They skate together. Although Nishigori doesn’t have the motivation to be a competitive skater, he can still do some jumps and spins. The rink in Russia is far more superior to the Ice Castle back in Hasetsu. The one in Russia isn’t as cold, and the rink back home is freezing for the first half an hour you’re there. Yuuri got his skates on and started skating. There is no one on the ice, so he has the whole rink to himself to work on his programmes. Yuuri finds his skating the most confidence when he’s alone. He feels like he’s under immense pressure when people are around him, and like they’re all thinking the worst of him. It might not be the case when half of Japan is crammed into a skating rink to support him, but sometimes it feels that way. A trick Yuuri picked up, is not looking up past the boards around the rink. Other times, he looks where he needs to go to set up for a jump or spin. For the most part, that trick works, other times his efforts are fruitless. 

Yuuri goes in for a layback, catch-foot, Biellmann spin combo. Yuuri has back flexibility like no other. (Says his coach and his best friends Yuuko and Phichit). When he steps out of the spin, that’s when he sees the familiar silver hair and blue eyes. Yuuri for a split second freezes up as he feels his anxiety creep up. Viktor sighs of relief to see Yuuri here. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Yuuri asked, timidly skating to the boards. 

“Aren’t you?” Viktor cocked an eyebrow. “School is open campus during the lunch blocks, I thought you might be here early and trying to avoid me after school. Your Thai friend suggested that.” 

_ Damnit Phichit.  _ Yuuri thought as he anxiously pulled his sleeves over his hands. “Well, you know I’m living and breathing, so will you leave me alone? The last thing I need is more rumours and more things for those people you call your friends to make fun of me for,” 

“I told them to lay off, and trust me, they will,”

“Why? Because you’re the king of the school?” Viktor shrugged his shoulders. “People like them never leave people like me alone,” Yuuri replied, reaching for his water bottle. 

“What do you mean, ‘people like them’ and ‘people like me’?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head.

“I have to get going,”

“Where?”

“Anywhere where you’re not,” Yuuri replied, stepping off of the ice. “It’s been real Nikiforov.” He walked past Viktor and heard him chuckle softly. Yuuri walked over to his skate bag and started to take his skates off. 

“What about those scars? I know what they’re from, I just kinda worried,” Viktor said, following Yuuri.

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?” Viktor nodded “It’s a result of people being assholes and it’s a result of me flat out hating myself. Now hold up your end of our deal and leave me alone.” 

“One of these days you’re gonna fall for me,”

“Get off of your high horse,” Yuuri replied, putting his skates in his bag, and walking out of the rink. “And before you offer, no I do not need you to walk me home, I can get there just fine on my own,”

“Nah, I’ll show you a shortcut,” Viktor said. Yuuri shook his head but followed Viktor anyways because he did really want to get home. The two walked in silence and Yuuri didn’t mind it. It gave him time to actually look at the buildings around him and see how beautiful Russia is Viktor would say occasional things but Yuuri wasn’t paying attention. He started paying attention when he heard Viktor laugh. 

“What?” Yuuri asked. 

“You were in some weird daze,” He said.

“Am I not allowed to admire a country I’ve never been to before?” Yuuri asked, crossing his arms. “I think I can walk myself home, thank you.” He said. 

“Awe c’mon Yuuri, I can give you a free tour, maybe bring your parents along, they’ll get to know the country better so getting around is easier,”

“They don’t speak English,” Yuuri said, crossing his arms. “Nice offer though. I’m not going to repeat everything you say to them.” Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“Then let me give you a tour then,” He said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Why are you being nice to me?” 

Viktor sighed “Because I feel bad those guys were making fun of you like that.” He answered.

“So I’m your charity case?” Yuuri asked, raising his eyebrows at Viktor as he crossed his arms. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just I saw you’re kind of lonely here, and maybe you can meet my friends, my closest friends skate and maybe you’ll feel less alone here in Russia,” 

“I’m only here for the skating season-”

“We all compete too. C’mon Yuuri, it will be fun. We can hang out until you leave, and over the summer we’ll visit each other and see each other on TV and compete it’ll be fun!”

“I barely know you. I’m going home because I have the stuff to do,” That shut Viktor up, and he walked Yuuri the rest of the way back to the apartment building he’s at. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri sighed “Unfortunately,” He walked inside of the building and made his way to the lift to bring him up to his floor. Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to school tomorrow. He stays after school nearly every day with one of the upperclassmen at the school and she helps him translate some of his homework and assignments. They’re kind of friends, they bonded over the fact that they both got lost on the first day. Yuuri couldn’t read his schedule and she transferred from a different school in Moscow. Her name is Mila and she figures skates. Anyways, hopefully, Yuuri won’t see Viktor and hopefully, he’ll actually be able to get through his homework in the hour, hour and a half after school. Who knows. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOoooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor Dmed Yuuri, asking him if he needs a ride to school, and he got a definite no. Viktor doesn’t know what it is about Yuuri, but he’s attracted to him. He’s made it his mission to make Yuuri roll his eyes at him at least three times today. It seems to mean, but at least they’ll be talking to one another. He knows his rink-mate, Mila is helping him with his homework and converting it from Russian to English. Mila said in exchange he’s teaching her Japanese. Speaking of Mila, Viktor picks her and his other friend Georgi up for school.

“How are you so close with Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“You are so fucking obsessed with him,” Mila replied “But we both got lost the first day and I helped him at least read his schedule. Plus I’m helping him with his homework.”

“In all honesty, you need to leave him alone,” Georgi added.

“Who’s side are you guys on?”  
“The side of the kid you’re literally harassing. Why are you so interested in him?” Mila asked.

“Because at the party, he was being made fun of and he was crying. I felt bad, and he left his jacket, so I followed him out of the house. I also wanted to make sure he was okay. One thing led to another, and I kinda like him,” Viktor said. Georgi scoffed at him, and Mila snickered. “What? I walked him home and I plan on hanging out with him at school.”

“He’s probably going to go everything in his power to ignore you, you know that right?” Mila adds. Viktor rolls his eyes as he pulls into the school’s student parking.

“Speak of the Devil,” Viktor motions to the front door and there Yuuri is, walking in the front. “Oh _fuck…_.” Viktor muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“I told the school counsellor about the scars I saw on Yuuri’s arm and they called his house four times but got no reply, they’re probably going to question the shit out of him,” Mila laughed so hard, she was gasping for air.

“Good luck Casanova,” Georgi says as he gets out of Viktor’s car.

“I personally think it’s kinda sweet you worried about him. You’ve walked him home twice, who knows,” Mila shrugs her shoulders and gets out of Viktor’s car too. Viktor DM’s Yuuri to give him a heads up and all he gets back is his message left on “read”. He suspects it’s okay based on the fact that Yuuri is going to get grilled by questions from the nurse and from the counsellor. Maybe even the resource officer. Viktor walks into the school and sees Mila and Georgi off with their friend groups. Viktor walks through the many different cliques as he tries to find Yuuri. It’s like finding a needle in a haystack. He knows it’s not going to be easy to find Yuuri, but still, he’s going to try. He walked down to the office, and Yuuri walks out of the nurse's office.

“I bullshitted my way through everything, so you can calm down,” He said the moment he saw Viktor.

“How?”  
“I figured they’d ask to see my arms, so I covered them up with the old makeup trick a friend of mine taught me for skating competitions,” Viktor signed out of relief.

“I’m sorry about that-”

“It’s fine. Repay me by leaving me alone,” Yuuri said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and walking down the hall, and towards the Library.

“We both know I’m not going to do that,” Viktor added, Yuuri turned around. “You’re a challenge I’ve accepted.”

“I’m not going to be another notch on your belt,” Yuuri said, turning around crossing his arms.

“I’m not like that,” Viktor said, dropping his play-boyish act. “How about we go out for dinner or something, and I’ll prove to you I’m not a playboy.”

“Fine,”

“C’mon it’ll be fun-- wait, what?”

“Fine, I’ll go. I’ll be down in the lobby at 7:30,” Yuuri says, walking away, leaving Viktor standing in the hall, completely dumbfounded. Yuuri, after calling Yuuko nearly all night, came to the realization that maybe Viktor _isn’t_ as bad of a person as Yuuri made him out to be. He did bring him his jacket after the party, walk him home, checked up on him the following morning after he saw the scars on Yuuri’s arm. Not to mention he met up with him at the rink to see if he’s okay, walked him home and offered to give him a tour of Russia. Yuuri figured because he’s painted to be some playboy, he must only be trying to make a fool out of Yuuri, but Yuuko proved him wrong by pointing out all of the things he’s done.

Yes, Yuuri knows he’s playing hard to get, and being cold sometimes, but it’s for good reason- he doesn’t want to start something up and then have it end when the summer begins because he goes back to Japan. And he doesn’t know if he’s ever going to come back to Russia. Yuuri isn’t emotionally ready to be in a long distance relationship like that. He knows for a fact that in one way or another he’s going to get hurt, and he doesn't want that. Then again, what could possibly happen on one date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAYUM YUURI IS SMOOTH
> 
> also sorry the chapter is hella short-- I gotta end on a clifhanger


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor grabbed the keys to his car and headed out to the front door of his house where his coat and his shoes are.

“ _ You going somewhere, Viktor?”  _ His father asked in Russian from the living room.

_ “Yeah, I’m going to go hang out with a friend,” _

“ _ What friend?” _

_ “The new kid from Japan,”  _ Viktor replied glancing at his phone screen to see the time. 

“ _ Aww is it a date?”  _ His mother asked, adding to the conversation.

“ _ I’d love to stay and chat, but I don’t want to be late,”  _ Viktor said, walking out of the front door hearing his mother say how he’s going on a date and his father made some snarky comment that Vikor didn’t really hear, but based off of his tone of voice he could tell it was passive aggressive. Since he came out in 8th grade to his parents, his dad has been in denial. He doesn’t really understand why, but he’s denying everything about Viktor that makes him, him. Things such as going to parties, spending half of his time at school, out with friends, at the rink, (newly) chasing after Yuuri. His father doesn’t understand why he can’t just come home after school and not be out all of the time. He complains Viktor is never home, but it’s his passive aggressive homophobic comments are what’s driving Viktor away.

He gets in his silver car, his mother bought as a joke for his hair colour- clearly taking after his grandfather who had silver hair. He has easily 25 minutes to get to Yuuri’s apartment building and he knows roughly where it is. He’s going to take Yuuri to his favourite little cafe, and then show him around Russia a little bit. He’s as excited as he is nervous. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing or do something that screams “I’m a playboy who wants another person added to his body count”. He parks outside of the apartment building at about 7:28, and there is Yuuri, in the lobby, looking down at his phone, playing a game or something. Viktor unbuckles his seat belt and sees Yuuri look up from his phone to see him. He stopped reaching for the door, as Yuuri started walking out of the lobby and to the car. He has an Navy blue sweater and black jeans. He looks nice, whereas Viktor just grabbed a coat and decided it was good.

Maybe his lack for dressing up nice will prove he’s not trying to give off an impression he only wants to get into Yuuri’s pants. Believe him, he wants to get there someday, but not to just add to some “Body count” everyone believes he has. Yuuri opens the door to the car and sits down wordlessly.

“What made you decide to not be so cold towards me?” Viktor asked, starting up a conversation. 

“Free dinner,” Yuuri replied. Viktor laughed, and he swears he heard Yuuri laugh too. “Honestly, I called one of my friends last night and we talked about your borderline harassment,”

“I thought it was charming,”

“Of course you do,” Yuuri replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Viktor would have passed it by, if he had not known Yuuri has anxiety- A friend of Yuuri’s mentioned it to Viktor as a thing he  _ must  _ know if he’s going to take him out on a date. They also added big fancy places make Yuuri feel like he doesn’t belong or that he’s cheap, so that’s why Viktor settled for going to the cafe he used to love going to as a kid, and show him around, so it’s not too overwhelming for him. Also, the Cafe menus are all in Russian so Viktor can be all cute and kind of romantic and translate it for him. Viktor’s friend, Andre, who is low key a playboy said he should at least kiss Yuuri. Viktor said he wouldn’t do it because he doesn’t want it to drive Yuuri away from him because he actually likes Yuuri. 

“What time do your parents want back by?” Viktor asked. Turning down a street he remembers seeing a lot of dogs on one summer. 

“Before 00:30,” Yuuri replied. 

“Your parents let you be out that late?” Yuuri nodded. 

“They’re used to it. Since my anxiety started getting bad, I sneak out of the Inn and go to the rink and skate. They just got used to me walking through the front door that late” 

“Should have guessed skating was the culprit,” Viktor said “No parties for you?”

“Nope, fully retired. I thought the last party would be different than the other ones because I thought I had friends there, but nope,” Yuuri laughed it off “Parties are too overwhelming.”

“How?”

“It feels like there are more people there than there actually are, and the air seems to escape my lungs, and breathing is difficult. Not to mention the strobe lights and the music and all of the jumping around adds. Then there’s the threat of someone roofing your drink and dragging you off to a random room. That happened to a friend of mine,” Viktor furrowed his eyebrows at Yuuri. “Aside from that incident, I’ve always not liked going to parties.”

“What would you do instead?”

“Skate, read, talk to friends, try to stay on top of my homework,” Yuuri answered, “What about you?”

“Anything but be at home. Skating also, spending nearly a week at a friends house, throwing parties when my parents aren’t home,”

“I take it you don’t like being home,” Viktor nodded. 

“Since I came out to my parents, my dad has been in denial, and my mother is just too cheery, you know? She assumes every time I’m out of the house, I’m going on a date or hiding a boyfriend or something,”

“Aren’t we going on a date tonight, though?” Yuuri asked. 

“Tonight’s the exception,” Viktor replied, trying to find a parking spot on the side of the road. Parallel parking isn’t Viktor’s favourite thing to do, in fact, he’d rather find a parking lot and walk, no matter how far it is. But Yuuri is worth it. Viktor, of course, found a parking spot so Yuuri’s side of the car was towards the sidewalk, meanwhile, Viktor’s side was right next to the road. 

Yuuri was expecting some fancy place, and he was relieved when Viktor lead the way down the street a little bit to a small cafe looking place. Yuuri followed Viktor as he spoke to people who he’s clearly known for a long time because they smile. Yuuri looks around the cafe, and how simple yet so perfect it is. He doesn’t realize it but one of the people behind the desk is talking to him, and he with a panicked expression looks at Viktor for help. He said something to them in Russian and they all had one of those “Ah-ha!” moments. He suspected it was Viktor telling them he doesn’t speak Russian. They walk to a booth in the back with a window seat.

“What is this place?” Yuuri asked. 

“It’s a little cafe my parents used to take me to when I was younger. They have amazing food here,” Viktor replied. 

“Hmm, I thought you were going to take me to some fancy restaurant,”

“I tried, but couldn’t get a reservation at ‘The White Rabbit’,” Viktor said sighing,

“You’re joking?!” Yuuri said, in disbelief. The White Rabbit is one of the most expensive and yet most authentic Russian restaurants bringing back old Russian recipes 

“Yeah, maybe someday we’ll go there. I hear they have a wonderful Moose Lip sushi,” Viktor said, raising his eyebrow. Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes “You must get the worst headaches from rolling your eyes this much.”  
“Only for you,” Yuuri replies, looking out of the window because something caught his eye. 

“Only me. Wow, I’m flattered,” Viktor said, trying to follow Yuuri’s gaze out of the window. The waitress comes by with a menu, to Viktor’s disappointment, it was an English one. Viktor sighed, and they read thru the menu. Yuuri got a small grilled cheese, and Viktor got pasta. They talked a little bit more about the difference/culture shock between Japan and Russia. Viktor enjoyed this way more than the fancy dates he has been on before. Those dates made Viktor feel like he had to prove himself and prove he has money and is some fancy rich kid. With Yuuri, he gets to sit back. 

Growing up, Viktor never really worked towards anything because his parents had the money. Viktor remembers actually eating at “The White Rabbit” One evening for a Christmas dinner, and some other family outing. It didn’t seem like a big deal to Viktor because he and his family had so many vacation houses all over Europe and some in America. Viktor never was faced with “We can’t buy that because we don’t have the money” He never went to public skating lessons, his parents found him a coach that they pay to give him and a few others private lessons. Yuuri, on the other hand, could only dream of this life Viktor has- money to throw around, fancy cars, fancy restaurants, private coaches, huge parties. 

Yuuri grew up learning how to cook his own food, he never asked for more than what he has because growing up money was tight. Agreeing to go on this date with Viktor, part of him wanted to call and cancel because he didn’t want to go to some fancy, expensive restaurant where he’ll undoubtedly feel out of place. But this cafe is nice. It’s warm, small, and from the looks of the menu, it’s not expensive so Yuuri wouldn’t feel too bad having Viktor pay for dinner. Knowing Yuuri, he’ll probably pay him back at school or something. They eat quietly, and Yuuri finds himself looking out of the window again. Viktor gets a picture of Yuuri looking out like that, Yuuri looks back at him and furrows his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“You looked cute,” Viktor said, showing Yuuri the picture he got. Yuuri cringed a little bit and shook his head. He’s not one to be self-confident in how he looks. Especially if he’s sitting across the table from Viktor Nikiforov. “What are you looking at,  ?” He asks. 

“Everything,” Yuuri replied. He glances out of the window again, and back at Viktor. “What? I’ve never been here before, I’m trying to soak up as much Russia as I can. My parents were talking about going back to the Inn to make sure things are running smoothly before coming back. Which, them travelling is a nightmare.”

“I could see if my family friends could”

“Lemme guess, use their private jet?”

“No, a pilot friend could give them a ride. Last time he was over the house he was saying how he can speak many different languages but not be able to write the words out,

“Your family is kind of extra,” Yuuri replied, finishing off his grilled cheese. 

“Tell me about it,” Viktor replied “After my eyes were opened about how extra we were, trust me, I stopped going to the annual holiday feast at ‘The White Rabbit’. Or even the countless Paris trips.” 

“At least you can say you’ve been there, if it wasn’t for my sponsors or for very supportive patrons at the Inn I wouldn’t even be competing,” Yuuri says, anxiously playing with the sleeves to his shirt. The waiter came by again and talked to Viktor a little bit before walking back. 

“He said since I’m their longest costumer, we get free dinner,” Viktor said, shrugging his shoulders. Yuuri smiled softly and sighed of relief. 

“Looks like I won’t have to pay you back for dinner,” Yuuri said. Viktor laughed.

“You don’t need to pay me back, it’s kinda the whole point of the dinner,” Viktor said, Yuuri smiled anxiously, and the two made their way out of the cafe. Yuuri follows Viktor as he points to buildings and talks about them. They walk around the block for a little bit, Viktor sharing Childhood stories about some of the things he’s done as a kid. They walk back to the car and Viktor’s eyes light up.

“There’s this one really amazing place here. It’s a bit of a drive, but it’s so worth it,” 

“Let’s go then,” Yuuri replied. Viktor smiled and got into the car. “Where we going?” Yuuri asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” Vikor replied. Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry you’re going to love it,”

“I swear, if you bring me to your bedroom, I’m going to literally scream at you,” Yuuri says. Viktor laughs.

“No, this is a legitimate place. It’s one of those things where when you think Russia, it’s the first thing that comes to mind,” Yuuri looked at him confused. “When I think about Japan, I practically imagine Mulan and those cool weird looking buildings.”

“Yeah, I figured. We have one of those ‘cool weird looking buildings’ in my town. It’s the Hasetsu Ninja castle, but it’s just kind of memorabilia of Ninjas and full of katanas and whatnot. You can get an amazing view of it from the hot springs at the Inn,”

“Does your family run the Inn?” Viktor asked. 

“Yup. It’s the last natural hot spring in Kyushu,” Yuuri replied. “My sister and I are the only English speaking people there, and people think that they’re going to automatically have someone there for their translating aid, but until I’m getting paid I’m not really translating anything for them.”

“Ooh, shade!!” Viktor says. 

“It bothers me because on our brochures and on our website, it says specifically in many different languages ‘Only Japanese is spoken here’ I don’t get what people don’t understand about that,” Yuuri added.

“What if I went there?” Viktor asked. 

“Do you speak Japanese?” 

“No,”

“Then I suggest you don’t go at all,” 

“You little shit!!!!” Viktor said playfully “Isn’t there a family and friends deal?” Yuuri nodded. “Where's mine?”

“I’ve technically only known you for 3 days and you’re already taking me on a date,” 

“Our parents meeting is going to be chaotic. My parents learned English literally four years ago,” Yuuri snorted “It’s funny listening to them talk, honestly, it’s so funny.”

“Yeah, it’ll be so chaotic,” Yuuri laughed. 

______

Viktor parks the car so Yuuri can’t see where Viktor is taking him. 

“Close your eyes,” Viktor says.

“Fuck no,” Yuuri replies.

“Then walk backwards. It’s a surprise, okay?” Yuuri rolls his eyes and he gets out of the car keeping his eyes down on the ground. He gets to the sidewalk and he looks at Viktor and closes his eyes. He reached out for Viktor, and he gladly took Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri timidly takes every step and Viktor snickers. 

“If you were told to close your eyes like this, you’d be walking the same way so I don’t wanna hear it,” Yuuri says, nudging Viktor. He snickered again at Yuuri and fought back a comment about how cute (Not to mention helpless) he looks right now. (He reckons he’ll see Yuuri helpless like that again sometime). 

“Are we almost there?” Yuuri asks. 

“Patience,” Viktor replies. Yuuri sighs and continues walking. “Okay, stop here,” Viktor says. “Aaaaaaand, open your eyes!” He says. Yuuri does, and he sees the St. Basil’s Cathedral right in front of him. The lights around the Cathedral add to its colourful ora. 

“Holy shit,” Yuuri mumbles looking up at the Cathedral, studying each design and how detailed everything is. Viktor couldn’t resist taking a photo of Yuuri in complete awe. Yuuri looks away from the cathedral to glare at Viktor. He takes a few photos, and then the two walk around the area a little bit. Before getting back into Viktor’s car and driving home. Viktor took a long way, so he could have more time with Yuuri. He’s really falling for him and he’s falling fast. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWWWWWWwwwweeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri didn’t know what to expect the following morning. He got a message from Viktor, offering to drive him to school. He said yes because last night was fun. He thanked Yuuko for “pushing” him towards Viktor. Who knows what’s going to happen to the two of them. Yuuri meets Viktor in the lobby, and he has a giddy smile on his face.

“What are you smiling about?” Yuuri asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

“You like me,” Yuuri didn’t deny it, he just rolled his eyes at Viktor. “HA, I knew it!!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Yuuri said, putting his bag on the floor. They drove in blissful silence and Viktor can only imagine the look on Mila’s face when she sees Viktor and Yuuri get out of the same car and walk into the building together. Yuuri and Viktor walked past the guys who were jerks to Yuuri at the party. The look on their faces when they saw the two walking close to each other was priceless. Yuuri wondered if he’ll hang out with Viktor’s friends and maybe he won’t get harassed as much by people. 

Yuuri followed Viktor to the auditorium. It’s quiet and there’s no one there

“What are we going here?” Yuuri asked. 

“I dunno, it’s quiet and my friends can be up in your face sometimes,” Viktor answered. “Plus, I want to know you better. It’s easier when there’s no one around.” Yuuri rolls his eyes. And sits on the edge of the stage next to Viktor. “What else is going on in the world of Yuuri?” Yuuri tried to bite back a smile, 

“In the inn, my parents run, my sister Mari and I were the only ones who speak  … My babysitter when I was younger is a ballet teacher and I’d go in on the lessons and then I discovered figure skating and not only took skating but ballet lessons,”

“I tried ballet, it didn’t really stick,” Viktor replied, smiling. 

“My skating coach wouldn’t let me drop ballet because he gave me lectures on how important it is, even if I’m the only guy in the class,” Yuuri laughs, “What about you?” Yuuri asked. Viktor sighed.

“I come from a very rich, extra, full of it family. I wouldn’t be surprised if some cousin of mine owned a castle in Ireland. I started skating when I found out Mila and Georgi skated and I kind of felt left out, so I started skating too. Who knew I’d actually like the sport and that’s when my parents went all extra on me, and got a private coach for Mila, Georgi, and I,” Viktor shrugged his shoulders “I love skating, but sometimes they make suck the fun out of it, you know?”

“Kind of. My rink had a boy that would always make me for my weight, or for falling all of the time because then I had no balance,”

“Your weight?” Viktor asked. 

“I gain weight easily,” Yuuri replied. “My parents were so open to being taking ballet and figure skating because it keeps me out of the house and it helps maintain my weight so I’m not gaining too much,” Yuuri left out another bit of evidence-- the stretch marks on his stomach and his thighs from gaining and losing weight so fast. 

“Hmm, that’s interesting,” Viktor said. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuuri replies. “It’s really bad when my depression kicks in sometimes all I want to do is eat food. That’s usually when I lock myself inside of my room or have Yuuko, Mari, or even some of the chefs at the inn help monitor what I eat.” Yuuri blurted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Viktor says “Besides, you’re cute when you ramble.” Before Yuuri could say anything, the bell rang. Yuuri walked to his class, passing a lot of posters with Russian on them and he doesn’t know how to read them or begin to decipher what they say. Yuuri’s classes were as confusing as ever. He tried to stay after to help, but he didn’t feel like bothering the teacher. When it came time for lunch, he wound up in the library because it’s quiet. Of course, Viktor knew he was going to be there and he showed up.

“Did you know, this year this school has an open campus policy during lunch?” Viktor said. “Some friends and I are going to get some coffee, wanna come?” 

“Why not?” Yuuri took his papers he’s been trying to decipher and shoved them into his bag and followed Viktor. He recognised all of Viktors friends from the party, but the only one he really knows is Mila. Viktor introduced Georgi- who is wearing really skinny black jeans and a hoodie with some Russian words on it. Then, Andre, he comes across as a little shy and is more apt to talk in Russian than English. It makes Yuuri feel a little out of place when they start talking in Russian and laughing. He doesn’t know if they’re talking about him or something else. They all pile into Andre’s car because it’s big enough for the whole lot of them. Georgi sat in the front next to Andre and Mila was sitting in the middle row between Viktor and Yuuri. Andre, Georgi and Viktor all started talking yet again in Russian, and Mila would nudge Yuuri every now and then and tell him what they’re saying.

Mila and Yuuri started up a quiet conversation of their own. It was mainly Yuuri aking Mila if she’s free after school because there is a History paper he needs to work on but he’s so fucking confused on everything. When they get to the little cafe, Yuuri was hoping there would be tea because coffee doesn’t always sit well with him- the caffeine and sugar make his anxiety really bad, and he doesn't like bitter things so this is a recipe for disaster. Yuuri also would feel bad if Andre drove him all of this way and he didn’t get coffee. 

Yuuri has Mila translate the menu for him and he just gets a regular small coffee. Turns out the smalls are what is considered a medium in Japan Yuuri takes the coffee, and then thanks Mila, telling her he’ll pay her back. Mila waves it off and says he doesn’t have to but everyone knows Yuuri is going to show up with money for her tomorrow. Yuuri quietly drank his coffee while feeling very out of place, and like he doesn’t belong. At this moment, he would give anything to go back to Japan so he isn’t drinking this very caffeinated coffee with a lot of sugar. He knows it’s not healthy for him, and he knows he’s going to have an anxiety attack because sometimes the smallest things trigger his anxiety. (He remembers talking to his therapist about this once and he suggested a service dog but Yuuri said he didn’t need it. He then heard how helpful they are and maybe when he gets back to Japan if his anxiety is still really bad, he’ll talk to his therapist about it).

By the time they got back to the school, Yuuri’s hands were shaking from the caffeine. He’s not used to the caffeine so he suspects this is an appropriate response from the caffeine. He shoved his hands in his pockets to hide their shaking. 

“See you in Language, okay?” Viktor says. Yuuri nods, and he walks off to his Science class, not prepared for the potential disaster that class is going to bring. 

 

Yuuri sits in the back of the room, trying to pay attention, but to his dismay, this teacher teaches the entire class in Russian. Before Yuuri is aware of what’s going on, the teacher is asking him something. 

“I-”

“In Russian,” He replied. Yuuri felt the panic rising inside of him. 

“I don’t-”

“In Russian!”

“I don’t know Russian,” Yuuri said. He heard people snickering at him and this is when his panic started getting the better of him.

“To the office. _ Now, _ ” He said, Yuuri grabbed his binder and books and shoved them into his bag with shaky hands “I will not tolerate you talking back to me.” Yuuri kept his head down as people snickered at him again, and he walked out of the classroom. He didn’t go to the office, because he didn’t want to explain to them what happened. So he went to the quietest place he could find…

The boys dressing room in the auditorium. Yuuri has been in here before, the last time he had a panic attack at school, this is where he hid until the end of the school day, and that’s what he plans to do this time. As Yuuri closed the dressing room door behind him, he realized he probably wouldn’t have been this panicky and this willing to hide if he wasn’t all jacked up on caffeine. At this point, he doesn’t know his if hands are shaking because of his anxiety or because of the caffeine. All he knows is he’s hiding and that’s all that matters right now. He feels his eyes start to get all watery when he imagines the rumours about him that are being spread. He only hopes Viktor doesn’t hear what happened. He sits on a table in the corner of the room and brings his knees up to his chest. 

He’s beginning to hate it here in Russia and it’s such a beautiful country. He wishes he was back in Japan where there are school uniforms, so he doesn’t have to go around school seeing girl’s wear shorts where their but hangs out, or low cut shirts, or crop tops. He wishes he was back in Japan where the tea isn’t over-caffeinated, and where he understands what people are saying around of him. Where he’s not the only one in a carpool to a cafe who doesn’t speak the same language as everyone else. Since being here in Russia, he’s felt left out before. But he’s never felt  _ that  _ left out. Since last night, he was starting to fall for Viktor. He’s done all of these nice and generous things for him. He invites him to go with him and his friends for coffee. Yuuri went because he wants to get to know Viktor and his friends better. Instead, they all talked in Russian and the only person who talked to Yuuri was Mila.

He started crying because, on top of the rumours that are possibly running all around the school right now, he realized that he fell for Viktor-- who made him feel less of an outsider. Then in the carpool to the cafe, he felt like that outsider again. He realized he’ probably never have Viktor because there’s too much of a difference between them. That thought made him cry harder. The voice in his head wasn’t making anything better. It’s calling him a loser, and a liability and a list of other names. The bell rang and Yuuri jumped.  _ Pathetic _ he kept on thinking over and over again.

He’s pathetic for thinking him and Viktor could have been even friends. They have nothing except skating in common. Yuuri was starting to let Viktor in, and he was starting to fall for him. He feels like he’s making a big deal out of nothing, but he felt like such an outsider when they were all talking in Russian and he was the only one who didn’t know what they were saying. Yes, Mila did tell him what they were saying, but still, he felt so out of place with them at that moment. On his and Viktor’s date, he didn’t feel out of place. 

By now, class is probably halfway over, and thats when the door to the dressing room swings open. Speak of the devil, Vikor is walking towards Yuuri who isn’t even aware he’s here because of all the chaos inside of his head.

“Yuuri?” He looks up from his knees and sees Viktor. Part of him wants to run to him, the other part wants to insist he’s fine and leave the building. Before Yuuri can react, Viktor hugs him. I guess the part that wants to run to him won. Yuuri didn’t realize it until now, but Viktor smells really nice. It’s almost calming. Yuuri hesitantly wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and buried his face further into Viktor’s chest. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Viktor says softly. Yuuri tries to get the voice to shut up, and listen to Viktor. He rests his head on the top of Yuuri’s head and holds him tighter. “Wanna leave here?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nods. The two pull away from each other and Yuuri slings his bag over his shoulders, and Viktor’s arm drapes over his shoulders, having him close. Yuuri wipes his face dry before leaving the dressing room and he keeps his eyes at a downcast. He walks beside Viktor until they get to his car. He doesn’t know if Viktor is going to drop him off at his apartment, because Yuuri doesn’t want to face his parents like this. They’ll launch into a lot of questions, and then they’ll send him to a hospital on suicide watch because that’s the safest thing in their mind to do when he’s upset like this.

“Do you want me to bring you home?” Viktor asks, turning the car on. Yuuri shakes his head, keeping his eyes down and on his lap. Viktor opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, but he decides against it and he pulls out of the school parking lot. He turns the radio on but keeps the volume low. Yuuri doesn’t say a word, he looks down at his lap and toys with the hem of his shirt sleeve. He can tell Viktor is panicking over him and he feels bad for it. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Viktor asks softly, breaking their silence. Yuuri shook his head, and Viktor didn’t push it. “Do you mind if we go to my house? My parents aren’t home until Sunday, so you won’t be bombarded with questions.”

“I don’t mind,” Yuuri replied quietly. He kept his eyes down as he tried to calm the chaos inside his head. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Viktor anymore. His face starts to heat up because of the embarrassment. 

Yuuri follows Viktor up the front walkway to his house. Viktor pulls out the keys from his bag and he unlocks the door, and Yuuri follows him inside. The two take off their shoes and Yuuri hangs his coat on a rack. Viktor isn’t paying any attention to Yuuri, and he takes off his glasses to wipe the tears off of them. He continues to look down at the ground and avoid eye contact. Yuuri sniffles, feeling stupid for crying at school. Viktor mumbled something in Russian, but it sounded comforting. He hugged Yuuri again.

“Everything will be okay,” He says softly. “How about we sit on the couch, and watch TV or something, huh?” Yuuri nods his head, and they walked to the couch. Viktor sat down, and Yuuri sat practically on top of Viktor. He was basically sitting bridal style and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso. Viktor turned on the TV to some channel and the two watched TV for a while. He relaxes, and his breathing slows. He lets his tired eyes close as Viktor’s hand lightly trails up and down his arms. Maybe his eyes are tired from the crying or because he’s exhausting, or because the way Viktor is holding him and the way his hand is tracing his arm is just lulling him to sleep. Whatever it is, it’s making him sleepy, and he’s not about to fight against it right now. Sleep is the only thing he can rely on to quiet the chaos in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A#Elkerhflkejhkln,ljfqiuhd I'm sorry to say but this ain't gonna be the last time Yuuri is gonna be crying in this book. plz, don't hate me :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri woke up to his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and was freaked out for a minute because he wasn’t in his house. It took him some time to realize it was Viktor’s bedroom he’s in. He tiredly reaches for his phone and panics more when he sees it’s his mother. He practically rips himself away from Viktor and answers the phone.

“ _Yuuri where the hell are you?”_ Yuuri stands up and paces back and forth/ _  
__“I’m sorry, I spent the night at a friends house, he was helping me understand my mountain of homework and I guess we just fell asleep.”_ Yuuri said feeling incredibly guilty “ _Do you want me to go back to the apartment, do we have enough food?”_ _  
_ His mother sighed out of relief. __“I think we’re good on food right now. Be home before dinner, okay?”

_ “Okay,”  _ They hang up and Yuuri turns to see Viktor looking at him “Sorry if I woke you up. It was my mum calling.” 

“Oh? Is everything okay?” Viktor asks, sitting up. Yuuri nods and sits on the bed again. “Are you okay?” He nods again “Not to sound weird, but I like it when you speak in Japanese.” Yuuri’s face got red, which wasn’t the reaction Viktor was expecting. He was expecting an eye roll or something, but no. He’s not really complaining though, because Yuuri looks really cute. He was hella cute last night when on the couch he curled up on top of Viktor and when he fell asleep, Viktor couldn’t help but find him adorable. He also decided he was just going to carry him to bed because he thought if he didn’t want to go to the comforts of his home earlier, he probably wouldn’t want to wake up there. 

Plus, he was half awake, half asleep, and he said he didn’t want to be alone at all. Last night, Yuuri tossed around in his sleep a little bit and Viktor thought it was because he was upset again and he was trying to take his mind off of things, so he wrapped his arms around him, again, and Yuuri did calm down eventually. Viktor never realized how huggable Yuuri is. 

“What happened yesterday, though?” Viktor asked. 

“The science teacher asked me to answer a question, but he only spoke Russian in the class and I don’t understand what he’s saying and I tried to explain that and he got mad at me. I don’t think I would have cried if I hadn’t have had all of that caffeine. I swear the smalls there are like mediums back home,” 

“Oh…”

“Caffeine and anxiety don’t mix I guess,” Viktor nodded.

“Mila grilled me before class about me being rude and not speaking English in the conversation Georgi, Andre, and I was having. I’m sorry if that made you feel left out or out of place,”

“Don’t worry, It’s okay,” Yuuri said, not liking how guilty Viktor looks.

“But it’s not okay, because I like you and I shouldn’t make you feel like you’re an outcast,”

“Y-You like me?” Yuuri asked, his face heating up.

“Yeah,” Viktor said. “I don’t mean to drop a bombshell on you, but, yeah I do like you.” Yuuri smiled smallishly. Viktor suspected that it was a good thing, and he closed the gap between the two, and he kissed Yuuri. Yuuri did back away from Viktor a little bit but stopped and he saw Viktor hesitate for a split second. He moved closer to Viktor, who kissed him softly. Viktor’s hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek and Yuuri moved closer to Viktor. It felt like there were fireworks going off inside of his head when he felt Viktor start to use his tongue. Yuuri thought he’d be panicking, Viktor did too, but Yuuri only moved even closer to Viktor. At some point, Yuuri was in Viktor’s lap, holding his face, as Viktor had his hands on Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri toyed with Viktor’s hair, as they kissed. He’s never been this happy. 

Viktor slowly pulls away from Yuuri. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked. “Don’t mean to kill the mood.” Yuuri laughs.

“I don’t care,”

“What about pancakes,” Yuuri gave him a weird look “You've never had pancakes before?”

“Not really. At the Inn, they only serve and cook ‘traditional Japanese meals’,” 

“We’re having pancakes. Blueberries or Chocolate chips?” 

“Both,” Viktor smiles.

“I like your style,” Viktor replies, kissing Yuuri again. Yuuri gets off of his lap and the two walk to the kitchen.

“No private chefs?”

“Only for my parent's fancy parties,” He replies. “You’re one to talk, though, don’t  _ you _ have private chefs?”

“I wouldn’t say private,” Yuuri explained “They kinda serve all of the guests. Plus me occasionally.”

“Fine, an ‘occasional private chef’,” Viktor says, nudging Yuuri as he sits on one of the bar stools at the island in the kitchen. Viktor grabs a box full of all of the things he’ll need for the pancakes.

“I’m still not over the fact you’ve never had pancakes before,”

“I have had them before. I was with my friend Phichit, and he tried to make it but ended up burning it so we had toast instead.” Viktor laughed. Viktor turns on the little speaker and starts playing music. Yuuri tried not to dance and he’d only let himself so much as tap his fingers on the marble countertops lightly. Viktor goes to the fridge and gets blueberries and a couple of chocolate bars. 

“We don’t have the chips, but we can improvise,” He says, holding up the chocolate bars. “Dark chocolate blueberry pancakes… what a breakfast.” 

“Dining like kings,” Yuuri replies, getting off of the stool and grabbing a chocolate bar to help him cut into small chunks. “Do you cook a lot?”

“Define ‘cook’,” Viktor replied. “I can make box pancakes and box mac n cheese.” Yuuri sighed. “What? Can  _ you  _ cook?”

“I’ve learned a few things sneaking into the kitchens,” Yuuri replied, giving Viktor a side eye. “It’s where I learned the knives are,” Yuuri said, trying to make a joke, but he could tell by the forced laugh, Viktor didn’t find it all too funny. 

“I can cut the chocolate if you want,” Viktor offered. 

“Don’t trust me?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. Viktor tried to think of a response, but he couldn’t. “In all honesty, I haven’t done  _ that  _ in a while. Nor have I thought of doing it in a while.”

“You sure?” Yuuri nods. “If you need someone, I’m here. If you feel like doing it again, you can always come here or call me or whatever.” Yuuri smiles. He nods again, and kisses Viktor softly. Yuuri turns back to the chocolate, remembering how his mother told the people in the kitchens at the Inn to have the knife cabinet locked at all time. She even took all of the razors out of the bathroom and had his skates be kept in a different room. Basically, anything with a blade was out of his reach. (But he still had access to rubber bands). Viktor’s arms encircled Yuuri’s waist, and he buried his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri reached for the bowl of batter, and he took a handful of blueberries and the chocolate and dumped them both into the bowl.

“Are you just gonna be dead weight?” Yuuri asks. Viktor smiles and nods. Yuuri sighs and mixes the blueberries and chocolate. “You do the rest, I have no clue what I’m doing,” He turns around in Viktor’s arms. He leans in real close to Yuuri, looking at him right in his eyes as he grabs the bowl of Pancake batter. 

________________

 

Somewhere along the line, they ate the pancakes and then Yuuri flicked a blueberry at Viktor and then a minor food fight broke out. Cleaning the dishes was definitely interesting because Viktor played music and halfway through the dishes, he got distracted and tried to get Yuuri to dance with him, but Yuuri was set on finishing the dishes. Viktor eventually got him to dance and boy did those two look like idiots dancing in the kitchen. Viktor did the thing nearly every couple does when dancing, and he picked Yuuri up and spun him around in a circle. He ended up holding Yuuri, and the two couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I think we could make it far as pair skaters,” Viktor said. 

“We could,” Yuuri replied. He kissed Viktor and realized this is something he could get used to. Viktor set Yuuri down on the countertop near the sink. Viktor moved from Yuuri’s mouth to down his neck. Viktor’s hands started to slide up his shirt, and that’s when Yuuri started to panic slightly.

“We’re not fucking in your kitchen,” Yuuri said, whimpering when Viktor nipped the base of his neck. “Or anywhere for that matter, because we had like one date. And we’re not even official yet so…” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t continue and fall asleep in our boxers,” Viktor said.

“True,” Yuuri replied. Viktor laughed against Yuuri’s neck, causing him to shudder. “No marks because my parents and Phichit will harass me about it.” Viktor laughed again. “Just nowhere visible at east,” Yuuri added Viktor picked Yuuri up again, and the Yuuri decides to kiss Viktor’s neck. 

“ _ Shit,”  _ Viktor breathing, Yuuri’s face heated up, and he smiled a little bit. He was soon pressed against Viktor’s matres. “You do know you’re low key no fun.”

“Not my fault we’ve been on one date,” 

“Movies, tomorrow night, pick you up at 7:30, be back at 9:00,” Viktor said, his hands sliding up Yuuri’s shirt slightly. 

“This is probably the  _ hottest  _ way I’ve ever been asked out, I hope you know that,”

“So it’s a yes,” Yuuri leaned up and kissed him “I’ll find something in English,” Viktor added. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee kinkier than I planned, but shhshhhhhh. Le boyo's don't actually friggle fraggle, they will later, just not now. Sorry if this chapter is a wee short, I had some writers block T-T anyways, stay tuned for chapter 7!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Movie theatre wasn’t crowded, it was primarily English. It was small, with an old fashioned touch, and very underrated. They showed a lot of American Movies and not mention their popcorn is the best. They watched a movie that came out in America recently, and to their surprise, they were the only ones in the theatre, so during the credits, or when they got a little bored, the two would find themselves snogging until the movie got a little more interesting. Overall, Yuuri really enjoyed going to the movies, especially when afterwards, they found an ice cream parlour open. They were there for what feels like an eternity. Yuuri didn’t mind that Viktor said he’d have him back by 9, but Yuuri actually walked into his room at 10, because A) ice cream took a lot longer than expected and B) the two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, so they were kissing in Viktor’s car until Yuuri said he’d see him at the rink the following morning for skating. In which, Viktor imagined Yuuri’s skating all night….

__

Viktor has seen Yuuri skate before, but there’s something about this time that makes him look more attractive. Maybe it’s the way he looks with his hair gelled out of his way, and his glasses are with his coach. Or maybe it’s the rapid Japanese they speak all throughout the lesson. Whatever it is, it’s hot. What’s even hotter, is when Yuuri uses the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, showing off his abs. Yuuri knows what he’s doing. After their lessons were over, the rink was empty and it was just Yuuri and Viktor.

“Do you know the torture you were putting me through in lessons?” Viktor asked, skating towards Yuuri.

“Well duh, listening to your coach yell at you to pay attention was the highlight of my morning,” Yuuri replied. 

“You sir, are a pain in my ass,” Viktor added, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and bringing him closer. 

“Hmm, you wish,” Yuuri replied, kissing Viktor softly. 

“What are you insinuating?” Viktor asked, pulling away from the kiss. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, and watched Viktor as he was trying to figure out what Yuuri was getting at “OH Yuuri you dirty rat.” Yuuri burst out laughing.”Are you saying we should go in the locker room, and, you know…”

“Have you no class?” Yuuri asked, jokingly. “I have high standards, Nikiforov.” 

“Hmmm? Do you know?” Viktor cocked an eyebrow at Yuuri “What do those standards say to me blowing you right here and right now?”

“No,”

“Then what are the standards?” Yuuri kissed Viktor, and he shrugged his shoulders, before stepping off of the ice to go to the locker room. “Awe, don’t leave me hangin’ Katsuki!” Viktor called after Yuuri as he walked away. Viktor followed Yuuri into the locker room, he was wiping the snow off of his skate blades. 

“You gonna tell me about these standards of yours? I mean, I wanna make sure I’m living up to those expectations,” Yuuri put the skate guards on the blade before putting his skates back in the bag. “Please? Wouldn’t want me to underwhelm you, now would I?” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“All my ‘standards’ require is for you to be there,” Yuuri replied, standing up, and slinging his skate bag over his shoulder. “Like hanging out after school, going to underrated movie theatres, and eating at little cafes nearly across the street from the White Rabbit. Believe me, it doesn’t take grand gestures to ‘live up to my standards’.” Viktor kissed Yuuri. Viktor gave Yuuri a ride home. Viktor interlaced his and Yuuri’s hand over the centre console in his car and noticed Yuuri’s lightly flushed cheeks. 

“Not to freak you out or anything, but when do you think I could meet your parents or something,” Viktor asked. 

“I dunno. I haven’t really told them yet,” Yuuri replied, “They don’t speak an ounce of English…” Yuuri added. 

“No rush, to be honest, I was just curious,” Viktor replied. “I can half imagine family dinners, though, the struggle to communicate between our parents.”

“Plus, none of us drive,” Yuuri added, laughing. 

“This is chaotic,”

“Yup,” Yuuri replied. “You could hang out at my house for a little bit if you want, I mean, my parents will be happy to hear I have a friend,”

“‘Friend’ is an understatement, huh?”

“Very much so,” Yuuri replied. Yuuri filled Viktor in on some of the Japanese customs to greeting someone and he even tried to teach him how to say a couple of things, but it didn’t really work out so well.

“It’s like playing twister with your tongue,” Viktor said, after giving up on how to introduce himself “And do you really say my name as ‘Vitya’?” He asked. Yuuri nodded “Doesn’t sound too bad,” he replied, pulling into a parking spot. The two got out of the car, and Yuuri went over everything again, and Viktor thought it was adorable how he was mumbling to himself in Japanese.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri, it’s gonna be fine,” Viktor replied, pulling Yuuri close in the elevator. Yuuri leaned into Viktor a little bit. Who would have known this was going to happen between them. Definitely not Yuuri. He never would have expected to have Viktor as a friend even. 

“They can get all in your face sometimes. Not in an aggressive way, it’s just, they like to stay somewhat in the loop with my life since I’m the youngest,” 

“Can’t be as bad as my dad,” Viktor replied. “He’s still in denial and kind of a dick towards me.” Yuuri looked up at Viktor “Don’t worry. When he gets in one of his moods, my mum shuts him down and has him go to their room or go to the store or something,” Viktor added. 

“If he’s being a jerk and she’s not home, you can always come here,” Yuuri replied. Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri’s temple before following him to the front door. He got the keys out of his skate bag and unlocked the front door. And just as Yuuri said, his mother was at the door, talking to him about something, and at first, didn’t notice Viktor.

“ _ Mum, mum, calm down,”  _ Yuuri said. “ _ This is my friend from school, Viktor.”  _ His mother looked to Viktor and smiled at him. 

“ _ Is he…?”  _ She raised her eyebrows at Yuuri.

“ _ Yeah,”  _ His mother smiled. “ _ Where is Dad?” _

_ “In the bedroom trying to handle Mari,”  _ His mother replied  _ “Don’t worry about it though, you and Viktor can have the living room. If you go into the bedroom, keep the door open.”  _

_ “Thanks, mum,” _ She smiled and waved hello to Viktor who waved back. Yuuri brought Viktor into the small living room and the two sat at the blue loveseat. 

“You have to teach me Japanese,” Viktor said. “I can teach you Russian.” Yuuri smiled. The two end up finding a show to watch, and Yuuri makes some Ramen noodles and then sadly Viktor leaves. 

_ “You like him, huh?”  _ His mother said, patting her son’s shoulder.

“ _ Yeah. More so than I originally thought,”  _ Yuuri replied. “ _ Maybe I’ll come here next year for the skating season because I’ve improved a lot. Plus, I’ll be older and you guys won’t have to be here.” _

_ “We don’t mind being here. Maybe Viktor can give us a tour,” _

_ “Yeah, on our first date the other day, he took me to the St. Basil’s Cathedral, it’s really pretty,”  _ Yuuri added, helping his mother set the table for dinner. Yuuri thought about him and Viktor giving his parents a tour of Russia and Yuuri translating everything for them. It’s not entirely romantic, but it’s adorable. 

_ “We could repay him by letting him come to the inn and we’ll give him a tour of Hasetsu and Kyushu,”  _ His father added, turning the stove off. Yuuri nodded. All during Dinner, they were talking about Viktor and the low key culture shock he might feel when he goes from Russia to Japan. Not to mention the jet lag. It took Yuuri forever to get used to Russia’s time zone. Since Yuuri and Viktor met, Russia has kind of been more bearable. Not knowing what half of the teachers are talking about doesn’t bother him as much as it used to, because Viktor and Mila would help him. Maybe he’ll be okay out here after all. 

________________

 

“You guys speak in backwards broken English, it’s so confusing,” Yuuri said, nearly at the end of his rope with trying to learn Russian “Talk about Twister for my tongue,” He added, falling on his bad on Viktor’s bed. They have textbooks and papers all around them because Viktor is trying to teach Yuuri some Russian so he doesn’t get yelled at his teachers again. The first time it happened, last week when Yuuri hid in the dressing room, was hell. Then, the other teachers just got all huffy and rolled their eyes a lot at Yuuri when he said he didn’t speak Russian. Some kids snickered, others gave him looks of pity. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Learning a whole new alphabet with new letter sounds is hard,” Viktor said, laying down with Yuuri. He kissed Yuuri softly with his hand on his jaw. “Repetition is the easiest way. We can go out for lunch.”

“Okay,” Yuuri replied, his hands slowly running up and down Viktor’s sides. Viktor kisses Yuuri deeply.

“When your hands run up and down my side like that, it makes it very difficult to stay sane,” Yuuri cocked an eyebrow at Viktor and he quickly pinned him to the bed. He kissed Viktor, holding either side of his face. He slowly started to grind down on Viktor, as he moved from his mouth and to his neck. Viktor’s hands held onto Yuuri’s waist as he fought the urge to fuck him right there. Yuuri pulls away, from Viktor who is anticipating his next moves.  

“Ready to go?” he asked sitting up. 

“I can not go out right now,” Viktor said. Yuuri laughed, before getting off of Viktor who just laid on the bed, helpless. “I’m way too ‘worked up’ if you will.”  
“Who’s fault is that?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow at Viktor. He rolled his eyes at Yuuri and tried to think of places to bring him as he sat up and got his shoes on. For the most part, it did calm him down a little bit, but Yuuri is not making it easy. 

“We could go shopping, that might help,” Yuuri suggested. Viktor nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooOOOooooo so I realized I haven't really talked about the skating season much, so there will be more, trust me famalam XD
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! All of the hits and kudos are serious motivation (along with Pinterest) I'll see you in the next chapter~~


	8. Chapter 8

Balancing skating and school is difficult. Yuuri, with Viktor and Mila’s help, is learning Russian. It’s not easy, but he’s getting there. Either his school work or skating is being neglected and he needs to pull his shit together because the first competition is creeping up on him, and he can feel the nerves every night and every morning. Viktor has seen how thin Yuuri is stretching himself. At lessons, during his breaks, he’s been pulling out his homework and a translator and he’s trying to work through everything. But Google Translate can only do so much. Viktor suggested he do Yuuri’s homework for him, and he doesn’t mind doing it for him. He could re-teach everything to him when they hang out, so it’s easier on Yuuri. But, Yuuri didn’t take Viktor up on that offer because he doesn’t want Viktor to overwork himself. 

He’s started to show up to school, completely exhausted, and there have been times when he’s gone down to the nurse's office and the guidance counsellor's office to sleep. Yuuri’s friends from Japan have also tried to tell him he’s working himself too hard. They also know when Yuuri does this, always doing something, is a way for him to help calm his anxiety. The amount of times he’s had to leave class because of his anxiety is getting higher the closer the competition is. Yuuri used to never get like this. Yes, his anxiety used to be bad before competitions but never like this. He figures it’s from all of the stress at school and not knowing the language spoken around him. 

Yuuri has started to spend most of his time in the rink- early in the morning before school, and late at night. It’s gotten to the point, where Viktor has practically forced him to sleep after school because he’s working himself too hard. 

“I’m fine Viktor, I don’t need sleep. I need to land my quad flip,”

“I don’t mean to overstep your coach, but you’re not landing your quad flip because you’re exhausted. Love, you’ve barely slept a wink, just 30 minutes. You’ll feel way better, trust me,” Viktor said, reaching for Yuuri’s hips, and bringing him closer to him. “Sleep will help with some of the stress.” He added, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’ll sleep when I land all of my jumps,” Yuuri says.

“You’re going to get hurt if you overwork yourself like this,” Viktor replied. Yuuri could see the concern in his crystal blue eyes. “I don’t mean to be a pain in the ass, but I worry about you,” Viktor added. Yuuri sighs, and the two flop on Viktor’s bed. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to fall asleep. Viktor laying on top of him helped because it was low key similar to a deep pressure therapy. Viktor did read up about Anxiety and how to calm someone down, and he read a lot about deep pressure therapy. Judging on how fast he fell asleep, he thinks it works. Viktor lifted his head up and kissed Yuuri’s chest- particularly where he can hear Yuuri’s heartbeat, before nuzzling his neck.

I hindsight, Yuuri was thankful Viktor practically forced him to take a nap and turns out, he slept for 2 ½ hours. Viktor was sitting with his back to the wall that’s the “headboard” to the bed. Yuuri was on his side, with his head on Viktor’s thigh. He doesn’t know how he got here, but he’s not complaining. Not to mention, Viktor’s hand is slowly running through his hair. One of the things Yuuri completely loves about Viktor is how he does little things like this, such as looking out for his well being. Yuuri turned on his back so he could look up at Viktor in his blue eyes. 

“Hey, welcome back,” Viktor said softly, gently placing his hand on Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Thank you for forcing me to take a nap,” Viktor laughed.

“Anytime. My lazy ass fell asleep too,” Viktor added. Yuuri smiled and he sat upon Viktor’s lap, facing him. His arms draped over his shoulders, and he lazily kissed Viktor. His hands naturally find their way to Yuuri’s hips. 

“Want to eat in for dinner?” Viktor asked in between kisses. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied. 

“And, if I bring you back to your house, are you going to actually sleep or lay awake all night?” Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. “Would your parents be upset if you spent the night here?” Viktor asked. Yuuri reached for his phone and called his dad. 

_ “Hey dad, I was wondering if it’s okay if I spent the night at Viktor’s?”  _

“ _ Yes, keep it PG-13, please,”  _ Yuuri laughed.

_ “I will, thank you,”  _ He and his father hung up and Yuuri turned back to Viktor, “They said it was fine,”

“You know, out of that whole conversation I only understood when you said ‘Vitya’ and ‘thank you’,” Viktor said, his hands trailing up and down his back. 

“Wow, I’m proud,” Yuuri replied, moving his hands from the back of Viktor’s neck to his cheeks, and kissed him again softly. The two got out of Viktor’s room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Yuuri glanced at the clock and realized it was way earlier than he expected. Viktor’s parents weren’t in the kitchen or the living room, but he knows they’re here. 

“Don’t worry about mom and dad, they’re in the hot tub upstairs,”

“There’s a  **Hot tub? Upstairs?** You  **Do** realize how extra you are, right?” Viktor laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s on their little balcony off of their bedroom,” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have hot springs thought?”

“Yes, but I’m never nearly confident to go there when there are people in there. It’s like taking a group soak in the bath,” 

“We’re both a little extra,” Viktor added, taking a box of Mac n Cheese out of the cabinet. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you had limited culinary skills,” Viktor rolled his eyes at Yuuri and kissed his forehead before turning to the stove and starting to make the mac n cheese. The rest of the evening was relaxing. The two sat on the couch in the living room, watched TV and ate mac and cheese. The two didn’t stay up too late, but Yuuri was still exhausted, and he also loves laying with his and Viktor’s limbs all tangled up. Not to mention, how sometimes, Viktor’s fingers will lightly move up and down his bicep. Just laying with Viktor at all is calming and has helped him with his anxiety. 

 

However, Yuuri didn’t stay this relaxed for long. When he was back on the ice, Viktor helplessly watched as Yuuri stressed over the smallest things in his skating. Things like under and over rotating on jumps, and not getting in enough rotations, or having a sloppy form on his spins. It’s just the little things that are setting him off, and Viktor abandoned his own lesson to try to tell Yuuri his skating is beautiful and that he doesn’t need to be stressing about it. Yuuri tries to believe him but he can’t. He even stays at the rink for 4 hours afterwards, running through his programme over and over and over again. Viktor stayed at the rink with Yuuri because he has an awful feeling something was going to go wrong and he didn’t want Yuuri to be here on his own, not knowing how to communicate with nearly anyone. 

In which, something did go wrong. Yuuri did his triple axel, only, he didn’t hand it. He wasn’t on an edge or anything, his joints were all too tired and exhausted they just completely gave out. He laid on the ice, on his back. Staring up at the ceiling as Viktor ran onto the ice, not wearing skates. His eyes were welling up with tears, and he didn’t know why. Viktor scoped him up in his arms really fast, and Yuuri started shaking with every sob. He figured it was just stress crying. 

“A-Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you stand?” Viktor blurted. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri replied, putting Viktor’s worries to rest. 

“Yuuri you have to stop overworking yourself like this. You could actually really really hurt yourself,”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says, ready to cry again. “School is getting overwhelming and it’s just the pre-competition anxiety and I’m trying to not eat a lot of food because of how easily I gain weight and  **everything** is getting too much.” Viktor holds Yuuri closer. 

“It’s okay, babe,” He says, kissing Yuuri’s forehead, his lips lingering slightly. “Hey, how about we go to your house or something, get you in a hot bath, and then we can do some skating stretches and then chill for the night. How’s that sound?” Yuuri nods his head slightly. He kissed his forehead again “And you can stand and you’re not in any serious pain.

“I’m okay,” Viktor helps Yuuri stand up and he shuffles off of the ice. Yuuri gets into the locker room and as soon as he sits down, Viktor is untying his skates and getting the soakers from his bag. Yuuri sits with his head in his hands, and watches as a kind of blurry Viktor takes off his skates and puts them in his skate bag. Viktor retrieves Yuuri’s glasses and hands them to him and Yuuri tiredly puts them on before walking out of the locker room. 

In the car, Yuuri reclined his seat and nearly fell asleep holding Viktor’s hand over the centre console. Yes, Yuuri was tired, but he knew when he would get home, he’d throw himself into a mountain of homework and he knew avalanches of stress were going to bury him. Viktor strokes Yuuri’s hand with his thumb as he drives with soft music playing. He can’t even begin to wonder what it’s life for him with this extreme anxiety, but the least he can do is try to help Yuuri relieve some of his anxiety. He hopes a hot bath will help, then laying and doing nothing might also help, but who knows. 

“My parents are going back to Hasetsu tonight if you wanna stay,” Yuuri said lazily. “For competitions, the inn is really busy because we have a TV that broadcasts the competition and they all watch.”

“Of course I’ll stay,” Viktor says, kissing the back of Yuuri’s hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop~ here's another chapter!! If y'all have any prompts you can dm me, my insta is XalchemyX00


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of talk about Yuuri's depression, self-harm, and anxiety and what not more towards the end of this chapter -->just a heads up if that stuff hits too close to home and what not

“Viktor, did you know our four month anniversary lands on the competition hosted by France,” Yuuri asked, laying on top of Viktor. 

“No, I didn’t,” Viktor said, letting his hands roam up and down Yuuri’s bareback. He has a bruise on his hip from falling on the triple axel, and it low key freaked Viktor out because Yuuri was hurt. Yuuri tried to reassure Viktor and say he’s fine but Viktor knows better. 

“What on earth are you getting at? Hmm?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and kissed Viktor softly before laying on his bare chest. Viktor’s hands continued to run up and down Yuuri’s back. They had the house to themselves for two and a half weeks. They laid in bed together for a little bit longer, before Yuuri heard Viktor’s stomach start growling. Yuuri sat up, retrieved the hoodie Viktor was wearing the night prior, and he threw it over his head. Viktor’s face blushed at the sight of Yuuri, in  _ his _ hoodie, wearing boxers. 

“You look so fucking hot,” Viktor said, standing up after Yuuri and following him to the small kitchen. Viktor watched, as Yuuri made his way to the fridge and sighed. It was a sigh of slight panic. “What’s wrong?” Viktor asked. 

“We don’t have anything not Japanese here,” Yuuri said, laughing awkwardly. 

“That’s fine with me. I mean, in all honesty, I opened your eyes to blueberry-chocolate chip pancakes. It’s only fair if you reciprocate,” Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s statement and pulled out a Tupperware of Miso soup. He was supposed to eat it yesterday, but he forgot because he was too busy with school work and skating. He threw it in the microwave- after putting it in bowls, and he got spoons from a drawer, and they walked to the small dining room. It’s nothing like the kitchen in Viktor’s house with the grey and white marble countertops, and a gas oven on the little island/bar. Not to mention how fancy everything looks. There are easily two stove tops and two ovens, meaning there are a lot of parties there. Also, everything is high end. Yuuri’s kitchen has faux marble counters, and there is one oven that clearly needs to be cleaned. 

“You have this every morning?” Viktor asks, motioning to the miso soup. Viktor, however, loves Yuuri’s apartment. It’s cosy, and it’s very welcoming-- maybe it’s his parents who are welcoming, but he feels like he fits in here and he can relax. At his house, he has to always have his manners when his parents are around. At dinner parties, he’s not supposed to talk until spoken too, he’s to help the maids with the cleaning after dinner, and when he’s home alone, he’s expected to clean the kitchen, vacuum the living room. He’s the unhired and unpaid help. Here, he can finally let loose and act like the average 16-year-old who goes to parties and is a bit of a mess and has fun stories to tell at dinner. 

“Yeah, sometimes I’ll have steamed rice or whatever leftovers from dinner I can find. Sometimes, if I’m lucky, there’ll be California rolls with extra wasabi,” Yuuri said, “Mari and I used to full out wrestle for it.” Viktor laughed. Yuuri’s had a normal childhood. Viktor was taught to sit up straight since he was able to hold himself upright. Yuuri undoubtedly had parents who would come running into his room whenever he cried as an infant. Viktor’s parents let him cry through the night and during naps until he stopped-- If Yuuri had a nightmare, Yuuri’s parents would stay in the room with him, or even let him sleep in their room. Viktor’s parents let him be and said he’ll have to get over it. There are a lot of differences between the two, but they work so well together. It’s almost as if their differences balance out. 

“Wasabi’s the really spicy stuff, right? It’s green?” Yuuri nodded. “I’ve always been able to hold my spicy foods.” Viktor gloated, practically wolfing the Miso soup down. 

“You’ve probably  **never** had Wasabi before,” Yuuri said. Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“Hit me up with some and we’ll see,” Yuuri sighed, not able to fight back how stupid his boyfriend is- Yuuri paused for a second, realizing the low key referred to Viktor as his boyfriend. They never really declared anything, but by the amount of time they spend kissing, Viktor probably refers to Yuuri as his boyfriend too. The whole thought of it all makes Yuuri all warm and fuzzy. 

Yuuri comes back to the table with the wasabi and slides the container over to Viktor. He took his spoon and got a “lethal” size of it on his spoon. Without hesitating he ate the whole thing much to Yuuri’s horror. Viktor instantly started panting and his eyes were watering. Yuuri couldn’t hold back his laughter. Viktor is more of the Miso soup to try to block out the burning feeling from the wasabi. 

“Holy fuck that’s spicy,” Viktor panted. Yuuri laughed again. 

“It’s not that bad,”

“You’re immune because you grew up eating it!” Viktor said, Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor, tasting the wasabi. 

“Not that spicy,” Yuuri said. Viktor rolled his eyes at Yuuri. Man is he in love with that boy. The two finished breakfast, and then they didn’t do much of anything for the rest of the day. It was nice not to be all stressed out about skating and school, but Yuuri knew it wasn’t going to last long. This type of stuff never does last long- not being stressed, being happy. The feeling always fades away. Yuuri knows, one way or another, he’s going to unintentionally push Viktor away. He’s pushed some of his friends away before, but they all knew what was going on because they all knew exactly what Yuuri is going through. Yuuri doesn’t want to freak Viktor out, because it has happened before. Last summer, he was in Thailand with Phichit, and there was a boy Yuuri liked, anyway, Yuuri ended up having a panic attack, and it was really bad, and the boy never spoke to Yuuri again. 

Viktor would never to that to Yuuri, but still, Yuuri doesn’t want to freak him out. He knows it’s bound to happen and Yuuri would prefer to not lose Viktor. 

“You okay?” Viktor asks as the two put away the dishes. 

“Yeah, just thinking,” he replied. 

“Anything bad?” Viktor asks. Yuuri can hear the light panic lining his voice. 

“It’s in the grey area of good and bad,” Yuuri replies, taking the bowls and putting them back in the cabinet. “Don’t worry about it,” Yuuri says. 

“But I am worried about it,” Viktor added. “You can talk to me about those things.” 

“I know but I don’t want to freak you out or anything,” Yuuri found himself pulling the sleeves to Viktor’s hoodie down and covering his hands. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer to Yuuri so he could wrap his arms around his waist. He loves Yuuri’s waist, he loves how Yuuri melts into his touch, and he loves those sparkling brown eyes of his.  

“You won’t,” Viktor replied. Yuuri hesitated. 

“It’s not an easy thing to hear,” Yuuri added. Viktor kissed him softly. Yuuri sighed “When things get too chaotic, I neglect not only taking care of myself, but I start distancing myself from people I love. 5 months before I came to Russia I was in the hospital, not because I hurt myself, but because I was feeling very, very self-destructive and I walked in there myself. I push people away because I don’t like the way they look at me when I’m laying in that bed, and or having my medication amped up until things are okay again. This state of being happy and stress-free right now isn’t going to last. It never does, I always get dragged down, and I don’t want to hurt you at all in any way shape or form.” Viktor was silent for a moment trying to figure out what he’s going to say, but he doesn’t know. 

“You won’t hurt me,” 

“I know I will though. I have a tendency to hurt myself when everything gets too chaotic because, at that moment, death is easier than living. It’s hard to watch someone go through that, especially when they keep pushing you away, and I don’t want to hurt you at all because of my actions,” Yuuri blurted out, avoiding Viktor’s eyes. 

“I’m not going to leave you,” Viktor says softly. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead. “You’re not going to go through it alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading this chapter!!! <33


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri and Viktor walk hand in hand through the airport, getting ready to fly to Spain for the competition. Yuuri’s hands haven’t stopped shaking from the moment he woke up. Yuuri’s parents tried to calm him down through the phone, but nothing worked. Viktor has spent nearly every night at Yuuri’s house for the past week to try to calm down Yuuri’s nerves. They ended up going to Spain earlier so Viktor can make one last attempt at calming him down. In which their hotel room came with an outdoor hot tub, overlooking the busy city below them. The moment they got to the hotel, that was the first thing they did-- jumped in the hot tub. Yuuri is sitting with his back to Viktor’s chest, and Viktor’s hands are roaming up and down Yuuri’s torso. Viktor has his face buried into the base of Yuuri’s neck. 

“Is this what the hot springs are like?” Viktor asked, lightly kissing Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Kind of,” Yuuri replies “only, it’s better,” Yuuri smiled, and leaned his head against Viktor’s.

“Nothing can be better than this,” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s temple. 

“Wanna bet?” Yuuri challenged. 

“Hmmm, maybe,” Viktor added Yuuri rolled his eyes. The two sat in the hot tub until the sun started to rise. Then they headed back inside. Yuuri specifically booked later practice times so he can sleep in a little bit. Viktor has practice times right after Yuuri, so he can go there at the same time as Yuuri. Viktor smiles softly at the sight of Yuuri curled up in a ball on the bed, and wearing Viktor’s black hoodie. He’s only been laying on the bed for easily 20 minutes and he’s already passed out. He quietly joins Yuuri, kissing his shoulder before burying his face in the back of his neck. Yuuri eventually calmed down by the morning and his anxiety wasn’t so bad. Viktor did but didn’t get why he was so panicky. He’s had other competitions before this one and he never seemed this panicked. Then he realized all of the instagram notifications from fans, his friends, and his family. Nearly half of Hasetsu was packed into the Inn, and watching him skate. He got a call from his mother really early in the morning wishing him good luck. He stayed away from his phone for the rest of the morning. He powered it off, and threw it in his suitcase. 

They ordered breakfast from room service and stayed in their pajamas for majority of the morning. Yuuri, with huge bags under his eyes, jumped in the shower and got changed, then curled up on Viktor’s lap with a blanket. 

“All of this anxiety must be exhausting, huh?” Viktor says softly, Yuuri nods his head, nuzzling against Viktor’s neck. 

“I’m not going to wear my contacts so I can’t see the crowd,” Yuuri says “I can kinda see things, but it helps.” Viktor laughs softly and kisses Yuuri’s forehead. The two eventually leave the hotel room and go out to get something small to eat before heading over to the rink. Viktor stands by the gates, and watches Yuuri skate. When there’s no immediate pressure of the competition, Yuuri is calm and relaxed. When there’s other competitors present, he’s all over the place. For the most part, Yuuri came across as blank. He was skating with a blank expression. That’s border line concerning for Viktor because he doesn’t know what Yuuri is thinking and usually a blank expression means he’s lost in his thoughts, most likely drowning. 

_________

 

They walked around after they both had practice times. Yuuri seemed calmer and he didn’t have a blank expression. Viktor suspected he was worrying for nothing, but he has a gut feeling that says otherwise. He decided against listening to himself, and he and Yuuri walked around until they could both barely keep their eyes open. 

“Are you going to the practice tomorrow?” Viktor asks when the two of them flop onto the bed.

“I might,” Yuuri replied. Moving closer to Viktor. “If I do go, I won’t be there for long, I’m exhausted from today. Holding back all of that pre-comp. panic isn’t as easy as it appears to be.” He laughed it off.

“I’m gonna be right there, and I skate one skater after you so I can sneak into the Kiss and Cry,” Yuuri smiled.

“You might have to fight Phichit for that spot,” 

“Anything for my love,” Yuuri’s face got all red and he hid in Viktor’s chest. “You’re too cute.” He kisses Yuuri’s forehead before pulling the covers over them more. They ended up staying in Spain for a day longer. Neither boy was ready to return back to Russia and be tossed into the chaos of everything. There are only 4 more competitions left and then it’s summer. Though, Viktor and Yuuri haven’t really talked about what’s going to happen to them when Yuuri goes back to Japan for the summer. Yuuri doesn’t even know if he’s going to come back to Russia next season. Though his coaches have been patient and everything has been fine, he doesn’t want to drag his mother and father back there. As much as they say it’s fine, Yuuri won’t believe them because they don’t know what’s going on around them and that thought can be terrifying. 

“What are we going to do when the summer starts?” Yuuri asks as they’re packing their bags the next morning. Viktor hesitantly sighs and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I could visit you there. Your family runs the inn, right?”

“Okay, but like what about when you leave there because school is starting up again. Then what?”

“We’ll figure something out. I mean, I could always help you buy a small apartment. I mean I’m going to be 17 then, and we could get an apartment for the two of us,” Yuuri nodded and zipped up his luggage, biting his lip. Viktor opened his mouth to say something but decided against it because he didn’t want to say something along the lines of “are you trying to get at that we’re going to break up?”. He doesn’t say that because he doesn’t want to hurt Yuuri by saying that. They still have months to figure that out, and it’s a scary thought because Viktor loves Yuuri. He wouldn’t do  _ anything _ to hurt him. 

Yuuri fell asleep on the plane ride back home. He had his head on Viktor’s shoulder and his arms around Viktor’s arm. When they landed, the two groggily got their luggage and threw it into the trunk of Viktor’s car and they drove to Yuuri’s parent’s apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi thanks for being hella patient. This took 40 years XD. Shits getting chaotic in my neck o le woods and I’ll try to post as much as possible but don’t be surprised if it’s a month or two. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

The next two competitions, Yuuri didn’t come across as panicked as the one in Spain. He has Viktor by his side and he also was able to hang out with his friend Phichit. When the two met up, they dropped everything in their hands and bolted towards each other. They hugged and were talking, nonstop about skating and life and what not. Viktor met up with Chris and undoubtedly Yuuri felt bad for making Viktor the third wheel. And he promised to make up for it which only lead Viktor to fill his head with theories and fantasies about what Yuuri is going to do.

“You should come to Detroit with me next season!” Phichit said during lunch. They were touring Norway for the day before the competition. It is the qualifying rounds for the GPF.

“I don’t want to drag my parents out there. It’s bad enough in Russia. Plus I’ll be behind in school-“

“It’s a boarding school! And I could pull some strings and get us in a room together,” Phichit smiles. Yuuri smiles too.

“I’ll think about it,”

Phichit studies Yuuri’s face for a moment before he starts talking “Are you going to go back to the Russian skating programme/workshops because Viktor is there?” Phichit asks.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri says, biting his lips. “I don’t think I can do a long distance relationship. It just seems too much and with my anxiety and what not, I'd just rather be able to see him every day and lay in his arms or something.”

“That is so fucking cute,” Phichit replies, breaking out into a smile. “We have five openings, not including mine. So maybe we could get Viktor one. I mean, I have no doubt in my mind you and him will get the spots.”

“I’ll talk to him about it,” Yuuri says. Phichit laughs. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just you sound like an old married couple when you say that,” Phichit smiles. Yuuri rolls his eyes and the two go out for some snacks before heading back to their hotel rooms. They walk into Yuuri and Viktor’s room and saw Viktor and Christophe playing some game together on their phones.

“You actual piece of shit!” Chris yelled half body slamming Viktor on the couch. Viktor couldn’t only laugh. When he saw Yuuri walk in, his face lit up and he smiled at Yuuri like a child running down to the living room Christmas morning. Chris looked up from his phone and saw the two and he smiled “charmingly” at the two boys.

“How is it out there?” Viktor asked, turning the phone off.

“Kinda chilly,” Yuuri replied, “but the food is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Phichit adds “I nearly ate everything,”

“Me too,” Yuuri replied, nervously laughing and worrying if he ate too much. Yuuri does gain weight easily so he’s way more cautious with eating than other people. He gets to the point of near self-neglect to _look_ like a skater. The thing is, he’s not necessarily built like Viktor and Chris, but he’s also not a sticklike Yuri Plisetsky. He’s somewhere in between, and he’s always felt out of place and uncomfortable wearing some skating costumes. Anyway, it’s not long before Phichit and Chris leave Yuuri and Viktor alone. Neither do much when the others leave they turn on the TV and just sit wrapped up in each other.

“Phichit was saying next skating season I should go to Detroit with him and go to the boarding school he goes to they have skating right there and they’re multi-lingual,” Yuuri said, breaking the blissful silence between them.

“Hmm, sounds fun,” Viktor says, silence falls over them again before Viktor picks his head up and off of Yuuri’s “Are you thinking of going?” Yuuri sat up and shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, Phichit has learned so much from there. New techniques and what not. Plus, I wouldn’t be behind in school world because they can teach me in Japanese or in English. Phichit said they have about 5 rooms left. And I bet you could get a spot there, hands down,” Yuuri replied, trying to make it sound enticing to Viktor.

“What’s wrong with going back to Russia?” He asks.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on at all there. It’s a whole new alphabet and it’s like playing twister with your tongue. Plus, my parents don’t necessarily love the idea of me living there by myself next season if I were to live there,” Viktor furrowed his eyebrows at that last statement.

“You’re not going to be by yourself, I’m going to be there. And they’ve been gone for weeks at a time before and after every competition,” Viktor adds.

“They know that despite that, not knowing the language is stressful. It’s isolating not knowing what people are saying around you. Remember that time when I went out for coffee with you and some of your friends? You all, but Mila and I, spoke in Russian. That was isolating enough. I don’t like that feeling of not knowing what’s going on. It’s terrifying,” Yuuri explains.

“I’ll teach you Russian,” Viktor says, reaching for Yuuri’s hands. “I’ll be your escort around the country.”

“Viktor, as much as I love you, I love to also have some time to myself, you know?” Yuuri bit his lip “I mean, I just-“

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Viktor said, letting go of Yuuri’s hands and standing up.

“Viktor…” Yuuri watched as he started to walk to the bedroom. “Are you really upset over the fact that I want to go better my skating and get an education in Detroit because I don’t understand anything in Russia?” Viktor didn’t reply, he just kept on walking to the room and closed the door behind him. Yuuri sat out in the living room for a moment, hoping Viktor would walk back out. When he didn’t, he walked over to the door and he softly knocked.

“I’m going to go over to Phichit’s room. Text me if you need anything,” He says through the door. When he doesn’t hear anything back from Viktor he sighs softly and mumbles “I’m sorry,” before grabbing his shoes and leaving the hotel room.

Viktor laid on his back on the bed, looking up at the white ceiling. He began to wonder if Yuuri wanting to go to Detroit was a way of him leading up to a breakup. In that moment what else was he supposed to think? Yuuri had never talked about how isolating it feels to not know Russian while living in Russia. He doesn’t mind a long distance relationship but he doesn’t want all of that waiting around for a week-long visit once every other month to wear Yuuri down. The thought of this being Yuuri’s way of “breaking up” with him, and that made tears well up in his eyes. He _knows_ that’s where they’re heading because this is also the first time Yuuri mentioned to have some “time to himself”. It’s not the first time that’s been the recurring phrase for all of the breakups Viktor has been through. He just never thought Yuuri would be saying the same thing.

His breathing hitched and he hears Yuuri knock hesitantly at the door. It’s not locked or anything, he could easily come in if he wanted to. Yuuri says he’s going over to Phichit’s and like the caring person he is, he says he can’t text him if he needs anything. Viktor doesn’t reply because he knows the moment he opens his mouth he’s going to say something he’ll regret and or he’ll start crying so he stays still, not making any noises. He hears Yuuri mumble “I’m sorry” and that hurt. It hurt Viktor to hear Yuuri say that because he didn’t do anything wrong. All he said is he wanted to go to Detroit for school and for skating and he was an utter jerk about it. He hears the door to the hotel room close softly and he lets himself cry. He doesn’t think Yuuri is going to come back to the room tonight, after what a selfish bastard he’s been.

______

“Really??” Phichit asks after Yuuri told him what happened. Yuuri nodded and looked at his lap. “Oh Yuuri, I’m sorry.” He hugs his best friend as his breath hitches. “Do you wanna stay here tonight? We can put a movie on my laptop or something.”

“I dunno,” Yuuri mumbles, “I don’t want me stayed away for the night to just pour salt into the wound and it’s the competition tomorrow.”

“Well, you can stay here as long as you want,” Phichit says. Yuuri nods a thank you. “Anyway, want some tea or something?”

“Yes please,” Yuuri says softly. He joins Phichit in the kitchen.

“Who was that other boy in the room earlier?” He asks Yuuri.

“Christophe. He’s Swiss,” Yuuri replies.

“Hmmm, he’s kinda cute. And a gentleman. I mean when we left your room, he walked me back to mine,”

“Yeah, he can be one when he wants to be,” Yuuri replied. They talked about Detroit more, and about tomorrow's short programme. When it started to get late, Yuuri thanked Phichit for the tea and being there for him. Phichit smiles and said he should hook him up with Christophe as a way to pay him back. Yuuri smiles and rolled his eyes before leaving. He walked back to his and Viktor’s room and let himself in. The door to the bedroom was open and there was Viktor, sitting on the couch, holding a bottle of vodka Yuuri has no clue how it got in the room. From the looks of it, it’s nearly empty and Viktor looks completely wasted. Yuuri closed the door behind him and promptly walked over to Viktor.

“Heyyyyy Yuurrriiiiii,” he said, sound loopy.

“Oh, Viktor what did you do?” Yuuri reaches for the cap to the bottle on the coffee table and takes the bottle far away from Viktor.

“Called Georgi. He owwwesssss me a favourr,” Viktor hiccuped “owwwedd”

“What about the competition?” Yuuri asked.

“I’d rather lose the whole shindig than you to Detroit,” Viktor said, letting his tired eyes close. Yuuri sighed.

“C’mon, we’re gonna go to the bed,” Viktor giggled and stood up. He stumbled a little bit and followed Yuuri to the room.

“You’re a goooood boyyfriend.” He mumbles “Just the best,”. Yuuri couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He helps Viktor get settled in the bed before going over to the sink and getting a glass of water. When he got back to the room, Viktor was passed out on top of the covers. Yuuri ran a tired hand through his hair and he pulled the covers over Viktor and set the water glass down on the nightstand on Viktor’s side. Yuuri laid down on the bed next to Viktor. He decided to text Phichit about what happened

**Yuuri: turns out Viktor got wasted while**

**I was over at your room**

**Phichit: Shit man, he doesn’t handle his fights well, does he??**

**Yuuri: this is the first fight we’ve had and it was over something stupid and I had this whole apology speech planned and when I walked in through the door, he looked and smelt like he drank ¾ of a vodka bottle, one o the huge ones too.**

**Phichit: Jesus. You should tell Yakov or someone. He’s going to be so fucking hungover tomorrow he’s not going to be able to compete.**

**Yuuri: I know. Ugh. I feel like it’s my fault.**

**Phichit: it’s not your fault!! You said you wanted to do learn more skating and get an education you actually understand.**

**Yuuri: if I had been calmer with the conversation or stayed I would have avoided this.**

**Phichit: don’t worry. Just, keep him on his side In case he throws up. He’ll choke if he’s on his back or stomach.**

**Yuuri: you’re not helping.**

**Phichit: sorry. You have him water right?**

**Yuuri: Yup. And should I text Mila or something to tell Yakov?? I don’t speak Russian and I don’t want to make a fool out of myself using a translator.**

**Phichit: sounds good to me. Call if you need anything.**

**Yuuri: Tysm**

**Phichit: np**

 

**Yuuri: Hey Mila, something happened and Viktor is very drunk. And I know for a fact he’s not going to be able to skate tomorrow. Can you please tell Yakov. I would tell him myself but he A scares me and B I can’t speak Russian.**

**Mila: Yeah, smack him upside the head for me tomorrow morning, okay?**

**Yuuri: definitely**

 

Yuuri sighed and looked over at Viktor when he stirred on his side of the bed. Viktor slowly, but surely inches his way over to Yuuri until he’s resting his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Just don’t throw up on me,” Yuuri whispers, kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we can't have nice things XD -- stay tuned for the next chapter w/ drunk/hungover Viktor who is completely unfiltered. 
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter and I have at least two or three chapters locked + Loaded because I had a 14 hr drive the other day and next to no source of entertainment (aside from TRWL that is).


	12. Chapter 12

Viktor regretted a lot of things that went on last night. Especially making Yuuri feel bad for wanting to go to Detroit. Yet, as Viktor sprints to the bathroom to throw up, Yuuri is in right after him rubbing his back and holding a glass of water for him. He felt like crying again because he made Yuuri upset because of the mere idea of going to Detroit  _ together.  _ Viktor found himself leaning against Yuuri’s chest as he had both arms wrapped around his torso.

“I’m sorry, love,” Viktor replies.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri replies softly. Viktor took the glass of water from Yuuri and drank a little bit. 

“I was a huge dick last night and I deserve way less than what you’re giving me right now,” Yuuri kissed the side of Viktor’s face. “And shouldn’t you be at the rink by now?”

“It’s 3 in the morning. Only crazy people will be there at this time,” Yuuri started to rub small, slow circles on Viktor’s stomach. 

“You’re too good to me,” Yuuri buries his face into the base of Viktor’s neck. When his stomach settles a little bit, the two walk back to the bed. 

“I think I’m still a little bit drunk,” Viktor mumbles as he flops down onto the bed. Yuuri chuckled 

“I can tell, let’s get some sleep, okay?” He nodded and half collapsed ontop of Yuuri “don’t throw up on me, please,” Viktor smiles against Yuuri’s chest and nodded his head. 

“Oh fuck,” Viktor said he sat up and reached for his phone “shitshitshitshitshitshit…”

“What?”

“Yakov knows. Oh fuck I’m a dead man,” he turns to Yuuri. “I’m a dead man walking.” He says with a straight face only to burst out laughing moments later. Yuuri looks at Viktor with confusion.

“Okay giggles, you should sleep,”

“I need to make it up to you. I was such a dick,” 

“You’ll make it up to me by going to sleep,”

“Since I was a dick, you can suck mine. Or I can suck yours,” Yuuri’s face got red. 

“Rain check, okay? Go to bed, love” 

 

————-

 

“He  _ really  _ offered a blow job? And you  _ refused?”  _ Phichit asked when he met up with Yuuri in the locker room. 

“Yes! I told him there’d be a rain check and I…. I dunno,” Yuuri bit his lip nervously “I didn’t want to do it while he was drunk or anything and we had just gotten in a fight and…”

“Dude ‘make up blow jobs’ are the best, I should know,” Phichit snickered. “Speaking of which, I have a date with a certain ‘Sexy-Swiss’. His words not mine.”

“Dayum, Phichit, work it,”

“Except if he offers a blow job, I’m not going to refuse,”

“You do you boo,” Yuuri said, smiling at Phichit. Yuuri must admit, not knowing Viktor is right by his side, literally, is kind of nerve wracking, but he knows hands down he’s watching from the TV in their room. 

“But you two did make up and everything, right?”

“I don’t think so. He was so fucking wasted i just focused on making sure he’s okay and not going to puke all over himself or get alcohol poisoning or something,”

“You’re so good to him, he’s so lucky,” Yuuri blushed. When he’s sober and not hungover you should talk about what happened last night y’all shouldn’t ignore it,” Yuuri nodded. Phichit left the locker room and Yuuri stayed back for a few  he did some jumping jacks and a few burpees to try to calm himself down. The door of the locker room opened and Yuuri resumed his spot on the bench. He is looking through his bag to look for his hair gel and his phone. He looked up and there is Viktor. His eyes are a little red and they have bags under them. He doesn’t look as pale as he did earlier today. 

“What are you doing here?!” Yuuri asked, half surprised and relieved. 

“I want to make sure you’re okay,” he replied, walking over to Yuuri and kissing him softly. “And obviously wish you good luck.” Yuuri smiles. “Maybe we can go out for lunch or something?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiles, and kisses Viktor one more time before turning back to his skate bag to get his hair gel to gel back his bangs. 

“You look so hot with your hair gelled back,”

“Okay Regina George,” Yuuri remarks. 

“Haha okay, that wasn’t even the line,” Viktor laughed. Yuuri smiles at Viktor then Phichit comes back into the locker room. 

“Almost ready?” He asks. Yuuri nods and sits down to retie his skates, hating the feeling of them being a little bit too loose. Yuuri smiles at Viktor before walking out of the locker room. Viktor follows Yuuri out only to come face to face with Yakov. Viktor held his hands up in surrender. 

“ _ What were you thinking?”  _ Yakov yelled in Russian. 

“ _ I wasn’t-“ _

_ “No shit!! If you can’t manage to be in your own room with  _ anyone,  _ you’re going to stay in a room with me. Or do we need a parental chaperone?”  _ Yakov raises his eyebrows at Viktor who felt so small and shook his head. “ _ When we get home, you’re getting an extended practice. You’re going to work off everything you drank and a lot more.” _

_ “Okay. I didn’t mean to have that much anyway,”  _

_ “But you did have that much. If you drink too much you’re going to get alcohol poisoning. Or you’re going to do something really stupid. If Yuuri wasn’t there who knows what would have happened! You could have passed out and thrown up and choked on your on vomit-“ _

_ “But I woke up when I-“ _

_ “Next time you’re drunk, call me. I’m only tough on you because I care, Viktor.”  _ Yakov turns away and walks to Georgi to tell him something. Mila is here with Yuri Plisetsky so he can see who he’s competing against. Mila and Yuri walked over to Viktor who is standing, frozen near the locker room door trying to make sense of the fact Yakov didn’t kill him right there. 

“He went easy on you, huh?”

“He said I’m going to have to work off what I drank and more,” Viktor replied. 

“He only does that because he cares and because he sees a lot of potential in all of us,” Viktor nods “anyway, I heard you and Yuuri got in a fight.”

“I didn’t say anything to him!” Yuri said, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

“Not you, Japanese Yuuri,” Mila said. “What was that about?” She crosses her arms. 

“Nothing…” Viktor replied, looking away from Mila. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing. You drank a whole bottle of Vodka because of it,” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Everything is fine,” Mila raises an eyebrow at Viktor before sighing and walking away. Viktor found Yuuri in the crowd of people. He’s talking to his coach who looks like is trying to calm him down, but it’s hard to tell because they’re speaking in Japanese. Phichit appears out of the crowd of skaters, coaches, camera crews, and other people. He says something to Yuuri. He doesn’t know what he said but Viktor can see the slight panic grow on Yuuri’s face. Phichit keeps on talking and Viktor watches as the two start jumping up and down in place. More specifically Yuuri. Phichit starts talking more, trying to crack jokes but Yuuri looks really panicked. Viktor worms his way through the crowd over to Yuuri. 

“You okay?” Viktor asks. 

“Yeah, just, there’s scouts from the skating programme in Detroit here. They have a pre-college thing I can go to for Senior Year that Segway’s into freshman year of College,”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Viktor said. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I thought you didn’t want me to go, to we’re all salty about it last night,” 

“I was being a huge dick, Yuuri, I didn’t mean it,” Yuuri smiles softly and his group is called for warm ups. Viktor watches how stiff Yuuri looks. He waves Yuuri over. 

“Take steady breaths, okay? Don’t overthink it. Pretend it just you and me in the rink,”

Yuuri leaned in close and said “Don’t stop watching me,”

“How can anyone stop watching you, love? Go knock em dead,” Yuuri smiles and resumed his practice time. 

“How did you do that?” Yuuri’s coach asked. “Calm him down like that?” Viktor shrugged his shoulders and as he turned back to Yuuri, as he promised. For the rest of the warm up Yuuri was relaxed. His shoulders weren’t drawn up, and he wasn’t stiff. Yuuri is the third skater of his group and being the first group to skate is nerve wracking, because there’s two other groups competing, leaving a lot of room for people to beat his score. When he stepped off the ice, he was instantly wrapped up in one of Viktor’s long, black, trench coats. Viktor draped his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders and rested his chin on the top of Yuuri’s head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the intro of this chapter and the conversation between Yuuri and Phichit literally has me fucking wheezing XDD


	13. Chapter 13

It’s no surprise to anyone watching the competition that the moment Yuuri stepped out onto the ice, he was going to win. He skated to his starting point with a sense of confidence no one has seen him have weeks away from the Grand Prix Final. Yes, he placed second in the short programme, but with adding some arms up in some of his jumps in the free programme, he was able to blow everyone away. Not to mention his big win was a huge confidence boost. Viktor and Yuuri went on a late night “tour” of Norway, before making it back to their hotel room.

“You did  _ amazing!” _ Viktor said as the two collapsed on the bed. “Truely, I was screaming at every jump.” Yuuri laughed.

“I could hear you,” he said, letting his hands rest on the side of Viktor’s face. Viktor closed the gap between them and he kissed him softly. Then something changed, what was soft and loving went sloppy and hungry. Viktor pinned Yuuri against the mattress of the bed, he slowed down everything when he felt Yuuri hesitate. Eventually he let him take control because Viktor didn’t want to do something Yuuri didn’t want to. Yuuri sat up a little bit to take off his shirt and Viktor followed. Yuuri started to kiss Viktor’s neck, making sure to nip at his collar bone, causing Viktor to whimper a little bit. 

“Remember that blow job you were talking about earlier?” Yuuri asks,

“Yeah-” Before Viktor could say anything else, Yuuri rolled over, causing Viktor to be on top of him and he spread his legs. The look on Viktor’s face was priceless when he realized what Yuuri was initially asking for. A sly smile grew across Viktor’s face as he kissed Yuuri a little bit more and trailed kisses down his neck and chest as he undid Yuuri’s pants and throwing them somewhere in their room, not really having a care to where they ended up. Viktor placed kisses on the insides of Yuuri’s thighs, resulting in him squirming and lightly bucking his hips, needing some form of friction. Viktor slowly took off Yuuri’s Boxers, and kissed all around his hips, loving the little noises that came from Yuuri.

He eventually took Yuuri’s dick into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down as Yuuri bucked his hips even more, and let louder moans and pants shamelessly escape his mouth- seeing as he’s never done anything like this before, there’s no surprise there. Viktor loved every noise Yuuri makes as he goes lower and lower. Yuuri’s hands find Viktor’s hair and they yank on his hair in his rhythm. Viktor has done many things and having his hair pulled has not been one of them, but boy does he live for it. He moaned around Yuuri’s dick, causing Yuuri to whine because he never knew knew much he would love this, and even just seeing Viktor like this. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s upper thigh and he sank as low as he possibly could go, and Yuuri bucked his hips even more violently than before. Viktor’s teeth grazed Yuuri’s dick,and that’s was caused him to cum into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor swallowed every last drop before taking his mouth off of Yuuri with a small pop. Viktor being Viktor licked his lips and joined Yuuri, kissing him softly and more lovingly than before. 

“Oh damn,”

“I know, right?” Viktor smiled as Yuuri nuzzled Viktor’s neck. 

_____________

 

The two were undoubtedly exhausted by the time they got back home to Russia. Yuuri’s parents were still in Japan and they will be for two weeks after the Grand Prix Final. They end up passing out on Yuuri’s living room couch, Yuuri’s phones blowing up with messages from nearly everyone congratulating him on the big win. At the moment, the only thing Yuuri was more interested in, was laying with Viktor and catching up on the slight jet lag. They both were willing to miss school tomorrow, and honestly no one at the school will blame them. They all think they’re shagging every moment of every day, even at school. Their perspective is that they’re both actually straight but can’t get any girl with them, so the two most desperate people pretended to be gay. 

Yuuri knows of the rumors and he knows they’re not true because Viktor has said he’s had other boyfriends and probably one girlfriend. So the likelihood for Viktor being straight is very small. Besides if Viktor was straight he wouldn’t be laying ontop of Yuuri.

“School is going to be hell,” Yuuri commented the following afternoon.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I can help you,” Viktor replied, helping Yuuri make some lunch.

“Not on tests,” Yuuri half laughed. “They expect me to read and write in Russian as if it’s my native language and I’ve tried telling the teacher, and I’ve tried talking to guidance, but they don’t do anything,” Yuuri explained staying as calm as humanly possible. Which in this case is not easy.

“I bet Detroit is looking pretty good right about now,” Viktor said, hiding how salty he is about that. Yuuri sighed. “I’m not saying it in a bad way, but it’s just I won’t be able to go there with you.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked, not liking the sad look on Viktor’s face.

“My parents want me going to a private school up in Sochi near the olympic skating rink so I can practice there and go to some button up, fancy, blazar school and I’d honestly rather ‘slum it up’ in Detroit,”

“‘Slum it up’?”

“It’s a saying my-”

“Yeah, I know. A saying rich people use when talking about a class below them, I know,”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I told my parents about wanting to go to Detroit and that’s the phrase they used. I didn’t-”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it,” Yuuri said, shrugging his shoulders. They ate lunch in an awkwards silence before Viktor’s phone wrang. Yuuri could tell by the tone of his voice, it was his dad because Viktor sounded cold and distant and low key pissed off to hear what his dad is saying. Though Yuuri doesn’t speak Russian, he knows by the tone of Viktor’s voice who he’s talking to. If it’s his mother, he doesn’t sound so angry, and he has a smile on his face most of the time because him and his mother are close. Viktor's dad and him aren’t close and usually if he calls, he’s pissed off about something. If it’s Yakov, he gives short worded answers usually yes and or no. Usually followed by a “Sir” or something like that. As he talks on the phone, Yuuri clears his plate and starts cleaning up some of the other dishes. He hears Viktor sigh and he hears him stand up.

“Everything okay?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, he’s just pissed I got drunk and missed the competition and he’s pissed I didn’t go to school today and lectured me about how it’s probably best I didn’t show up because I had to be withdrawn from the competition,” Viktor looks like he’s going to say something else, but he refrains from it and that causes Yuuri’s heart to race and for his mind to go a mile a minute. Viktor helps with dishes and he gets another angry call from his dad, yet again asking why he still isn’t in school.

“ _ Do you have short term memory loss or something?”  _ Viktor asks  _ “I told you I’m not in school today because I literally just got back from Norway and I’m tired and will probably fall asleep in class.” _

_ “I told you to be at school and I expect you to be there. I pay all this money for you to go skating and for you to go to a top of the line school next year, room and board and everything and this is how I get treated. Like trash,” _ His dad yells  _ “If you’re not in school by the next 25 minutes I’m going to call the police to find you and drag you there.” _

_ “Can I not have a break from everything, for once, please?” _

_ “No! You have have a future ahead of you and I’m not going to let you throw it all away from someone who is poor nevertheless a man. Like come on! The boy is literally living paycheck to paycheck and he isn’t even working. You mother and I have been talking and I think she can I both can agree your throwing your life away every moment you are with that boy,” _

_ “You leave him alone,”  _ Viktor said, more pissed off than before.  _ “I’ll go to school but you will leave Yuuri the fuck alone.”  _ Yuuri looked over at Viktor after hearing his name. 

“ _ You better be there and you better come home right afterwards,”  _

_ “Sure, whatever,”  _ Viktor hung-up before his dad could say anything else. He knows for a fact his mother would never agree with him. He knows she likes Yuuri and says he’s good for Viktor. 

“Everything isn’t okay, and don’t try to convince me otherwise,” Yuuri says. “What did he say?”

“He said I have to get to school, and he wants me to go straight home,” Viktor ran an hand through his hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Yuuri nodded and kissed Viktor before he grabbed his bag and left. 

Viktor felt like absolute shit for leaving Yuuri and falling victim to his dad’s antics. In all honesty, he’s tired of fighting against his dad. He’s also tired of him making him feel like shit. Viktor only has a couple more years with him before he can be off on his own. 


	14. Chapter 14

“ _ These teachers need to be more inclusive with students who don’t speak Russian,”  _ Yuuri’s mother said after Yuuri brought home another failed test. “ _ We know you’re trying your best.” _

_ “Yeah. Speaking of schools, at the last competition, there was scouts from Detroit there. I got an email from them last night and they said they were completely blown away with my skating and I should check out their programme,” _

_ “Oh? Is it a school?” _

_ “Yes, It’s a school, where I can finish my Senior year of highschool and go right into college and I’ll understand everything they’re saying to me, plus it’s a boarding school, so you guys don’t have to be thrown into an environment you’re not used to, and you won’t have to feel isolated because you don’t know the language,”  _ His mother smiles at him.

_ “When does it start up?” _

_ “September, and they said mid August I can check it out and go to the rink, and see the dorm rooms. I also was thinking about taking that summer school programme in Hasetsu, so I won’t completely be going into the school blindly,” _

_ “That sounds like a great idea! How much is it though?” _

_ “They said I got a complete scholarship,”  _ His mother’s eyes widened. 

“ _ A  _ **_full_ ** _ scholarship?”  _ Yuuri nodded  _ “Would we need to pay for airfare?”  _ Yuuri nodded. 

“ _ I can get the airfare money, mum, don’t worry about it,”  _ His mother is so happy, her eyes were welling up with tears. “ _ I’ll make sure to visit as much as I can. Phichit and I both.” _ She smiles brighter, then her smile fades for a moment.

_ “Did you tell Viktor?”  _

_ “I told him about it and he didn’t take it too well. There’s enough spots for him and I both. Granted he’d have to tryout an everything, but I know he’ll make it in if he tried,”  _ His mother smiled again and made Yuuri his favourite meal, Pork Cutlet bowls.

_______

“ _ You’re not going,”  _ Viktor’s father said, without even letting him completely finish what he was trying to say.  _ “You’re not going to chase him around the world. For all I know, there could be no school, and you could just be moving in with him.” _

_ “No, dad, I’m not moving in with him, Listen, next year is my senior year, and after that, I get to go to college. This place is state of the art. Please? They said I could tryout in July, and then if I get it I can come back in August and check the area out. I’m not as talented as Yuuri, and I’m not going to get a scholarship, but c’mon, please?” _

_ “No,” _

_ “You’re only being like this because mum’s out of town. You’re only being a complete ass because you get to run the house how you want.” _

_ “This is  _ **_my_ ** _ house and it’s under  _ **_my_ ** _ name. I can do whatever I want,” _

_ “Yeah, except tell me I can’t go to Detroit,”  _ Viktor regretted saying that because his father stood up and slapped him. It wasn’t like the other times he’s been hit, this one hurt. He could feel the hate. He was hit so hard, that the ring on his dad’s hand got his cheekbone, causing him to bleed a little bit. His father regretted it too, because he’s never seen such fear in his son’s eyes towards him. Viktor ran up to his room and locked the door behind him. He slid his desk in front of the door and he called his mum.

“ _ Hey Viktor, how is everything?” _

_ “Dad hit me,” He said, “he hit me and I’m bleeding, and I’m scared to leave my room,” _

_ “Oh my god. Can you sneak out of the window or something?”  _ Viktor gets up and looks out of the window, it’s not too far of a drop. He wouldn’t get too hurt if he fell.

_ “Yeah, I think I can,”  _

_ “Okay, go to Yuuri’s, and don’t come back until I’m home. I’m going to take the first flight there, alright? Just hang tight,” _

_ “Okay,” _ She hung up and Viktor called Yuuri.

“Hey Viktor-”

“Can I come over?” He asks, trying to sound like he wasn’t just crying.

“What’s wrong? Have you been crying?”

“My dad hit me, and my face started bleeding and I’m pretty sure there’s a welt there,” 

“Yeah, you can come over, and stay as long as you need,” 

“Okay, thanks,” Viktor jumps out of the window and he runs into the garage to get his keys and car, and before he knows it, he’s driving to Yuuri’s place. He pulls into the parking lot and sees Yuuri waiting outside of the lobby, despite the gloomy weather. Viktor avoids Yuuri’s eyes, as he walks over to him, carrying a bag of his clothes. Yuuri instantly hugs him as Viktor internally is falling apart. Yuuri brought Viktor upstairs, and they walked into the kitchen where Yuuri got Viktor an ice pack. There was a welt, that looks like his dad’s hand on the side of Viktor’s face. Yuuri’s mother started making some tea, and watched as the two settled on the couch, wrapped up in blankets. Viktor has his head in Yuuri’s lap, and Yuuri’s fingers are running through his hair. Viktor’s phone rings and it’s his mother calling. 

“ _ Are you at Yuuri’s?” _

_ “Yes, do you know when you’re getting back?” _

_ “In thursday morning, at the latest,”  _

_ “Okay, I’ll see you then,”  _

_ “Yup, I pulled you out of school for the week. Just don’t go back to the house until I say so, alright?” _

_ “Yes, bye mum,” _

_ “Bye love,”  _ he hands up and resumes laying down with his head on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri doesn’t know when, but Viktor ends up falling asleep. Yuuri’s mother hands Yuuri some tea whole Yuuri fills her in on what happened. Eventually, Viktor woke up enough to walk over to Yuuri’s room. 

“Thank you,” he says. “I’m not going to school for the week but I can still drive you there and pick you up.” Yuuri kisses Viktor’s forehead, his hand ghosting Viktor’s cheek.

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Yuuri woke up to Viktor walking into the bedroom, having freshly showered. He didn’t have the same sad, lost look in his eyes, he looked happy. His hair is still damp, and he has on a hoodie and a pair of joggers. Yuuri knew something is wrong, because for someone who was screamed at, hit in the face, and had to break out of his own house, he seems way to happy. 

“Are you okay” Yuuri asks, sitting up.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Viktor says with a slight shoulder shrug. Yuuri doesn’t believe him. “I just got back from a run this morning. You should start worrying when I don’t leave for a run.” Yuuri sighs, still not believing him.

“How far did you go?”

“About three, four miles,” Viktor says sitting on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. 

“You’re not fine,” Yuuri says, moving closer to him. “You’re far from okay.” Viktor laughed and shook his head.

“I just went for a run,”

“Viktor I know this behavior, busying yourself with something to keep your mind distracted from what’s going on. Trust me, I’ve been there multiple times,” Yuuri says.

“What do you want me to do? Mope around, and lay in your bed, under your covers all day? I don’t do mopey, Yuuri, it drives me crazy,”

“I’m not asking you to be mopey. Just don’t wear yourself too thin. I’ve done that too and it’s not fun, just take care of yourself, please,” Viktor’s posture slumped and he looked down at his lap.

“I can stay home if you want,” Yuuri ads. “We could be mopey together, and we can watch TV or whatever.”

“Naw, you should go to school, don’t worry about me,” 

“Too late,” Yuuri says, laying back down on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it jumps around a lot XD inspiration is running dry and my skating season ended DX and fhlkqfhwqejdwkdj I miss skating.   
> anyhow, thank you for reading this chapter, I'll see youu in the next one ~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut endures

“Did your mum come back?” Yuuri asked Viktor as they were walking to the empty auditorium, their new favourite place to hang out in school.

“Yeah, she and Dad have been down each other’s throats for about a week now,” Viktor says, putting his tray on the stage before jumping up on it. “I’ve been crashing at Georgi’s for a little bit,” Yuuri joined Viktor on the stage.

“Did she say it’s okay for you to come home?”

“Yeah,” Viktor answered, looking away from Yuuri. “I called her last night and she even so much as suggested I go live with my grandmother in Sochi for a little bit. She worries I’m going to end up in my car one of these nights.”

“You’re always welcome at my place. I know how weird it is being around my parents who don’t speak English, but I’m teaching them. So now when you visit, it won’t be so awkward,” Yuuri says. Viktor chuckles and bats his food around on his tray with his fork. “Let me guess, she’s already packing some of your things to send to your grandmother’s.”

“She only said that because she wants me to come back home. She knows I’ll never leave here because you’re here, and I guess part of her wants Dad and I to resolve everything, but I making someone not hate you because of your sexuality is kind of difficult, especially with my old fashioned father,” Viktor says. “I might go back, but I dunno… what do you think I should do?”

“I don’t know, love. I mean, you should go with what your gut says, and whatever is safest,” Yuuri sighed. “If you want to go to Sochi, I won’t be upset, okay? I know you’re going there because home isn’t safe. I get it.”

“But what if you have another panic attack? I’m going to be literally 21 hours away, I’m not going to be able to be here for you,” Yuuri sighed.

“Love, I’ve been having panic attacks since before we even knew each other existed,” Yuuri says. “I promise if you go there, I’ll drive you to the airport, and I’ll call you at every panic attack and every time my anxiety is through the roof, and when you come back, I’ll pick you up at the airport when you come back and you can spend a lot of time at my place so we can make up for lost time.” Viktor kissed Yuuri.

“How about this,” Yuuri says, pulling away. “Paris is only a half a week away, so how about you spend that half week at your house and then we leave for Paris and we go from there.”

“You’re so good at this, my dear,” Viktor smiled, kissing him again.

________________________________

 

“Isn’t this room nice?” Viktor says, leading Yuuri into their hotel room. “Look, there’s a near perfect view of the Eiffel tower.” He added.

“Please tell me you didn’t spend a fortune on this,” Yuuri said. Viktor sighed, and he reached out for Yuuri’s hips and brought him closer.

“Let me spoil you, my love,” Viktor kisses Yuuri softly. Yuuri naturally melted into Viktor’s touch. The two went out for the day, and toured Paris for the rest of the day before they went to the rink for practice for the short programme tomorrow.

“You’re going to do wonderfully.” Viktor says.

“Only because you didn’t qualify because you skipped last competition,” Yuuri replied.

“No, you’re going to win because you’re amazing,” Viktor takes Yuuri’s hands. “Don’t doubt yourself, love, you’re beyond amazing.” Yuuri blushed, and the two headed back to their room. Yuuri half expected something to happen between them, other than kissing and cuddling, but Yuuri figured Viktor was saving everything for the banquet after the competition-- in which the anticipation and the waiting for two whole days was killing Yuuri. He tried to drop subtle hints, but felt he was being too subtle.

Only he wasn’t. Viktor knew exactly what he was doing. The hints, the “inappropriate winking”, the innuendos. Viktor was just being kind of a jerk by not noticing any of it, until the banquet. Yuuri got in second, JJ got first. Viktor claims it’s because the judges play favourites but Yuuri shrugged his shoulders saying it’s the first time in his career he has made it to the Grand Prix Final and even placed. The banquet, as always, was fun, and all of the skaters were talking and having fund and drinking. Except, Yuuri and Viktor stayed away from the drinks, part of it was because Yakov told Viktor not to drink anything, and the other part was because Viktor, and Yuuri, both wanted to be sober for the night, just incase one thing leads to another. In which one thing did lead to another.

__________

Viktor and Yuuri left the Banquet kind of early. They got in the back of one of their limos and Viktor’s hand found its way to Yuuri’s knee, then it slid down his thigh, causing Yuuri to shiver almost. Viktor chuckled, trying not to pay any attention to Yuuri’s reaction, but finding it hard not to. Somehow, they both managed to contain themselves until the got up into the room. Viktor pinned Yuuri against the door when they closed it. He picked Yuuri up, still kissing him sloppily. He walked away from the door, still holding Yuuri and walked into the bedroom. Yuuri started to attack Viktor's neck with his mouth, causing Viktor to gasp a little bit because everything has gone into overdrive. Viktor pins Yuuri against the mattress, and their mouths meet again. Yuuri breaks the kiss to take his shirt off and Viktor does the same. Viktor bites his lip and starts kissing down Yuuri's neck as Yuuri hands roam round Viktor's body. Yuuri started to undo his belt buckle, and Viktor smiled against Yuuri's collar bone. He helped Yuuri unbuckle his belt and drag his pants down, and he easily took off the post competition joggers Yuuri wears. Yuuri grinds up into Viktor, hearing soft little pants come from his mouth. Yuuri loved every moment of this, Viktor leaving trails of kisses down his chest, Viktor's hand slipping under Yuuri's boxer's waistband. Viktor smiles at the noises Yuuri makes as he strokes him. 

As Yuuri was drowning in the pleasure, he felt one of Viktor's fingers slip inside of him. Yuuri writhed even more, and got louder. He found his nails digging into Viktor's shoulders as he worked his fingers inside of him. Viktor slowly pulled his fingers out of Yuuri, and discarded both of their boxers before looking back up at Yuuri who gave him a frantic nod for him to continue. Viktor lined himself up, and he slowly pushed into Yuuri. Yuuri practically screamed, Viktor stopped moving and looked back up at Yuuri.

"More, Viktor,  _more,"_ Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around Viktor's shoulders. Viktor kissed him, and started moving in and out slowly. Yuuri's legs wrapped around Viktor's waist tightly. "Faster."

"Really?" Viktor asked, half joking around.

"Oh god yes," Yuuri replied, almost pushing himself down onto Viktor. Yuuri's moans picked up when Viktor started to go faster. One of Viktor's hands slid down Yuuri's sides, and is on his lower thigh. Yuuri's hands became tangled up in Viktor's hair and he found himself tugging on Viktor's hair, causing him moan too. Viktor subconsciously picked up his speed and Yuuri responded with louder, throatier moans.  

"More, Vitya, more," Yuuri moaned "De-eper," He cried desperately. Viktor nodded, an Yuuri tugged on his hair, getting another moan from him. Viktor pushed deeper into Yuuri and the two both moaned loudly.

"Hmmn, you feel so good," Viktor gasped, attacking Yuuri's neck with kisses, hickies, and little nips. 

"Harder," Yuuri cried, his desperation increasing. "Harder Vitya, ohmigod." Viktor is all the way inside of Yuuri and he's violently thrusting in and out of him. He moves his hand from Yuuri's lower thigh to his dick and starts stroking him with every thrust. Yuuri screamed. His legs tightened around Viktor's waist, and his hands pulled on Viktor's hair more. The whole bed was practically rocking with every forceful thrust of Viktor's, getting more moanish-screams of his name and other Japanese words to spill out of Yuuri's mouth. Viktor released inside of Yuuri with a loud moan, and Yuuri followed. He slowly pulled out of Yuuri, and kissed him softly. 

"That was,  _amazing"_ Yuuri breathes. Viktor smiled.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself," Viktor replied. Yuuri nuzzled up to Viktor.

"I don't think I'm going to go to Sochi," Viktor replied. "I mean, how could I be that far away from someone like you?" .

"But what about your dad?" Yuuri asked, laying ontop of Viktor

"He'll suck it up. I'm only going to be living with them for one more year, and then I move out and I can do whatever I want... Like Detroit sounds very nice,"

"You're going to go?"

"Yeah, I'm talented enough like you to go on full scholarship, but still," Yuuri rolled his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAYYEEE HOT DAMN


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short I had no inspiration for this one ;( the end notes explain more but enjoy!!

“I know you hate parties, but this one will be fun,” Viktor says. “There will be dancing, and singing, and food, and drinks, and I’ll be there. We’re going to have a merciless four months left of school with finals and college and other stuff like that. We have one every year and you should come,” Viktor added. 

“I hate parties,”

“You went to the one a while ago,”

“Because I thought they were my friends,” Yuuri replied. “When is it?”

“This saturday,” Viktor says, pulling into Yuuri’s parent’s apartment building. “My parents aren’t expecting me back home until dinner around tonight.” Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor softly before the two walked up to the apartment. They collapsed on the couch wrapped up in each other and they watched TV. All of a sudden, Yuuri’s parents jumped out of nowhere yelling “Surprise” in Japanese. Viktor and Yuuri both screamed and then burst out laughing, 

“ _ We didn’t want you to come home to an empty house! Surprise,”  _ Yuuri’s mother says. Yuuri repeated everything she said to Viktor 

“ _ Thank you for the heart attack,”  _ Yuuri said getting up and hugging them.

“ _ Sorry, love, but on the bright side we can have dinner together if Vitya can stay,”  _

_ “I don’t think he can mum. I’ll bring him some food tomorrow though,”  _ He added, keeping the conversation short so Viktor doesn’t feel too left out. Viktor and Yuuri stalked off to his room and cuddled for a little bit before Viktor had to go home. 

“You’ll think about going to the party?”

“I have three days to ponder over everything. So don’t be surprised if I don’t show,” Viktor sighed dramatically.

“Fine,” He said, Yuuri rolled his eyes and kissed Viktor goodbye.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“I swear, all of the teachers hate me here,” Yuuri said as he and Viktor made their way to the never used auditorium. “That or they suspect because I’m Japanese I’m smart and I can pick up any language because I’m supposed to be some superg-genius.”

“Aw, no, I don’t think that’s the case,” Viktor replied. “They hate everyone, around this time.” Yuuri sighed. 

“It still sucks,” He replied. 

“Well, there is the stigma that Japanese schools are year round,”

“Yeah, the super expensive ones that cost more than the bills for the inn. They also get month and a half breaks,” Yuuri replied. “There is cheaper summer school camps Hasetsu has, and I called the lady that runs it and I signed up after reading through the academic list thing from Detroit,” 

“So you’re definitely going?”

“I guess so,” Yuuri replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Majority of the stuff I’d need to buy separately is taken care of within the scholarship. I just have to pay for meals. Are you going to go?” Viktor shrugged his shoulders. 

“I dunno. I mean, if I didn’t go what would happen to us?” 

“Oh, Viktor, you can’t let me get in the way of your future. If you want to stay here for senior year and college that you should stay here. I’m sure we can work something out,”  
“But, by the time you’re going off to bed, it’s going to be four in the morning for me. The time change is so off,” Viktor said. “Visits for the weekends are nice, but I’ll miss you too much-”

“If it comes down to me of your future, you have to put your future first, Viktor, please. I know you don’t like that, and I know you put everyone before you, but this time, you have to put yourself first,” Viktor sighed. They eat their lunch and Viktor helps Yuuri with his homework a little bit and they go off to their last few classes.

__

Viktor goes home to his parents sitting down in the dining room talking. Viktor has learned to keep his head down and not say anything to his dad unless he’s being talked to. He walks up to his room and closes the door softly behind him. He knows both of his parents are going to be gone during the party for some couples therapy retreat. He stayed in his room for about an hour before he was called down to dinner. Then, he ate quietly and didn’t say anything to his parents at all. 

“ _ How was school?” _ his mother asks after an uncomfortable silence

_ “Same as always,”  _ Viktor replies, making sure to look up from his plate when talking to her. 

_ “Have you thought about where you want to go?”  _ She asked.

“ _ I was thinking about going to Detroit for senior year and college. They have an amazing skating programme. A lot of rinks and if I can get a scholarship, we’ll only have to pay for half of the original price,”  _ Viktor explained.

“ _ You’re not going to Detroit to chase after some boy,” _ His father replied. Viktor looked down at his plate again an didn’t say anything. “ _ You will go to Moscow State University.”  _ Viktor didn’t do anything. He just sat there, and stared at his plate.

“ _ He can go wherever he wants to go,”  _ His mother says, “ _ You can’t micromanage him.”  _  His parents started fighting, and Viktor left the table and went up into his room. He started to plan the party a little bit before he started texting Yuuri for a little bit, trying to calm himself down from everything that’s exploding downstairs. He even so much as pulled out his homework and started to work on that a little bit before he got bored and went to netflix on his computer, making sure to have the volume up too loud because he doesn’t want to get yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I have something HUGE planned for the next many-ish chapters. If I were y'all I'd get the tissues and make sure to actually read the beginning notes for any potential trigger warnings. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and buckle up bc shit's about to get real
> 
> ps: I'm apologizing in advance rn::: I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO. I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU AND THE CHARACTERS AND JUST REMEMBER THIS HURTS ME AS MUCH AS IT HURTS YOU.   
> k bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do  
> MUAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> This chapter is kinda short too and there might be a possible trigger warning in the next chapter.

Yuuri looked over himself in the mirror again, not knowing what he’s going to wear to the dance, party thing. He settled on some skinny jeans and a plain t shirt and some converse before leaving the house. He called Georgi to pick him up since he wants to surprize Viktor since he said last night he’s not going to go to the party. When Yuuri an Georgi get there, people are already puking outside, and when he walks in, he can barely walk, the crowd is so thick. He makes his way to the kitchen to get something to drink so he looks like he fits in. Except all he gets is a red plastic cup full of water. The whole house is dark enough for anyone to not question what he’s drinking. Plus everyone is probably too drunk anyway.

Yuuri scanned the crowd and saw no one he knows. He awkwardly stood by the sink and texting Viktor telling him he’s here and in the kitchen. He got no reply, not even anything saying the message was read or anything. Yuuri sighed and tried to find some food. As he walked through the crowd he saw Mila standing all alone with a guilty look on her face when she saw Yuuri. The look made Yuuri’s stomach do summersaults. 

“You should go upstairs,” Some random girl says to Yuuri “To Viktor’s room,” She ads with a sneer. Yuuri runs away from Mila who calls after him, but the music drowns out her voice. Yuuri goes up the stairs and to Viktor’s room. He opens the door, and his heart falls and smashes. There Viktor is, over some girl, shirtless, and his pants down his thighs, with boxers still on. The girl is wearing only her undergarments. Yuuri out of shock, dropped the cup, causing Viktor to stop kissing the girl and he turned over to the door and saw Yuuri. He was standing there with teary eyes, and his bottom lip quivering a little bit. Viktor move away from the girl and tried to walk to Yuuri to explain everything, but Yuuri had already made his way down the stairs. Mila is at the bottom of the stairs crying.

“You knew?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes, but-” Yuuri shook his head and went right out of the front door. Yuuri continued to walk the familiar route, getting serious deja vu from the first of Viktor’s parties he’s been to. He got down the street before he heard Viktor call his name. Yuuri didn’t so much as turn around to look at him and see how close he was. He just walked and walked and walked until he was stuck up at a busy street, and waiting for someone to stop so he can cross the street. Viktor was able to catch up with him. 

“Yuuri please, let me explain-”

“No need, I’m very sure I know what’s going on. I told you I’m not going to the party and you go off and fuck some girl. I’m just a joke to you, huh? I started out as a joke and that’s how it ended,” 

“Please, let me-”

“No, go back to her. I should have known someone like you was straight. Boy was I a fool,”

“Fool, no. But you’re kinda stupid for not listening to me,” Viktor yelled, rendering Yuuri speechless. Yuuri turned around and walked away from Viktor. Viktor, knowing he’s only making things worse, followed Yuuri. 

“Stop, Viktor! Leave me alone!” Yuuri said, not caring about the people around them witnessing their fight. “You’ve already done enough… Just, have a nice life.” Viktor’s friends caught up with him. Mila was right with them, her face tear streaked and her eyes all red. Viktor turned around and for the first time, couldn’t predict what Mila was going to do until she was too close. She punched him right in the face. 

_ “You fucking idiot! Do you even know of the damage you’ve caused?”  _ Mila asks, getting all up in Viktor’s face “ _ You ruined one of the only good friendships I had and you ruined the only friendships Yuuri has ever had here. You’re so stupid,” _

_ “Stupid?” _

_ “Yes! A damage you can never undo kind of stupid,”  _ Mila replied. She moved as if she were going to punch him again, but Georgi and another friend of Viktor’s held her back. She called someone to pick her up and she walked away, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. None of Viktor’s friends said anything, and Georgi so much as said he’s not going to help Viktor clean up from the party. Viktor didn’t blame him. He deserves so much more than a punch to the face. 

______________

 

Yuuri comes into the house, still crying, not able to shake what he saw or what Viktor said to him.  _ “Fool, no. But you’re kinda stupid for not listening to me”.  _ Those words coursed through him as he tried to be quiet with getting to his room so he didn’t wake his parents. They know best, however. His mother, the moment she heard a faint sob come from the living room, she was up and out of her bed and walking down the hall to see Yuuri. Part of her hesitated because she thought Viktor was with him, but when she got to the end of the hall and just saw him, her heart sank. 

_ “Yuuri, love what’s wrong?”  _ She asked softly. 

_ “I went to the party to surprise Viktor, only he, he was going to fuck some other girl,”  _ Yuuri said. His mother said nothing further and hugged him.  _ “I want to go home,”  _ He replied. Yuuri’s mother nodded her head slowly. Yuuri’s dad came down the hall, hearing everything. He stood beside Yuuri and rubbed his back and rested his forehead against the side of Yuuri’s head. 

“ _ We’ll fly back tomorrow night, how does that sound?” _ His dad said softly.  _ “Mari will have the chefs make some Katsudon, and then, you and Yuuko can watch movies in your room, and maybe you can go to the ice castle or something. We’ll all be home, no more Viktor, no more Russia, no more heartbreak.” _

_ “Sounds good,”  _ Yuuri replied. His mother kissed his forehead and walked him to his room. There she sat on the bed and Yuuri, like a little child, curled up and cried some more as she ran her fingers through his hair and humming an old song her mother used to hum when she was cooking and or doing laundry. Eventually Yuuri fell asleep, and his parents kept the door to their room open incase Yuuri would try to find something in the bathroom to use to hurt himself. Yuuri didn’t get too far with trying to sleep because his phone rang with a call from Mila. He debated on not picking up, but he answered it anyway.

“Yuuri? I am so so so sorry for not telling you what happened ahead of time or something. I should have and I know I was stupid for not saying anything and I didn’t know what really happened until it started happening. Viktor was talking to one of my friends about something, and then before I knew it they were walking upstairs and people were talking about you and I figured you showed up and I-”

“Mila, Mila, it’s okay,” Yuuri says softly “I’m not mad at you, it’s Viktor the one I’m really pissed off at right now.” Mila starts crying on the other end. “No, don’t cry. Hey, how about tomorrow we go out to a cafe or something before I leave.”

“Before you leave?”

“I’m going back home with my parents tomorrow,”

“You’re gonna stay there, huh?”

“Yeah, I am. But we can still stay in touch. It’s a 16 hour time difference, but still. We can still be friends and what not. I’ll visit you a lot and when there are skating competitions in Russia, I’ll be at your door, if you don’t mind,” 

“I’ll never mind. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care,”

“You too,” Yuuri hung up and found sleeping a little bit easier. His heart still stung all when he woke up in the morning and all when he and Mila met up and when he packed. It was a long, painful flight back to Japan and Yuuri became increasingly numb and that was scary. He could feel himself slipping away, and he wanted to turn to Viktor because out of habit that’s what he’s done. He’s gotten so used to turning to Viktor when he felt himself slipping away. He’s  _ relied  _ on Viktor for being there and now he’s not. Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to reply to the many messages Viktor has left. He just powered off his phone and tried to get some sleep on the plane ride. 

 

Yuuko, Minako, and Mari were all in the airport waiting for Yuuri and his parents to come home. Yuuri laughed and smiled in the conversations on the car ride back home, but Yuuko knew better. She knew what happened and she could see it in Yuuri’s eyes. How unsteady he looked, the vacant look when they were bringing their bags inside. As he was ready to collapse in his own bed, in his own room, surrounded by all of his belongings with no trace of Viktor, his phone wrang. It was Mila and so he picked up the phone.

“Hey Mila,” He says groggily.

“Hi, does Viktor know you’re back in Japan?”

“I don’t think so no. Why?”

“I heard he’s on his way over to your apartment to ‘talk to you’ or something,” Yuuri snorted.

“Is it mean if I laugh?”

“No, I was wheezing,” Mila replied. “Anyway I was just hoping you were already out of the apartment. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, bye,” Yuuri hung up the phone and somehow fell asleep before he fell apart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter bounces back and forth between Viktor and Yuuri's side of the story bc I didn't know how to write an entire chapter from one of their sides. anyway, enjoy

Flashing lights filled the dark, night streets outside of the Inn. Mari helped hold people back to the EMT’s to get through the in without nervous, worried, and curious people were trying to see what was happening. Yuuri was being carried out on a stretcher, stained in his own blood. Everyone knows what happened, when and how is a different story. Yuuko, still in her pajamas with Phichit on the phone, met up with Yuuri and his parents in the hospital. Phichit said he’d be there in about 8ish 7 hours and hung up the phone. Yuuko started nervously pacing back and forth while they all waited to be able to see Yuuri. 

They have been back not even a week, and then here they are, watching Yuuri sink lower and lower into this pit since Russia. The moment Yuuko heard the room number for Yuuri’s room, she bolte down the halls and sprinted right into his room. When Yuuri’s parents and sister got into the room, they found Yuuri curled up on the bed next to Yuuri. During the afternoon, Phichit arrived and though jetlagged, he too made a beeline right for Yuuri’s room and he too curled up on the bed with Yuuri and Yuuko. Yuuri didn’t wake up until around dinner time. He had barely enough time to fully process where he was before Yuuko and Phichit had both tried to tear him in two with hugs. Yuuri didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He was going to apologise than his phone wrang. It was yet another call from Viktor. Yuuko took Yuuri’s phone and answered it.

“No, it’s Yuuko…. No…. because I said no…. I don’t care….. Still, I don’t care….. Now is really not the time….. It’s none of your business…. No, he  _ was  _ yours and you threw it away…… yeah, don’t call again…… I don’t think you talking is going to do anything to help him. You’re going to hurt him more….. Yes, more……. I said, it’s none of your business….. Just stop calling him,” Yuuko waited for a second, listening to the whole essay Viktor is saying. “No, he’s not in the right place right now…… Just stop calling him.” She finished.

“What did he say?” Phichit asked.

“He wanted to explain what really happened last night and he is persistent,” Yuuri looked away from both of them. “Don’t worry, I’m positive he’s not going to call you anymore.”

“Yeah, and I talked to some of the people at Detroit, and we’re going to be roomies,” Yuuri smiled a little bit.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor stared at the box of all of his sweatshirts, shirts and sweatpants of his that Yuuri stole. He hasn’t been able to actually look at the box and everything inside of it. He just brought it up to his room. Viktor had washed his sheets 10 times since the night of the party, and yet they still have this filthy feel to them. Viktor reached for his phone and he looked through Yuuri’s instagram. All of the photos of him and Viktor were taken off of his account. He hasn’t posted anything new. He turns to Yuuko’s account, she has a photo posed from two days ago about her Biellmann spin, other than that, nothing. His house is dark, and quiet, and his parent’s haven’t fought in about 2 nights, so everything around his house is chill and it’s giving Viktor enough time to sulk and waste his weekends and time after school to do nothing but lay in his bed wishing everything went differently. There are no words to explain how much he misses Yuuri, and how sorry he was. He just wants to at least explain to Yuuri about what happened. He knows Yuuri is far from okay, and it’s all his fault and that makes Viktor hate himself more than ever before. He tried just about everyone to see if they know he’s okay, but so far nothing. Not knowing is driving him crazy.

Viktor began to wonder how would he even begin to explain that night. Everything did happen so fast. Viktor was grabbing some beer, he was panicking about his dad because he found the condoms in his bag that he brought to Paris. Viktor told his dad that they were for Christophe and with that, his dad left him alone. Mila had walked over to him upon noticing how stressed out he looked and asking him if everything was okay. Viktor told her about his dad finding the condoms and freaking out at him about Paris. One of Mila’s “friends” overheard Viktor’s problems and said “Well, how about we go upstairs now and fuck so you’re not technically lying” Viktor shook his head, and the girl replied with “Then I’ll tell your dad you and Yuuri have sex  _ all  _ at school, that you guys park in the back of the parking lot and do it in the back of his car.” Viktor again, said no, but the girl dragged him upstairs anyway. Viktor still tried to back away from her but she said she would make Yuuri’s life hell. She said she would make sure everyone gave him shit. 

Viktor didn’t go far with her, and he only did it because he didn’t want her to give Yuuri shit. Viktor now realizes how stupid he was. He also realizes the girl would have spread rumors anyway. Viktor rolled on his side and curled up in a ball when he came to the conclusion he’ll probably never get Yuuri back. Infact, he’d be lucky of Yuuri wants to be so much as friends. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_ “And it works?”  _ Yuuri asked his therapist. She nodded her head  _ “How?” _

_ “Well, dogs can sense our emotions. These dogs are trained since they were puppies to sense our emotions and they’re trained to react. For instance, of you’re getting all worked up over a test, they will sense that and they’ll lean up against you and or if you’re sitting, they’ll lean their head on your lap. If you’re having an anxiety attack, they’re taught to sit on your lap, and if they get, to get you to lay on your back so they can sit or lay on your chest. This helps a lot with anxiety. If you want, I can get one of the trainers or one of my patients to talk to you more about their experience with an ESA,”  _

_ “You’re positive it will help?” _ Yuuri asked  _ “Even with helping to stop me from hurting myself again?” _

_ “I’m positive it will help,”  _ His therapist replies.  _ “Would you like me to contact the trainer and the breeder? Your mother already said it would be okay with her.”  _ Yuuri nodded his head.

“ _ Okay! Come back at the end of the week and you’ll get to meet your ESA,”  _ Yuuri smiled and thanked her before leaving. Phichit hasn’t left Japan since Yuuri got out of the hospital, and that was 4 weeks ago. 

“So, what’s the verdict?”

“I’m going to get one,”

“Ooo! I’m positive Detroit will allow you an ESA,” Yuuri smiled. He’s still on shaky ground since everything that happened in Russia, but he’s trying to put all of that behind him. He did delete every photo of him and Viktor, he gave back all of the clothes he had ‘stolen’. He even went as far as to block his phone number so he doesn’t get calls from him anymore. It’s true that part of him wants to know why Viktor did that, but the other part of him doesn’t want to know. Yuuri has a feeling it would be something along the lines of Viktor got too bored with him. Ot it was all a ruse. Yuuri was high matinence. He easily found himself feeling isolated, and Viktor’s father didn’t like him, so he was always weird going over the house when he was there.

Not to mention, Yuuri’s anxiety was difficult because he barely talked about it, and he knew it bothered Viktor because he didn’t like not knowing what went on in Yuuri’s head. Yuuri didn’t want to tell Viktor because he didn’t want him to realize how bad everything was in Yuuri’s life. But, he’s back home, surrounded by a language he’s familiar with, and surrounded by people he’s familiar with, and a town he’s familiar with. He is genuinely happy, there are moments when he can’t get out of bed, but he is getting better. He may have a new set of scars, added to the old ones, but he’s working towards getting better. He and Yuuko have gone on runs, him and Phichit have planned on Detroit. He’s been busy doing to a summer-like school to try to catch up on some of the stuff he’s missed in school in Russia. 

Eventually, Phichit had to fly back home to Thailand, making sure to post the tons of photos he, Yuuri, and Yuuko got together. Yuuri has been inactive from his socials, but it’s understandable, and undoubtedly freaking Viktor out. Since he’s been back, everything has been kind of chill around at the Inn, and outside. The skating season is over, and he isn’t the biggest celebrity at the moment, so he can relax. 

___________________________

 

_ “Viktor, pack your things, we’re leaving,”  _ His mother said one afternoon after a particularly heated lunch.

_ “What? Why?” _

_ “Your father has kicked me out, but there’s no way in hell you’re going to live here,”  _ His mother’s icey blue eyes were all glassy and full of tears.  _ “We’re living with Babushka. Now c’mon. Get packing.” _ Viktor did as he was told and packed up all of his things, leaving the box of his belongings Yuuri had given back. They loaded up his mother’s small car with most of their things, and began to drive away to Sochi. Viktor didn’t ask his mother if they’re going to go back, but he has feeling they never will. He listened to music on the 21 hour car ride, texting his friends telling them what had happened. 

This year has been a complete mess, but at least he has the summer to look forward to….


	19. Chapter 19

_ “Yuuri can you help me with one of the check ins?”  _ Yuuri’s father calls from the desk. Yuuri who was sitting in front of one of the few working A/C’s they have in the in. Sighed and stepped away from the cold air, instantly melting. Summers have always been really really hot, sticky, and unbearable at the Inn. Makkachin, Yuuri’s ESA trots behind him with the leash dragging on the ground. Yuuri stepped behind the desk and went under the English tab on the computer at the front desk.

“Last name?” 

“Nikiforov,” Yuuri froze. He looked up and saw Viktor. His hair is shorter than before, and he has bags under his eyes. He looked like he was going to smile at Yuuri, only Yuuri looked away and started typing on the computer. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out a room key. He grabs Makkachin’s leash and leads the way to his room, translating a lot of the signs in a monotone voice. His hands are shaking, and Makkachin walks with her torso up against Yuuri’s leg. 

“Don’t lose the room key, no parties, and the hot springs are further down the hall,” Yuuri said. Viktor gave him a weird look. “Did you pay the bill in full on the website, or are you going to pay at the end?” Yuuri asked. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows at Yuuri. 

“Um, yeah, I paid it in full on the website,” Yuuri nodded, and turned down the hallway. “Umm, Yuuri,” He sighs and turns around. “Can we maybe talk-”

“We just talked, enjoy your stay,” Yuuri could barely move down the hall before Viktor continued to talk.

“No, not about that, about what happened,”

Yuuri laughed a little bit “What’s there to talk about?”

“I need to explain what happened, I-”

“I don’t want to hear a well-rehearsed lie. Just enjoy your stay,” Yuuri said, his sarcasm exchanging for hurt. Yuuri walked back to the house side of the Inn and sat in front of the A/C again. Makkachin curled up on Yuuri’s lap and that didn’t really help Yuuri with trying to stay cool. Yuuko suddenly burst into the living room of Yuuri’s house.

“WHY IS VIKTOR HERE?” She practically yelled. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through Makkachin’s fur. “Are you okay?” 

“Aside from the fact that I’m probably going to melt into the couch, yeah, I’m fine,”

“Do you want to go to the rink or down by the beach, it’s undoubtedly cooler there,” Yuuko says, plopping herself down on the couch beside Yuuri and Makkachin. “How have you two been?”

“Good, I’m getting used to all of the stares,” Yuuri replied. “Wanna go to the beach then the rink?” She nods. They get up from the couch and Yuuri grabs a pair of joggers and his skate bag, not bothering to get a jacket for the rink that’s always -2 degrees year round. Viktor was talking to Mari about translating the menu when he looks over and sees Yuuri and Yuuko walking out of the Inn. Yuuko and Yuuri practically run to the water with Makkachin right behind them. They walk with their feet in the water.

“Did he say anything to you?” Yuuko asked.

“He wanted to talk, but I don’t want to hear what he has to say. He’s probably going back to Russia at the end of the Summer and then I’ll be in Detroit and the time difference will be hard for him and I to stay in contact,” Yuuri replied. “That and part of me doesn’t want to let him back into my life.” 

“Maybe listening to him would help you get some closure, or I don’t know. I know if Nishigori did that to me, I’d want to know why,”

“You can handle that type of stuff,” Yuuri replied. “I’m too unstable.” Yuuko rolled her eyes. They walk along the beach before heading to the rink. Yuuri laid on the ice for 10 minutes, and Yuuko stood there and laughed at him. They skated around for hours before they caught wind of their favourite ice cream parlor opening up, and they made a beeline to the ice cream place. All of the looks Yuuri got didn’t seem to phase him as much as he said it did. They ate easily four bowls of ice cream before they made their way back to the Inn.

“ _ Do you think your mother will mind if I spend the night?”  _ Yuuko asked as they were entering the Inn.

_ “Naw,”  _ Yuuri followed Yuuko to the eating area in the inn.  _ “I’m not going to be able to skate as well if I eat any more.” _

_ “You going to have a food baby?”  _

_ “100%” _

_ “Does that mean I’m the food-baby-daddy?”  _

_ “Well duh!”  _ Yuuri said. Yuuko got a photo of Yuuri and said “I’m his food baby’s daddy”.” _ Classic”  _ Yuuri replied, laughing with Yuuko as more food arrived before them. Yuuri got a really small bowl of rice noodles and started eating some of those while Yuuko went on and on about some rumors she’s heard about the ISU changing how they’re grading people next season. Yuuri had completely forgotten about Viktor until he saw him in the dining area, trying to eat with chopsticks. Yuuri remembered when he tried to teach him how to use chopsticks when they were back in Russia. Yuuri shook the memory away and turned back to Yuuko’s endless rant. 

“ _ I’m sorry but you have to invite him over so we can show him how to use chopsticks, because this is painful to watch,”  _ Yuuko says. Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“ _ Please no,”  _ Yuuri says. Makkachin half crawls into Yuuri’s lap. 

_ “He’s going to starve here,”  _ Yuuko replied. “Viktor, do you want help?” Yuuko called. Viktor nodded and he walked over to them. Yuuri was thankful Makkachin was between him and Viktor. Yuuko showed him how to eat with chopsticks while Yuuri ran his fingers through Makkachin’s fur. Makkachin lifted her head and leaned up against Yuuri. Viktor saw the jacket and saw Japanese writing along with English letters saying “ESA” and “Do not pet”.

“What’s her name?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

“Makkachin,” He replies, feeling his heart pounding against his ribcage.

“ _ Are you okay?”  _ Yuuko asked.

_ “A little panicky,”  _ He replied, taking a small bite of the rice noodles. They have painful small talk before Yuuko has to go, and Yuuri escapes by taking his and Viktor’s bowls back into the kitchen. He walked back out to the dining area and saw Viktor wipe sweat from his face. Yuuri sighed. 

“Do you want some A/C?” Yuuri asked. Viktor, who was melting nodded his head. He stood up and followed Yuuri. They walked past the desk, and to a door that has some Japanese writing on it. Yuuri pulls the door back, and it’s like a wave of cold air, hits them in the face. Yuuri nods over to the couch where the A/C is on full blast. 

“Oh bless your soul,” Viktor says, putting his face in front of the A/C. Yuuri chuckled, and walked into the kitchen, and got some of the shaved ice he made last night. He poured some into a tall glass and filled it up with lemonade. Yuuri took the ESA jacket off of Makkachin, and put it on the counter while she laid on the cool tile floor of the kitchen. Yuuri brought a glass for Viktor too. Yuuri opened up another window and turned another fan on to create a breeze. 

“Thank you,” 

“Don’t mention it,” Yuuri replied, glancing over at Makkachin who is snoring softly on the tile floor. “How have you been?” Yuuri asked. Viktor sighed.

“My dad had kicked my mother and I out four weeks after you left. I lived in Sochi for a little bit, and crashed at Chris’s. I tried out for Detroit and didn’t get in on a scholarship which would have been nice because I could have benefitted from that. I could go to Detroit, but I’d ha to apply for academic aid, because my dad practically took all of our money,” Viktor said. “Not to mention, I still feel like shit for what happened, and I’m a little jet lagged. How’ve you been?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to pay for staying here-”

“No, Yuuri, it’s fine,” Yuuri shook his head. “Please, it’s fine. How’ve you been?”  
“Good- better,” Yuuri replied, taking a sip of his frozen lemonade so he isn’t asked any further questions.

“‘Better’?” 

“Well, Makkachin helps with a lot. I haven’t been in a hospital lately for something other than a check up, I see a therapist regularly. I’m better. I’m okay,” Yuuri says. 

“You were in one, though…”

“In what?”

“A hospital, you said that you haven’t been in one lately. It’s because of me, right?”

“No, it was because of me. Yeah, when I came back I was sad and kind of a mess, but it got better. But then, I started going back to school, and things just started to pile up, because I was trying to catch up for all of the stuff I never understood in Russia, and tests, and homework, piled up, and not to mention, I had to worry about keeping my skating up so I could still make it into Detroit, and everything got too much and I… well you know how the story goes,” Yuuri shrugged his shoulders “Then they gave me Makkachin, and I’m better.”

“I should have been here though,” Viktor said.

“No, I’d only push you away,” Yuuri replied. “Everything is fine, believe me. Yeah, you just showing up kind of threw me in for a loop, but I did kind of miss you in a way.” Yuuri said, leaving out the fact that he missed Viktor nearly every single day. Viktor opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he decided against it, seeing that it’s not worth it. For a long time the only noises that filled the room was Makkachin’s soft snores, and the wiring of the fans and A/C. Makkachin eventually woke up and trotted over. She sat in between Viktor and Yuuri, and rested her head on Yuuri’s thigh. 

_ “Is it too hot for you here?”  _ Yuuri asked her softly, running his hands through her fur,  _ “Do you want to go back to the beach?”  _ She sat up, and her tail started wagging back and forth. “We’re going to the beach, want to come?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure,” Yuuri stood up and got her leash and left the jacket behind and they walked back into the suffocating heat of the Inn and outside. Viktor followed Yuuri through the busy streets that he didn’t even seen phased by. There are people lining the streets, trying to sell stuff to Viktor. 

“If you continue to walk, they’ll give up eventually,” Yuuri said.

“How come they don’t annoy you,”

“Because look at me, I’m Japanese like them. They take one look at you and hey know you’re not from here,” Yuuri laughed. All of the noise on the streets, and all of the Japanese street signs were so overwhelming for Viktor.

“So this is what it must have been like for you in Russian, huh?”

“Yup,” Yuuri replied, crossing the street. “Except most people here are trilingual. My friend Phichit can speak Thai, Japanese, and English.” They got to the beach and Yuuri uncliped the leash to Makkachin’s collar and she darted right for the water. Makkachin loves the beach as much as Yuuri does. They stayed at the beach for hours because the breeze felt really nice. This gave the two time to talk about nothing in particular. As the sun started to set, Viktor and Yuuri found their way to one of the docks. Makkachin laid behind Yuuri, and they sat with their feet dangling off the edge of the dock and in the cool water. 

“What  _ did  _ happen in Russia?” Yuuri asks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH HOW WILL YUURI REACT?????? WE'LL NEVER FUCKIN KNOW FAM XDD


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short and kinda depressing and full of a lot of tears oops.

“My dad found the condoms I had bought for Paris. I told him we did nothing and that I bought some of them for a friend. I was telling Mila about it and some girl overheard our conversation and said ‘why don’t you have sex with a girl, so then your dad doesn’t get too suspicious. And so you’re not technically lying’. I told her no. She kept on being persistent and then she said ‘I will tell your dad about what happened in Paris, and that you’ve done it everywhere in the house with Yuuri. Not to mention I’d make his life at school hell, more so than it already is’. I panicked, I didn’t mean any of it, and I threw out those sheets and those clothes because of how filthy I felt.” Viktor explains, not able to look over at Yuuri. “I know what I did was stupid, and moronic, and I was a total ass, but-” Yuuri didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look at Viktor. He just looks at his lap while he lets everything that Viktor said sink in. 

“Were you trying to protect me or yourself?” Yuuri asks. 

“You,” Viktor replied, confused. 

“Are you sure? Because it sounds to me like you were just trying to save yourself from your dad. I get all of the stuff that’s going on at your house and I told you if you ever felt unsafe there, you could always come to me and my parent’s apartment,” Yuuri says. “So, I still don’t get it… I don’t get why you did that. You can’t blame any substance, because you were sober enough to chase after me.” Viktor wracked his brain for something to say in response. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, to be honest,” Viktor says finally. “Like, why did you spend the whole day with me, if you were this upset?”

“I don’t know, maybe because it’s nice to at least know a few places in a country that you don’t speak the language or know what’s happening majority of the time,” Yuuri runs a hand through his hair, and a silence falls over them again. All they hear is the crashing of the waves, some birds, cars from the street parallel with the beach, and Makkachin’s soft snores.

“I was trying to protect you though,” Vitkor says.

“We should get back to the Inn,”

“You don’t believe me-”

“Do you fucking blame me?” Yuuri asked, “I went to a party I didn’t want to go to in the first place, and I hear from some girl I don’t know that you’re screwing someone. When I hear the reasons it sounds an awful lot like you didn’t want to face your dad. What? Did she leave her bra behind for your dad to find too so he wouldn’t yell at you or anything?” Yuuri’s raised voice woke Makkachin up. She sat up, moved closer to Yuuri and rested her head on his shoulder. Yuuri’s hand come up to scratch the side of Makkachin’s head. 

“I thought I was trying to protect you,” Viktor says. “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath “It’s fine,”  
“But it’s not! Yuuri, I hurt you so much, and-”

“Viktor, please,” Yuuri says softly “Just drop it. We should get back to the inn.” He gently nudges Makkachin and she moves her head from Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri stands up and grabs Makkachin’s leash. Viktor follows Yuuri silently all the way back to the Inn. Yuuri didn’t say anything to Viktor when they were inside, he just walked to the door behind the desk, leading into his house part of the Inn. Yuuri closed the door behind him, and went directly into his bedroom. He took the leash off of Makkachin, and he flopped on the bed. Makkachin joined him. She laid her head on his upper stomach, and he ran his hands through her curly brown fur. He was skeptical at first about how effective and ESA would be, and by just laying on the bed with her for a little bit, he has calmed down a lot.

Things between them the following morning were weird. Yuuri left the Inn at breakfast, and didn’t come back until dinner. Viktor wanted to ask if everything was okay with him, but when he came back, he had Yuuko and another person with him. They all were talking in Japanese and they seemed to be so deep in a conversation when they came to the Inn to get something to eat, Yuuri barely noticed Viktor. 

_ “No, Yuuko I’m not going to go on a beach get together,”  _ Yuuri says.

_ “C’mon Yuuri, it’ll help you get your mind off of things related to him. You could maybe meet someone new who wouldn’t do what he did,”  _ Yuuko replies.

_ “Yeah, you deserve this Yuuri,”  _ Nishigori added.

_ “Guys, I’m going off to Detroit, I don’t want to start anything,”  _ Yuuri says. 

_ “Are you still hung up on him?”  _ Nishigori asks. Yuuri shrugs his shoulders.

_ “I don’t know, maybe… I think I’m hung up on all of the memories of him, the way we used to be. He is really really sorry for what he did and I don’t want to hold it against him for the rest of his and my life.”  _

_ “You’re too nice,”  _ Yuuko says  _ “Maybe going to Detroit will help with getting over everything, I mean you will be in two completely opposite time zones. But, just promise you will call when things aren't sunshine and rainbows, and whenever you want to hear about the the ‘tea’ that’s going around,”  _

Yuuri laughed and Yuuko watched as Viktor whipped his head around so fast he could have snapped his neck. She saw the look in his eyes when he heard Yuuri laugh. Yuuko didn’t say anything and just laughed along with Yuuri. 

 

After dinner, Viktor went back to his room. He didn’t have anytime to sit on the bed, before his mother started to call him.

_ “Viktor, love, where are you?” _

_ “Mom, I told you I’m in Japan, visiting Yuuri,”  _ Viktor replied. 

_ “Oh, sorry,”  _

_ “Mom, are you okay?” _

_ “I have to get to work, love I’ll call you later,” _

_ “It’s 2 in the morning over there, and you’re in Sochi. You’re not working because you and dad are filing for divorce…”  _

_ “What? No, we’re not,” _

_ “He hit me, and kicked me out, then kicked us both out, don’t you remember?”  _ His mother went silent for a moment. 

_ “You’re not okay, mom, should I call  _ _ babushka, or dad?”  _ His mother all of a sudden hung up the phone. Viktor’s stomach tossed and turned. He went through the contacts in his phone until he found his dad’s number. He hesitated before hitting the call button.

“ _ Dad? Something is wrong with mom,”  _

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor found his way to the skating rink. Thankfully the people spoke English so Viktor could pay for skating. There wasn’t a lot of people in the rink, but he wouldn’t even care if Yuuri showed up. His dad sent him right to his grandmother who says her memory is shit because she’s been drinking until she passes out. Viktor hardly could believe it because he’s always looked up to her as someone so strong, and always someone Viktor has looked up to. He never would have thought she would drink herself like this. He needed to get out of his head, so he took to the ice. He hasn’t skated in for ever, but it’s not stopping. He skates, and skates, and skates, everything swirling around in his head. He thought he could forget it all when he steps onto the ice, but it only gives him more time to mull everything over.

People eventually left the rink, and he lost track of time, and he began to fear the worst for his mother. What if she really damages her health, or becomes an alcoholic. He can’t take care of her because he has his last year of High School before college, and he doesn’t think his grandmother can take care of her, he also knows his father wouldn’t help her. He set up for a sloppy axel, he under rotated on and he fell, slid, and hit the boards. The pain from hitting the ice and slamming into the boards wasn’t nearly as bad as the emotional pain of not knowing what to do with his mother, and that he fucked up so badly with Yuuri. He sat on the ice, and cried. 

“Viktor?!” He looked up and saw Yuuri. He had his skates on and he was skating over to him. Yuuri went on his knees. “Viktor? Are you okay? What happened?” Viktor didn’t know why Yuuri would be so concerned with his well being. He wanted to tell Yuuri he’s fine and nothing’s the matter, and he wanted to go back to the inn. However, he caved, and he wound up wrapped in Yuuri’s arms, spatting out what happened in Russian, because English words have escaped his brain. He just stayed in Yuuri’s arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuuri walked Viktor back to his bedroom. Viktor was drunk on sadness, he laid on the bed, and looked over at Yuuri, wanting him to stay for the night. Yuuri almost reads his mind and he lays with Viktor, naturally wrapping his arms around him and running his fingers through Viktor’s hair. Viktor held onto Yuuri’s shirt like he’s going to leave. 

“I’m not going to go anywhere,” Yuuri says, knowing Viktor is holding onto him fearing he’s going to leave. “I’m right here, everything is okay.” Viktor slowly nods his head and slowly his grip slowly relaxed, and Yuuri moved one of his hands to rub slow circles on his back. He falls asleep in Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri is pulled back to a time when they were happy together. He wants to be like that with Viktor again, but, he can’t find a way to trust him right now. Yes, he’s laying with him in his arms, but he would do this for any of his friends. Even Nishigori if need be. He truly believes some time away from Viktor would be healthy for them. They can focus on themselves, then maybe they can be close like that again. Not in the near future. 

When Yuuri wakes up, Viktor is sitting on the edge of the bed talking softly in Russian to someone. Viktor glanced over at Yuuri and saw he was awake. He quickly finished his conversation, and he turned over to Yuuri.

“What happened yesterday?” He asked. 

Viktor sighed. “Noth-”

“Viktor  Mikhailovich Nikiforov, don’t you dare say nothing,” Viktor laughed.

“You said my middle name properly,”

“Stop changing the subject,” Yuuri replies, “What happened.”

“My mum is becoming a drunk, I think. She called me yesterday at 2 in the morning her time asking me where I was, and then she tried to get out of the conversation by saying she had to get to work, but she’s in Sochi with Babushka and she isn’t working until her and dad work out the divorce,” Viktor sighs “It’s fine, everything’s fine.” Viktor adds, not convincing Yuuri. 

“Of course I said your middle name properly, we’re friends,” Yuuri says, changing the subject. Viktor was thankful for that. “Plus you tried to teach me how to pronounce it.” Viktor laughed. 

“Thanks for staying,”

“Don’t mention it,” Yuuri says. “I would have done it for anyone, really.” Viktor nods.

“When do you leave for Detroit?” Viktor asks. 

“August 6th I fly out and see the campus and classes, and then I kind of ‘move in’ with Phichit. Are you going to go?”

“No, I’m going to stay in Sochi for senior year, and maybe go to Moscow for college or something. I mean, my mum is falling apart, I’d hate to be on the other side of the Earth, so I might just stay local,”

“I’m sorry about her,” Yuuri says.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Viktor replies. They sit and talk, not about yesterday, or the week before when they were on the beach and were yelling at each other. Speaking of the beach, Yuuko, Nishigori and some of their friends are dragging Yuuri to the beach later today. Yuuri only knows Yuuko and Nishigori, and he doesn’t really want to go to the beach with people he doesn’t know. This whole beach “adventure” completely escaped Yuuri’s mind until he got an angry call from Yuuko.

_ “Yuuri where the fuck are you?” _

_ “Sorry, sorry, it’s a long story,” _

_ “Well hurry the fuck up, will ya? Don’t want to keep the people waiting,” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll be there,” _ Yuuri sighed and turned back to Viktor. “Duty calls.”

“Awe, were are you going?” Viktor asked.

“A force beach date Yuuko and Nishigori have forced me to go on,” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll see you later tonight.” Yuuri smiled, grabbed his shoes, and left the room. He found Yuuko in the lobby talking to his parents happily. He went into his room, threw on a bathing suit, and grabbed Makkachin, putting on the ESA jacket hoping it would be a “turn off” for who ever Yuuko has set up for Yuuri. When Yuuko says “Just a few friends,” she really means possible candidates for Yuuri to date. Before Viktor, Yuuri went on a group outing with Yuuko and a few friends, and Yuuko and those few friends ditched Yuuri and another boy he was with. They had fun, but they’re better friends than anything more. Plus, Yuuri was leaving for Russia in a week so he didn’t want to start anything. 

“Oh Yuuri, this is Nishigori’s exchange student from the US, Leven. Leven, this is Yuuri.” Yuuri awkwardly waved. “Also, this is Akari and her twin Genki.” Yuuri awkwardly waved again. Yuuri turned to his dad to tell him that he’s going out with some friends and that Mari should be back soon if he needs any help. They all decided to walk to the beach, Yuuko and Akari talked the whole time, Genki, Leven and Nishigori were deep in a conversation, and Yuuri was in the back, not really talking to anyone. Yuuko looked over her shoulder and saw how Yuuri was in the back of the group, not talking. They got to the beach and Yuuri, as suspected, sat under an umbrella and just kind of watched, while Makkachin laid in his lap. 

“Beaches aren’t your thing?” Leven says, walking towards Yuuri to grab a towel. 

“Yup,” Yuuri replied, trying to smile to not seem rude. 

“Too sandy for you?” He asked, clearly joking.

“Oh, definitely,” Yuuri replied. “There was one time a seagull stole a sandwich of mine on a family beach day before the Inn got so busy.” Leven smiled, his smile is kind of lopsided, and his green eyes literally light up when the sun hits them, or even when he smiles. Leven runs a hand through his light brown hair.

“Yuuko says you’re going to Detroit next year,”

“Yeah, for senior year, then I’m going to a college that gave me a scholarship for my skating.”

“A scholarship? That’s dope,” Yuuri laughed at the American slang.

“Where in the US are you from?”

“Dearborn, Michigan which strangely enough is close to Detroit,” Leven replies. “Weird,”

Yuuri chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, weird.” They sit under the umbrella and talk a little bit. 

_ “Yuuri! Come into the water! You’re going to melt!”  _ Yuuko calls.

_ “I’m fine thank you,”  _ Yuuri replies.

“Awwwe,  _ come on, Yuuri, please?”  _ Leven says. Yuuri was appalled at how well his Japanese was. 

“You can speak Japanese?”

“Well duh, I’m here for the rest of the summer to get better, and maybe since you’re going to Detroit, you can help me,” Yuuri nodded. “ _ Please come into the water.”  _ He made a hurt puppy look on his face and Yuuri sighed. He had Makkachin sit where she was, and he took of her vest, and he walked down to the water, still wearing one of his long sleeved shirts he grabbed out of his drawer. He doesn’t want to show off all of the scars on his arms to three people he doesn’t know. He puts his feet into the chilling water and doesn’t go in any father than his shins. 

“Please Yuri? C’mon it’s warm,”

“Yuuko my feet are fucking numb,” Yuuri replies, stepping back into the warm sand to try to gain feeling back in his legs. 

“No one will care about the scars,” Yuuko says softly as she stands next to Yuuri. 

“I care,” Yuuri replies. 

“So… how’s bachelor number one?” Yuuko asks, motioning towards Leven. He pushes Nishigori under the water, and Nishigori retaliates with throwing a handful of seaweed at him. Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Listen, he speaks Japanese, he’s respectful, I mean, look at that face.” Yuuri sighed. 

“C’mon, give him a try, Genki is also really sweet. I guess a little clique-y but still,” Yuuko says, nudging Yuuri.

“I hate you,” Yuuri says playfully, nudging Yuuko back. They hung out at the beach all day, Akari and Genki left and soon it was just Yuuri, Leven, Yuuko and Nishigori. Yuuko had the bright idea for the four of them to go skating. Leven said he’s never been skating before and a smile came across Yuuko’s face. They dropped Yuuri off at the Inn so he could change and drop off Makkachin. He met up with the three of them at the skating rink.

“Don’t one up me, okay?” Leven says to Yuuri.

“I’ll try,”

“Dope,” Yuuri rolls his eyes at the American slang, again. They all get their skates on, and step onto the ice. Leven, not even four steps onto the ice faceplants, and everyone, including him bursts out laughing.

“Hey! It’s not fair! Y’all have been skating for ever,” Leven says, as he tries to stand up. Yuuri snickers. “Especially you, Mr. Scholarship.” Yuuri laughed again, and ignored the excited look on Yuuko’s face when Yuuri helped Leven stand up. 

“Don’t look down,” Yuuri says. Leven laughs. “No seriously, you’ll fall again.” Leven rolls his eyes.

“If you know so much why not snow it off, huh?”

“Yeah Yuuri! Show us up!” Yuuko says. The three of them start chanting his name. Yuuri rolled his eyes and skated forward into a forwards to back mohawk and he set up for a biellmann spin. He heard them cheering, both in English and in Japanese. He exited the spin and did a cute little bow. 

“HA! You were traveling!” Yuuko says. 

“At least I can do a triple axel,” Yuuri replies. 

“Here we go, go get some popcorn, Lev,” Nishigori says. “They get all up in this competition on who is better. It’s all in good fun, but their talent is all head in head.” Yuuri and Yuuko playfully snarled at Nishigori and skated over to them. 

“you should so teach me how to do a trick or something,” Leven says. “I made it four laps around the rink without falling.” Yuuri teaches him a forward crossover and how to skate backwards. Eventually Leven and Nishigori got tired of skating and then it was just Yuuko and Yuuri. They did flawless jump after jump and flawless spin after spin. Everything they did looked flawless. They eventually tired themselves out and they made their way back to the inn for some food. 

______________

Now, Viktor showed up at the rink around the same time they did. He felt jealousy course through his body as he watched Yuuri help Leven skate. Viktor wished he never knew how to skate, so him and Yuuri could have moments like that. He wished he never hurt Yuuri the way he did, and he hates himself everyday for it. Back at the inn, he saw the three of them walk in slipping in and out of English and Japanese as they talked about god knows what. He never thought he was the jealous type, but turns out he is. Viktor tried to tell himself that it’s for the better, and Yuuri will realize that they were meant for each other, but part of him knows otherwise.

He watched enviously as Yuuri would laugh until tears rolled down his eyes at jokes Leven would say, and he seemed so  _ happy.  _ A pit formed in his stomach when he realized he will probably never make Yuuri that happy. 


	22. Chapter 22

“You’re leaving?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, I just want to go see how my mum is doing, I am really worried about her,” Viktor half lies. He mainly doesn’t want to walk around the Inn and see Yuuri with someone else. Viktor wonders what hell that girl would have put Yuuri through compared to the hell he put Yuuri through. He wonders which one would have been or is worse. Viktor already has a plan ticket back to Sochi and he already has all of his things packed.

“Do you want me to help you with the airport? I mean the Japanese is confusing,”  Yuuri offers. Viktor smiles and shakes his head. 

“I think I’ll be okay enough,” Viktor says, lying. Yuuri nods his head and looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn’t. Viktor’s cab honks outside of the inn and Viktor sighs.

“ _ Goodbye love,”  _ He mutters in Russian, knowing Yuuri doesn’t understand any Russian. Yuuri heard him mutter something and he knew it was Russian. Viktor walked out of the Inn and to the cab. The guy thankfully spoke English and would take the last of Viktor’s Yen plus Ruble for a tip.The drive to the airport was uncomfortably quiet and sad. He started out of the window, knowing this will be the last time he’ll probably ever be in Japan for Yuuri. This will probably be the last time he’ll ever talk to Yuuri or even see him for a long time. He knows there’s a huge chance they’ll probably never compete together until the Grand Prix. Hell, he doesn’t even want to skate anymore now that Yuuri isn’t cheering for him on the sides and anxiously waiting to hear Viktor’s phenomenal scores and greet him after he steps out of the box with a huge hug and a kiss and not to mention his adorable smile. 

Part of him thought he would be able to get Yuuri back if he explained everything, because he thought he would understand. Instead he made everything worse. Viktor isn’t entirely sad. He knows Yuuri will have Leven and he will make Yuuri happy again and as long as Yuuri is happy, Viktor is happy… or we will be. 

 

“ _ He just... left? _ ” Yuuko asked 

_ “Yeah! He muttered something when he left. It was Russian though so I don’t know what he said, but… I dunno. He says his mother is becoming a drunk or something like that and I dunno if I really believe that.”  _ Yuuri sighed.  _ “Oh well, right? I mean, he’ll be back in Russia and I don’t know when or if I’ll see him again.” _

_ “I’m sure you will see him again, I mean both of you are skating next season. Not to mention you’re going to Detroit in four weeks and I mean wouldn’t you much rather meet someone new other than still be hung up on Viktor?”  _

_ “I’m not hung up on him,”  _ Yuuri replies, screwing up his face to try to figure out what to say next about how he’s not hung up on Viktor.

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Yuuko says.  _ “If you’re not hung up on him, why not go on a date with Leven. I mean, he leaves in two days.” _

_ “A date? Yuuko I don’t do dates,” _

_ “Then what would you call the two of you the other night at the theatre? Huh? You two talked the entire time during the previews, and were muttering comments to each other,”  _

_ “The movie was in Japanese and he didn’t understand some of the things they were saying. I was helping,” _

_ “Bullshit,”  _ Yuuri didn’t have a reply to that other than a defeated sigh. “So you’ll go on the date?”

“Fine,” Yuuri replied. 

“Yes! I found a nice restaurant-”

“Hey, hey, hey, I never said I was going to go on one today or anything. I said I’d go on one, just not now,” 

“You snake,”

“I learn from the best,” Yuuri replied. “Besides, I’ll have all of the time in Detroit to hang out with him. Also if I’m still hung up on Viktor, I’m not in the market. The last thing I’d need is to hurt someone because they’re the rebound.”

“Some people live to be the rebound,”

“Not Leven,”

“How do you know?”

“I just know,” Yuuri replies, remembering how during the movie, Yuuko and Nishigori were snogging and Yuuri and Leven snuck out of the theatre saying they were going on a food and bathroom run. The two were too busy with one another, that they didn’t realize Yuuri and Leven had been gone majority of the movie. They did buy snacks, and they sat outside of the theatre and talked about themselves a little bit more. Yuuri may have mentioned Viktor and that whole situation. Leven mentioned how someone he was with back home used him as a rebound or a “get back into the swing of things” and he hated the feeling of it. 

“Hmmn, how do you know Yuuri?”

“I just do,” Yuuri replied “No one honestly wants to be a rebound, okay? I just know it for a fact. Especially someone as nice as he is.” Yuuko giggled.

“You like him,”

“No I don’t,”

“Yes, yes you do,” Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked over to the A/C in the living room of his house. “See! You do!”

“Bite me,”

“Leven will,” Yuuri flipped her off, and put his face in the A/C. Makkachin was softly snoring on the tile floor of the kitchen 

_____________________________________________

 

_ “Viktor! Darling! Welcome home!”  _ Viktor’s mother says, bringing him in for a big, warm, welcoming hug.

_ “Hey mum,”  _ Viktor says, hugging her back. He has to admit, he has missed her and Russia and he never knew how much he loved the small things, like being able to understand what’s being said around you. He wondered if this is what Yuuri felt like when he got home.

_ “How have you been?” _

_ “Good, good, you? How was Japan?” _

_ “Really nice. I hung out with Yuuri for a little bit but got homesick,” _

_ “Well duh, you missed me and Babushka. She still has all of the baby photos of you and all of your skating photos,”  _ Viktor smiled.  _ “We better get a move on, the three of us are going out for lunch,” _

_ “Babushka’s coming?” _

_ “No, no, no, I never told you about Maxim. He’s my new boyfriend. Everything with your father is over. I have gotten majority of our money and belongings back and everything will be okay,”  _ Viktor smiles as a pit forms in his stomach. 

_ “He’s coming to lunch?” _

_ “Da! He’s been talking nonstop about how much he wants to meet you, but first, we have to go back home for you to get cleaned up and spend some time with Babushka for a wee bit before,”  _ Viktor nodded. 

“ _ Sounds good to me mum,”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the tea:: School for me is getting out and I have two weeks to prep for the fucking finals and life sucks. Also, I'm going to be working on a creative writing piece of mine (the OG/ unedited version is on Wattpad it's called Chasing Stars and I have the same user 0alchemy0) it's 51,000+ words away from being novel length as of now, and it's already with a publisher. 
> 
> I'm saying all of this because I'm most likely not going to be able to have chapters posted as frequently as I want bc we all know I love the slow burn and I love to destroy ships and then bring them back (Which it isn't a spoiler it's in the tags that Viktuuri is endgame, if not it is) Anyways, I thought y'all would want the update so y'all don't freak out and think I died or something like that. 
> 
> I'll probably post drabbles or one shots but probably not an "Elaborate" Story like this one XDD
> 
> anyways, I'll see you whenever I decide to fucking post again, and I'll probably write four or five chapters to post them when editing my book is done and when school is done 
> 
> tysm ily <3  
> -Tanis


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi, i'm back for a wee bit. I needed a huge ass break from stressing about all of the stress and finals (I mean my parents aren't makin anything easier, so I lock myself in my room and I just write so enjoy these "Spammed" chapters.

Yuuri walks through the airport, not used to seeing so much American writing. He is a tiny bit rusty having lived in Japan for nearly half a year, but he doesn’t care all to much. He successfully claimed his bags, and no one gave him shit for having Makkachin. He read about the turmoil between people without service animals and people with service animals. The man who sat next to him on the airplane was very polite and didn’t say anything rude despite what Yuuri’s mind had imagined. Leven said he would pick Yuuri up from the airport and drive him to the campus for them to meet up with Phichit. Leven and Yuuri aren’t technically dating, they’re in the awkward in between dating mixed with the obvious flirting over phone calls that are usually always at obnoxious and weird times during both day and night. 

Yuuri looked around at the large crowd of people, he didn’t see Leven or even Phichit, until he saw a huge ass sign in Japanese. It said “WELCOME TO THE US YUURI” in big blue letters. There’s an arrow pointing down to whoever is holding it and beside the arrow it says also in Japanese “It’s Leven” with a smiley face. Yuuri laughed to himself as the crowd thinned and he walks over to Leven who is smiling widely with his perfect, lopsided smile Yuuri has seen millions of times over FaceTime. Yuuri hugged Leven and Makkachin’s tail wagged back and forth. 

“You like the sign?” Yuuri laughs and nods his head.

“Yes, I like the sign,” 

“I was going to rig it up with LED’s, but I couldn’t find any good ones,” Leven says, pulling away from Yuuri. “How was the flight?”

“Long and exhausting, how was waiting,”

“Funny enough, equally as long and exhausting,” Leven replies. “Also, Phichit says Christophe is coming over to the dorm room tonight and you technically don’t have to be back at your room until tomorrow, so maybe you could crash at my place?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m in need of a good crash,” Yuuri tiredly laughs. Leven smiles. They walk to Leven’s car. 

“I figured you’d be hungry, so I got you the most American food you could possibly have here,” Leven says, hanging him a McDonalds bag. “You’re going to get diabetes in no time, my friend.” Yuuri laughs and opens up the bag. There is a Big Mac, 4 piece chicken nuggets, french fries, lots of ketchup and in the cup holder there is a tall soda.

“I just gained 15 pounds looking at this,” Yuuri said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help,” Leven smiles.

________________________________________________

_ “So, you’re going to apply to Moscow state next year?”  _ Kazmir says, poking at his food.

_ “Yeah, where are you going?”  _ Viktor asked, taking a bite of his sea scallop dish at the White Rabbit. 

_ “I might go abroad, to Germany, or London. I still haven’t really thought of much or anything,”  _ Kazmir replies. _ “I might take a gap year and explore, you know?” _ Viktor nods his head slowly. _ “Enough about me, I’m more interested in you. I’ve only heard stories from my mother through your parents. How are they?” _

_ “Divorced. My dad kicked mum out for defending me and she kind of fell down the rabbit hole, pun unintended. We live in Sochi, but I’m staying with some friends until high school is out,” _

_ “Sorry to hear, I always loved talking to Mikhail,”  _

_ “Fun,”  _ Viktor replies, unenthusiastically. 

_ “Why did he kick you out?” _

_ “Can we talk about something else?” _

_ “Come on, Viktor, if we’re going to I don’t know, be something more shouldn’t I know these things about you?”  _

_ “Yeah, but I don’t like talking about it,”  _ Viktor replies, trying to not say something more and make a scene. Kazmir sighed and ate more of his dinner. Viktor tried to stir up a conversation about the places he was going to go to on his gap year, but he was very short with his answers. Viktor eventually gave up, payed his half of the bill, and he drove back to the apartment he’s renting. He’s barely living paycheck to paycheck. He started babysitting, and working for a small food stand. He even so much as offered to be an Uber. His skating became more frequent and he often found himself at the rink day after day after day practicing for the next competitive season. 

Skating didn’t have the spark it had, but he knows winning will help him and his mother’s money crises. She’ll be able to pay for a small apartment for herself, and she’ll be able to pay for therapy, and Viktor will be able to pay the renters bill for the apartment he’s in that’s all basically one room and it’s practically falling apart. But, Viktor isn’t complaining. He has a shitty hand-me-down car, and it gets him places so that’s all that matters. Life has been pretty boring and bland. He’s not looking forward to school, but he figures he’ll skip school for skating and find something online to go to instead.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri remembers falling asleep on the couch, however, he wakes up in Leven’s room. He remembers the posters from the FaceTime tour he gave a month ago. Leven was scrolling through his phone while sitting on a beanbag. Makkachin and Leven's chiwawa were curled up on the floor near the door. 

“I didn’t mean to kick you out of your room,”

“No, don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Leven replies. “Besides, you did fly on a stuffy plain and you still look jet lagged. It’s the least I could do to help.” Yuuri smiles. 

“You’re too nice,” Yuuri replies. 

“I’m also a good host,” Leven replies, standing up from the bean bag and making his way over to Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t hesitate, or freeze up like he half expected himself to. He’s calm and relaxed around Leven, and that usually takes people months to be on the list of people Yuuri is comfortable around. It took Leven weeks to be able to be this close to him. 

“Excited about Detroit?” Leven asks, settling on the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah, I’ve never been this far from home so I’m kinda nervous,”

“I’m positive you’ll do just great, plus you have Phichit in your room, and You have me just down the street, so you won’t feel so alone,” Yuuri blushed and nodded his head. “What do you say we go over around noon and get you all settled in?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Yuuri replies. They get up from the bed and walk down the hall to the kitchen. Leven’s sister is sitting on the couch with a piece of toast in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“Hey, you two,” She says. Yuuri awkwardly says hi back, and follows him into the kitchen to make breakfast.

_ “Don’t worry about Sarah, she’s way more supportive of people like us that my parents are, that’s why I live here and not with them,” _

_ “Oh? Where are your parents from?”  _ Yuuri asks, noticing Sara turn around when she hears Yuuri reply to Leven in Japanese. She has gotten used to listening to her brother practice Japanese by muttering things to herself, she just forgot Yuuri is Japanese. 

_ “South Dakota, it’s one state to the left. Don’t worry, they never visit,”  _

_ “That sounds fun,” _

_ “100%” _ Leven says, getting a bowl of cereal for him and Yuuri.  _ “If they do show up and if they do say anything about you, they’ll get a whole lecture from me. Trust me, this isn’t my first rodeo.” _

_ “Unfortunately me either,”  _ Yuuri says, he goes into detail about the people in Russia who would make fun of him and Viktor. He didn’t explicitly use Viktor’s name, he just said “My ‘then-boyfriend’”. He knows Viktor’s name is in the news a lot and a lot of people swoon over him because of his looks and his skating, Yuuri can’t entirely blame any of them, however, he’d like to ot be known as the boy who had the famous boyfriend, he just wants to be plain old Yuuri Katsuki. Not to mention, Leven has met Viktor a few times at the Inn, he just hopes he doesn’t put two and two together and realize Viktor and Yuuri were together. (Yuuri can’t forget about the fact that he just wants to forget all of his time in Russia- and even Paris for that matter.).

They finish breakfast, and Yuuri grabs his bags from Leven’s room, he wakes Makkachin up and gets her harness on and they then head out to Leven’s car. Makkachin sits in the back with Yuuri’s bags.

“Tour of Dearborn?” Leven suggests. 

“Why not? We got time to kill, right?” Yuuri says, buckling his seat belt. 

“Preach,” Leven replies, putting the key in the ignition of his old, beat up Subaru Outback and pulled out of the driveway. They blast music, and drive all around Dearborn. Leven shows Yuuri his high school, his favourite place to hang out, and a lot of other places, until they drive to Detroit to meet up with Phichit at the campus. 

“Still nervous?” Leven asks as they drive around Detroit a little bit.

“Hell yes,” Yuuri says, trying to laugh it off, but it didn’t work. How far he is away from his parents finally fully sunk in and his hands were shaking. Leven pulled into a parking lot for some restaurant and looked over at Yuuri.

“Are you okay? Your hands look like they’re at a rave,” Leven says.

“There’s a 13 hour time difference between me and home,” Yuuri says. “What if something happens? I’m not going to be there and they’re not going to be here, and I don’t like knowing that there’s this huge distance between them and me.” Makkachin stirs in the back seat. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Leven says softly “I’m minutes away, Phichit is moments away. If anything happens we’ll be right by your side, okay?” Yuuri looks into his green eyes and Yuuri goes into autopilot. He leans over the centre console and kisses Leven.


	24. Chapter 24

_ “I swear, we’ve been back not even a day, and we already have a mountain of homework,”  _ Georgi says. Viktor, who wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, looks down at his phone. He was looking for any sign of Yuuri or one of the two guys he’s been on dates with. Sofar, radio silence. Viktor knows it’s probably breakfast or he’s in the middle of class or Yuuri is probably skating because of the time difference. The other two, Viktor doesn’t really care much for. However, he did text Yuuri wishing him a good luck on the first day of senior year, however, he got no message back from him, not even if Yuuri read his message or not. 

_ “Viktor?? Hello?”  _ Georgi waves his hand between Viktor’s phone screen and his face. He snaps out of the optimism of Yuuri’s reply and looks up at Georgi  _ “What’s up you lately? You seem off,” _

_ “No, everything’s fine,”  _ Viktor says. Georgi rolls his eyes. 

_ “Is it one of those guys, Kazmir? He asked me the other day if you’re doing anything,” _

_ “Yeah, shouldn’t he be asking me that?”  _ Viktor asks, raising his eyebrows. Georgi tried to find a way to explain it, but Viktor waved him off  _ “It’s fine, really.”  _

_ “He’s still hung up on Yuuri,”  _ Mila says. 

_ “No I am not,” _

_ “Bull-fucking-shit,”  _ She replies.  _ “You still look at your old messages with him, and don’t act like I didn’t see your eyes water at the photos of him and Leven, because you looked like you were going cry a fucking river.” _

_ “I wasn’t looking at his and Leven’s photos,”  _ Viktor lies. 

_ “Another whiff of Bullshit,”  _ Mila replies, shrugging her shoulders. Viktor flipped her off.  _ “I’m just saying, if you really, really like him, you should message him first or something, not wait around for him to say something first because the Yuuri we know and love would never do that. Besides, you’ll get to see him during the skating season both on TV and in person.”  _

_ “Okay, but I’m not hung up on him,” _

_ “Sorry, sorry, you’re pinning for him, wishing he’d hop on the first flight here and right into your arms. Just because in Japan when you two cuddled when you were having a mental break down, doesn’t mean he feels the same way,”  _

_ “You’re such a help, Mila, thank you so much,”  _ Viktor says, sighing heavily.

“Anytime bitch,” She blows him a sarcastic kiss and walks off. He knows she’s right, but he doesn’t want to admit it. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Phichit is as Chris’s so we get to avoid the paparazzi,” Yuuri says as Leven walks into the dorm room. 

“Did you kick him out?” Yuuri dramatically gasped as Leven makes his way over to Yuuri.

“Me? Kick Phichit out of my room? Never. I would never do that to my best friend,” 

“You so kicked him out,” Leven says, laying on the bed with Yuuri. 

“I so did,” Leven kisses Yuuri, rolling on top of him. 

“I never would have expected that from you,” Leven runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and loses himself in Yuuri’s hazel eyes, loving how they look when the sun from the window hits them. 

_ “What are you looking at?”  _ Yuuri asks. 

_ “Your eyes,”  _ Leven replies,  _ “They’re so pretty.”  _ Yuuri blushes. “Awwww was it something I said, dear?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow at Yuuri, making him blush more. 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor sunk into the mattress as Kazmir crawled on top of him with a lust full smile. Viktor was too drunk to feel anything other than the same lust… Or was that loss Viktor feels because he wishes he has Yuuri on top of him like this. He weaved in and out of blackouts as the night went on. He felt numb the entire night, and only acted how he felt he was supposed to. How he would have felt if he was with Yuuri. Everything was a blur, even when he woke up the next morning. Kazmir was already up, making breakfast, and Viktor almost felt sick, so he didn’t have anything to eat, claiming he had to keep his figure skater’s body in tact- the season picks up soon and he doesn’t want to miss an opportunity he has to meet up with Yuuri, that is if he still wants to see him. 

“You’re leaving? What was I not good enough?” Kazmir asks. 

“No, you were amazing, I just want to get some extra skating practice in before tomorrow. Yakov is merciless, I’ll see you though,” Viktor replies, trying to make a fast escape. 

“Wait, before you go,” Viktor bit back an annoyed sigh. “Would you say we’re together now?” Viktor kissed him half-assed, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Viktor fakes a smile and walks out of the front door to Kazmir’s apartment. He has always envied the fact that he has enough money to pay for an apartment. So what if that low key makes him a gold digger, he just wants something to help him forget Yuuri. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“More bruises from skating, huh?” Leven says as Yuuri towel dries his hair. He’s wearing a pair of lounge shorts, showing off his entire upper body and his legs. He’s  _ willingly  _ showing off his scars. Now, Leven knows somewhat about Yuuri’s past from what little they have talked about it. He decided against trying to pry more out of him.

“Yeah, those triple axels and quad lutz aren’t easy,” Yuuri replies, glancing out of the bathroom to see Leven sitting on the couch in the room. He is casually wearing one of Yuuri’s hoodies. “You look adorable in that sweatshirt.” Yuuri says as he walks out of the bathroom.

“Not as adorable as you,” He replies, reaching out for Yuuri’s hips to bring him in closer. “Never as adorable as you,”

“I never took you to be the lying type,” Yuuri replies, jokingly. Leven dramatically rolls his eyes, and kisses Yuuri. They turn on the TV and watch a whole lot of nothing in particular until Phichit rolls into the room. 

“Yuuri! What did I say about being pg in the living room!” Phichit joked around. Yuuri took one of the throw pillows from the couch and hurled it at Phichit’s face. The three boys laughed and all settled down on the couch to watch some TV.

______________________________________________________________________

_ “C’mon Viktor! You’re always so, so  _ **_consumed_ ** _ with skating and I’m here all by myself wondering if you’re actually going back and forth from the rink,”  _ Kazmir says,  _ “Please? One day, just you and me.” _

_ “I can’t,”  _ Viktor says 

_ “You  _ **_do_ ** _ love skating more than me,”  _ Kazmir scoffs.

Viktor sighs.  _ “That’s not the case. Listen, I need to win big here, okay? This is my senior division debut and I can make it big, and with the money I get from skating, I can pay for the apartment I’m looking at, I can help my mom. I don’t expect you to understand, but I need this money,” _

_ “I can help you  out,” _

_ “No, I want to do this on my own. I don’t want anyone to hold my hand, I just want to be able to figure this out on my own,”  _ Viktor says, getting his shoes on and reaching for his skate bag.

_ “Can I come to the rink with you?” _

_ “If you really want to, then yeah,”  _ Viktor replies. He really doesn’t have anything to hide other than the fact that he’s spiraling out of control and he needs someone to see through the front he puts up. Kazmir gets on his shoes and grabs his coat and he follows Viktor to the rink. 

_ “You walk to the rink everyday?” _

_ “Sometimes I run to get the extra exercise in,”  _ Viktor replies.

_ “How far is the rink again?” _

_ “Three and a half miles,”  _ he replies. Kazmir chuckles to himself. 


	25. Chapter 25

Yuuri paces back and forth in the locker room of the rink. The nerves didn’t hit him this bad in the previous competitions, but this one has his heart pounding against his ribcage. His hands, as Leven puts it, look like they’re dancing in a rave. He doesn’t know why exactly he’s this panicky, but he is, and he doesn’t like it. He’s in California for the week for skating, and he’s freaking out about it. Phichit practically runs into the locker room.

“Yuuri? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asks, his panic rising. 

“I don’t know!” Yuuri replies, trying to take deep breaths and calm down, but nothing is working. “Maybe it’s because this one is televised and the other competitions weren’t. This is also qualifiers for Nats, isn’t it?” 

“If you’re worried about how you’re going to do, don’t worry, the person in first got your season’s best from two years ago, the guy in second fell, and don’t even get me started on the other skaters that placed, you’re going to blow us all away,” Yuuri chuckled. “So, go out there, because your warm up starts in 5 minutes.” Yuuri nods and walks out of the locker room with Phichit, “Oh Yuuri, also, Leven said he can’t get through to your phone so he told me to tell you ‘good luck from Sara and I, love you, and you’re going to do amazing, knock ‘em dead.” 

“Tell him I said thanks and I love him too,”

“Aww, my boys,” Phichit says, grabbing his phone and typing the message. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor never knew it was going to be this hard trying to get to NBC sports live to watch Yuuri skate. He watched everything from what’s their morning, and when he saw Yuuri’s name, his heart skipped a beat. After the last skater got his scores and walked out of the Kiss and Cry, the camera’s changed to the rink, and there he was. Waving to the crowd as they screamed his name and cheering when his name was announced. Then there’s the five minute warm up, and in the warm up, the commentators, Tara Lipinski and Johnny Weir, were giving a little blurb on their season so far.

“Yuuri Katsuki has come a long way, both figuratively and physically. He’s in Detroit, Michigan skate team that is one of the superior skate teams. Their skaters this season have been beating the top competitors,” Johnny Weir says. 

“Last season, he won gold, but can he defend his title?” Tara asks. 

“100%, he has the technical scores and he’s truly an artist on ice,” Johnny replies. “He’s going to go far this season, folks.” Johnny talks about another skater and the camera angle switches from Yuuri’s warm up to another skaters.

_ “What are you watching?”  _ Kazmir asks, walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream.

_ “Skating competition in the US to see the potential competitors,”  _ Viktor replies. Kazmir sighs, yet again coming in second to skating. 

_ “Aren’t you technically in a different division than them?” _

_ “Yeah, but they’re going to be competing against me next year. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer,”  _ Viktor lies. It’s true when he says he’s in the senior level because of when his birthday is, he’ll age out of juniors halfway through the season. He’s only really watching to see Yuuri’s skating. He’ll get to see his smile when he’s in the Kiss and Cry. He’ll get to hear his voice during the interviews that go on “backstage”. 

_ “Why is it called the kiss and cry?”  _ Kazmir asks. 

_ “Kiss the good performance, cry over the poor one,”  _ Viktor replies,  _ “Or something like that.”  _ He shrugs his shoulders and watches an American skater take to the ice for his short programme. Viktor watches, his scores come close to one of Yuuri’s season’s best, putting him in second. Two more skaters skate, then Yuuri takes to the ice. Viktor can see the fear in Yuuri’s eyes, as his coach is saying something to him before he goes on the ice. Phichit comes to the boards and hugs Yuuri.

“I swear those two are like you and I,” Johnny says.

“You got that right,” Tara replies. Yuuri is smiling from something Phichit said, and then his name is called and he takes to the ice. Viktor’s heart is pounding against his ribs as he anxiously watches Yuuri. His costume is a white button up tucked into black pants. The sleeves were rolled up to before his elbows. Black gemstones were on every seam and he looks amazing. 

His name shows up on the screen, along with his so far season’s best, how many point’s he’ll need to win, his coaches name and then the song he’s skating to, “Call Me” by Shinedown. The music starts, and the fear Viktor saw in his eyes, was gone. He started is footwork introduction. He steps into a layback, Biellmann spin. It’s flawless. He does more footwork and is up for a triple axel with his arms up and he sticks the landing. The crowd is going wild as he goes for jump after jump, and spin after spin. His footwork was amazingly clean, and he was getting the highest scores he could possibly obtain. Viktor didn’t realize but he was cheering for Yuuri for everything he did. Yuuri’s skating matched with the song, pulled everything together and he beat everyone in the short programme by the landslide. Kazmir got off of he couch, looking pissed. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri gets off of the ice, teary eyed. “I did it,” He says to Phichit who is the first to hug him when he steps off of the ice. His coach is smiling at Yuuri and hugs him too when Phichit is done hugging Yuuri. The three of them walk into the kiss and cry, and they wait for what feels like hours for the scores to come in. When they do, Yuuri cries.

“You’re going to Nationals, and you’re going to Nat. Champs. Then 4 C’s, then Rostelecom and before you fucking know it you’re winning the grand prix,” Phichit says excitedly. “You beat Viktor’s season’s best from this year and the past year, you’re on fire.” Phichit mumbles into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri laughed, and waved at the camera’s, more specifically to Leven. Yuuri couldn’t believe he did it. He was positive he was going to fall or something.

 

Getting back to the hotel, where he left his phone, he saw his phone has been exploded with messages from Leven and his family congratulating him. He looked at the messages his family sent.

 

**Mom** **_: Good job, honey!! We had a full house tonight and everyone is rooting for you! Love All of Hasetsu._ **

 

**Mari** **_: You did amazing, loser._ **

 

**Dad** **_: YES!_ **

 

**Yuuko** **_:_ ** **OMFG YUURI YOU DID SO FUCKING GOOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL??????????????????? (love you)**

 

**Leven: omfg that song!!!!! <33333**

**Yes! Slay! Land all of those jumps and jump-spin-things**

**OMG DON’T CRY!!!!!**

**I’m crying, you did so fucking well**

**Damn, my boyfriend is so fucking talented.**

**Aww look at you go.**

 

Yuuri replied and laughed at all of the messages he got. Leven even recorded some of the programme and commented on how amazing he is. Yuuri smiled and said he wasn’t good, when in reality he did amazingly. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

_ “No, Kazmir, it’s not like that! Not at all!”  _ Viktor lies.

_ “Oh really? Then how come out of all the skaters, he’s the only one you were cheering for? Huh?”  _

_ “He was here last year and we became friends. He didn’t speak an ounce of Russian and I would help him understand the homework! I haven’t talked to him in ages! I sent him a message months ago wishing him a happy first day of school, and I haven’t heard anything from him. This was months ago!”  _ Viktor says.

_ “Really now? How come you still haven’t deleted some of the photos of him off of your phone? How come you still have a photo of him in your room of you two at the rink?”  _

_ “We’re friends. We’re friends and that’s all, Kaz I swear,”  _

_ “Get out. We’re done,”  _

“ _ Kaz, nothings happening between Yuuri and I, I swear. Please, believe me! I wouldn’t lie!”  _

_ “But you are! I  _ **_know_ ** _ you two dated. C’mon Viktor, just tell the truth,” _

_ “I am! Go through my phone if you don’t believe me! I tried to text him and be friendly, but it didn’t work, he didn’t reply and I don’t blame him but still.”  _ Viktor replied, trying to hold onto the only place that resembles a home. He can’t go back to Sochi, his friends won’t have him stay with them. In Kazmir’s apartment, is the only place that so much as resembles a home. 

_ “Just, get out. We’re done,” _ Kazmir says, walking away. Viktor refrains from crying and he gets his things and walks out to his old beat up car. He pulls out his phone, and calls Chris. 


	26. Chapter 26

“You know, flying here isn’t the best way to deal with a break up unless you want a hookup,” Chris says “If so, I know a few guys.”

“No thanks. I just don’t have anywhere to go. My dad kicked me out, my mom is a drunk, Babushka thinks I’m making everything worse so I can’t stay with her, Kazmir is pissed that I was cheering for Yuuri, my friends in Russia won’t take me in, and I didn’t know where else to go, because I’m positive if I go try to visit Yuuri, again, he’ll be pissed off at me, again, for just showing up unannounced and-”

“You can stay here, okay? Don’t worry about it,” Chris replied. “How’d you even fly out here?”

“I still know my dad’s credit card information,” he replies. “It wasn’t too expensive and I bet he’ll hardly notice.” Viktor says, knowing his dad never looks at his credit card bills because of how expensive his lifestyle is. 

“You know, if you do get in touch with Yuuri, you could come to Detroit with me,”

“Are you and Phichit…?”

“Yup,” Chris replies. 

_ “Jesus, is everyone here gay?”  _ Viktor mumbled to himself jokingly, before congratulating Chris. The two go to the kitchen after Viktor unpacts and they make ice cream sundaes and talk about what’s going on in their lives as of now. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Oh no,” Phichit mumbles.

“What?” Yuuri asks.

“Viktor is living with him,”

“In Switzerland?” Phichit nodded and he began to read the text messages out loud “He says ‘he came to the house yesterday afternoon saying he doesn’t have anywhere in Russia to stay, not with his dad, his mom, his boyfriend who is now his ex, his friends, and I couldn’t turn him away so, here he is. Do you know if Yuuri would be upset or something if I brought him there when I visit? I dunno, it just seems like he could use a friend, you know?’. What do you think?”

“Who’s to stop him?” Yuuri replies. “Detroit is big, you know, here are stores and what not, and I mean, I’ll be here, I might go up to Leven’s, maybe the rink or something.”

“You do know, if the Earth was supercontinent again, Viktor would probably always be by your side given any chance,” Phichit says.

“I don’t own Detroit,” Yuuri replies “look, if Viktor wants to come here, I’m not going to tell him no, he can do whatever he wants. He’s practically an adult.”

“But that’s not- ugh! Listen, he won’t come here knowing it’s going to upset you,” 

“Phichit, he can come to Detroit if he wants, I’m not going to tell him he can’t come here because it will ‘upset me’ or anything. I’m in no way shape or form in control of him. Besides, if it does bother me, I’ll be in the library, or at Levens, see? No big deal,” Yuuri says. Phichit opens his mouth like he’s going to say more, but he closes it and starts texting Christophe. Yuuri sighs, and reaches for one of his text books.

“Just let me know when you and Chris want the room to yourselves, Leven said, he wouldn’t mind having me over,”

“Oh my g- Yuuri it was one time!” Phichit said, throwing a pillow at Yuuri and missing completely. Yuuri chucked the pillow back at Phichit, laughing. 

“Anyway, I’m going to hit the rink,” Yuuri says, deciding against getting in some extra studying. It’s not like he really needs it anyway. He knows the material that’s being taught in both English and Japanese so everything that’s being said is concrete and he knows what’s going on. Being homesick passed, when he flew home on every school vacation to visit his family in the Inn. Plus, he has Leven, and a few friends from the rink, so he has an escape if need be. Yuuri also doesn’t know what to really think about Viktor coming here. It’s not like he hates him, and it’s not like he’s head over heels again. He’s kind of numb to the whole situation- kind of on the fence. Yuuri turned back to his books, and then his phone buzzed, he assumes it’s Phichit because he’s known for texting someone within 5 feet of himself.  But it wasn’t.

**Viktor: Are you sure you’re okay with me coming to Detroit?**

**Yuuri: Yeah, I can’t tell you where or where not to go.**

**Viktor: Yeah… I guess. I just didn’t want to upset you or anything.**

**Yuuri: Don’t worry about it. I’m 98% sure I’m over everything. You know? Like it’s in the past let’s just move on.**

**Viktor: Okay, sounds good.**

**Yuuri: on the bright side, we’ll be in a country where we understand the language. XD**

**Viktor: AHAHAHA you’re right. Anyway, I guess I’ll see you soon, but not very.**

**Yuuri: That made absolutely no sense but yes, you’ll see me soon but not very.**

**Viktor: XD okay.**

**Yuuri: *Thumbs up emoji***

 

“Oh my god he actually texted you!” Phichit says, jumping on Yuuri’s bed, waking Makkachin up. 

“And? He basically asked me the same question you did,” Yuuri showed him the phone screen, and Phichit’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Nothing,” Phichit says, making his way back to his bed. Yuuri rolls his eyes and indefinitely turns back to his books as Makkachin jumps on the bed and lays next to him. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“He’s really fine with you going?” Chris asked. 

“It’s what he said. I dunno, at the first sign I’m causing trouble, I’m on the first flight back here,” Viktor says. It’s been roughly two weeks since he last talked to Yuuri, and he hopes he’s still okay with Viktor showing up. He already has his bags packed, and him and Chris are heading out to the car and eventually the airport. Viktor wondered how much of Yuuri has changed over the months they’ve been apart. He also doesn’t even know if he’s going to see Yuuri at all because knowing Yuuri he’s going to either be skating or working on homework and or extra credit stuff. Viktor hides his smile because he’ll get to see Yuuri in person. Even if it’s just a glimpse or something, he’ll get to at least see him and that’s enough.

“Oh, also, don’t try anything with Yuuri,”

“What do you mean?” Chris raised an eyebrow at Viktor. “Oh my god, Chris, I’m not going to hit on him or anything.”

“Good. From what I see and hear he has a boyfriend who he’s happy with,”

“I know, I see their photos,” Viktor replies. He knew they were close, but he didn’t think they were dating. Sighing heavily, he walks into Chris’s car and they drive off to the airport. He didn’t get any messages from Yuuri. Only a DM from Phichit saying he’ll pick him and Chris up at the airport. He left out any notation if Yuuri was going to be there or not and Viktor sighed heavily before responding with an “okay”. He saw the three bubbles at the bottom of the screen appears, as if Phichit wanted to say something else, but then the bubbles disappear. He figures that he was going to talk about Yuuri to Viktor or something like that. Somehow word got back to Mila about Viktor going to Detroit and she told Viktor to basically stay away from Yuuri. Viktor just sighed at her messages, and started out of the window of the airplane. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Do you want to come with me to pick them up?” Phichit asks, getting his car keys. Yuuri shakes his head.

“I’m good,” Phichit nods. “Anyways, I’ll be at the rink or possibly the library if you need me or anything.” Phichit nodded his head again, and started texting on his phone.

“So I texted Viktor that I’m picking them up, and he didn’t ask about you-”  
“Phichit?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t care,” Yuuri replies, grabbing Makkachin’s leash, and walking her out of the dorm room. Phichit scoffed and walked out to his car, not bothering to try to push it any further. Yuuri’s phone buzzes. 

**Leven: What are y’all doin 2nite?**

 

Yuuri smiles and cringes at the stupid text language shortcuts. 

 

**Yuuri: I dunno. Chris and a friend of his are visiting for a wee bit. Why you ask?** **  
****Leven: movie night? Or Netflix marathon to kick of the weekend?**

**Yuuri: Hell yes. Urs or the dorm?**

**Leven: y not the dorm**

**Yuuri: Sounds good, see ya later <3**

**Leven: Aww <<<<<<3333333**

Yuuri smiles at his phone, and continues down the hallway. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor was half expecting Yuuri to be there, but he wasn’t disappointed when he didn’t see him. Phichit greets Chris with a hug and a kiss and Viktor won’t admit it, but he misses being greeted like that, especially from Yuuri. Viktor just smiles at Phichit, and awkwardly hugs him as a hello.

“Okay, so we’re going to have a movie night tonight. It was Leven’s idea. Any movie or TV show suggestions?” 

“Nothing American,” Chris replies, chuckling to himself. Viktor laughs lightly along side of him. They tiredly pile into Phichit’s car. Chris sits in the front next to Phichit, holding his hand, like every cute couple does, and Viktor is in the back, not really doing anything. They get to the dorm room, and Yuuri isn’t there. His skate bags and mountain of homework is there, but not him or Makkachin. Phichit texts Yuuri saying that they’re in the dorm and Yuuri replies with an “On our way”. The three of them catch up about everything that’s happened, before Yuuri walks through the door.

“Just as a little word of advise, never go book shopping with Yuuri,” Leven says. “I swear we were in that store for four days.”

“Dramatic much?” Yuuri rolls his eyes, and tosses the bag of books on his bed. He smiles when he sees Chris and Viktor. “Oh, Leven, this is Viktor, and old friend. He was at the inn this summer.” Leven does one of those awkward hello waves. Leven goes over to the TV.

“How’ve you been?” Yuuri asks Viktor, as he sits on the floor and takes Makkachin’s ESA jacket off of her. 

“Good. Things have been good,”   
“And with your mum?” Yuuri asks. 

“They’re getting there. How about you?”

“Better. I don’t nearly have as many panic attacks as I used to. Getting used to being this far away from home was difficult, but it’s fine now,” He says, playing with Makkachin a little bit.

“That’s good,” Viktor says. There’s an awkward moment of silence between the Viktor and Yuuri. The other three are talking about who knows what.

“Wow, we’re really out of practice, huh?” Yuuri jokes.

“You can say that again,” Viktor replies, also laughing. They turn the TV on and start to get the movie ready. “I can sit on the floor-”

“No please, it’s my dorm room, you can get the couch,” Yuuri says.

“What about me? Do I get the couch because I’m a guest?” Leven asks, sitting next to Yuuri. 

“Yeah, right between Chris and Phichit,” Yuuri jokes. 

“The floor is nice,” They get the TV on and Makkachin lays by Yuuri’s thighs. They get half way through the movie, and Makkachin sits up and lays her head on Yuuri’s thigh. Leven mumbles something in Japanese to Yuuri and he replies with a nod of his head. Viktor never would have thought Leven could speak Japanese. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, I have another spam of chapters coming your way. I had a lot of time on my hands bc story time I'm recovering from bulimia and anorexia. I've been "dealing" with it for about three years now and as of writing this (Tuesday) last Saturday night I had a relapse and I stayed home from school on monday and I just kinda laid low and BOOOM birthed these chapters so enjoy my spam (and don't worry bout me I'm almost 100%)
> 
> Love all of y'all so much and thanks for your patients <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	27. Chapter 27

They paused their movie night to raid the room for snacks. Yuuri grabbed a bowl of popcorn for him and Leven, and the others grabbed ice cream. Yuuri and Leven resumed their spots on the couch.

_ “Are you sure you’re okay?” _

_ “Positive. Mekka does love to cuddle too,”  _ Yuuri replies. He’s not upset- he’s just uneasy. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen between with Viktor back, and not knowing what’s going to happen in the future, low key freaks him out. 

_ “I’ll tell you if there is something wrong, believe me, you’ll be the first to know,”  _

_ “It’s because of him, right?”  _ Yuuri nods  _ “What happened?” _

_ “It’s a long story. I’m not saying it to get out of telling you what happened, it is a long story. I promise if you really want to know, I’ll tell you, okay?”  _ Leven nods and kisses his cheek. They start up a conversation in English as everyone walks back to the couch. They resume the movie. Yuuri leans his head on Leven’s shoulder, as he casually puts his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“How are you guys not exhausted?” Viktor asks, late afternoon. Aside from the jet lag, he’s still exhausted from yesterday.

“We’ve built up a tolerance,” Phichit replies. “Especially Yuuri, He’s been at the rink for three hours. It’s not even the skating season, and he’s still working on everything.”

“You’re sure he’s okay?”

“Positive,” Phichit replies, refraining from rolling his eyes. “Yuuri is a big boy, you don’t need to worry about him.

“But I do,”

“But you shouldn’t,” Phichit ads. “He’s almost a grown up, okay?” Viktor sighs. They get something to eat, and then they go off of campus to give Viktor a mini tour of the area. On their way home, they stopped by the rink, but Yuuri wasn’t there. Phichit expected he’s at Leven’s, but when they came home, he was on his bed, reading a book, with Leven passed out on top of him. His head was in Yuuri’s lap, and Yuuri was carelessly running his hands through Leven’s hair. Jealousy panged through Viktor as he saw them laying like that. 

“Aww how cute,” Phichit says. Yuuri looks up from his book and nods his head slowly in agreement, his expression not changing. “Is he okay?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Yuuri replies, turning back to his book. Phichit shoo’s Viktor and Chris out of the dorm room for a moment. 

“Are his parents in town?” Yuuri nods and puts his book down.   
“Yeah, they’re worse than before. He said he tried to be nice with them, but they weren’t having it. I said he could stay here until they leave.”

“Do you want me to keep the boys out of the room or something?”  
“I dunno,” Yuuri replies. “Maybe.”

“Okay, I’ll take them to the cafe for lunch. Keep me updated, okay?” Yuuri nods and Phichit leaves the room. Yuuri picks his book up again, and resumes reading, and Leven stirs slightly. His tired eyes open.

“How long have I been out for?” He asks tiredly.

“About an hour or something,” Yuuri replies. “Want something to eat for drink?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though,” He says sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Leven reaches for his phone and sees his sister texted to say their parents are still there. “They haven’t visited in years, I don’t get what they’re doing here.” 

“Maybe they wanna apologise or something, I dunno,”

“You’ve never really had homophobic people in your life, huh?” Leven asks, sitting up. 

“No, actually in Russia this group of boys made fun of me at a party, and called me racial and homophobic slurs. I don’t have the same experiences as you, but I have had homophobia thrown at me,” Yuuri says, leaving out the times him and Viktor would have to pretend to be friends when they were together in Russia because of how aggressively hateful people would get towards them. “In any case, you can stay here as long as you want.” Leven smiles tiredly. They make their way to the couch and turn on the TV and watch basically whatever is on. Yuuri is spooning Leven as they lay with a blanket draped over them, despite the pre-summer heat.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor followed Phichit into a small cafe on campus. Phichit won’t say what’s going on but every 5 minutes he’s checking his phone. 

“Are you sure everything is fine?” Chris asks. 

“Yes.. No,” Phichit says, sitting down at one of the booths. “So here’s the tea, Leven’s parents are homophobic and he lives with his sister. The thing is, their parents like hours away, so why would they drive from their house to here without a reason?”

“Maybe they want to see Sarah?” Chris says.

“But no, because they stopped talking to Sarah since she took Leven in! Her fiance at the time called of their wedding because he didn’t want her to take Leven in. Her parents were pissed that A) the wedding was called off, and B) she took Leven in. So that gives them no reason to want to drive hours to get here. Something is really off about this story,” Phichit replies. “I also told Yuuri to keep me updated, so I can possibly scratch theories off of my list.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“You’re losing it darling,” Chris says.

“Not really,” Viktor says. “It does sound weird and off,”

“See!? I’m not losing it. HA!”

“He’s your mess now,” Chris jokes. They order their food, and they eat, not hearing anything from Yuuri until they were on their way out of the cafe.

 

**Yuuri: He woke up shortly after you left, and we’ve just been laying on the couch, we might go get food if you guys aren’t too full from the cafe or something.**

**Phichit: Okay. Is he doing better? Has Sarah said why her parents are back?**

**Yuuri: No, Leven hasn’t said much on it either. I’m not gonna push it though.**

**Phichit: <Sighing emoji> fine**

**Yuuri: ???** **  
****Phichit: Don’t worry about it ;)**

 

“Shit, Yuuri might be onto me,” Phichit says, showing Viktor his phone screen.

“You weren’t really discreet about it,” Viktor says, showing Chris.

“C’mon, Love, you gotta be smoother than that,” Chris replies, chuckling to himself. Viktor hands Phichit back his phone.

“Viktor how about you try texting him,” Phichit says. 

“No,” He replies without hesitating.

“Please?”  
“No, it’s none of my business. It’s Yuuri’s boyfriend, and his life and their life, I’m not going to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong,” he says. 

“But-”

“Phichit, don’t push it. I mean, Yuuri did not tell Viktor about Leven in the first place,”

“I also didn’t tell him about Kazmir,”

“What even was going on with him, from the sounds of it, you weren’t happy when you were with him. You certainly didn’t look happy either. I know you skipped on a lot of dates for skating, but when you were with Yuuri you would gladly miss skating for him,” Chris replies. 

“Whose side are you on?”

“I don’t know, both,” He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“If Yuuri didn’t tell me about him in the first place, I’m not going to go asking him questions about him,”

“It’s just as simple as ‘hey are you guys okay?’ See? Simple,” Phichit says.

“No, I’m not going to bother him,” Phichit rolls his eyes and they continue walking back to the dorm room.


	28. Chapter 28

They all go out for an early dinner, and come back to the dorm room to do much of anything. They play board games, and games on the Xbox all while Leven has his head in Yuuri’s lap, or on his shoulder, or laying his legs across Yuuri’s lap. He was just all over Yuuri but not really saying much to anyone. The night seemed to draw out longer than it needed to. When they all decided to go to bed, Viktor found his place on the couch while Chris was with Phichit and Leven was with Yuuri. He doesn’t mind 5th wheeling, but he does mind the fact that Phichit has gotten into his head and now he think there's something really wrong. He doesn’t want to say anything in case there is nothing wrong and he doesn’t want it to come across like he still has feelings for Yuuri. While he does, he can’t show them here because he doesn’t want to ruin whatever Yuuri and Leven have. 

In the morning, Phichit, Yuuri and Leven are all out of the dorm by the time Chris and Viktor wake up. 

“They’re all at classes, FYI,” Chris says. “Leven had to drive back home, but he’ll be back,”

“Cool,” Viktor says, getting up to find a charger for his phone. It’s been dead since yesterday afternoon.

“I know you still love him,” Chris says. “Don’t tell Phichit, but there is something fishy.” 

“I know, right!,”

“I know you don’t know Leven like Phichit, Yuuri and I, but he’s never like that. He never hangs all over Yuuri and has that… that possessive attribute,” Chris bites his bottom lip as he loses himself in his thoughts. “We should stalk their classes.”

“You can, I’m not,” Viktor replies. 

“You didn’t hear it from me, but if you love him, go after him, what are you waiting for?”

“He’s with someone else. Besides, he’ll never trust me like that ever again,” Viktor says. “We went from strangers, to lovers, to strangers and now mutual friends. I kind of don’t want to ruin anything for him.” Chris rolled his eyes. Viktor’s phone turned on when it was about 3% charged and he went through all of the missed messages. Some were from Yakov about skating lessons, in all caps. Viktor could almost hear his voice. The ones from Mila were asking if he was coming back to Russia anytime soon. Then there was the messages from Kazmir. Signing Viktor opened the messages.

 

**Kaz:** **_I heard from Mila you’re in the USA with Yuuri, huh? Were you going to go if we were still together, or were you going to pretend like he doesn’t exist when in doubt we all know you still feel for him. Just, why? Why not tell me you still felt for him? I would have let you stay in the apartment with me until you found somewhere to go. You’re so fucking stupid. You’re a fucking dick for not telling me about Yuuri, but you’re an even bigger one for not telling me you had no where to go. I would have let you stayed and not pushed you all the way over Sweden. Fucking asshole._ **

 

Viktor became confused with what Kazmir was trying to say, until more messages came through.

 

**Kaz:** **_You should have fucking told me and I would have let you stayed. It was stupid of me to just kick you out like that. I was just mad that you were cheering for his skating I know you are friends with him. I let my stupid jealous ass get in the way._ **

**Viktor:** **_Are you drunk or something?_ **

**Kaz:** **_Yes. Very drunk, and very much gonna regret saying this so just go about whatever you were doing_ **

Viktor rolls his eyes and closes out of the messages. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Do you wanna go out for dinner, or something?” Yuuri asks Leven when he meets up with him in the parking lot of the skating rink. Yuuri’s skating lessons have just gotten out, and he still doesn’t have an American license and Phichit is still in class so he doesn’t have a ride at all. He knows Leven is already out of class by now.

“Just us?”

“Of course just us,” Yuuri says, getting in the car “Who else would we bring?”

“Right, sorry, I dunno,” He chuckles nervously. Yuuri pretends like he doesn’t notice the edge in Leven’s voice. 

“Any word on your parents?” Yuuri asks.

“They’re still there. Sarah says they’re probably leaving in about a week or around that time. We still don’t know why they’re here. Also, thanks for letting me crash with you guys, I know y’all got company and what not,”

“Don’t worry about it. Phichit and I love having people over. It gets so quiet and boring sometimes with just the two of us and Makka,” Yuuri replies, interlacing his and Leven’s fingers over the centre console in the car. They drive back to the dorm room and then they get to their homework. Yuuri and Leven love doing homework together. They love just being in the same area as one another, and soaking up as much time as possible with the other as possible. Yuuri loves the moments they have like this. Makkachin will lay on the floor with them, knowing how stressful homework can be for the both of them. 

“So it turns out I’ve been doing the last few homework assignments in maths wrong,” Yuuri says.

“And the teacher never said anything?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri says. “I mean, I have finals in what, two weeks, and they never bothered to tell me that I was doing the homework wrong for literally weeks.” Yuuri looks at the Final’s study guide and compares it to his homework. Undoubtedly his panic begins to rise because he thought he had maths down, and he didn’t need to worry about it. Now, he has that on top of bio and global studies to be concerned about. It’s not the language barrier that’s getting him, it’s the fact that the teachers don’t know how to cleary explain the material. Makkachin walks over to Yuuri and lays her head on his crossed legs. 

“Do you want me to drive you into school early?” Yuuri smiles.

“No, I have my bike,”

“Love, it’s gonna rain tomorrow,” Yuuri sighs and nods. He and Leven take a break from homework and they took Makkachin for a walk. They went around campus, and to one of the little cafes in the area and grabbed some tea. Heading back to the dorm room, they ran into a familiar face.

“Sarah, hi, what are you doing here?” Yuuri says, smiling but also panicked because shouldn’t she be home with their parents.

“I’m looking for him,” She says looking at Leven. “Where the fuck have you been?” 

“Here, I mean, Yuuri is here so where else should I be?”  
“Umm, home maybe! Maybe tell me you’re going to spend a fucking week here so I don’t have to storm your school and interrogate your friends to find out where you are,”

_ “I thought your parents were at your house,”  _

_ “They’re not-” _

“Hey! No Japanese behind my back, tell me what the fuck is going through your head,”

“He came here, teary eyed saying your parents were at your house. He told me about how homophobic they were,” Yuuri says, letting go of Leven’s hand. Yuuri and Sarah both look at Leven in confusion. 

“Leven, what the fuck?” Sarah crosses her arms, her eyes getting all watery. She turns to Yuuri. “Our parents died in a car crash, they didn’t kick him out because they were homophobic.” Yuuri felt like he was hit with wrecking ball. He turned to Leven.

“Why?” Yuuri says.

“Mom and Dad were homphobic, they would make snide comments-”

“But why tell me and worry me by saying they were in town?” Yuuri asks angrily. “When you knew they weren’t alive.”

“ _ I panicked, okay?! When we were in Japan, I heard Yuuko and Nishigori talking about Viktor and you and when I heard he was here, I panicked and thought something would happen,” _

_ “Oh so you think I’m going to stoop down to his level and cheat on you?”  _ Yuuri asks, everything blowing up. 

_ “No! I thought he was going to do something to you,” _

_ “So that gives you the right to lie like that?”  _ Yuuri rolls his eyes, takes Makkachin, and they walk to the dorm room, leaving Sarah asking Leven what happened. Leven went after Yuuri. 

_ “I did it to protect us,” _

_ “No, everyone needs to stop doing shit like this saying it’s to protect me. We’re done. I don’t want those type of people in my life anymore,”  _ Yuuri says, getting serious deja vu from Russia. 

_ “Yuuri you’re freaking out over nothing?” _

_ “Freaking out over nothing? Really? I found out my boyfriend had been lying to me because he can’t seem to trust me to keep my dick in my pants full knowing I’ll never do that to him in a million years. I just realized he has also been lying to me for months and months, almost a year about his family background when I have told him everything. So tell me, Leven, fucking tell me how I’m ‘freaking out over nothing’,”  _ Yuuri has been angry before, he’s been heartbroken before but never like this. When everything went to shit in Russia, Yuuri basically fell apart. Not this time. He grabbed all of Leven’s things from the dorm room, and left them outside of the dorm room for him to grab and bring back to his house. 

Just because Yuuri isn’t going to let himself fully fall apart, he allows himself to fall apart just enough to cry it out. 


	29. Chapter 29

Phichit and the boys come home to hear soft, attempted muffled sobs and sniffles. Phichit knows it’s Yuuri from one too many phone calls when he’s crying like this. He’s on a video call to Yuuko. It’s around 8 AM for them in Japan. Yuuri is wearing an oversized hoodie with a blanket wrapped around him. Makkachin is curled up on his lap. When they walked into the room, she sat up and looked over in their direction. Yuuri noticed Phichit but not Chris and Viktor at first, so he continued to talk to Yuuko in a sad, fast, Japanese. He was stuttering and tripping over his words, and Phichit joined Yuuri on his bed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. 

Viktor moved as if he he wanted to comfort Yuuri, but Chris’s arm flung out, and she shook his head at Viktor. Chris walked over to Phichit, said something to him and he took Viktor out of the room.

“Did I cause that?” Viktor asks. “Am I the reason why he’s so upset?” 

“Think for a moment, Yuuri is crying, on the phone with Yuuko, and Leven ain’t anywhere. My bet is on something happened between him and Leven,” Chris says.

“Okay, and where are we going?”

“Out,” Chris replies. “We need to be out of Phichit’s way so he can help Yuuri. Things have changed a lot since Russia, mate.” Viktor nods and they walk around more. 

“But what if Yuuri wants to be surrounded by people? Also when will we know when to go back?” Chris shrugs his shoulders. “C’mon, the Yuuri I know-”  
“Isn’t the same Yuuri. Maybe in Russia he would always turn to you, but now, he’s so distrusting, he isolates himself. So, just calm down, and we’ll go back in a few,” Viktor rolls his eyes and they find something to do. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“He did  _ what?”  _ Phichit asks, when Yuuri is finally calm enough to explain what happened. Phichit hugs Yuuri again, holding him tighter. He mutters something in Thai which can only be a series of cuss words. When they pull apart, Makkachin rests her head on Yuuri’s shoulder while she’s still sitting on his lap. 

“Do you want to do something? Like TV, take out, skating, or something? Anything?” 

“We can get take out, what food do the boys like?”

“What food do you want?” Phichit asked “Want me to order from the japanese place down the street?” Yuuri wipes his eyes and nods his head. Phichit gives him another hug and then he orders the take out and asks Chris if he wants to pick it up. By the time Chris and Viktor get back, Yuuri has already showered, done his sheets to get rid of the Leven-smell, and low key got rid of most of the things he’s gotten him. Yuuri was laying on the couch with Makkachin laying on top of him, her head on his chest. Phichit sat on the other end of the couch. The TV was on, and they had Netflix on with the stupidly funny shows that make no since but are really fucking funny.

When they got back to the dorm room, they all setting on the floor and on the couch and they ate until they all slipped into food comas. Except, Yuuri didn’t sleep. He pretended to sleep, but he didn’t really sleep. As he slowly pushed Makkachin off of him, and walked around the others who were all happily passed out on the floor. He quietly gets changed into his skating clothes and he gets his skate bag and he makes his way to the door when he is stopped. 

“Yuuri? Where are you going?” it’s Viktor. Go figure he’d be the one to wake up as Yuuri is trying to leave to go skate then come back at five in the morning. 

“To the rink,” Yuuri replies. “Don’t tell Phichit, he’ll have a fit and a panic attack.” He half jokes. 

“Are you okay? Like, what happened?” Yuuri sighed.

“He lied to me for months,” Yuuri says. “I don’t get why everyone thinks I need to be protected. I’m almost 18, I’m well capable of taking care of myself, you know?” Viktor nods. “Anyway, I’ll see you later,” He nods again, and lays back down on the floor. 

 

At the rink, Yuuri skates for what feels like forever. He tries to make sense of why everyone has this compulsory need to protect him all the time like he’s some innocent child who doesn’t understand the world around him. He skates until he can barely keep his eyes open and he heads back to the dorm room. Viktor, Chris, and Phichit are still passed out on the floor. Phichit moved up to the couch and Yuuri went over to his bed. He left his phone by his bedside table, no messages from Leven. He has millions from Yuuko, Nishigori, and Mari. Yuuri goes through his phone and deletes all of the old photos of him and Leven from his social media and his camera roll. It didn’t take people who follow him long to find out he had deleted the photos of him and Leven. And he was tagged in a lot of edits of him and Leven asking what happened, some were even conspiracies. Yuuri sighed and put his phone on the nightstand and tries to get some sleep before the endless final prep. 

____________

 

“Yuuri people are freaking out over what happened between you and Leven. Look, the ISU already has an article out,” Phichit says, catching up with Yuuri in the halls “Luckily they can’t find Leven. He’ll probably lie and twist the story.” 

“Oh well,” Yuuri says “I’m just sick of people trying to bubble wrap me, lie to ‘protect me’ or attempt to sleep with someone else to ‘protect me’,”  
“We all just-”

“Care about me, I know, it just feels like you guys have to walk on eggshells around me because I’m too fragile or something,” Yuuri says. 

“We’re not-”

“Yes you are. The whole lot of you. Y’all do it all the time. I’m not mad, I just want it to stop because it’s frustrating,”

“No more eggshells,”

“No more eggshells,” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (hella huge time jump from last chapter to now→ sorta picks up where YOI canon-lly started to some extent)

Yuuri, again, didn’t do so well at the GPF. Its not like it’s his first, or second senior competition. It’s more like his 3rd maybe 4th GPF. He barely even placed and the news was all over it. He hides in the bathroom, and mentally beats himself up over the performance he had. He hears someone walk into the bathroom. It’s Yuri Plisetsky. Of course out of everyone in the rink, he has to be the one to witness his melt down. 

“You should just retire,” Yuri says, his Russian accent really thick “The rink isn’t wide enough for two Yuri’s. And out with the old in with the new, right?” Before Yuuri could say anything, he hears someone speaking in Russian to Yuri and he leaves. Yuuri sighs, and lets his head fall into his hands. Maybe he should retire….

He pulls himself together and meets up with Phichit and heir coach Clestino. They talk for a little bit before going to the locker room to change and go back to the hotel where they’ll get dressed for the banquet. Yuuri has never been a dance/banquet type of person, but Phichit somehow got him to go. Plus, he won’t be able to brink Makkachin, so what’s really the point? What if he has an anxiety attack and Makkachin isn’t there to calm him down? There isn’t anyone there that Yuuri knows of who can help calm him down. There’s always Phichit, but he does panic when Yuuri panics. 

Yuuri couldn’t let Phichit down, and he went t the Banquet. Inwhich, Yuuri doesn’t remember much of anything because of how shitfaced he got. However, Christophe is sending him so many photos and videos of Yuuri pole dancing. Then there’s a photo of Viktor helping Yuuri back to the hotel.

 

**Chris: man, you were soo much fun last night XD <3**

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and his bedroom door opened and there is Viktor, as if this whole night and day couldn’t get more hectic. 

“You okay or something?” Viktor asks. 

“Yeah, fine,” Yuuri replies, not having seen or heard from Viktor since he graduated high school in Detroit. He didn’t so much as see him for the college grad parties either. Yuuri is positive he texted, emailed, and mailed one to him but never got a RSVP back, even though he insisted on saving a seat for him. 

“You were totally shitfaced last night, I felt bad so I brought you back here,” He replies. He grabs his jacket. “Anyway, I’ll see you, I guess.” 

“Wait, seriously? Just like that?” Viktor turns around and furrows his eyebrows. “We haven’t seen each other since we were 18, it’s been like what, four, five years?”

“We saw each other at the competitions,”

“Yeah, but you were like ignoring me or something,” Yuuri sighs. “I just… never mind, I’ll see you I guess, too,” 

“Do you even remember anything from last night?” Yuuri shook his head “You were begging me to dance, and you were begging me to be your coach. I guess drunk you remembers more about some of our jokes than sober you. Anyway, drunk me promised drunk you I’d be your coach.” Yuuri chuckles.

“How does sober us think?” Yuuri asks. 

“I dunno, I mean, skating has kinda ‘lost its spark’ so to say’ coaching would be fun. I’ve seen Yakov do it tons of times,”

“Why not, eh? Should I go to Russia or do you wanna venture out to Japan?” 

“Why not go to Japan, aye?”

“‘Aye’? You’ve been hanging out with JJ too much,” Yuuri jokes.

“That I have,” Viktor says “So has drunk you. Has sober you seen the photos?” Yuuri face palmed as Viktor pulled up photos. Viktor laughs at Yuuri. “God I’ve missed us hanging out like this. It has been too long.”

“Truer words have never been spoken. Now if you excuse sober me, I’m going to throw up now,” Yuuri gives Viktor a thumbs up before making his way to the bathroom. As he was throwing up, he further agrees with Viktor- it has been too long and he also has missed hanging out like this with him. Yuuri ends up taking a shower also, and he finds Viktor playing with Makkachin on the floor in the living room of the hotel room.

“She started it,”  
“You’re what, 23, and you’re still using that joke?” Yuuri raises his eye brow and pats the side of his leg and Makkachin forgets about the toy in Viktors hands and trots over to Yuuri’s side.

“Traitor,” Viktor says to Makkachin, jokingly. 

“She’s my dog,” Yuuri rolls his eyes, smiling at Viktor. Yuuri has four hours before he has his flight back to Japan. “Any idea when you’ll be at the inn? I mean, you’ll get the private room in the house.”

“With A/C?”

“Yes, with A/C,” Yuuri says. He catches a glimpse of the view from the window. “Barcelona is so pretty,”

“Are you telling me you’ve never been here?”

“Not to actually apreciate any of it other than for skating competitions,”  
“You got like what, a few hours left here? Why not explore more or something,” 

“Why not,” Yuuri gets the ESA jacket for Makkachin and they head out into Barcelona. They first go to Park Güell. It was awesome and Yuuri loved it. They acted like the stereotypical tourists and basically took photos of literally every blade of grass they saw. Yuuri actually enjoyed himself, and he knew Viktor enjoyed himself too. Yuuri sadly said bye to him when he had to make his plane ride back home. 

______________________________________________________________________

“So you’re telling me, Yuri told you to retire, you got really shitfaced at the banquet, pole danced, danced with Viktor, begged him to be your coach because of an old joke, then toured Barcelona? Am I forgetting anything?” Yuuko asks.

“Yes, I threw up sometime that morning,” Yuuri joked. “No seriously, nothing bad happened. I remember him talking about how he loves skating, but just wants a change, so I joked about him being my coach,”

“When did that joke happen?”  
“Sometime in Russia,” 

“Figures. So he’s coaching you?” 

“Yup. I think so,” Yuuri shrugs his shoulders “It could be an adventure,” Yuuko rolls her eyes. “What?”

“You’re really going to let your ex-boyfriend coach you”

“That was years ago, we’ve matured,”

“You laughed at a poop joke Nishigori made last week,” 

“You do have triplets, theres bound to be a lot of poop jokes flying around,” Yuuko nudges him. “I’m just saying. Besides, poop jokes will never not be funny, they may be shitty, but they don’t totally stink,” 

“You need to stop, right now,” Yuuko laughs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, thats the end of the spam I'll see yous in the next update. in which fun story, this entire fic is typed up on a google doc before I post it and with size 12 font ariel it's literally 99 PAGES THAT'S SO FUCKING DOPE XDD 
> 
> okay, i hope you enjoy and are ready for the next hella huge chapter in the boyo's life  
> <3


	31. Chapter 31

Viktor walked into the familiar inn. Yuuri is in behind the desk, talking to one of the guests in Japanese. Viktor has always loved listening to Yuuri speak in Japanese. Yuuri looks up from the desk and smiles brightly when he sees Viktor. 

“Hey! How was the flight?” Yuuri asks, stepping around the desk to hug Viktor hello.

“Long, and who knew jet lag could hit me this much?” Yuuri laughs. He brings Viktor back into the house portion of the Inn. Yuuri walks to the end of the hall where Vitkor’s room is. 

“My room is just across the hall if you ever need anything at anytime. Plus, I’m only moments away at any and all time,” Viktor chuckles. Makkachin comes trotting down the hall, and she sniffs around Viktor.

“Hey there,” He says, petting her back. Yuuri rolls his eyes, he lets Viktor get settled in. His mother comes into the kitchen talking about how one of the chefs has gotten four orders wrong. Yuuri rolled his eyes and his mother sighed full of annoyance. 

_ “Oh, mum, Viktor is here. I gave him the guest room,” _

_ “Okay, so he’s your coach now?” _

_ “Yeah, don’t worry, Yuuko grilled me with questions and what not,”  _

_ “Okay, just be careful, okay love?” _

_ “I will mum,”  _ Yuuri’s mother smiles, and she kisses his forehead before making her way back out to the inn.

“I forgot how wholesome this place is,” Viktor says, standing in the hallway. 

“How can you not?” Yuuri asks

“I also forgot how hot this place gets,”

“Again, how could you not? I guess hungover you forgot to fill you in on that,” 

“He’s a jerk,”

“I can tell, Hungover me even filled me in,” Viktor playfully stuck his tounge out at Yuuri who retaliated. “If you’re not to jetlagged, we could go to the beach or to the rink,” They decide to got the beach, and they walk in the water up to halfway up their shins. Yuuri, as suspected, has blisters on his feet from skating. Viktor has a lot of old blister scars. 

“Did Yakov grill you for getting drunk again?”

“No, he was drunk himself, so he really doesn’t have much say,” Viktor replies, “Your coach?”  
“He just kind of laughed because Phichit was still so shitfaced, he could barely walk,”

“Yeah, I’m surprised he didn’t get alcohol poisoning with how much he drank,” Viktor says.

“Me too,” Yuuri replies. “It’ll be one of the many mysteries known to man.” 

“True that,” They talk about everything in the time gap between them. They talked about every big and little thing, from weird guests, to weird tourists, to jobs, relationships, and friendships and what not. Yuuri missed how they can bounce sarcastic comments/insults/comebacks off of one another for hours. Throwing playful shade about everything and anything they could possibly think of- even of their time together in Russia.

“Just, don’t go having a melt down like the last time you where here,” Yuuri says, nudging Viktor. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He rolls his eyes playfully at Yuuri. They may be adults, but they still act like they’re teens. They go out for lunch, and continue to talk about the past five years, going into as much detail as possible.

“So you haven’t been in another relationship in 5 years?” Viktor asks.

“Yeah, I mean, I tried, I went on a few dates, Leven and I tried again, but I mean, nothing really stuck. So I just decided to focus more on my skating and what not,”

“Yeah I should have done that,” Viktor chuckles. 

“Bitch you have five gold medals, I got like what, two from the end of my junior competitions?” 

“Still, you got some. And with me as your coach, you’re gonna have a lot more,”

“Good, I want to beat your high scores,”

“Good luck, Yuri Plisetsky has the same goals. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming out here because I knew he would throw a fit,” 

“Wow, here I thought you were done with going behind people’s back,”

“This one is for the greater good,”

“You said that last time,” 

“Damn, you know where to punch to make it hurt, huh?”  
“Yes, yes I do,” Yuuri says, He orders fro Viktor because Viktor knows no Japanese what so ever. 

“If I’m going to be our coach, does that mean I’m going to have to learn Japanese?”  
“I’d get started if I were you,” Yuuri replies. They eat lunch and since they have nothing else to do, they head out to the skating rink. They don’t do much of anything too difficult. They just warm up jumps, and try new footwork combinations and some simple toe jumps. Eventually, they got up into the bigger jumps, and the big spins. Yuuri has to admit, it was weird having Viktor coach him and talk to him as something other than a friend. It’s almost as if Viktor has been coaching skating his entire life. He helped Yuuri clean up some of his jump landings and his Biellmann spin positioning. He honestly expected him to be funny and what not, but he’s borderline like Yakov in the sense he “means business”. 

When he got off of the ice, very sore from all of the work, Viktor snapped back into his playful self that Yuuri knows. 

“You sounded just like Yakov,” Yuuri says.

“Figures, I really don’t know how to coach,” 

“But you know how to skate, so that’s half of he battle,”  
“Yeah, and we should start to pick out songs for the short and free programmes and work on them before the pre-season, and refine them during the pre-season, so when the actual season is here, we’re good to go,”

“Is that how you do it?”

“Yup. That’s how I’ve almost always done it. That way I know the programme inside and out,” 

“Hmm, smart,” Yuuri says, sitting on the bench and taking his skates off. Yuuko, who works at the skating rink with Nishigori came into the rink with serious bags under her eyes..

“Hey, Yuuko,”

“Yuuri do you wanna be the best uncle ever, and the bes friend ever and baby sit the trips so I can get some sleep?”

“Yeah, I’ll be over in a few,” Yuuri replies, wiping the snow off of his skates, and put them into his bag.

“Wait, you’re seriously going to babysit the triplets from hell?”

“Yeah, they love me,” Yuuko stepped around Viktor and hugged Yuuri.

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so so much!”_ _  
__“Okay, okay, I’ll there in a few, you and Nishigori can crash at the Inn if you want,”_

_ “Have I ever said how much I love you?” _

_ “Yes, Many of times,”  _ Yuuko lets go of Yuuri, says hello to Viktor and runs back to Nishigori saying how she got Yuuri to babysit. 

“Yuuko has  **triplets** _?”  _ Viktor asks. 

“Yeah, she does, Axel, Lutz and Loop.

“You’re kidding,”  
“Nope, they’re in their terrible twos age, and Yuuko is already exhausted as it is. I babysit them sometimes. I just bring Makkachin and they think she is a big teddy bear, so they lay all over her and fall asleep, it’s easy, really,”

“Can I come?”

“Sure, why not,” Yuuri says. He and Viktor walk to the Inn, and then to Yuuko’s which is surprisingly close to both the Inn and the rink. The triplets are throwing things at each other and around the house and when they see Makkachin, their eyes get wide. They half crawl, half walk, hald butt-scoot, over to Makkachin who lays down on the ground with her tail wagging. 

“So that’s your secret,” Nishigori says. “That’s the teddy bear they’ve been talking about,”

“Yup, in about four minutes they’re going to fall asleep all over her. I remember coming back here in college to help babysit and I was able to read through five entire books before they woke up,”

“You can also read hella fast. 

“Yeah, but still, they were out for two hours,”  
“ _Yeah, and are you and Him back?”_

_ “No, he’s gonna be my coach, it’s a long story, the guest room at the house isn’t vacant, but I’m sure mom will let you guys stay in an empty room for a few hours,” _

_ “Okay, sounds good to me,”  _ Nishigori says. Him and Yuuko leave the house and then it’s just Viktor and Yuuri. Makkachin stands up and steps over the triplets and lays in the sunny patch in the livingroom from the sky light. The triples follow her and they lay all around her. Makkachin’s tail swishes back and forth, loving all of the attention. 

“Basically, Makka’s an attention whore when she isn’t working,” Yuuri says. “The triplets love her. They don’t pull her fur or anything, they just lay on top of her, it’s quite funny actually,”

“How do you tell them apart?”

“Axel is blue, Lutz is pink, and Loop is purple,” He replies, sitting on the couch. Viktor sits next to him.

“What happens if they cry or they need something? I’m not great with children,”

“They speak some Japanese, so they say  _ Fūdo _ when they want food,  _ Dorinku _ when they’re thirsty,  _ Appu _ when they want to be picked up, Ara iyada when their diaper needs to be changed. Quite simple actually,”

“You speak Japanese, what if they shat them self but then I think they’re tryna ask to be picked up?”

“I’m going to laugh. Besides if they need to be changed, Makkachin will usually try to get up and away from them, she loves her stop in the sun and won’t give it up for nothing,” 

“Oh, okay,”

“You’re going to crash and burn with this, aren’t you?”  
“Possibly, or I might fall asleep, jet lag is a bitch,”

“Preach,” Yuuri replies. In which, Viktor did end up falling asleep for about an our. When he woke up, he saw, Yuuri cleaning up toys, and plates, and he picked up one of the sleeping triplets and brought them to their shared room. He did the same with the others and Makkachin sat up and when she was free of all of the babies. Yuuri said something to her in Japanese, and he sat down at the other side of the couch. Makkachin joined him, and Yuuri pulled out his phone and started reading or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye we're sorta back on a somewhat normal uploading schedule :p i dunno if there will be uploads next week bc of finals and dr, appointments but I mean like I'll try famalams. this part of the story is gonna get hella interesting and it's gonna be another rollercoaster so buckle up and enjoy,


	32. Chapter 32

“The landings are all over the place,” Viktor says. “You’re leaning too forward with your chest, your upper body should be straight and near motionless while your lower body does all of the work,” Viktor says. Yuuri nods and does another triple axel, making sure to keep his torso upright and straight “Khorosho” Viktor says. Yuuri smiles, knowing it means “good”. They work on jumps all the way up to quads, before switching to spins. 

“When you step into the spin, really push off of your rocker so yo get the speed and momentum to keep the rotations going all through the change foots and what not,”  Yuuri nods and does as Viktor says. He did notice his spins were way faster, and more centred than before, which is probably where he was lacking in points last year and the year before. He hears Viktor starts clapping when he goes into a camel spin. He can’t help but smile. His other coach. Clestino focused only on the bad and never the good, Yakov explodes the bad and neglects the good. Viktor on the other hand always tells Yuuri when he’s doing something perfectly. The lesson lasts another half an hour and the two step off of the ice to take their skates off.

“For the short programme, I was thinking about doing something mellow, you know? Not mellow as in boring and mediocre, just calmer and for the free programme we can do something that will totally blow them all away. You know? Something they would never expect,” Viktor says.

“Yeah, sounds good to me,”  
“Okay, we’ll get cracking down on it later,”

“Sounds good,” Yuuri says. Viktor has been coaching Yuuri for easily a month now, and they both have seen improvements from each other. Viktor made some attempts at learning Japanese so he can communicate with Yuuri’s parents without having a translator. So far he knows how to say small things that could barely get by in a conversation. Viktor does understand more Japanese than he can speak, but that’s just how learning a different language works. You tend to learn how to understand, write and read in the language before you can speak it. When Yuuri explained that to Viktor, it made way more since. Then he decided to go to the markets with Yuuri and his parents for grocery shopping so he could practice more. 

Yuuri’s family finds it hilarious how Viktor tries to learn Japanese, and how he tries to pronounce words that sound more Russian than Japanese because of how thick his accent is. They love having Viktor around now than they did when they were all in Russia. There was the language barrier, but he also didn’t try to learn Japanese like he is now. Yuuri loves to look back on how they acted and what not and see how much they have changed. In which they have changed a lot. Yuuri used to be borderline hostile to people because he thought they were making fun of him. No one blamed him, because people did make fun of him a lot. 

Viktor was a “play boy” who tossed money around, and got shitfaced at nearly every party he went to. Not to mention, he came from money and wealth and he was never told “no it’s too expensive”. Then when he was kicked out, he basically build his life from the ground up. He changed and is just… different. Yuuri doesn’t know how to explain it any other way than different. Their whole friendship dynamic is different. They see each other every day, more so than they did in Russia, and they’re closer friends than ever before- Even when they were together. They have babysat many times for Yuuko, they have gone to Thailand to visit Phichit for about a week. They’re nearly attached at the hip. 

“Are we going to eat out for dinner?” Viktor asks after a long skating practice.

“You can do what ever you want, I have a date,”  
“Wait really? Who?”

“An old friend,”

“Leven,” Yuuri says. “It’s no anything bad, he’s in town and wanted to meet up,” 

“Okay,” Viktor replies. “Does Yuuko know?”

“If she knew, she would have a cow,” Yuuri replies. “Anyway, I’ll see you later tonight,” He puts his skates in his bag, and Viktor does the same. They get their shoes on and walk back to the inn. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

_ “How have you been?”  _ Leven asks when he sees Yuuri.

_ “Good, you?” _

_ “Yeah, good. Thanks for coming,” _

_ “Don’t mention it,”  _ Yuuri says, picking up a menu. 

_ “How’s skating?” _

_ “Good, I have a new coach, and I’ve made some serious progress,” _

_“Oh, who?”_ _  
_ _“Viktor,”_ Yuuri replies _“it started as a joke, to be honest. It’s a long story,”_ They have more small talk and their dinner arrives. 

_ “The suspense is killing me, why did you invite me to dinner?” _

_ “I don’t know. I was in the area, thought we could I dunno try-” _

_ “No,”  _ Yuuri says knowing where Leven was going.  _ “No, we’re not doing this again,” _

_ “Please, come on, we can do it,” _

_ “No, we’re too toxic.”  _ Yuuri replies. Leven shakes his head, poking around at his food.  _ “We already tried again, and it crashed and burned. We’re better friends” _

_ “But we did work-” _

_ “But it was all fake. It was built off of a lie and we were together for months. We’re not good for each other,”  _ Yuuri replies. 

_ “What happened to you being optimistic?”  _ Leven asked, looking so hurt.

_ “I’m not going to throw myself into something that I know is not going to end well,”  _ Yuuri replies, wishing he brought Makkachin.  _ “I’m optimistic about the fact that we can be friends, but a couple? I can’t do that again.”  _

_ “I thought you were different,”  _

_ “I can say the same thing,”  _ Leven rolls his eyes and gets up and leaves. Yuuri finishes his dinner by himself, and makes his way back to the inn.

“How’d the date go?” Viktor asks. Yuuri doesn’t reply. He just goes to the kitchen, in the fridge and grabs ice cream and a spoon and plops on the couch beside Viktor, offering him a spoon. 

“He thought by some fancy dinner, I’d want to be back with him, again, and I’m just so done with him,” Yuuri says, getting a spoon full of ice cream. “We barely talk in a year, and boom, he thinks he can just get me back like that.” Viktor takes a spoon full of ice cream also. 

“Was he a jerk?” Viktor asks. 

“Would I be eating ice cream if he wasn’t?” 

“Cyka” 

“What does that mean?  
“Cunt. I was calling him one for reference,”

“Naw, I think you were calling me that,” Yuuri jokes. 

“Oh yes, 100%,” Viktor replies. They turn ont he TV and watch some weird ass adult romantic drama about some man cheating on his wife.

“Deja vu, huh?” Yuuri says, nudging Viktor. 

“You’ll never let me live that down?”

“Never,” He replies, smiling an looking at Viktor in his eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before moving. Viktor doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something about Yuuri’s hazel eyes that make it nearly impossible for him to look away. The more he looks, the more he sees that his eyes are darker brown around the edges than inside closer to his pupil. There are flecks of lighter brown, and one little dark brown spot close to his iris on his right eye. Viktor never noticed these details about him until now, and he hates himself for not really  _ seeing  _ Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri has always seen Viktor’s eyes the way he’s seeing them now. He’s always loved Viktor’s eyes. Even when they were apart, he has always remembered the intense light, diamond looking blue they are. Yuuri loses himself in Viktor’s eyes, and he loses himself in the wave of emotion he feels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER 
> 
> I had an emotional breakdown today so that's why i left it off on a cliffhanger <33333333
> 
> also sorry this chapter is hella short. to make up for it, the next chapter is gonna be spicy XD


	33. Chapter 33

Viktor chuckles.

“What?” Yuuri asks.

“I’ve just never saw your eyes. Like  _ really  _ saw your eyes,” His pale face getting all red, and not from the slight sunburn he got the other day on their run. Yuuri diverted his eyes to Viktor’s lips, han back to his eyes. Viktor saw Yuuri’s eyes dart back and forth for a second. His hand came up to Yuuri’s cheek, and his lips were on Yuuri’s. Viktor for a moment thought Yuuri would pull away because they have this friendship he never wants to destroy. He thought about pulling away, but then he felt Yuuri kiss him back, and put the ice cream tub on the couchside coffee table next to Viktor. Yuuri moved over so he’s on top of Viktor’s lap. 

Viktor’s hands slide down from Yuuri’s face and down to his lower back and his hips. Yuuri’s hands are on either side of Viktor’s face and in his hair. When they part, they press their foreheads together, neither knowing what to say. Viktor was going to say something funny, but Yuuri kisses him again. Viktor’s brain goes fuzzy. He holds Yuuri by his hips, and brings him closer. Yuuri doesn’t protest. Viktor stands up, and Yuuri’s legs wrap around Viktor’s waist. They stumble to Viktor’s room. Viktor put Yuuri down so he can close the door. Yuuri pushes Viktor to the matress.

“Won’t your parents and sister hear us?” Yuuri shook his head. He kisses Yuuri again, “Will this off-set me being your coach at all?”

“No,” Yuuri says. “Vitya, we both obviously want this.” 

“I can’t argue with that,” Viktor says, Yuuri smiles, and shrugs off his shirt as Viktor does the same. Yuuri kisses Viktor’s neck slowly as Viktor’s hands trail all over Yuuri and eventually to his pants where he fiddled with the buckle of Yuuri’s pants. He was able to get them off of Yuuri’s hips and fireworks went off inside of Viktor when he felt one of Yuuri’s hands slide down his chest and to his lower stomach and eventually down to his joggers which he grabbed them and his boxers and pulled them both down in one tug. Yuuri finished declothing the both of them, and he began to grind against Viktor. Viktor left out a gasp he tried to muffle incase he were to wake up his parents and the entire inn. 

“Don’t try to muffle those noises,” Yuuri says in Viktor’s ear. His hand started stroking Viktor’s cock and he moaned. “Yes, just like that.” Viktor was so turned on by bow dominant Yuuri is. He never knew the once really shy boy could be this dominant. Viktor was so consumed by Yuuri and his movements, he forgot how to speak. He spread his legs and Yuuri chuckles in Viktor’s ears causing him to gasp. Yuuri’s hand came to Viktor’s hip as he lined him up with his dick and slowly pushed inside of Viktor. His back arched up, and he let out a throaty moan. Yuuri moaned also, and started thrusting into Viktor. The noises Viktor made were music to Yuuri’s ears. He soaked up every single noise he made. Viktor has missed this with Yuuri. The other times they have done this, it was always Yuuri who was on the bottom. Viktor isn’t complaining though. He loves this side of Yuuri. 

“Yess,” Vitkor hisses “More, oh god more,” Yuuri nipped at his neck and picked up his pace. Viktor practically screamed, and dug his nails into Yuuri’s lower back. He wrapped his legs tightly around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri sped up again, and this time Yuuri’s hand is stroking Viktor’s cock with every trust. Viktor’s senses when into overdrive, and he drowned in a pool of pleasure. He just about lost it when after he cummed, he felt Yuuri fill him up. Yuuri slowly pulled out of Viktor and kisses him softly. 

“Holy fuck,” Viktor pants. “I think I know what your theme this upcoming season should be,”

“You respond with that to some of the undoubtly best sex of your life?”

“You were fucking amazing, holy shit,” 

“Yes, yes, praise me,” 

“I will,” Viktor says. “Anyway, Eros is gonna be your theme.” Yuuri smiles. 

“Sounds good,” 

______________________________________________________________________

The sun poured through Viktor’s room, making the room have a warm yellow orange glow to it. It’s one of Viktor’s favourite thing to wake up to, but this morning he woke up to something a whole lot different. Viktor and Yuuri were already awake before the sun poured into the room. Yuuri has sunk down on to Viktor, holding into his shoulder for support. He is slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Viktor’s hands were traveling all over Yuuri, whispering praises in Russian about how beautiful he is. Viktor sucks on his collar bone

“Hmmn, does this count as practice?”

“Always,” Viktor says, moving away from his collarbone to kiss his lips. Viktor trusts up into Yuuri and his eyes roll back into his head and he lets out a soft, yet so beautiful moan. Viktor smiles, and bites Yuuri's bottom lip. Yuuri somehow winds up with his back pressed against the mattress, Vitkor thrusts into him slowly, loving the noises coming out of his mouth. When they finished, they get into the shower. Yuuri is pinned against the cool, wet tile walls of the shower, and Viktor has kissed all the way down Yuuri's chest, making sure to take his time to taste every part of Yuuri. He gets down to Yuuri's hips, and he took him in his mouth. Yuuri's hands tugged on Viktor's wet hair. They both moan, and Viktor grips Yuuri's hips, driving them closer to his face. Yuuri tossed his head back and moaned when he felt Viktor swallow around him. 

"Hmmn, Vitya, yesss," He breathes, Viktor grazed his teeth against Yuuri and he lost it and cumed inside of his mouth. "Can we just do this all day?" Yuuri asks Viktor. 

"We have lessons, then maybe tonight," Viktor says, holding Yuuri's hips. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“You guys,  _ what?”  _ Yuuko asks.

“Twice,”

“You did it,  _ twice?”  _ Yuuko gives Axel some food. “Last time I did that, I got blessed with these little monsters.” 

“I’m thankful I don’t have a uterus,” 

“I’m not. You and Viktor would make beautiful babies,” Yuuko replies, eating some more of her salad.

“As if,”

“No really, your hair, Viktor’s eyes, your frame and perfect skin. That kid would be supermodel material,” Yuuri rolled his eyes “No seriously, wanna borrow mine?”

“Ew, no,” Yuuko laughed. 

“Probably for the best,” Yuuko replies. 

“I’m eating, wanna not?” Yuuko jokes. 

“Fine, but still. Twice!” 

“You speak as if you haven’t done it-”

“But poor, shy, shy Yuuri had Vikto-”

“He wasn’t the top the first time,”

“Oh my fucking god, this day gets better and better,” Yuuri’s face got red and Nishigori and Viktor came back from the market. Viktor noticed Yuuri’s red face, and Yuuko started giggling uncontrollably.

“I’m going to kill you,” Yuuri says, playfully.

“What did you do?” Viktor asks her.

“Nothing,” Yuuri and Yuuko say.

“There’s something up,” Nishigori replies. “These two left alone, is like the trips left alone,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoOOOoOOOoooOooOOO See! I said it was gonna be spicy XD.


	34. Chapter 34

The pre-season prep, sadly resulted in Viktor and Yuuri defining what ever it is that’s going on between them. It’s not like they’re all over each other in practice, but there is something there between them. Every big fall, Viktor asks him easily four times if he’s okay and or if he’s in any serious pain. Yuuri chuckles at the fourth, sometimes the fifth time Viktor asks him if he’s okay. Somehow, through all of the kissing an flirting, Viktor’s coaching has gotten better, and Yuuri has this new found confidence. The preseason flew by. The interviews came and went, and Yuuri was already getting ready for competitions in Tokyo. Viktor has never actually appreciated Tokyo, he’s had some competitions there, but he never got to explore the culture and the food as much as he wanted to. Now with Yuuri, he can. 

Yuuri hands him a mask.

“What’s this for?”

“To protect your lungs from the smog,” Yuuri says, putting his on and grabbing his bags. Viktor grabbed his stuff also and they got in the cab to take them to the train station so they can get to Tokyo.

“Japan is so pretty,” Viktor says, looking out of the window.

“Yeah, I guess,” Yuuri says. “I mean, aside from all of the air pollution in Tokyo, yeah, it is pretty.” Yuuri shrugs. Yuuri and Makkachin walk into one of the compartments on the train and Viktor follows. Viktor sits by the window and Yuuri sits next to him, loving the downtime they have. Yuuri leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Makkachin lays with her head on Yuuri’s thigh. They sit in a blissful silence, then Viktor feels Yuuri tense up a little bit.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks. 

Yuuri picks his head up. “What are we? Like if someone asks, what would we tell them?”

“That I’m your coach-”

“So we’re going to pretend we haven’t spent the entire summer kissing and fucking?” Yuuri asks. 

“I, I don’t know. What do you want?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know,”

“You said the first night that we both wanted it-”  
“I assumed, neither of us were protesting against it,” 

“It was pretty fucking great too,” Viktor replies. 

“Yeah, but if all this is just sex and kissing and flirting, is it even ‘pretty fucking great’?” Yuuri asks. “I’m not saying the sex is bad, just-”

“No, I get it,” Viktor says “I’m fine with what ever you’re fine with.” Yuuri is silent for a moment.

“But I don’t know what I want,” Yuuri says. 

“Should we stop?” Yuui shrugs his shoulders. “Than what should we do because I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.” Yuuri anxiously bites his bottom lip.

“Let’s just get through this competition, aye?” 

“JJ much?” Viktor says, trying to relieve some of the tension by making a joke, it works because Yuuri relaxes a little bit. He doesn’t rest his head on Viktor’s shoulder again. He scrolls through his instagram feed, and doesn’t really pay much attention because his thoughts about him and Viktor are going a mile a minute. He truly does feel for Viktor, but he doesn’t want anything to change the dynamic of their friendship now. When Yuuko first started dating Nishigori, she barely talked to Yuuri. Eventually she realized what she was doing and then they began to hang out a lot and get closer, but Yuuri doesn’t want any aspect of their relationship to of centre what they have now. Though it is uncommon for skaters to be coached by their lovers, it has happened. However, what has happened is for he couple to break up and then the skater is left without a coach. 

Being coached by someone who is close to you has serious benefits because they know you like they know their own mind. That way, coaching is easier because you right from the start know  _ all  _ of the strengths and weaknesses they have. Viktor is an amazing coach and if they get together what will happen if they were to break up? Would Viktor go back to Russia or Switzerland with Chris? Would they stop talking for real this time? All of these thoughts and questions swirl around in Yuuri’s head. Not knowing the answer to some of these questions, made his anxiety spike. As much as he tried to stay on the “friend side”, he cave in. He leans his head in Viktor’s lap, and Makkachin spralls out on top of Yuuri. 

Viktor drapes on of his hands across Yuuri’s body and places it just below his ribcage. Yuuri nuzzle’s the side of Viktor’s stomach, taking in his very posh smell. Yuuri smiles, and feels Viktor’s fingers on his other hand start to run through his hair. Yuuri doesn’t know what it is about him, but it’s just so intoxicating, and he needs more. Not intoxicating like they’re in a toxic relationship, but intoxicating like “Toxic” by Britney Spears. What ever it is, Yuuri is addicted to it, and he wants to spend a lot more time with him. But on the flip side, he feels like he should be on the other side of the compartment because they’re friends. (Friends who fuck a lot and friends who are kissing when they’re not training for skating). All of this grey area isn’t something Yuuri fancies, but Viktor is in the grey area too. And if they do stop what ever it is they’re doing, it doesn’t rule out cuddles, does it?

Viktor on the other hand, he’s wanted this for a while. He’s always felt for Yuuri, even when they were broken up. He’s always held onto the hope that they’ll get back together. He knows Yuuri has trust issues, and he gave him every reason and every right to have trust issues. If Yuuri wants to stop this, he will stop, if Yuuri wants to continue he will because he loves Yuuri and he doesn’t want him to do anything he’s uncomfortable with. He looks down at Yuuri and sees he’s been lulled to sleep. Viktor smiles at that sight, and he leans down and kisses Yuuri’s forehead, remembering how much he loves forehead, and neck, kisses. Viktor also ends up falling asleep, only to be woken up by Yuuri telling him that they’re in Tokyo.

Yuuri grabs his bags, and clips Makkachin’s leash to his backpack. They put their pastel blue masks on and head out into the crowded train station. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hand as he walks him through the station he knows like the back of his hand. When the crowd thins, Yuuri lets go of Viktor’s hand and they get into one of the cabs that drives them to their hotel that’s nearly across the street from the skating rink. They both collapse on the bed when they get up into their room. 

“Have we thought about what we were talking about on the train?” Viktor asks. “I don’t mean to pressure, I’m just curious.”

“If being together changes the rhythm we’ve had before, it’s not worth it. Plus, I don’t want us to start something than mid season have it end and then we block each other out for good,” Yuuri says. 

“We’re also older, and more mature, and I would never leave you mid season like you said,” Viktor wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “We can make this work, and I want it if you do. Like you said that night, assumption or not, we both have wanted this. We’ve been apart for far too long. It was a silent tourture and we both can agree on that.”

“Yeah, being with someone else wasn’t the same,”

“Preach,” Viktor says, kissing Yuuri softly. Yuuri kisses him back, and he rolls on top of him. Viktor nips at Yuuri’s ear and kisses his neck softly. “So we’re together?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies, switching their positions so he’s on top. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmn, kInKy~~ XDD


	35. Chapter 35

“Another gold for you my dear,” Viktor says, kissing Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri smiles. He’s on top of the world. He has a gold medal around his neck, Viktor by his side, and so much confidence he doesn’t know what to do with. Except, he loses all of his confidence when people ask about him an Viktor. He always shys away from the question, or changes the subject subtly, and he never gives an honest answer which makes people further believe there is something there. Their fan bases have completely lost it and they’re coming up with theories of their own. Some people are saying that they’re friends, and others are saying they’re together and world war three has broken out. Naturally, radio stations in Japan caught wind of this and was to get their fill on what’s going on between him and Viktor.

“Should I saw we’re together? Or should we wait?” 

“What do you think is best?”

“I think we should tell my family, I mean, we can only hide from them for so long before they start noticing things. Mari already has suspicions,”

“Will your parents be okay with us? I mean, after what I did in Russia?” 

“If they weren’t would they have let you into the Inn all those years ago, and would they have let you in now?” Yuuri smiles “They’ll see how you make me happy and then they’ll want to keep you around for as long as possible,” 

“Your family really has your back like that?” Viktor asks.

“And they’ll have your back the same way too- we all will,” Yuuri says, “Family don’t end in blood, and it doesn’t start with it either.” Viktor smiles, and he kisses Yuuri. “I have to admit, I love this vulnerable side of you.”

“So me having a melt down about my mom and shit going at home those years ago wasn’t vulnerable enough for you?” Viktor jokes. 

“Yes,” Yuuri replies, kissing the tip of Viktor’s nose. “How about when we get home we tell them.”

“Sounds good,” Viktor replies. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

_ “Welcome home Yuuri!”  _ His mother says, practically jumping up and down.

_ “Hello mum!”  _ Yuuri says hugging her. Viktor hugs her also.  _ “Oh mum, Viktor and I are back together.”  _ Her eyes went wide and she hugged Viktor with a huge smile and speaking in fast Japanese, so fast, not even Yuuri got all of it. His father and sister come out of the house and she tells them and they both smile widely and hugged both of them.

“I swear they act like we’re getting married,” Yuuri jokes.

“It’s honestly adorable, so do you really blame them?”

“Not one bit,” Yuuri replies. They all go out for dinner to celebrate, and they go to a fancy restaurant. Their night is full of laughs and a lot of food. Viktor misses the dinners he used to have with his family. His Babushka still barely lets him visit his mother who is still not doing so well since the divorce years ago. She’s an avid drinker and is out of it 90% of the time. His father hasn’t said anything to Viktor in years. He already had a new wife and a daughter. His wife has reached out to Viktor. Her name is Titania, and her laughter is Lana. She says  Mikhail, Viktor’s father, never talks about him, though he watched every televised competition. She also said he doesn’t want Lana meeting Viktor, but Lana wants to meet him. Viktor turns away from thinking about his broken family, and steps into the present with his new family - the one with Yuuri. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asks as they get into his car.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Viktor replies. 

“What about?” 

“My family,” He replies. “I used to gave family dinners like that when I was younger. Babushka lived closer she would come over with my dad’s parents and we would all sit in the table in the dinning room at our place that was way too big for just my parents and I. Babushka would bring borscht, and my dad’s parents who we saw on these dinners, and on every other holiday would bring some dish they discovered from a recent travel or something. We would all talk about nothing and everything, end with desert, and sometimes if my cousins came over, we would go in the back yard and play games. Then Babushka moved to Sochi, and my dad’s parents died. My mum’s sister didn’t like my dad and his family who were all so posh and fancy. My dad’s brothers thought my mom was just a gold digger.

“Long story short, I was the reason they got the divorce, my mom is now a heavy drinker and lives with Babushka. My dad has a new wife, and a six year old daughter who wants to meet me and he won’t let her any where near me,” Viktor finishes. 

“Oh, Viktor, I’m so sorry,” 

“It’s okay,” he replies “I love hanging out with your family, even if I don’t speak the language. I love hanging out with you, and I love watching you skate. Everything here is so much better than back home in Russia. The entire country knows I’m gay and Russia as you know isn’t so open, so I don’t think I’ll be returning there any time soon.” 

“I’m still sorry,” Yuuri says, reaching for Viktor’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it, I have you, and that’s all I need,” Yuuri smiles. They take the long way back to the inn. “Plus, you got two more competitions until the GPF, and I already know you’re going to do wonderfully.” They get back to the inn, and it’s late. Everyone is asleep, and they collapse on the bed on Viktor’s bed. Like the horny boys they are, they started getting busy with their favourite activity. Since everyone is a heavy sleeper, they didn’t have to worry about waking anyone up. 

“We love doing this, huh?” Yuuri says, as Viktor takes off their pants.

“We’re making up for all that lost time,” He replies.

“I love the sound of that,” Yuuri replies. Viktor picks him up and pushes him against one of the walls. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hair, as Viktor trusted up into him. He let out a moan and Viktor smiles.

“And I love the sound of that,” Viktor adds, nibbling at Yuuri’s collar bone, making him moan more. He trusts into him deeper, then he pulls out and Yuuri whines. Viktor has a devilish smile on his face, as he motions towards the bed. Yuuri walks over to the bed, and he lays on his back. 

“No, love, hands and knees,” He says. At the tone of his voice, Yuuri moaned and turned over, sticking his ass in the air for Viktor who takes his hips and before Yuuri knows it, Vitkor is inside of him again. He isn’t gentle, knowing thats how Yuuri likes it. He bites his shoulder, and he lets his hands trail all over Yuuri’s body. 

“More, hmmmn, more,” Yuuri moans, his back arching and his head snapping back as Viktor hits him right in his sweet spot. “Right there, harder.” Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s dick and he strokes him with every trust. “Yes, Vitya, don’t stop,” They keep going until they both cum and collapse on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Vitya, but also yay smut XDD I didn't know where else to take this chapter so I'm like the boys are hella horny, so I mean I gotta give them what they want, right??? XD
> 
> also there is gonna be another time jump (Just a month-ish whereupon) between this chapter and the next bc writers block is a bitch and I have to get to the spicy juicy shit


	36. Chapter 36

“Yuuri I promise you, you’re going to do wonderfully,” Viktor says, They made it, to the GPF.

“I could barely land my lutz, not to mention what was my form doing on the axel?” Yuuri says, completely panicked. “Like, look at Yurio, he’s so consistent with his jumps.”

“You’re freaking yourself out too much, love,” Viktor says. “We got about an hour, okay? Don’t tourture yourself.”

“I’m not! I’m just stating the facts!” Yuuri says. “OH my…. I’m sorry I snapped,”

“Hey, love it’s okay,” Viktor says.

“No you’re only trying to help and I’m being a jerk,” Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and he follows him through the area and all the way to the parking lot. 

“We should be in the rink,” Yuuri says. “We need to be there, what if I miss my warm up and then I miss when I’m supposed to skate,” Yuuri feels the panic rising and he feels himself start to hyperventilate. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says softly, Yuuri’s panicked illuminated eyes, fixed on Viktor’s ice blue ones that are full of concern. Yuuri starts to feel bad and more panicked because he’s worrying Viktor. He looks away from Viktor, and tries to step away, but Viktor puts his hands on Yuuri’s shoulder’s and continues to meet Yuuri’s gaze. 

“Yuuri, love, look at me,” Yuuri does “Breathe.” Yuuri breathes in and out slowly. They stand by their car for a few as Yuuri calms down. “We have about an hour before you go out on the ice, okay? Want to drive around or something before?” Yuuri nods and he gets in the passenger side of the car. Viktor gets in the driver’s side and he stars the car and drives out of the parking garage. They turn on some music, and drive around, they don’t go to far from the rink, and when they head back, Yuuri isn’t as panicked as he was before. He gets his skates on, kisses Viktor’s cheek and hand him his skate guards and he is on the ice for his five minute warm up.

When he is on the ice, his nerves hit again, and Viktor waves him over to the edge.

“Pretend it’s only you and me, just like at Ice Castle, okay?” Yuuri nods. “You got this one in the bag, never forget that, okay?” He nods. And finishes his warm up. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“I did amazing!” Yuuri says, jumping up and down after he got his medal ad was with Viktor after the competition officially ended. 

“I told you!” Viktor replies, picking Yuuri up and swinging him around in a circle. 

“I know, I know,” Yuuri says, unable to shake his smile. He kisses Viktor “Thank you for coaching me.”

“You’re welcome,” Viktor says “Thank you for letting be be apart of your life and your family again.” Yuuri looks at him weirdly, he knows Viktor is trying to get at something else, but he doesn’t continue. Viktor kisses Yuuri “Lets get to the banquet, huh?” They go back to to their hotel and get changed. Yuuri is wearing a classic black and white tux, and Viktor is wearing more of a blue and white. 

“You gonna poll dance again?” Viktor asks. 

“Maybe after, but it’ll be a private show just for you,” Viktor smiles.

“Good,” Viktor says, kissing Yuuri’s cheek before they walk out of the hotel and drive under the city lights to the banquet.

Like every year, the banquet looks and smells so posh. Not to mention, the food dishes are basically gourmet. Yuuri feels like he could eat just about everything then pass out from a food coma, but he refreigns because he doesn’t want to look pig-ish. He and Viktor talk to the other skaters. Yuuri and Phichit find their ways to one another and talk for forever. 

“How has you and Viktor been?” He asks. 

“Really good. Like better than before in Russia, and there is none of the ‘weirdness’ or ‘awkwardness’ I thought there would be when he came to coach me,”

“Me too! I thought something was gonna happen again, and you would be coachless,”

“I would hae flown back to Detroit and asked Clestino,”

“Good thing you didn’t need to because he’s in Thailand with me now,”

“Wait, really? I thought you were still in Detroit,”

“Naw, we’re in Thailand now. Not to mention Christophe is over my apartment nearly every day,”

“You two are still going strong?”

“Hell yes, Yuuri I’ve never met someone who has as much stamina as Chris has,” 

“What?”

“I kid you not, one night we just kept on going and going and going and in the morning, we barely stoped until noon. Granted he was leaving that day for a month and a half and we had to make up for all time we will lose together, but still,”

“Phichit, I love you, but I don’t want to know about you and Chris’s sex life,”

“That’s because we’re more active that Viktor and you are. You two are always skating, plus you don’t have a place of your own yet,”

“Phichit! We’ve barely been together,”

“Actually you’ve been together for nearly a year, plus all of your time in Russia, I’m surprised y’all haven’t tied the knot yet, y’all are perfect for each other,”

“Still, it’s barely even a year-”

“Yuuri, the way he looks at you should be illegal. That man loves you, and he loves you a lot,” Yuuri looks over at Viktor, who despite talking to the other Russian skaters, has his eyes fixed on Yuuri. “What did I say.” Yuuri blushes, and punches Phichit playfully in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo heres another spam and more smut chapters so yay!


	37. Chapter 37

“Did he really say that!”  
“Yes! As if he’s with us in the back of my car, in the house when my family is out of the house, in the showers, hotel rooms, like?” Yuuri says, walking into their hotel room. Viktor laughs to himself. “What?”

“Sounds like you’re jealous of Phichit,” Viktor says, closing the door behind him and kicking his shoes off.

“Um, no,” 

“I think other wise,” Viktor says. Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“What do you suggest, hmmn?” Viktor grips Yuuri’s hips and pushes him against a wall.

“I have a few suggestions,” He says. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“I think you’re intimidating him or something,” Phichit says over the phone.

“How?”

“Do you not remember our conversation at the banquet? I can bet all of my medals he’s going to propose or something,”

“Why hasn’t he then?”

“I don’t know,” Phichit says. “Probably not the right time and place,” 

“Are you kidding me? We went out for dinner two night ago, we took Makkachin for a walk on the beach were we sat on the edge of the pier and dangled our feet off of the edge and into the water and looked up at the sun setting and looked at the stars until it started to get light out. That’s not the right time and place?” Phichit starts bursting out laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t know, just, good luck, I’ll talk to you later,”  
“You’re a piece of shit, you know that right?” 

“Of course,” Phichit says, ending the call. Viktor walks into the room, just as Yuuri hangs up and flops back on the bed.

“Who was that?”

“Phichit,” He replies. Viktor lays next to Yuuri “Anything in mind for the pre-pre-season training? I mean, nothing will top the Eros performance,” 

“Aside from me,” Yuuri’s face got really red. Viktor smiles, and chuckles at Yuuri. He kisses him softly. “I honestly was thinking we could maybe visit my mom, I mean, she hasn’t seen me in ages, and though Babushka would probably hate it if I showed up, she’s my mom.” Yuuri smiles, and brushes a strand of Viktor’s hair out of his face.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Yuuri says. Viktor’s eyes light up as he smiles. He kisses Yuuri lovingly and Mari walks into the room. 

“Gah, jesus,” He says, turning around and walking out.

“Jesus yourself Mari, we’re not doing anything,”

“Yeah, it’s a first,” She replies “Dad needs help at the front desk and I’m going out on my break.” Yuuri fipps her off and sighs. He kisses Viktor’s forehead and he walks out of the room. Viktor can’t help but smile because he’s so much happier than he was when he was in Switzerland living with Chris. Yes, he misses some of the things he and Chris would do, like skiing, and eating all of the chocolate in his house. However, he’s missed Yuuri more. 

Speak of the devil, he get’s a message from Chris. 

**Chris: Have you done it yet???**

**Viktor: No!!!!! Ughhhhhhh it’s not like I’m having second thoughts because at the rink, before the banquet, I was about to do it. I dunno why I didn’t but I was about to. My mom invited us to Russia for some time and I might there.**

**Chris: Why not right now?** **  
****Viktor: I dunno, I think he’s onto me and I want it to be a complete surprise, you know?** **  
****Chris: Sappy Russian.**

**Viktor: Slutty Swiss**

**OMFG I’M GOING TO CALL YOU THAT FROM NOW ON**

**Chris: I hate you**

**Viktor: I know. OMG I should tell Phichit of your new nickname.**

**Chris: Go ahead. It will only make our time in bed better.**

**Viktor: You speak as if you don’t know of the things Yuuri and I do.**

**Chris: If I had Yuuri I would be walking funny, and so would he.**

**Viktor: ugh. No, we don’t have a place of our own so we are kind of limited.**

**Chris: How adorable. When I visit Phichit, you guys and borrow my apartment here.**

**Viktor: We’re not flying all the way out to Switzerland just for sex Chris.**

**Chris: but you’ll fly all the way out to Russia for a proposal.**

**Viktor: <eye roll emoji> Shut up.**

**Chris: I wanna be the best man.**

**Viktor: Fine, what ever.**

 

Yuuri comes back into the room and lays beside Viktor. 

“We need to get our own place, Phichit is-”

“Being annoying about his sex life? Chris is doing the same thing to me!” Viktor says. Yuuri laughs, and rolls on top of Viktor. “I honestly wouldn’t mind to get an apartment with you,” He says, lovingly trailing his hands up and down Yuuri’s back. 

“Me too, where would we live?”

“Why not here? I’m kind of hooked on Japan, if you can’t tell,”

“No, you’re hooked on someone from Japan, love theres a difference,” Viktor laughs and kisses him softly. “Oh, by the way, we leave for Russia in about a week and a half.”

“I’m excited,” Yuuri replies, smiling. Kissing Viktor again softly. Viktor rolls on top of Yuuri, still kissing him. 

“About Russia or me on top of you?” Yuuri sighs.

“Both,” He bucks his hips up against Viktor.

“You really love this, huh?”  
“I live for it,” Yuuri replies, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist.


	38. Chapter 38

“I can’t wait! We leave tomorrow!” Yuuri says.

“And, we’ll have a little hotel room to ourselves, and I can make you scream as loud as I want,” Viktor replies. 

“Yeah, I could bend you over a desk, and mercilessly pound into you,”

“Hmmmn, just how I like it,” Viktor says. “What do you say to is finding an empty parking lot?”

“Oh hell yes,” Yuuri replies. Viktor smiles, and they find an abandon parking lot, and find their way into the back seat. They’re both taking of their clothes as fast as possible. Yuuri settles in between Viktor’s legs. 

“I think I wanna have a little bit of fun,” Yuuri says he stick his first finger inside of Viktor’s ass, loving the little moans and pants he makes. Yuuri slowly moves that finger in and out. Viktor’s hand claps on his dick and he starts stroking himself. Yuuri chuckles and takes his finger out of Viktor. He whines.

“Yuuri, c’mon, I need something,” He says. Yuuri kisses him lustfully, and bites his bottom lip. Yuuri takes both of Viktor’s hands and he pins them against the cool window. With his other hand, he resumes fingering Viktor. He knows it’s not nearly enough to satisfy Viktor, but he more needier he gets, the sexier he is, according to Yuuri. Eventually Yuuri adds another finger, and works this one faster that the other one. Viktor’s eyes roll back into his head, and his legs wrap around Yuuri’s waist tightly.

“Yuuri, baby, more,” Viktor whines, trying to push himself onto Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri stopped moving his fingers around inside of Viktor, and Viktor stopped moving. “Please, just fuck me already.” He whines again. Yuuri smiles, evilily and he leans forward, making sure to stick his ass out so Viktor can see it as he moves his fingers deeper inside of Viktor’s ass. Viktor lets out another moan, and Yuuri sucks down on his collar bone. 

“I love these noises coming out of you baby,” Yuuri says right in Viktor’s ear. Viktor shudders, and Yuuri’s finger’s curl inside of him, and his back arches, letting out a throaty moan. “Hmnn, more,” Yuuri adds another finger, and curls all three inside of Viktor. 

“Yess Yuuri, oh, god yes,” Viktor says, “Please fuck me, please, I promise I’ll be so loud for you, just hmmn.” Viktor moans more when he feels Yuuri’s pinky finger get added. Yuuri moves his fingers around, loving the noises Viktor makes for a little bit longer, until he takes his fingers out. Viktor opens his legs as wide as he can, ready for Yuuri’s hard dick to be buried deep inside of him, only, Yuuri leans his head down. Viktor is ready for a blow job, but instead, he feels Yuuri’s tounge dart inside of his ass. Yuuri doesn’t have any grip on Viktor’s hands and he doesn’t care because his hands go straight to Yuuri’s hair and pulls on his soft black hair, with ever loud moan of his. 

“Yuuri, stop torturing me,” Viktor whines. “I want you inside of me,” He lets out another moan because Yuuri is jerking him off. “I want your dick so far up my ass, baby please,” He says through moans, trying to get Yuuri to fuck him because he needs it. Yuuri pulls away from Viktor’s ass, and bites his cheek and Viktor’s mind goes fuzzy and he’s no longer incontrol of what he’s saying anymore.

“Yes, Daddy, hmmmn, more,” Viktor bucks his hips up into Yuuri’s hand, and he tugs on his hair more. Yes, Viktor has called him daddy before, but how he says it makes him crave so much more. Yuuri meets Viktor’s lips and feels Viktor’s hand wrap around his dick.

“What do you want baby?”

“I want you to fuck me, fill me up,” Viktor says, stroking Yuuri’s cock.

“Hmmn, who am I?” He asks, driving his knee in between Viktor’s legs, getting a loud, juicy moan coming from his mouth.

“Daddy, you’re my daddy,” Yuuri kisses him.

“Don’t stop calling me that,” Yuuri pins Viktor’s hands above his head, lines himself up, and pushes all the way inside of him. Viktor screams, and is unable to stop bucking his hips because it feels so good.

“Faster, daddy, faster,” Viktor says, his back arching when Yuuri significantly picks up his pace. “Harder, oh, daddy, harder,” Viktor moans. 

“Yes baby, louder,” Yuuri bites Viktor’s collar bone, and he lets out another loud moan filling the car. Yuuri smiles and with his free hand, he hikes one of Viktor’s legs up higher on his torso, and Viktor moves his other leg to do the same. Yuuri mercilessly thrusts into Viktor who starts to cum.

“Keep going daddy, nnghhhh don’t stop,” He moan loudly right in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri keeps going and going and going until he cums inside of Viktor, leaving the both of them to be moaning messes. Viktor is hard again, and desperate for friction, so Yuuri sets himself over Viktor’s dick and sinks down, letting out a loud moan.

“Hmmn, Daddy, like that,” Viktor asks, his hands free so he can stroke Yuuri’s growing dick. 

“Yess baby, you feel soo good inside me,” Yuuri says. Holding onto Viktor’s shoulder for support. “Oh, yes baby right here.”

“Yes Daddy, nnmmm,” Viktor says, trusting up into Yuuri. Yuuri’s cum spills over Viktor’s chest and Viktor cums all up inside of Yuuri who moaned Viktor’s name ever so beautifully. Yuuri collapses on top of Viktor.

“I think you have a daddy kink,” 

“I’ve always had one, you sounded so sexy I couldn’t resist,” Yuuri says, kissing him. They put their clothes back on, and drive back to the inn. There, they got into the shower in Viktor’s room. 


	39. Chapter 39

For the most part, their lives together have been about sex. They’re both sluts for each other, and everyone can see it. When they got to their hotel, a lot of their fun began. The night they got to the hotel, Yuuri couldn’t resist giving Viktor a lap dance, and then pushing him against the mattress of the bed and twerking until Viktor couldn’t take it anymore and he fucked him right there. Then in the morning Yuuri sucked Viktor off easily three times and he face fucked him before they showered, got changed, and went out to lunch to meet up with Viktor’s mother.

“I’m surprised you’re still walking after last night,” Viktor says.

“Oh, me too,” Yuuri replies. “I am sore though, but I’m definitely up for more later tonight,”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Viktor says, kissing Yuuri’s cheek before walking into a cute cafe. Viktor’s mother looks a lot like him. She has the same eyes, similar hair, only hers isn’t a natural silvery platinum colour. Her hair is more grey white than silver. She has the same gorgeous smile Viktor has, and she almost cries when she sees him.

_ “Oh Viktor, my baby boy,”  _ She says hugging him, tightly.  _ “I’m so happy you’re home!” _

_ “Me too mum”  _ Viktor says, as if he’s a little kid again, he buries his face into her shoulder. “Me too,” Yuuri smiles at the two of them. The look on Viktor’s face is priceless, and he and his mother are so happy to the point of tears.

_ “Yuuri it’s so good to see you,”  _

“She said it’s good to see you,” Viktor translates.

“Me too,” Viktor translates again, and his mother hugs Yuuri. They sit down for lunch.

_ “So you two are together again?” _

_ “Da, mama, we are,”  _ Viktor says. “She asked if we’re together, I say yes, we are,” he translates for Yuuri.

_ “Have you proposed yet?” _

_ “I’m working on it,”  _ He replies “She asks how long we’re staying in Sochi for,” He lies. The food is delicious and Yuuri has his first actual authentic bowl of Borscht and he loves it. Viktor and his mother both smile at Yuuri’s reaction to the Borscht. His mother smiles so brightly when she sees Viktor translate the menu for Yuuri.

_ “You really love him huh?” _

_ “Yes, so much,”  _

_ “Here’s an idea, go to Plyazh Riv’yera at sundown. The sight is beautiful with the sun setting on the water. Do it there,”  _ Viktor smiles. He turns to a curious Yuuri “She’s saying she’ll send me the Borscht recipe,” Yuuri smiles, and winks at his mother. She knows when she brings up the proposal and Viktor translates, he’s not saying exactly what she said.

“Also, Yuuri we should go to Plyazh Riv’yera tonight. It’s one of the beaches, and it’s so pretty there,” Viktor says. Yuuri nods.

“Yeah! Why not?” Viktor turns back to his mother and smiles. 

“Then tomorrow, she’ll take us on a tour of Sochi,” Yuuri smiles.

_________

After lunch, Viktor and Yuuri drive around a little bit. They stop at some of the stores, to look around, and Yuuri is about as in love with Russia as Viktor is in love with him. But nothing will ever replace Viktor, or even come close. Eventually they make their way to Plyazh Riv’yera and Yuuri’s mouth dropped open because it was surely beautiful. There wasn’t anyone around, in which Viktor was fine with that. He wants this moment to be for just him and Yuuri. 

“Woah, Viktor, this view, is.. It’s amazing!” Yuuri says.

“I know, right, know what’s also amazing?” Yuuri turns to Viktor, his eyes wide. “How far we’ve come. I mean, we started out as complete strangers, to being together. I want to stay together for as long as possible.” 

“Me too,” Yuuri says, the whole conspiracies Phichit has to Viktor proposing completely blank from his mind. 

“I also want to be apart of your family, and I want you apart of what’s left of mine,” Yuuri opens his mouth to ask what he means, but Viktor pulls a gold ring out of his pocket and he looks Yuuri directly in his brown eyes that are illuminated by the sun. Yuuri’s hands cup his face, and tears pool at his eyes. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?” Yuuri frantically nods his head, and drops to his knees so he can kiss Vikor. Viktor puts the ring on Yuuri’s finger and properly kisses him back. 

“I love you so much,”

“I love you so much too,”  

_____________

 

As much as they love being fluffy and a domestic couple, they can’t stay that way for long. Viktor pushes a clothless Yuuri against the mattress of the bed, he earlier gave Viktor the best lap dance ever. As they did in the car, he pinned Yuuri’s hands above his head. In fact, he got one of his ties and tied his hands to the head board of the bed. 

“I’m gonna torture you like you tortured me in the back of your car,” Viktor says. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, and spreads his legs. 

“Bring it,” He replies, knowing what to say to make Viktor cave in and just fuck him senceless. Viktor smiles, and he kisses Yuuri lovingly. He diverts from his lips, and kisses down Yuuri’s neck, and peppering in bites and nubbles. Yuuri pants, and Viktor smiles. He sits on Yuuri’s lower stomach, and he rocks his hips back and forth, moaning at the friction. He begins to strip for Yuuri, making sure to touch himself and call out “daddy”, obviously referring to Yuuri. Seeing Viktor like this is more than Yuuri can handle. When Viktor is only in his boxers, he turns Yuuri around, his hands still tied. 

“Hmmn, Viktor lick me, hmn,” Viktor sticks his tounge in Yuuri’s ass “Yes baby, hmmn, just like that.” Viktor smiles, and Yuuri sits back a little bit, loving Viktor’s slight moans. Viktor continues to work Yuuri with his tounge, loving every little noise that comes out of his now Fiance’s mouth. Viktor pulls away from Yuuri’s ass, and gives him a little spank, causing his moans to sound better than ever before. Viktor leans over Yuuri’s back and he is right in Yuuri’s ear.

“I bought you a special toy, daddy,”

“Hmmn?” Viktor nips his ear, and he leaves Yuuri in such a position that would make any man fuck him until the sun comes up. When Viktor comes back, he gives Yuuri’s ass another smack, before grabbing it, getting more moans from Yuuri. 

“Baby what did you get?” 

“A toy that’s gonna make you feel good,” Viktor replies, sticking it in Yuuri’s ass. It’s cold, and before Yuuri can start guessing, it starts to vibrate, and Yuuri basically loses it. He’s never had one of these inside of him, and Viktor is pulling it in and out of his ass. 

“Hmmmn, Baby, yes,” Yuuri says, “More, nngghhh, more.” His back arches when Viktor starts stoking Yuuri’s dick. “Suck me off, please, hmmmn your mouth is so perfect.” Viktor gives Yuuri what he wants. He lies on his back, and takes Yuuri’s dick in his mouth. Yuuri starts thrusting in and out of Viktor’ loving how his dick also vibrates with every moan of Viktors. Viktor slides off Yuuri’s dick with a quiet pop, and takes the vibrator out of Yuuri’s ass and he whines in protest. Viktor turns Yuuri on his back and unties his hands. He motions to his dick, and Yuuri is all over it. It doesn’t take long before his entire dick is all the way down Yuuri’s throat. Viktor loses himself in Yuuri’s constant moans. He tugs Yuuri’s hair, and he meets Viktor’s lips. 

“Fuck me right into the mattress,” Yuuri says, flopping on his back, and spreading his legs again for Viktor. Viktor satback and admired the view of Yuuri. “Don’t finger me open, or use any lube, baby go hard,” Yuuri says, arching his back. Viktor couldn’t resist Yuuri like this, no one can, and he slowly at first thrusts into an unprepped Yuuri, and boy does he scream. 

“Hhhmmmnn, Daddy you feel so good,” 

“Harder,” Yuuri replies, hiking his legs up, giving Viktor more of his ass. “Harder baby, harder!” He practically screams. Viktor’s hand settles on the back of Yuuri’s thigh and he gives him another nice slap and picks up his speed. Yuuri can’t stop moaning at every single one of Viktor’s movements. 

“Behind baby, do me from behind,” Yuuri rolls on his back, and sticks his ass high in the air for Viktor. He gives him another slap, and he returns to his merciless thrusts into Yuuri. Viktor goes into him harder than he has ever before, he has made Yuuri scream like this, but this time it’s different. 

“Oh, right there baby, right here harder, harder,” Yuuri says, Viktor grips Yuuri’s dick and strokes him with every thrust. Yuuri cums, but encourages Viktor to keep going, and he does. 

“Fill me up baby, fill me up all the way,” Yuuri moans as he pushes against every one of Viktor’s thrusts “Ahh! Hmmn, yes baby, just like that.” He says Viktor bites Yuuri’s shoulder as he cums inside of his ass. 

“How was that daddy?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmmn, baby you never ceases to please me,”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH THEY'RE ENGAGED OMFG YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww this one is cute~~

“YOU GUYS DID WHAT?” Yuuko asks after Yuuri shows her the ring and tells her the story, leaving out what they did when they got back into the hotel room.  
“He proposed to me when we were in Russia,” Yuuri replies.

“I knew he was gonna do it just not so soon, OMG we have to start planning the wedding. I still have the books from me and Nishigori’s wedding,” Yuuko says, running into her room, and coming back out with the books. She gave him the books.

“Yuuko, we’re not planning anything right now,” Yuuri says. 

“You don’t even have a date set yet?” Yuuko asks.

“He literally asked me three days ago,”

“And I wasn’t the first to know,”

“We were visiting his  _ mother!”  _ Yuuri says, “You’re the first one in Japan to know, I haven’t told anyone at home yet.”

“He didn’t even ask me if it was okay to go on and marry you!” Yuuko says, playfully being offended. 

“You’re a piece of work, you know that right?”

“Yes, and the girls wanna keep Makkachin,”

“Haha, very funny, and no they’re not keeping Makkachin,” Yuuri says.

“Where is Viktor?”

“He’s trying to get a hold of his dad back at the Inn. They don’t have the best of relationship, but he’s still his father and he wants to try to have some sort of connection with him. He has a new wife, and a new daughter, and Viktor wasn’t in any way shape or form apart of it or even knew about any of it until a few months ago,” Yuuri replies.

“So is he going to come to the wedding?”

“We’re going to send him an invite for him, his wife, and daughter, but Viktor doesn’t think he’ll even open the invite, let alone read it. He said he’d be surprised if his dad even RSVP’s,” Yuuri replies.

“HA! So you have thought about the wedding! I knew it! I knew it!” Yuuko says, jumping up and down with pure excitement. Yuuri rolls his eyes at her and smiles. He can’t believe it. He stole Viktor from the competitive ice and now he stole his heart. He’s one lucky man.

“Are you going to take his last name?” Yuuko asks.

“We haven’t thought of that,”

“Aww, hyphoning it would be so cute. Katsuki-Nikiforov. It has a nice ring to it, huh?” Yuuko says, raising her eyebrows at him. Yuuri rolls his eyes at her, and takes Makkachin, and they head back to the inn. Yuuri, as always, ventures to Viktor’s room, and plops down beside him. 

“Any word from him?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, his wife Titiana picked up,” Viktor replies. “I told her, and she said she would tell him. She was asking me about you, a lot of questions like what you look like, your likes and dislikes, stuff like that. She sounded as happy as Mother was when we showed her.” Yuuri smiles. “I told her I would send out an invite when we find a date.”

“That’s good, right?” Yuuri asks, rolling on top of him, and running his fingers through Viktor’s hair lovingly. “Yeah, and we can have them stay at the inn if they want,”

“I know my mum would love staying here,” He replies, his hands settling on Yuuri’s hips. “Besides. I don’t think dad will come knowing mum will be here. Hell, if she didn’t come, I think he wouldn’t come.” Yuuri gives him a sympathetic look. 

“I’m sorry, love,”

Viktor sighs heavily. “He’s been nothing but a dick and I still want him to come,” Yuuri’s hand cupped Viktor’s cheek. “I can barely even call his wife by her name. Or even their daughter by her name, and I feel just as much of a dick, as my dad is.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“You’re not like him, and you never will be. You’re so amazing,” Yuuri says, he kisses the tip of Viktor’s nose. “You’re an amazing person and it sucks he can’t see how far you’ve come and how far you’re going to go, but I’m here and we can grow as we go, together.” He smiles, then his face goes dark.

“What if I turn out just like my dad?” Viktor’s eyes well up with tears as he lets his mind wander to all of the horrible things he could possibly do to their kid - if they have one that would be something his dad would have done to him. 

“No, love, hey that won’t happen,” Yuuri says. “You’re so full of light, and love, and you act like a kid yourself sometimes. You’re perfect.” Yuuri kisses him.

“Will you still love me even if I turn out like him?”  
“Yes,” Yuuri replies. He kisses Viktor again, this time full of love.

“Jesus, if you two are going to fuck at least close the door!” Mari says, and the door slams shut.

“We really should get our own place, huh?” Yuuri laughs into Viktor’s neck, his face red with embarrassment from Mari.

“Yes, yes we should,” Yuuri replies in agreement. “Literally anything will do.” Viktor laughs and then sniffles, holding Yuuri tighter around his waist 

“We can fuck when ever,” Viktor jokes.

“Oh, so is that all you’re in for?” Yuuri asks, also joking.

“Oh no, it’s a plus to your companionship, love,” Viktor replies “Although, I do love it when you’re on top of me,”

“Of course you do,” Yuuri replies. 

______________________________________________________________________

“Know what they say, right?” Viktor says, shrugging his shoulders “30 times the charm?” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“Vitya, we’ve been at this for months, surely there’s an apartment that tickles your fancy,” Yuuri says, linking arms with Viktor as they walk into the cool air. It’s autumn, Yuuri’s favourite time of year. He loves the colours and he’s low key an ASMR junkie because he loves hearing the leaves crinkle under his feet. Not to mention, autumn in Hasetsu is so pretty. 

“We’ll never know my love, we’ll never know,” Viktor replies. 

“Look, just down the street is a playground, and a small park,” Yuuri says from the street. “We’re within an easy walking distance from the Inn and the rink. Plus the beach is just down the road. And it’s animal friendly.” Viktor smiles at his Fiancé and how cute he’s being. 

They walk into the apartment building and take the elevator up to their floor. The elevator isn’t run down, and it’s fairly nice, actually. Viktor doesn’t hate it. They walk down the hall to apartment number 16C. They walk inside and competent to what Viktor was expecting, this is nice. There’s a short, wide hallway leading from the door to the apartment into the main part of the house. The short, wide, hallway has a coats and shoes closet and it has space on the walls to hang photos. The house is mainly whites and greys and the countertop is a white grey marble. 

they walk over to the window and there is the beach. 

“you like this one?” Yuuri asks, resting his chin on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“yeah, actually,”

“good!! And it’s hella affordable,” Yuuri says, kissing Viktor’s cheek. “Look, we’ll even have a guest room,” Yuuri says. Viktor smiles, knowing what Yuuri is hinting at. They put a down payment on the apartment, and now they wait to hear back. 

“This is so exciting,” Yuuri says as they walk out of the building. 

“I know right!” Viktor says, smiling. “What are we going to use the guest room for?” Viktor asks, just because he wants so make sure him and Yuuri are on the same page.

“I don’t know, I mean, maybe sometime in the future, I’d want a wee one running around, you know,” Viktor smiles. 

“Me too,” Viktor replies. “They would love to cuddle with Makkachin, and when we’re doing dishes or something, they’ll cling to our legs.” Yuuri laughs.

“We’ll teach them Japanese and Russian and English,” Viktor smiles and nods. “Maybe they’ll skate.” 

“Yes, and they’ll love to hang out with us, even when they’re in the rebellious teen years,” Viktor replies.

“Oh yes. We’ll teach them love not hate. Break down the harsh stereotypes,”

“With that attitude, you could eradicate hate in a whole,”

“Wow, such big words there,” Yuuri jokes, nudging Viktor who nudges Yuuri back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute, so soft. I cAnT XD  
> I was gonna post this yesterday (as of writing this) but I went to a pride parade with my girlfriend and a close friend of mine and it was awesome. There were people with "Free Mum/dad hugs" and I got a lot of hugs and one of them I cried, because it was a nice woman and man, and they asked me about my family and if I'm out to them and their reactions to me being out and I'm rambling but it was amazing and they treated me like I was their daughter <3333 so shout out to that nice couple who made me feel loved by parents who ACTUALLY appreciate me and my sexuallity and not just pretend it's not there. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant XDD my pride photos are on my instagram : XalchemyX00
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and stay tuned for the next <<<<3333333333


	41. Chapter 41

_ “Oh Yuuri, we’re going to miss you here,”  _ His mother says, as he helps Yuuri pack his clothes. 

_ “I’m going to miss it here to mum,”  _ Yuuri says, bringing a box out into the hall.

“I’m not gonna miss you,” Mari replies.

“We know,” Yuuri says, sticking his tounge out at her, knowing she will miss him as she did when he went to Detroit. She would text him about guests and cute kids that would come into the inn. Though they’re only going to be 15 minutes away, he knows she’s going to do the same thing. It’s her subtle way of checking in on Yuuri to make sure he’s okay. Viktor comes down the hall, and grabs a box.

“How many more do we have?” He asks. 

“A few more,” Yuuri says, kissing Viktor on his lips before packing more stuff. 

_ “Have you two started planning anything for the wedding yet?” _

_ “No, not really. We’re going to move in and then Yuuko will come over in a few days when we’re at settled and she’s going to help us,”  _ Yuuri replies.

_ “You should start on that as soon as possible so it’s perfect and goes without a hitch,”  _ His mother advises. Yuuri smiles. _ “Do you know how many people are coming?” _

_ “No not really. I’m inviting a lot of family and my few friends. Viktor’s inviting his mother, dad, step-mother and step-sister, and a lot of friends from skating,”  _

_ “That’s a good crowd. I know he’s not close with his dad,”  _ Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, not remembering telling his mother about Viktor’s dad  _ “thin walls, baby, thin walls,”  _ She replies and Yuuri’s face got really red. By the time they finish moving all of the boxes, it’s really late. Viktor and Yuuri go to the guest room where they’ll spend their last night there. 

“I’m so excited!” Yuuri says as he watches the shadows waltz around the room. 

“Me too,” Viktor replies, his arms wrapping around Yuuri and bringing him in closer. Yuuri nuzzles his neck. “I’ve always wanted a place of my own, you know? Somewhere that I can call my own and live there with someone who is my family.” Yuuri smiles.

“Yeah, I’ve lived at home for far too long,” Yuuri chuckles. “I love it here, and I’m going to miss it to death, but I have you.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead. Makkachin stirs on the floor, and then she comes up to the bed. She worms her way between Viktor and Yuuri. They both laugh at her.

“I wounder if our kid will ever do this,” Viktor says. Yuuri smiles and kisses the top of Makkachin’s head.

“I hope so, this is adorable,” Yuuri replies.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri, Viktor, Yuuko, Nishigori and Mari bring boxes up from the car to the apartment, putting them in their designated room that is written on the boxes in thick, black marker. Bringing the boxes up was the easy part, actually sorting them and putting everything where it goes is the hard part. The apartment is already slightly finished, it has a full kitchen. In the livingroom a couch, a TV stand without a TV and some shelves for family photos. The master bed has a huge bed that’s very comfortable. The other bedroom has a small bed that they’re going to put into storage when they 100% decide they’re going to have a kid. They both know that that’s going to be in the partly near, but partly far future. (After the wedding). They finished around noonish with all of the help from the others. They collapse on the bed, Makkachin is in th living room, looking out of the huge window, letting natural light pour into the room.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Welcome home!” Yuuri says. His voice so excited and happy. This is the way their life should be. Yuuko storms the apartment with three huge binders.

“Boys! We got weddin’ plannin’ to do so up up, let’s go,” She says. “First of all, what season so you think you want it to be in?”

“Summer, but not like when it’s melting hot outside,” Yuuri says. Viktor nods his head in agreement. Yuuko nods, and on a huge pad of paper she writes something down in illegible Japanese. Not even Yuuri and read what she’s writing.

“What about location?” She asks. “I take it since Russia isn’t very open, we’ll have it in Japan?”

“Yeah,” Viktor and Yuuri say in unison, not aware of how long and tedious wedding planning is going ot be.

_

 

“I swear she wrote 50 pages worth of notes,” Viktor says as the two collapse on their bed, sinking into the new, memory foam, mattress. 

“I know. We’re not going to catch a break with her,” Yuuri chuckles, cosying up to Viktor. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Viktor jokes. Yuuri shrugs his shoulders. This is their first official night in their apartment together. Despite how they imagined their first night would go, this turn of events is way better. They’re laying wrapped up in each other, loving the blissful silence that’s fallen over them. The preseason for skating is creeping up on them, and with moving out of the way, now they have to deal with the wedding planning and then the skating season. Yuuri has high hopes of doing well this year, so next year he might have a better chance at qualifying for the olympics. He and Viktor have talked for hours and hours on end about the olympics. Yuuri has been to them before, but barely placed. However, he wants to place this year. He wants to show the world that not only has he stolen Viktor from the ice, but he’s stolen his heart as well, and by then, his last name. 

Makkachin curls up behind Yuuri’s knees. When she gets no attention, she worms her way in between Viktor and Yuuri again. Yuuri runs his hands through her fur for a moment and returns to having his arm draped over Viktor’s waist. Viktor kisses Makkachin’s forehead and then the three of them drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, this one is short, but fluffy. I once again have run out of prompts and idfk how to plan a wedding so I mean like all of the talk of the wedding at the attempt to write it is gonna crash and burn m8s XD
> 
> thanks for readin this chapter (I'm hella sleep deprived so that's y its short and kinda crap but fluffy)


	42. Chapter 42

“Yuuko we’ve been at this for hours,” Yuuri says, letting his head fall into his hands. 

“C’mon Yuuri! You guys have to think!” She says. “The vows are the most memorable part of the wedding!” Yuuri agatatively groans. 

“Yuuko, it’s been three hours and I haven’t had anything to eat or drink, it’s not even noon yet. Plus, it’s the preseason so we have to go through the programme,” Viktor says, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t you guys  **care** about your wedding? You guys are putting in like no effort,” Yuuko whines.

“That’s because we don’t want something big and fancy,” Yuuri says “We love the help, really, but what your planning is way to expensive. Even if I do win big this season, we still wont have enough to pay for everything.” Yuuko sighs. “You can come back tomorrow afternoon, okay?” 

“Okay. Sorry, I just want it to be perfect,” Yuuri chuckles. Yuuko gathers her binders and notepads and leaves. Viktor and Yuuri sit in silence for a moment, waiting for her to at least be 15, 20 seconds away. They both tiredly collapse on the couch.

“So we’re not going to the rink?”

“We can say we’re at the gym doing a dry run through,” Viktor says, shifting slightly so he can hear Yuuri’s heartbeat. “She’ll believe that, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri yawns. Yuuko has nonstop been breathing down their necks about the wedding and small details. They know she’s excited and wants this to be a night to remember but she can be all up in their faces sometimes. They end up falling asleep for a little bit before leaving the apartment and actually going to the rink. They don’t do anything too intense seeing as both of them are exhausted. They mainly just work on footwork and if they do jumps, it’s singles and doubles. 

“Do you know when the interviewers are going to storm the rink?” Yuuri asks, skating over to Viktor. 

“No, I don’t,” He says

“Okay, I just don’t want them storming the rink when I look like a sloth,” Yuuri jokes. Viktor laughs.

“Tell me about it,” Viktor says. “I think we should run through the programme, with all of the triples, quads, and up to speed, you know?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nods “Sounds good.” He says. The lyrical music Viktor and Yuuri picked out fulls the rink and Yuuri is suddenly off in his own skating world. He skates flawlessly to the music and Viktor can’t help but step away from being a coach and be a lover because Yuuri is amazing. How can anyone not stop and be amazed at how amazing Yuuri is at skating.

“That’s perfect,” Viktor says when Yuuri finishes.

“So we’re going to ignore the faulty Axel landing, and I was basically tripping on the spin exit,” Yuuri says “Wheres my coach? Hmn?”

“He checked out, but you’re adoring Fiancee is here,” Viktor says. Yuuri smiles and leans over the boards to kiss Viktor. 

“I guess he’s okay,” Yuuri says, smiling.

“Hmmn, ‘okay’, I need to up my game, huh?”

“There’s always room for improvement,” Yuuri says, winking.

“What are you getting at?” Viktor asks, raising an eyebrow. Yuuri shrugs his shoulders and stepped off of the ice. “Do tell, love, the suspense is killing me.” Yuuri shrugs his shoulders again before sitting on the bench to take his skates off. Viktor sighs and slumps down next to Yuuri.

“Will you tell me for a kiss?” Viktor asks. 

“I’m not getting at anything,” Yuuri replies. 

“I doubt it, I doubt it so much,” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“You’re imagining things,” Yuuri wipes the snow from his skates and puts them in his skate bag. Viktor is driving himself crazy with thinking that Yuuri was getting at something. Because with Yuuri a statement is very well just a bland, boring statement until there is a wink involved. Then Yuuri is “getting at” something and whatnot. They get back to the apartment, and Yuuri starts making lunch while Viktor jumps in the shower. Now, Viktor doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he was expecting something. He got out of the shower to see Yuuri domestically eating lunch and reading a book. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Viktor says, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“How? I’m reading a book?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing Katsuki,”

“Do I? Do I really Nikiforov?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow at him.

“You have something planned, I know it,” 

“Really now? What ever could I have planned?” Yuuri asks, giving Viktor a mischievous look to get under his skin. 

“Something, you have something planned, and it’s bothering me,” Yuuri shrugs his shoulders, and continues reading his book. “Yuuri, love of my life, what is it?” Yuuri ignores him and that just about sends him off the charts. Viktor sits on the couch with Makkachin and glances over Yuuri who is still eating his lunch and reading a book. Yuuri eventually closes his book, stretches and walks to the bedroom. When he comes out, he’s wearing his running clothes, and he grabs his running shoes and walks to the door.

“Woah, woah, woah, were are you going?” Viktor asks.

“For a run,” Yuuri replies. Makkachin jumps off of the couch with Viktor and trots over to Yuuri, waggin her tail.  _ “Do you want to come with me?”  _ Yuuri asks her. She jumps up at him in response.

“I don’t have the slightest clue to what you said, but you’re not going to haul Makka over to your side,” Viktor says “Makka, c’mere girl.” Yuuri starts laughing.

“She only understands Japanese,” Yuuri says, grabbing her leash. “You can come on the run with us, love.” Yuuri adds. 

“You’re the devil,” Viktor says. Yuuri gives Viktor a curious look “I don’t even know what I was worked up over-” Yuuri brings him closer by reaching for Viktor’s hips and bringing them closer. “-Oh hello there.” Viktor says, his arms draping around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Hi,” Yuuri replies, pressing his forehead against Viktor’s. Makkachin paws at their feet, wanting to go for a run with them. “We should take her for a walk or she’ll have an aneurysm.” Yuuri says. Viktor gives him his best puppy dog eyes so he and Yuuri can go cuddle in their bed. Yuuri smiles and replies with a loving kiss before clipping Makkachin’s leash to her collar. Viktor quickly changes and meets Yuuri at the front door before they take off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SOrry for the late Chapter m8ys. I'm completely reconstructing one of the creative writing books i have that is complete shite and is a mess currently so that's occupied my time + i don't have any prompts for this chapter and I didn't want to go the angsty way (It has nothing to do with the new tag I swear. that's later). So this one is kinda playful. 
> 
> ANYWAYS tysm for reading this chapter the hits and kudos are a huge motivators <<<<<<


	43. Chapter 43

“Okay, we have a whole skating season ahead of us until the wedding. We have the entire menu almost set, the venue booked, rooms and hotels taken care of, RSVp’s- where are we with those?” Yuuko says, going through the list on her infamous yellow pad of paper.

“Still waiting on Dad,” Viktor says, he sighs. “Titania and Lana are going to be there though. She said she’s working on getting Dad to come. Might as well bring an extra seat and set an extra plate for him.”

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Yuuko says. Yuuri nods and walks over to Viktor. Makkachin, who is never far from Yuuri sees Viktor is sad and she rests her chin on his knee. Yuuri kisses the top of Viktor’s head and rests his cheek on his head too. 

“Also, for the drink order, we still have mocktails and nothing alcoholic, right?” Viktor asks. Yuuko flips through her notepad and nods her head.

“Yes. Can I ask why?”

“First of all, we don’t want a repeat of the Barcelona banquet, and also my mom is an alcoholic and from what I’ve been told, she’s doing better. I just don’t want her to relapse or what not. My grandmother already thinks I’m bad for her,” Viktor replies. Makkachin stands up on her back paws with her front paws on Viktor’s thighs. Yuuri chuckles and helps Makkachin jump up on Viktor’s lap. She licks his face and leans against him. 

“That’s adorable,” Yuuko says. Viktor and Yuuri smile. 

“So is everything finalized?” Yuuri asks. 

“Yup, finish out this season and y’all are ready to go,” Yuuko smiles “What are you two going to do next season though? Are you still going to compete?”

“Yeah, I’d like to. I think I have a few more competitive seasons in me,”

“Besides, when and if you do retire, we can coach lessons,” Viktor replies, Makkachin nuzzles his neck. Yuuri smiles sweetly at Viktor and at Yuuko. 

“I’m so excited for the wedding,” Yuuko says, she hugs Yuuri’s cheek before leaving their apartment.

“You okay?” Yuuri asks Viktor. 

“Better,” Yuuri kisses Viktor’s forehead. Makkachin jumps off of Viktor’s lap an Viktor stands up and he and Yuuri go to the bedroom. It’s barely after lunch and they’ve got nothing better to do that take a nap or lay wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

“How does Katsuki-Nikiforov sound?” Viktor asks when they flop down on their bed. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri says, his hand resting on Viktor’s hip. 

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Yuuri kisses Viktor softly.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Before they know it, they’re on their way to Tokyo for the first competition of the season. Interviews were “fun” in the sense people were asking about Yuuri and his relationship with Viktor rather than his skating and what he has planned for the season. While it doesn’t bother Yuuri to gloat about how much he loves Viktor and how happy they are, he also wishes everyone else has something else to ask him and not have it be about him and Viktor because three interviews later, it’s getting old.

“We need to teach you Japanese,” Yuuri says to Viktor when they get to their hotel room. 

“Tell me about it,” Viktor says. “Trying to learn the alphabet and the sounds is so confusing.”

“I can say the same about Russian,” Yuuri replies. Viktor smiles as he sits on the couch. Yuuri sits beside him with his head on his shoulder and his arm lazily draped across his waist. 

“You ready to get that gold?” Viktor asks. 

“You know it,” Yuuri replies. “You know, theres something else I’m ready to get too.” Yuuri says in Viktor’s ear/

“Hmmn? And what ever could that be?” Viktor asks. Yuuri straddles Viktor’s lap and winks at at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyee sorry this one is short and kind of shitty. I've been sick ;( I feel better but I'm hella sad I can't go to the movies with my friend from out of my town so that sucks but here is a short chapter, and you can expect another update later today hopefully so stay tuned my duded 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading this chapter <<<<333333


	44. Chapter 44

Another flawless competition from Yuuri and before he knows it, they’re going to be off to China in a month for more competitions, then the season is really going to get going and they’re back on for travelling around the world. They make it back to their apartment completely exhausted. 

“Oh my god, Yuuri look,” Vitkor says, holding an envelope

“What is it?”

“It’s a letter from Lana,” He says Yuuri looks at the letter from over Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor opens the letter and in neat Russian letters is Lana’s writing.

“What does it say?” Yuuri asks. 

“Dear Viktor, Hello! I’m Lana your little step-sister. I’m so excited to meet you at your wedding. I’ve never been to Japan, what is it like? I’ve seen pictures from the internet with the pink trees. Mama and I looked at the skating competition schedule and you’re going to be in Moscow! Maybe we can hang out! I’ve heard so many stories about you from step-cousins and step-relatives, and you sound so cool! Of course I want to meet Yuuri too! He is an amazing skater and I watch all of the competitions he’s in. I’ve also found your old skating videos and where did you learn to skate like that? It’s so cool! Anyway, I hope you have an amazing day today and good luck on the skating season the both of you. Love, Lana.” Viktor gets a little teary eyed. He smiles as he rereads the letter silently to himself. He wonders how she even got the letter sent out because  Mikhail has them all on a short leash with contacting him. Viktor heard from a cousin that he was so pissed at Titania for even so much as reaching out to him. Viktor gets a piece of paper and starts writing. 

“Aw, you guys are going to be like pen pals,” Yuuri says. Viktor smiles at Yuuri. 

“I’ve always wanted a little sister or brother. Even an older sibling. I just wanted someone to hang out with all of the time instead of spending all of my hours at school, or at functions for my mother and father where I couldn’t speak until spoken too and it was all formal Russian. I hated all of it and I had no one to talk to who understood. I took to the rink, hoping it would be a way to escape them, but they found private coaches they rented out the rink for me for entire days,” Viktor says. “I can only imagine Lana is going to feel the same way eventually. I just want to be there for her, even if Dad doesn’t want that.” Yuuri kisses Viktor’s cheek.

“You’re going to be an amazing brother,” Yuuri says.

“So we’re going to stay with them for the competition in Moscow?” 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Yuuri replies. He walks off to go fold some laundry and go through their other mail hence most of it is in Japanese. Viktor smiles and continues writing:

 

_ Dear Lana, _

_ Hi, I’m so excited to meet you also, Yuuri and I both. It’s very beautiful here in Japan, and the pink trees are Cherry Blossoms, and they are truly a sight to see. The food here is absolutely amazing, and there is this building that was once home to Ninjas. There are many other buildings like it and Japan is very beautiful. You should visit sometime, and stay with Yuuri and I. Also, I would love to hang out with you and your mother. From the stories your mother as told about you, you’re way cooler than me. When we’re in Russia for the competition you and your mother, of you want, could come with us and get the best seats in the house which is were me and the other coaches sit and watch.  _

_ Love, Viktor _

 

“I really wish I knew Russian,” Yuuri says, looking at Viktor’s writing. Viktor smiles and reads it out loud to Yuuri. Yuuri smiles and kisses Viktor. “Maybe connecting with her and Titania will help you mend things with your father.”

“Yeah,” Viktor replies, smiling. He puts his letter in an envelope, and writes the address and can’t contain his smile. He looks like a kid on his birthday. Vitkor ends up going to the post office to send it and when he gets back he still is smiling. 

“You’re kind of adorable with that smile of yours,” Yuuri replies from behind a cup of tea. 

“I know,” Vitkor replies, sitting next to Yuuri. “I just, never thought I could even connect with anyone from my family aside from my mother. Everyone practically hates me over there or thinks I’m a toxic person. Most of them are only coming to the wedding under family obligation.” Yuuri sighs. “But like you said, maybe I can mend ridges between my Dad and I and maybe that will spread through the family and I won’t be public enemy number one.” Viktor smiles it off because it doesn’t bother him. Maybe he might get a second chance with his father. Maybe by seeing that he never was ina phase will help change his mind or something. All Viktor can hope for is if he makes a better relationship with him than he had when he was 18.

“I find it hard to believe people hate you,” Yuuri says “You’re very loveable.” He kisses Viktor’s cheek. 

“You might be the last of the real ones who says that,” Viktor replies. 

“Theres Lana, Makkachin, my mother, father, sister, um probably half of the skating world,” Yuuri says, “Your mother adores you, and the trips love when you come around. Plus Phichit, Mila, Chris, Yakov, and Andrei. And I mean, most importantly, me. But that was already stated.” Yuuri says. Viktor kisses Yuuri. 

“And that’s all I need,” Viktor says, bringing Yuuri closer to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo double post in one day XD thanks for reading my little charabs <3


	45. Chapter 45

Yuuri rolls on top of Viktor and lazily kisses up and down Viktor’s neck. Viktor makes use of his hands and takes off their last bit of surviving clothing from last night. Which just happens to be their boxers. Yuuri sits back on Viktor’s hips and lines Viktor’s dick up with his hole and he sinks down, moaning softly. Viktor holds Yuuri’s hips as he rocks back and forth. Yuuri puts his hands on Viktor’s shoulders to help support him as he lazily rocks back and forth. Soft moans spill from both of their mouths. Viktor sits up so his mouth meets Yuuri’s. 

Viktor rolls over, pinning Yuuri against the mattress. He trusts into Yuuri, loving the noises coming from his mouth. Yuuri’s lets wrap around Viktor’s waist. Viktor starts nipping at Yuuri’s neck, getting more moans from him.

“Hmmmn, you feel so good,” Viktor says against Yuuri’s neck. 

“Oooh, right there,” Yuuri arches his back. Viktor picks up his pace a little bit before feeling Yuuri’s cum spill between them and Viktor releases inside of Yuuri. They wrap up in one another’s arms, the sun spilling into the room.  

“Can we have a day off from training?” Yuuri asks.

“Aw, I didn’t tire you out to much, huh?” Viktor asks, kissing Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Maybe, but I mean, we’ve been training for forever, we should do something today, I mean, we leave for China, when? Three days?” Yuuri says, his hand resting on Viktor’s hip. “We could have a beach day, or chill out here or see a movie or something just us two and maybe Makkachin.”

“Yeah, sure, what do you want to do?” 

“Anything and everything,” Yuuri replies, kissing Viktor’s nose. Viktor smiles and kisses Yuuri. He rolls on his back so Yuuri is on top of him again. Yuuri smiles at Viktor before kissing him again.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor and Yuuri go out for breakfast to a small little cafe down the street. It’s family owned and they people there were really nice. They tried to help Yuuri teach Viktor Japanese and laughed at his annunciation of the words. When Yuuri explains that Viktor natively speaks Russian it all made sense to them, and they asked about some words. While Viktor loves the attention, he also becomes a little bit shy and they end up leaving. They wandered back to their apartment and got their bathing suits on and went to the beach. 

“I haven’t had a proper beach day in ages,” Yuuri says, smiling at Viktor. “Mari and I would be here for hours, day if mum and dad let us,” he chuckles. 

“I never really went swimming unless if it was at a pool,” Viktor says. “That’s one of the many things I love about living here.” Viktor adds, kissing Yuuri’s cheek. They splash around in the water for about an our before heading back to the apartment. Yuuri runs himself a bath, and Viktor couldn’t resist, so he joins him. Viktor sits across from him, loving the look of being able to look at Yuuri’s face because he is beautiful beyond words. 

“What are we going to do after we get married? Skating wise,” Yuuri asks. Viktor shrugs his shoulders. 

“We can do what ever you want to,” Viktor replies. “I mean, whatever you chose to do, I’ll stand by your side. We can do whatever.” Yuuri smiles. “What? Don’t tell me you actually are planning something this time.” Viktor raises and eyebrow a him.

“Maybe,” Yuuri replies. Viktor moves from his side of the tub over to Yuuri’s. He lays so he’s facing him because who could ever look away from Yuuri’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you eventually.” Yuuri says, kissing Viktor’s nose. 

“Awe, please love?” Viktor asks, kissing his neck. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, dear,” Yuuri replies, his hands running up and down Viktor’s back. 

“Why not now?” 

“Because… think of it as a surprise,” Yuuri says. Viktor pulls away from Yuuri’s neck and gave him the classic “I smell bullshit” look. “Please, baby?” Yuuri gives him a hurt-puppy-eyed look and Viktor caves.

“Only if you’ll bottom for a week,” Viktor says. 

“Deal,” Yuuri replies without hesitating. Viktor gives him a weird look, knowing how much Yuuri likes being top “What? Ya girl’s lazy and burt out from skating. Topping is too exhausting, you’d be deprived.”

“I doubt that,” Viktor replies, going back to kissing Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri chuckles and turns his head to the side, giving Viktor more skin to kiss. He kisses down to his collar bone and back up. Viktor slyly smiles and they get out of their bath, dry off, and get to the bed where Viktor continues to kiss all over Yuuri. Viktor got the sly idea of holding Yuuri’s hands above his head. He knows how much Yuuri loves to drag his fingers all over Viktor’s body but he decided they would try something different. 

“Viktor that’s not fair,” Yuuri whines as he squirms underneath Viktor, needing some friction. 

“Yes it is, love,” Viktor replies. Yuuri shakes his head.

“It’s like me not letting you touch me when I’m giving you a lap dance,” Yuuri says. Viktor kisses him lustfully. Yuuri subconsciously spread his legs for Viktor, waiting for him to just fuck him, but he doesn’t. Viktor breaks their kiss, and trials kisses down Yuuri’s chest, loving the little needy pants coming out of his mouth. Viktor trails kisses back up to Yuuri’s mouth. 

“What a tease,” Yuuri say. Viktor cocks an eyebrow at Yuuri.

“Says you,” Viktor replies, kissing his cheek as his hand trails down to Yuuri’s dick and starts stoking him. Yuuri lets out soft moans, knowing in the back of his mind Viktor is going to take his sweet old time with this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chirstmas m8s. it only took 60 years but here we are, another short ass chapter and it's 00:24 so i mean like what were y'all expecting XD I'll try to post again tomorrow if I can but idk so stay tuned famalams 
> 
> but i mean like it starts and ends with smut so love me <3


	46. Chapter 46

“Four C’s will be a breeze,” Yuuri says. “At this rate, I’ve placing first in everything, I got this one in the bag.” Yuuri smiles as they’re walking back to the hotel in China, Yuuri carrying another gold. 

“This season is your season, love,” Viktor replies. Yuuri nods and can’t stop smiling. They celebrate Yuuri’s win with a bottle of Russia’s finest vodka and they pass out on the bed tangled up in each other’s arms. 

It’s no surprise when they’re making their way to 4 C’s Yuuri wins yet another gold. It’s competition after competition, Yuuri wins consecutively. Then, here they are, standing in the Moscow airport, walking to the parking lot to get their rental car. Viktor’s anxiety radiates off of him. Yuuri brought Makkachin with him incase Viktor’s dad gets too much she’ll be there to help. For her jacket, they got a “Do not pet” patch in Russian incase some can’t read the ones in English and or the Japanese one. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Viktor,” Yuuri replies, putting the suitcases in the trunk of their rental car. Makkachin jumps in the back seat and spralls out. The airplane they were in was small and she couldn’t sprawl out as much. 

“I hope so,” Viktor replies, getting into the drivers seat. “If he’s there, there’s a good chance everything isn’t going to be okay.” Viktor says, he turns the car on and pulls out of the parking lot. “I just hope he’s away on a business trip or something.” He turns onto one of the main roads and they drive to their hotel room, unpack a little bit, before heading back out to meet Titania and Lana. 

“Are they in the same house as you grew up in?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, surprisingly. I thought he sold it and bought another one because that’s how petty he is,” Viktor replies. He’s stress levels are higher than they’ve ever been before and Makkachin stirs in the backseat.

“I’m positive Titania will be a buffer between you and your father,” Yuuri says, reaching for Viktor’s hand. “Plus, Lana will be there so there really isn’t much he will do or say in front of her, right?” Viktor takes a deep breath and he nods. He holds Yuuri’s hand and tries to calm himself, but he can’t help but fear what’s going to happen. When they get to the house, his heart is beating against his ribcage. Yuuri gets Makkachin out of the backseat and they walk up to the front door and knock. A blonde haired lady answers the door. She has on a white blouse tucked into a black skirt. On her ring finger is a huge diamond ring. 

_ “Viktor! Welcome!”  _ She says, it’s Titania. She gives him a big smile and a hug. She has greenish blue eyes and she smiles. She reaches out to shake Yuuri’s hand when she pulls away from Viktor. 

“ _ Mama is he here?”  _ A little girl calls from inside. Titania steps aside, and there is a little girl who is the spitting image of Titania stands behind her. She smiles widely and runs over to Viktor giving him a hug. She’s probably not even as tall as his waist. She gives Yuuri a hug too and her eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees Makkachin.

_ “She’s so cute! _ ” She reads the patch on her jacket, and Yuuri nudges Viktor.

_ “You can pet her,”  _ He says Makkachin goes from work mode to happy fluffy puppy mode in a split second. They go inside and there he is. Mikhial. He looks as formal as he always has. His hair is greying and he doesn’t have any readable emotion on his face. He completely stone faced and arms uncrossed. 

_ “Sir,”  _ Viktor says, holding his hand out to him. He takes Vitkor’s hand and shakes it, his blue eyes staring into Viktors in such a way it makes him shiver. They go into the living room, and Lana starts talking about everything she can possibly talk about. 

_ “I ride horses and it’s so much fun! I do jumping. Did you ever ride horses?”  _ She asks. 

_ “No, I skated instead,” _

_ “Skating looks like so much fun!” _

_ “It is,”  _ Viktor says,  _ “Yuuri is the best skater I know.”  _ She looks at Yuuri and smiles. 

_ “I’m so excited to see him skate!”  _ She says. Titania nudges Yuuri.

“It must be tiring not knowing the language here, huh?” She asks, her accent thick. 

“Not really. Viktor usually translates it all for me. Though I am trying to learn on my own,” He replies. 

“I can only imagine how difficult that must be,” Yuuri nods. “You’re natively Japanese, correct?” 

“Yes, when I was a junior in high school, I lived here with my parents who don’t even speak English. That was difficult trying to talk to landlords and what not. We managed to find some place that spoke Japanese,” 

“Lana tried learning Japanese and even English so she could talk to you, she’s a bright one, always looking for an adventure and to learn something,” Yuuri smiles and glances over at Viktor and Lana talking about something, but he looks happy. “I never understood why Mikhial wanted to keep Viktor away from her. She’s always wanted a brother or a sister.”

“Viktor was telling me he was the same way,” Yuuri replies. The maid comes in and says something, and Yuuri doesn’t know what to make out of it, but Lana stands up and says something to her mother, who says something to Viktor’s father who is in the other room that’s adjacent from the living room. Viktor chimes in with something, and it is exhausting not knowing the language. Lana jumps up and down with excitement and she practically runs into the dinning room.

“What even happened?” Yuuri asks. 

“I guess we’ve been invited for dinner,” Viktor says, Yuuri could hear how uneasy his voice is. “I know Dad is going to make a scene or something.” Viktor says, taking a deep breath.  He walks to the dining table and sits next to Lana and Yuuri, with his father comically across the table from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehhe cliffhanger Muahahaha


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:: mentions of self harm

Dinner is served and thats when Viktor’s dad starts.

_ “Did you have to bring that mutt into my home?”  _ He asks.

_ “She’s Yuuri’s service dog, so yes,”  _ Viktor replied  _ “You knew about her and you could have said not to bring her.”  _ He says, trying to keep his cool.

_ “You should have not brought him. We all know you’re only marrying him to defy me.”  _

_ “Mikhial, not now please,”  _ Titania says. Yuuri’s hand find’s Viktor’s from under the table and he holds his hand tightly. 

_ “No, Lana, let this be a lesson to you about defying me, understand?”  _ Lana nods and looks down at her plate  _ “I was too easy on him, and look how he turned out chasing men across the globe and marrying them. I  _ **_never_ ** _ raised him to be like this, and I’m most certainly not going to raise you that way.”  _ Titania waves one of the maids over and she takes Lana upstairs.

_ “Are you serious? All I ask is for one, nice, dinner but you can’t get over yourself,”  _ Titania says  _ “Your only son is getting married, and he wants you to be there and support him, and all you seem to do is shove your hate down his throat. So what if he’s in love with another man, get over it!”  _

_ “It’s wrong! He’s wrong and he’s disrespectful ”  _ Mikhial turns to Yuuri.  _ “ _ And you! You’re the one who turned him! You turned him into this defiant person! You corrupted my son and made him believe he actually loves you. I don’t know who’s more the fool, you or him! _ ”  _ He says, his voice angry. Viktor is appalled he speaks English and he’s appalled he spoke to Yuuri that way. 

“Talk about disrespect!” Titania says. 

“If you only knew all of the potential you took away from him!” Mikhial says. Viktor stands up and Yuuri does too very timidly. He thanks Titania for dinner and he and Yuuri leave. Viktor and Yuuri drive back to the hotel room. When they get up to the room, that’s when Yuuri’s questions started filling his head.

“What did he mean, by all of that?” Yuuri asks. 

“Nothing,” Viktor says. 

“No, it wasn’t nothing, Viktor, I know how you rich families work. What am I taking you away from?” 

“I was supposed to take over his company,” Viktor says “I was supposed to follow in his footsteps and make so much money like he did. Skating to him was just a ploy. I would work under the meanest, strictest, coach that I would be more disciplined, so when I retired I would take over his company. When I was close to living on the streets or couch surfing again, he said he would give me 15% of his earnings if I lived in Russia again, and if I married his pending business partner’s daughter. I tried to make him proud of me, but I just couldn’t.”

“Were you married to her?”

“No,” Viktor replied. “I couldn’t even sleep with her. During the skating season, I saw you and you’re worth so much more than any amount of money he could offer so I backed out and he was so pissed, but- but-”

“Were you about to marry her?” Yuuri asks. 

“Kind of,” Viktor replies. “Her father gave me her ring size, and it made me sick because I want to spend every minute with you. Not some girl I’ve literally only met once. Yuuri, he’s just saying this to get into your head and make you mad at me, because she doesn’t mean anything to me. I only took the deal to stay off of the streets and to keep me fed,”

“What if he gives you another one of those deals? Huh? What if we’re tight for money and you take another deal with some out landish price?”

“I’m not going to take it!” Viktor says. “Yuuri, those times were difficult, I was almost homeless and I didn’t know what to do! I was trying to pick myself up and get back up on my feet”

“You could have reached out to me! I would have let you stayed with me and my family at the Inn, Viktor I would never turn my back on you,” Yuuri says. “I’m hurt you never told me about this before.”

“Because it didn’t matter!” 

“It does matter. It matters to me. Viktor, we’re going to be getting married in a matter of months and I don’t want there to be any secrets,” Yuuri says.

“How was that a secret?” 

“You didn’t tell me about it, not during any of our long conversations about the gap years between us,”

“And you were totally honest?” Viktor asks. “Don’t act like I don’t know. I see that there are more scars than there used to be.”

“Don’t turn this around on me, I told you how bad it got, I told you. You never said anything about  **her** ,” Makkachin paws at Yuuri’s feet and leans up against him. 

“Because it meant nothing to me! I was in a bad spot-”

“Like you know what that even is,” Yuuri says. “A bad spot.”

“I do know what it is! You’re not the only one who can be depressed,” Viktor says. 

“Do you **really** know what it’s like?” Yuuri asks. “The helpless sinking feeling, the feeling of wanting to leave everything behind. The feeling of wanting to die because everything is too much and too stressful and chaotic. Do you know what that’s like?” Viktor opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out “Do you know what it’s like to pick yourself up off of a bloody bathroom floor? What it’s like to have clean up your own blood, and hide the marks on your arms and legs from everyone because you don’t want them to worry? Do you know what that’s like?” Both of them sit in an angry silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard writing this T-T


	48. Chapter 48

“I thought you were sleeping on the couch,” Yuuri says in the morning. He sees Viktor’s arms are loosely draped over his body. 

“I was. You were tossing and turning, and I thought you were having a bad dream or something,” Yuuri sighs. “I’m not going to leave you here by yourself like that. Just because we fought and we’re mad at each other, it doesn’t mean I don’t love you and want to take care of you.” Yuuri rubs his eyes and looks at the clock

“We should get to the rink for the practice,” Yuuri says, crawling out of bed and over to his suitcase to get his skate clothes on. Viktor lets his head fall into his hands, he really fucked up this time. He should have told him about her. In all honesty, she didn’t want to be married to him anymore than he did. The two were more ike awkward friends and nothing more, that’s why he didn’t tell Yuuri because it means absolutely nothing. They went out for dinner once and both didn’t like the arrangements. Viktor changes and they silently head out to the rink for the practices. Practice feels, weird. There isn’t any of the subtle flirting Viktor and Yuuri are known for. Yuuri doesn’t even get why he’s so mad, but he is. He figures it might be because he hates being lied to or not told the whole truth. He’s told Viktor everything, and the fact he left out a huge detail like that rubs Yuuri the wrong way. 

Their practice was over, and they ended up having the locker room to themselves. 

“I’m sorry I was a bitch last night,” Yuuri says, as he unties his skates. 

“It’s okay,”

“I made a big deal out of nothing, I completely blew up,” 

“I should have told you though,” 

“No, if you really didn’t plan on saying anything,” Yuuri says, keeping his eyes away from Viktor. He’s practically looking everywhere but him “In all honesty, I kind of don’t blame you. You probably didn’t think I would have let you stayed with me or something like that. I’m not an easy person to be around.”

“That’s a lie,” Viktor replies. “You are an easy person to be around.” He sits next to Yuuri. “Yes, we have some bumps here and there, but every relationship has them. I can guarantee there’s going to be times when I’m not an easy person to be around, but those times will past. They won’t change how much I love you.”

“You’re too good to me,” Yuuri says, finally looking over at Viktor. “I’m still sorry.” Viktor kisses his temple.”

“Don’t be, love,”  

“But I am,”

“Then blame it all on Mikhail,” Viktor says “How about we blame everything on him.” He adds. Yuuri smiles a little bit “C’mon, let’s find lunch somewhere.” 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Titania and Lana meet Viktor outside of the rink. 

_ “I’m still so sorry about dinner,” _

_ “Don’t worry about it,”  _ Viktor says. 

_ “I’m so excited to see Yuuri skate!”  _ Lana says, jumping up and down. Viktor smiles and nods.

_ “Me too!”  _ He gives them the passes, and they follow him to where Yuuri is nervously jumping up and down. “You good?”

“Little anxious, what’s new though?” He says, rolling his ankles in circles. Lana smiles and waves at Yuuri, and Yuuri smiles and waves back.  _ “Hello”  _ He says in Russian. Lana’s eyes go wide.

_ “Hello!!!”  _ She says. _ “I love your costume!”  _

“She says she loves your costume,” Viktor translates. They talk for a little bit longer before someone calls Yuuri from the door saying it’s time for his warm up. Viktor waves Titania and Lana to follow him and Yuuri. They walk into the rink, and Lana’s eyes go wide. There are all of the skater’s she’s seen on TV. Viktor takes Yuuri’s skates. 

“Deep breath, love,” Viktor says, seeing Yuuri all tensed up. “Don’t do too many quads in the warm up - and Axels. Don’t tire yourself out.” Yuuri nods and kisses Viktor’s cheek and he steps out onto the ice. He does a few laps around before he starts warming up his jumps. Titania picks Lana up so she can see over the boards. They watch Yuuri go through some of his spins, and step sequences. He does an axel and he sticks the landing flawlessly. He looks back at Viktor and sees him smile. He relaxes a little bit, and finishes up the warm up and steps off of the ice for the first skater to take to the ice. They watch and wait until it’s Yuuri’s turn to skate. He’s in the middle of his group, and he hopes he can set the bar high enough.

“Next to skate is Yuuri Katsuki,” The announcer says. Yuuri takes to the ice and Lana cheers for him. He smiles and he moves into his starting position and waits for the music to start. When it does, it looks as if he’s one with the beat. The way he skates is truly something else. He’s completely lost in his own world. He’s all calm, cool, and collected. All of his spins are centred, and his jumps are flawless. 

“Woah,” Lana says, and Viktor smiles. When Yuuri is done skating, it’s no surprise he got first. His short programme was beat by Yuri Plisetsky by 5 points, but Yuuri knows he’s going to own the free programme the following night. 

“I still feel bad,” Yuuri says on their way back to their hotel room.

“You shouldn’t. It’s all in the past, okay?” Viktor says, and he means it. He’s watched way to many fights between his parents end badly. He doesn’t want that to happen between him and Yuuri. He really, truly loves him, and Yuuri loves him the same way. He doesn’t like the idea of them being upset at each other. To him, it doesn’t matter who is at fault, all that matters is if they move on from it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, don't be surprised if the chapters upload slowly it's because A) I have a summer camp I'm going to tomorrow (as of writing this). B) I'm at the rink or the beach or C) shit has gone in my life so sit tight and I apologise m8s and I'll try to get the chapters up promptly. 
> 
> ily and as always, thank you for reading this chapter, I love getting and responding to all of ur comments <33 and feel free to give me that constructive criticism! I'm always looking for ways to better my writing.   
> <3


	49. Chapter 49

_ Oh my god Yuuri that was amazing!”  _ Lana says, running over to him when he gets off of the ice. His free programme, though having some troubles with spins, and the quad toe landing, was otherwise clean. 

“She said it was amazing,” Viktor translates.

“ _ Spasibo _ ” Yuuri replies, which is thank you in Russian. She giggles because his annunciation of the was off, but she understands what he’s saying. They make their way into the Kiss and Cry, and wait for what feels like hours until they announce his score. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, free programme score, 120.27. First place.” His over all score with the short programme added is 330.43. Yuuri won in Moscow and next is Three C’s, worlds, Olympics qualifications, then the Olympics. They’re being held in North Korea this season and Yuuri is beyond excited for the olympics this season. He wants to win so bad, and hen, four weeks after the Olympics end, he and Viktor are getting married. The thought of that makes him giddy and all happy and fluffy. When they get back to their apartment, they never realized how comfortable their old, cheep matress is. Yuuko says she’s “broke” into the apartment and left some dinner for them in the fridge. Their flight ended up getting delayed, so what was their dinner, became their lunch when they woke up the following morning. 

“The jet lag is going to kill me,” Yuuri jokes.

“Tell me about it,” Viktor chuckles. “Lana says she loved going to the rink with us and she and Titania can’t wait to come to the wedding.” Yuuri smiles. 

“I’m so excited,” Yuuri says.

“Me too,” Viktor replies. He wraps his arms around Yuuri tightly. They do the dishes while playing music on the speaker in the kitchen. They play every song on both of their playlists. They use the big wooden spoons as microphones, and they dance together. It doesn’t matter what the song is, as long as it’s danceable, they’re going to blast it and sing and dance. They’re slow dancing as some slow song is in the background. Their foreheads are pressed together, and they’re slowly swaying back and forth. 

“I love this,” Yuuri says. “I love us, I love you.”

“That’s a lot of love,”

“I love it,” Yuuri replies, kissing Viktor. 

___________________

 

Three C’s and Worlds came and gone way to fast. Before Yuuri knew it, he was off to Tokyo for the Olympic qualifications, then he’s off to North Korea for the olympics if he qualifies. In which all of Hasetsu believes in Yuuri, so does Viktor, Titania, Lana, and every Viktuuri shipper out there. In which, all of those who believed in Yuuri, gave him the “power” So to say to beat his season’s best, and other skater’s seasons best. It’s no surprise to anyone what he made qualifications. Yuuri was over joyed when he realized, he’s made it to the Olympics. 

“Four weeks, Vik, four weeks!” Yuuri says, his smile so wide as he’s doing the dishes after their dinner. 

“I know, love,” Viktor replies, smiling also. “Five weeks until our day. Mama is so excited to come here. So is Lana and Titania.” 

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri sits on the kitchen counter. Viktor moves between Yuuri’s knees. Yuuri drapes his arms around Viktor’s neck. “I can’t explain it, I’m just, ahh. You know?” Viktor chuckles, and presses their foreheads together. 

“Yeah, I do,” 

“Hey, save those words for the wedding,” Yuuri says. Viktor smiles and kisses Yuuri sweetly.

“Are you going to tell me what it is you were planning the other day?” Viktor asks. Yuuri shrugs his shoulders. “Please babe?”

“It’s a surprise,” Yuuri says.

“But please?” 

“But no, it’s a surprise,” Yuuri says. Viktor rolls his eyes. “Aww poor baby.” Viktor pouts and Yuuri laughs at him. Yuuri kisses him softy. Viktor sighs.

“Please?” He begs. 

“No, love,” Yuuri replies.

“Please? I’ll let you top for the rest of the month!” 

“Tempting, but no,” Yuuri says, smiling devilishly at Viktor. 

“Baby, what if I beg? Huh? On my knees, you know?”

“That’s mean,” Yuuri says. He kisses Viktor again “I promise, to tell you what I have planned, I’m planning the planning. It’s just an idea I got. Just, just don’t sweat it,” Viktor sighs and the two colapse on the couch.

____________________

 

_ “I dunno.. Should I feel bad for not telling him?”  _ Yuuri asks Yuuko. He’s on his computer, and Yuuko is on the facetime.

_ “No, you said it’s a surprise! So let it be a surprise!”  _ Yuuko says.  _ “You shouldn’t feel bad.” _

_ “You should have seen how desperate he was. He was using sex as a barganing chip,”  _ Yuuko explodes in a fit of laughter.  _ “It’s not funny!”  _ Yuuko doesn’t stop laughing. 

_ “When do you intend on telling him?” _

_ “Probably when we get back from our honeymoon. That is if we decided we’re going to go anywhere.” _

_ “How the fuck did I let you guys finalize everything without fully deciding what you’re going to do for your honeymoon?”  _ Yuuko asks, facepalming. She’s making the triplets lunch, which Yuuri should make himself lunch, but then again, Viktor is out grocery shopping with what little Japanese he knows, so the likely hood that he did everything online or asked Nishigori to help is very likely. 

_ “I dunno, but focus,”  _ Yuuri says, he bites his lip, trying to figure out how to word his next question. 

_

“He’s planning something, something big, I know this for a fact,” Viktor says. 

“Yes, I’m sure he is. Where do I come into play with this?” A tired Phichit asks.

“You’re his best friend and I’m kind of helpless,” Viktor replies. Phichit chuckles. “Wait, is that Chris in the background?”

“Yes and are  you really surprised?” Phichit asks. 

“No. But please help!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36 years later, I've birthed his chapter. Sorry it took forever. I planned on finishing and posting this chapter yesterday but I went to the beach for literally seven fucking hours. and I surfed for those seven fucking hours and now I'm in a lot of pain from various reasons regarding falling off the board and nosediving and fUCKING SWIMMERS IN THE FUCKING SURFZONE. I'm ranting, but berghlkeqhfq oh well. Anyways, here is this chapter written in the frozen tundra that is my basement bc we love heatwaves XD 
> 
> thanks for reading this chapter, Idk when the next one will be up. it's possibly very likely I'll die of heat exhaustion before the next chapter gets up so yay me


	50. Chapter 50

“Nervous?” Viktor asks Yuuri. Here they are. At the Olympics. Yuuri nods his head frantically. Thankfully they brought Makkachin, and Yuuri sat down on one of the couches in the skaters lounge. Makkachin jumps up on his lap and Viktor sits beside Yuuri and drapes his arm around his shoulders and he kisses his cheek. 

“I feel all of the pressure from winning this,” Yuuri says, not even sure that was cohesive sentence, but Viktor understands what he’s getting at. 

“Pretend it’s just me and you in an empty rink, okay?” Yuuri nods, he’s still low key visibly shaking. Seeing how that attempt failed, he decided to completely change the topic in general “So, for our honeymoon, do you have any ideas on where we should go?” 

“Somewhere warm,” Yuuri replies. “What about California? Phichit was there with Chris a little while ago and he loved it.” Viktor smiles.

“California sounds amazing,” He replies. “What do you want to do?”

“Everything,” Yuuri replies, and Viktor chuckles. “I want to go to the beach, sneak into parties, stop at strip malls, go to a Fire and Ice restaurant. Maybe see the peers and stay a night at the Queen Mary at Long Beach. It all is so cool and ah,”

“Okay, when we get back home, we’ll plan something, ey?” Yuuri nods. They talk more about what they’re going to do in California and then Yuuri’s group is called. “I love you,” Viktor says kissing Yuuri’s cheek before he steps out onto the ice.

“I love you too,” Yuuri replies, kissing Viktor’s cheek and he steps out onto the ice. He’s calm, and not rushing any of his jumps and spins. Viktor smiles as he watches Yuuri through his warm up. He steps off the ice still calm as possible, and he watches the other skaters skate without being hit with an overwhelming amount of anxiety, like this is it! This is the biggest competition ever, and Yuuri would normally be freaking out, but he’s not. 

“Are you okay?” Viktor asks when the other skater is bowing and Yuuri steps onto the ice by the boards and by Viktor. 

“Totally,” Yuuri replies. “It’s just you and me right?”

“Always,” Viktor says, holding Yuuri’s hand tightly until the announcer calls his name. Makkachin stirs by Viktor’s feet as Yuuri takes to the middle of the rink to start skating. His short programme landed him in third, but he intends on fighting back all the way in the free programme. And he did just that.

When the music fills the rink, Yuuri comes to life. The intro steps of his programme were timid, but that’s how it was choreographed. They’re timid, yet powerful. He sets up for an axel, and Viktor holds his breath and gets tense. Yuuri’s form was not only perfect, but he even so much as added a triple loop at the end. Viktor saw the smirk on Yuuri’s face. That was the first combo in one of Vitkor’s Olympic competitions. He smiles back at that little “easter egg”. The crowd goes wild during his lay back spin. They all lose their shit when he pulls up for a Biellmann. Viktor can’t seem to hide his smile and try to veer away from being a Fiancée and trying to be a coach but Yuuri’s skating is too irresistible. 

When Yuuri finishes his programme, the entire rink erupts with cheers and they’re all throwing flowers and stuffed animals down to the ice. Yuuri smiles and waves at them all, his eyes brimming with tears. He grabs a few stuffed animals, and heads off the ice to Viktor. 

“I did it!” He says smiling 

“Yes, love you did,” Viktor replies hugging him tightly. People aww at them. Phichit runs over to the two and hugs Yuuri. 

“ohmyfuckinggodthatwasamazing!!” Phichit says, slurring his words together. Yuuri chuckles and hugs him back. 

“thanks and good luck,” 

“Haha I’m going to need it after that performance,” Yuuri blushes and he and Viktor head to the Kiss and Cry. 

His score blew everyone’s programmes out of the water. It’s 359.74 with the short programme added and as good of a skater as Phichit is

and the other skaters, they’re not going to get close to Yuuri’s score. And none of them did. Yuuri steps back out onto the ice, teary eyed as he claims the gold. As Viktor has done many times in his career, he kisses the gold, and smiles at Viktor in the crowd. He did it. He won an Olympic competition, he’s marrying Viktor in a week, and he couldn’t be any happier. He practically runs back to Viktor, once again, being wrapped up in his arms. He’s overflowing with excitement and happiness and He and Viktor explore North Korea a little bit before heading back to their hotel.

“This place is kind of pretty,” Yuuri says, looking around the street. 

“Yeah, it is,” Viktor replies, taking Yuuri’s hand in his. “Have you planned the plan for the surprise.”

“Kind of,” Yuuri replies. “I will tell you, just not now.”  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s a surprise,” Yuuri chuckles. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“But I’m the reason you live,” Yuuri says, kissing Viktor’s cheek.

“That you are,” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s cheek again, unable to wait until they get get back to the hotel room where there is bound to be their favourite liquors, and where they’re bound to drink it and one thing will lead to another because we all know how Viktor and Yuuri get when they’re drunk. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri wakes up kind of sore with Viktor’s arms wrapped around him tightly. Viktor is already awake, and when he realizes Yuuri is awake, he starts placing tired kisses on his neck and his shoulder. 

“Hmm, morning,” Yuuri says softly, leaning into Viktor’s chest. Viktor mumbles something that can only be a tired, half Russian half English “good morning”. Yuuri turns around in Viktor’s arms so he’s facing him. “6 days,” Yuuri says excitedly. Viktor smiles lazily.

“6 days,” He replies, kissing Yuuri. “6 days until you tell me what ever it is you’re planning,” Yuuri rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Not yet,” Yuuri says, cupping Viktor’s face. “Patience, baby, patience.” Viktor raises an eyebrow.

“Fine, I too can play at that game,” Viktor says. Yuuri rolls his eyes, knowing he has the patience of a saint, so what ever Viktor throws his way, he’ll be able to withstand it all. 

“Hmm? Bring it,” 

“I will,” Viktor replies, rolling on top of Yuuri, and nuzzling his neck.

“Oh wow, I can’t take it anymore,” Yuuri says sarcastically. “Oh, please get it over with.” Viktor rolls his eyes. He kisses Yuuri’s neck softly. He trails the light kisses down Yuuri’s neck, and chest, and he squirms a little bit. Viktor looks up at him, and cocks and eyebrow. Yuuri rolls his eyes and Viktor continues kissing down Yuuri’s body. 

When he got to Yuuri’s dick, he slowly took it into his mouth and barely took all of it in his mouth - at least, not at first. He slowly bobs his head up and down over probably half of his length, and Yuuri tries to subtly buck his hips up to get more, but Viktor is holding his hips down. He sinks down a tiny bit more, loving Yuuri’s little moans. 

“You are mean,” Yuuri wines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sup m8s life sucks so here is a chapter ending with Vitkor sucking Yuuri's dick   
> XD


	51. Chapter 51

Yuuko storms Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment. They haven’t been home a full day and she’s already practically screeching about the wedding. 

“I have heard back from literally everyone that coming that they’re making their way here today they’ll be here tonight!” Yuuko says, practically jumping up and down. Yuuri chuckles at Yuuko.  _ “Have you talked to him about it?” _

_ “No, after the wedding, honeymoon,” _

“Where are you guys going for the honeymoon?” Yuuko asks, and Viktor cocks an eyebrow at Yuuri who shrugs his shoulders in response. 

“California. We’re going to go on a tour around the state,” Viktor replies.

“Oh my, Phichit was there, and from his insta photos it looks so beautiful. Make sure to send a lot of photos please!” Yuuko says.

“Will do,” Yuuri replies. Yuuko goes over more things for the wedding that she’s been over with them probably a million times, but she’s hoping something she says will prompt Yuuri to telling Vitkor already because the suspense on her end is just about killing her. Yuuri changes the subject to California and things they’re going to do because knowing Yuuko she’s going to want a full rundown of everything they’re doing. She even asked for postcards that are “For the trips” but everyone knows that they’re for herself because between the girls, work, etc, she hasn’t travelled in ages. So, she lives vicariously through Viktor and Yuuri and their travels. Yuuri honestly doesn’t mind and says ne of these days, when the trips are older, she’ll be able to travel again. Yuuko leaves after getting a call from Nishigori because the girls have all tagged teamed against him and they’re turning the entire house upside down. 

“Two more days,” Yuuri says. 

“Excited, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

“Are you? Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow. Viktor laughs.

“You’re too cute,” Yuuri smiles and kisses him. 

“I know,” Yuuri says. Viktor kisses Yuuri again. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor and Yuuri go to the Inn after lunch and wait for Viktor’s family to arrive. Yuuri’s cousins, aunts and uncles, are bustling about the inn, talking with one another and with Yuuri and Viktor. Makkachin plays with some of Yuuri’s second cousin, and he waits with a very anxious Viktor.

“I know  _ he  _ isn’t going to come, but I’m still looking at the door expecting him to show up or something,” Viktor says. 

“I get it, love, I really do.” Yuuri says, leaning his head on Viktor’s shoulder. The door’s open, and Lana and Titania arrive. 

“Hello darling, how are you?” Titania asks. Walking over to Viktor and giving him a hug. 

“Very well, you?”

“Slightly jet lagged, but that’s expected,” Titania laughs. “Mikhail is here.” Viktor visibly tenses.

“He booked a hotel for himself, go figure. I told him he could still come if that was okay with you and Yuuri.” Viktor looks over at Yuuri who smiles.

“Yeah, it’s fine with us,” Viktor replies.

“Okay, good,” The door to the inn opens once more and there is Viktor’s mother. 

_“Oh Vitya, look at you!”_ She says, making her way over to him _“Look at that smile, oh you look so happy!”_ _  
__“I am, mama. I truly am,”_ His mother smiles teary eyed and places one of her hands on Vitkor’s face. 

“ _ I’m so unbelievably proud of you, son. You’ve grown up to be such a wonderful young man.”  _ Viktor smiles and hugs her tightly. She walks over to Yuuri and though knowing little English and no Japanese, her smile speaks a million words. She turns to Titania and smiles at her and they start up a conversation. 

_ “This place is so cool!”  _ Lana says, looking around at everything. 

_ “I know right!”  _ Viktor replies. “ _ Just wait until dinner, the food here is amazing!”  _ A few more cousins, aunts, uncles, and family friends come and they’re all talking to one another in spotty, heavily accented English. Lana runs off with some cousins and they play around a little bit. 

“Why so tense babe?” Yuuri asks.

“He’s here,” Viktor says. “He’s here, in Japan. I don’t know if he’s coming tomorrow or not, but he’s here.” 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Yuuri says interlacing their fingers together. “Think of it this way; it’s just you and me, okay?” Viktor smiles, he says that to Yuuri everytime he goes out to skate in a competition. Dinner is served and everyone makes their way to the dinning room they use for the guests. Thankfully, the inn is empty to guests other than people attending the wedding. Viktor chuckles as his family struggles to eat with chopsticks. Some have given up and got forks, while the others are trying to figure it out for themselves. Some of Yuuri’s family helps, and Viktor and Yuuri chuckle to themselves about their families. 

“See, love, there’s nothing to worry about because everyone is getting along, all is good,” Vitkor smiles at Yuri. 

“Tomorrows the day,” Viktor says. 

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri replies, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor drapes his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, and he kisses the top of his head. After dinner, everyone is exhausted from traveling so they go to their rooms, and Viktor and Yuuri help with cleaning up in the kitchens.

“You two really shouldn’t be in the kitchen, cleaning,” Yuuko says “You two should be home, getting ready for tomorrow!”

“We honestly don’t mind, Yuuko,” Vitkor says. 

“Besides, you shouldn’t leave Nishigori with the triplets,” Yuuri says. Yuuko sighs.

“Fiiiine, but tomorrow, I’m going to be at the house at the crack of dawn to be wary,” Yuuko says, reluctantly leaving the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww this one is cute and mAH BABIES ARE ALL GROWN UP AND GETTIN MARRIED!!!  
> i was looking back on the first few chapters and wow, both characters have come so far XD and I think my writing has gotten better idk, 
> 
> anywho, thanks for reading this chapter stay tuned to the next one which is a happy-tear-jerker because our bois are gettin married XD


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!!! this chapter is EXTREMELY fluffy and happy so I recommend reading with tissues incase of any fangirl nosebleeds, and also for the tears because I cried too many times to count while writing this and it's beautiful, absoluely no angst so your welcome 
> 
> anyways, enjoy
> 
> (Ps I love all of you)

As Yuuko promised, she stormed Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment. They were blissfully sleeping and wrapped up in one another’s arms before Yuuko tares them away from the bed. They grab their suits, and then they head out to the cars, and drive to the venue. The wedding is at this expensive looking house on the edge of the beach. Viktor and Yuuri are whisked off to separate rooms to get ready. Yuuko hands Yuuri a cup of coffee.

“Yuuko you know I don’t like coffee because-”  
“It’s decaf,” She replies. “With a shit ton of sugar because we all know you have a sweet tooth.” 

“Thanks,”

“Nervous?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies “Did you leave Makka at the house?” 

“No, she’s sleeping on the couch in the other room. Turns out you and her are more alike than I thought.” Yuuri laughs and drinks his coffee with a shit ton of sugar because sugar doesn’t effect his anxiety as much as caffeine does.

“Sooo, any last confessions as a unmarried man?”

“No, not really,” Yuuri says.

“You suck at this, any exes you still miss?”  
“No,” Yuuri replies “I mean, I wish I could have at least stayed friends with one or two but I won’t necessarily say I miss them,”

“Why?”

“Because in the back of my head I missed Viktor the entire time,” Yuuri says. “Cheesy, I know, but I did. He understood my anxiety like none other, plus he helped me learn Russian in which I was purposefully bad at so I could spend more time with him.”

“Well, the truth is out, aren’t you scandalous!” Yuuko says.

“Yeah, get on my Level,” Yuuri says, brushing non-existent dirt off of his shoulders. 

“What do you think Viktor is doing?”

“Probably pacing back and forth muttering to himself in Russian.” Yuuri says drinking more of his coffee. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Viktor tries to contain his excitement, but he can’t. He has so much energy despite being dragged out of bed with out any coffee. Plus, he has no clue what room Yuuri is in and Yuuko is with him so the chances of him getting to Yuuri are very slim. Speaking of Yuuko she walks in right as Viktor is pacing back and forth to try to get some of his energy out. 

“Woah,” Yuuko says.

“What?” Viktor asks. 

“Nothing, just, Yuuri and I were spilling the tea about your lives anyway, I asked what he thought you were doing and he said pacing back ad forth,” Yuuko says. “Granted he also said muttering to yourself in Russian, but I mean like, close enough.” Viktor chuckles. 

“How is he?”

“Fucking gorgeous. I swear he looks so handsome, you don’t even have a clue,” Viktor smiles. 

“Well I bet I have some clue, I live with him,” Viktor says.

“Oh you and your jokes,” Yuuko says. She harassed Viktor a little bit more and told him to get dressed in his tux. She walks over to Yuuri who is talking up a storm with someone Yuuko vaguely knows. When they see Yuuko, they leave and then it’s Yuuri who looks so happy he could possibly cry. There is a knock on the door before Yuuko can say anything. 

“Yeah, come in,” Yuuko says.

“Um, isn’t that illegal?” Viktor says from the other side. 

“Fuck yes it’s illegal go away!” Yuuko says. 

“I know, I know, but it’s only if I see him, right? So I mean like I can talk right?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says and he walks to the door. “Hey love,”

“How’s the anxiety?”

“It’s good anxiety, I’m not panicking,”

“Mikhail is here,” Viktor says. “Is this the anxiety you feel all of the time? The one where like there’s not enough air and everything is cramped and-”

“Your chest is tight, shaky hands, wobbly knees, fast heartbeat?”

“Umm, Y-yeah,”

“Okay, love, breathe slowly. I do in and out ot the count of 7. Close your eyes and imagine us on a domestic saturday morning. You know? When Makkachin wiggles her way in between us, and we’re wrapped up in each other’s arms, and we’re in bed until 3 in the morning when we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner all mixed into one meal,” Viktor chuckles through the door. “Or even the times where we’ll mix all of the cereal flavours together and it was so gross but we continue to do it anyway. 

“If I remember, we only ever do that when we’re drunk or hung over,” Vitkor chuckles. 

“That’s very true,” Yuuri replies. “Remember the time, you almost lost circulation to your hand because you tried to carry all of the groceries up in one trip.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Never,” Yuuri says. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Yuuri smiles.

“Don’t mention it,”

“How do you deal with that feeling?” Viktor asks. “I mean I knew it was hell, but I didn’t know what it was like.”

“Love it’s okay,” Yuuri says. “When you do feel that panic again, I’m right here, and just focus on me, just like I focus on you when I’m skating, okay.”

“I love you so much,”  
“I love you so much too,” Yuuri replies. “I’ll see you out there, okay?”

“Okay,” Viktor says. Yuuri hears Viktor’s footsteps recede. Yuuri turns around and sees Yuuko crying behind her phone which is most likely recording. 

“What?” 

“I thought you guys where going to be all cutesy and happy, but oh my god,” Yuuko says, not able to put what she’s thinking into words. “I’m going to email this to you, and you’re going to save it and show it to your kids.” Yuuri laughs and quickly gets changed. Since it’s so hot out, he’s not wearing a full out tux, he has a white button up tucked into dress pants. He doesn’t have a tie, and neither does Viktor. Yuuri’s Mother and Father walk into the room and hug Yuuri tightly. 

_ “Look at you!”  _ His mother says,  _ “Such a handsome boy.”  _

_ “Mama, we should head out, don’t want to keep Vik waiting too long,”  _ Yuuri says. His mother and father nod their heads and they walk him out of the room and at the beginning of the carpet that is the aisle. 

“ _ Nervous?”  _ His mother asks. 

_ “Yes, but good nervous, no panic,”  _ Yuuri says, and they start walking. Yes, they’re supposed to walk semi-slowly down, but Yuuri can’t. Viktor looks so fucking hot. He has a light blue shirt on, the top button is unbuttoned and his hair is as floofy, and soft as always. He smiles and he looks like he is going to cry - his bottom lip quivers slightly. And Yuuri sees it and smiles brightly at him. Yuuri’s parent’s kiss him and hug him and he steps up with Vitkor. 

“Hi there,” Viktor whispers.

“Hello, fancy seeing you here,” Viktor chuckles. The minister starts talking, about what the word marriage means, and how he’s over the moon to officiate Viktor and Yuuri. Then, come the vows. 

“From the moment you chased after me when I left that party, the first one,” Viktor chuckles. “I found you kind of annoying, if I must admit. Though I never admitted it to anyone, I kind of feel in love when you insisted you walk me home, and when you started helping me with homework because of how little Russian I knew. Yes, since then we’ve had our good and our bad moments, but I know for a fact that we were made for each other, because you’re by love and my best friend wrapped into one,” A single tear falls down Vitkors face and people awwe.

“Funny enough, I planned on talking about that party too. I saw how they took your smile away and I pledged to myself that I always would try to make you smile, hence on that walk home I was trying to crack jokes and talk to you to get you to smile, because you can brighten up any and every day with that smile. Even during the days were we well could have ripped each others throats out, I always looked for that smile, for it’s my saving grace,” The rings are handed to them ans they slip them on the other’s fingers.

“With that, you may now kiss the groom and I pronounce you as Husbands,” Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck, kissing him as Viktor’s arms held him as tight as he always has, if not, tighter 

______________________________________________________________________

 

The little cousins go play on the beach and all talk to one another as much as they can and the adults are all talking and mingling and Viktor and Yuuri have hardly left each other’s side. The music is awesome and the food is delicious. The party lasts for what feels like ever, and everyone is talking and laughing and Mikhail hasn’t made one peep from the corner of the deck where he’s been sitting. The inside is being converted from the altar into the dinning room with a dance floor in the centre. Everything is perfect. 

“When do you two leave for California?” Titania asks. 

“In about fourish days, and to be honest, we haven’t really set a date for when we’re going to come back, so don’t be surprised if we’re there for about a month,” Viktor jokes.

“Yeah, there’s just so much to do, and we originally planned to be there for a week, but we all know we’re going to be there for much longer.” Lana comes running up from the beach and onto the deck.

_ “Vitya please tell me you’ll visit me more!”  _ Lana asks.  _ “We can have a sleep over, and do each other’s nails and hair, and watch movies.” _

_ “That sounds like a lot of fun. I’ll have to talk with your mum a wee bit more on that one, sound good?”  _ She gives him a big thumbs up and they talk to Titania and some other family about their honeymoon to California. 

____

 

Sasha sees Mikhail sulking in the corner and she sees Viktor glance over at him every once and a while. Yet, he doesn’t say anything to Viktor, his only son. The son who he as shunned, and the son who is married, he hasn’t said one word to him and Sasha has had enough. She hasn’t talked to him in forever and she just can’t let him sit to the side on this one.

_ “Are you really just going to sit there like that?”  _ Sasha asks, crossing her arms and glaring at him, a look he’s seen her give Viktor when he was younger and when he misbehaved.  _ “You’ve always lectured him about being rude and having proper manners, and here you are, sitting here like someone pissed in your soup.”  _

_ “Nice to see you too Sasha,”  _ She rolls her eyes at him

_ “So you’re really not going to say anything to him?”  _ Mikhail shakes his head, and tries to explain himself but Sasha cuts him off  _ “You don’t get it, do you? Do you know how many tearful phone calls I have gotten from him since the moment you kicked him out? He’s always saying how he wished you would get off of your high horse, pull the stick out of your pompous ass, and just talk to him. All he’s ever wanted is for you to be his father, not his enemy. I don’t care if Majority of Russia is homophobic like you. He is our son, goddamnit. Your son. Since he was 14 you stopped being his best friend and you started being the reason he used to be scared to go to sleep at night. You became the reason he never wanted kids because he didn’t want to be like you.  _

_ Now, look at him. He’s happy, and he  _ **_wants_ ** _ you to be here; Not to rub it your face about how ‘defyant’ he is, but he wants you to be here as his friend. His old friend. The one you used to be. The one I married. Not this stick in the mud, wet blanket, homophobic-shit head, mannerless prick you are.”  _ Sasha says.

_ “If I remember correctly, you weren’t okay with him being with boys-” _

_ “You’re right. I didn’t understand it at first, but we raised him to do what makes him happy. Thats why he started skating, that why he did horse back riding, that’s why we used to travel a lot. This, being with Yuuri, makes him happy, and I’m so confused about why can’t you be happy for him. So what, if he’s not some prodigal son you tried to force him to be? He’s such an amazing person and you won’t take any fucking time to even talk to him. You’ve never been proud of him, have you?”  _

_ “I have been-” _

_ “No,”  _ Sasha says, using a tone she has never used with him before.  _ “Does Titania know about the things you said to Viktor? Does she know about the multiple times you have hit him and kicked him out, and made that boy hate himself? Does she? Because I’m sure if she did, she would take that little girl with her and leave right-fucking-now.”  _ Sasha adds.  _ “If you’re not going to say anything to him, why the fuck are you even here?”  _  Mikhail is so taken aback at Sasha. He has never heard her speak to him like that, and he’s never seen her so angry with him. She’s always tried to be as passive as possible even through the divorce, she sat Mikhail down, and they calmly sorted everything out as best as they could. He’s never known her to be like this. But through her change in attitude, she is right. About everything. Deep down, he is happy that Viktor is happy. He feels guilty that everything happened the way they did. He wants to apologize for everything he did, but then again, the high horse he is on won’t let him.

His big ego is going to be the death of him and he knows it because he’s lost his son who is talking to, smiling at, and hugging Yuuri’s mother and father as if they were his own. He sees the look He gives Yuuri and the look Yuuri gives him. He knows that look because he looked at Sasha that same way. Eyes so full of love and joy. 

_ “Mik, we’re doing a family photo with Viktor and Yuuri if you want to join,”  _ Titania says. He can tell she is hoping with every ounce of her being that he will stand up. Over her shoulder he sees Viktor, giving him the same hopeful look. The look he gave his dad when he was practically begging him to let him go skating. The look he gave his dad when he first brought Yuuri over, beaming with happiness and hope that he will just accept him like his mother did. Mikhail put his drink down and he got up from his chair and walked over to the group to much of everyone’s surprise. But all in all, it was really Viktor’s request. He didn’t want any back lash from him, so he asked Titania to ask him. What blew everyone’s mind was when Mikhail moved in between Sasha and Viktor.

_ “I’m proud of you,”  _ He whispers to Viktor. That’s enough to get Viktor’s eyes to water, they get the photos of the family, and then they all suddenly have an excuse to walk away such as checking on the food, bathroom, checking on the kids, saying hi to a relative they haven’t seen in forever, or drinks. Until its just Viktor and Mikhail. 

_ “Thank you for coming,”  _ Viktor says, trying to be formal like his father has taught him, but Mikhail isn’t having the formal tone and he doesn’t know what to do or say that will begin to make up for the years of pain he has caused Viktor. He isn’t thinking clearly and all he can manage to do is hug him. He hugs him as tight as he used to when Viktor was little and he would run into his and Sasha’s bedroom crying from a nightmare. And the time when Viktor was so excited to show his dad his finish, polished waltz jump when he started skating and he hugged him so tightly and swung him around in a circle saying how good of a job he did. Viktor hugs him back. He hugged him the first ISU competition that was out of Russia. He hugged him goodbye and he could feel his father’s arms still wrapped around him for hours. He hugged him the way he should have when he went off to college - but they were not on the same page and weren’t friendly with each other, so he couldn’t. 

_ “I’m sorry,”  _

_ “It’s okay,”  _ Mikhail shakes his head.  _ “It is, believe me, dad. It’s fine.”  _

_ “I really am proud of you,”  _ He says, pulling away so he can look him in the eye. Something he said he couldn’t do out of disgust but turns out it was guilt.  _ “I know I can’t  make up for everything with a hug, but can I at least try?”  _ Viktor smiles and nods. Yuuri smiles from a distance and he watches and Viktor, his husband, and Mikhail, his father-in-law, catch up over the countless years they’ve been apart. Viktor looks over at Yuuri and gives him a thumbs up and Yuuri can’t help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA IT'S SO HAPPY AND EVERYTHING IS PERFECT AND I'M CRYING AGAIN OMFG.


	53. Chapter 53

When Viktor wakes up from probably the best sex in his entire life, he looks over and sees Yuuri with his hand up towards the ceiling. He’s looking at the gold ring with a huge smile on his face. Viktor lifts his left hand up also and he moves it closer to Yuuri’s. Yuuri looks over at Viktor and smiles.  

“Morning, husband,” Yuuri says giddily.

“Morning, husband,” Viktor replies, kissing Yuuri’s cheek. “How long have you had your hand up like that?” 

“Long enough for all the blood in my hand to leave my fingertips and for my entire arm to go borderline numb.” Viktor chuckles and his and Yuuri’s arms fall back down. Viktor drapes his arm over Yuuri’s torso. He nuzzles Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri kisses his forehead

“What time should we meet our father, Titania and Lana for the tour of the town,” Yuuri asks. Viktor looks over at the clock.

“Not for another few hours,” Viktor says draping a leg over Yuuri’s. 

“So we can just lay here, naked for those few hours,” Yuuri says, smiling, and resting his hand on Viktor’s upper thigh. 

“Do you have something else in mind?” Viktor asks, letting his hands side up and own Yuuri’s side. “That is unless you can still feel your legs.” Yuuri rolls on top of Viktor in the blink of an eye. “I’ll take that as a no.” He says, lazily opening his legs. Yuuri kisses up and down Viktor’s neck - which is Viktor’s sweet-spot. Yuuri undoubtedly is going to take his time with this one and Vitkor knows it and he’s going to love every minute of it, because they’re married. Everything is more exciting when you’re married. Yuuri’s hand slowly slides down Viktor’s chest. He gets to his hips and he palms Viktor for a moment before sticking one of his fingers inside of Viktor. 

He gasps and his back arches, and Yuuri works that finger inside of him for a moment before adding another finger, and eventually a third. Their room is full of little moans and pants, and Yuuri takes his fingers out of Viktor and before he can whine at the absence of something inside of him, he feels Yuuri’s dick slide in the place of his fingers. Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and he kisses him sloppily as Yuuri trusts in and out at a speed that makes Viktor’s back arch and makes him let out low moans in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri pushes inside of him deeper.

“Oh god, yes,” Viktor says. Yuuri bites Viktor’s bottom lip which he knows is something that makes Viktor turn to complete puddy in his hands. Viktor’s hands trace the muscles on Yuuri’s back. He digs his nails in slightly, and drags his hands up and down Yuuri’s back. Yuuri moans against Viktor’s collar bone when he feels Viktor’s nails digging into his skin a little bit. He picks up his pace slightly, and Viktor lets out another moan that Yuuri can’t get enough of. Viktor’s hand trails from Yuuri’s back to his waist, then to his ass. He gives both of them a squeeze, digging his nails in again. Yuuri arches his back and moans out. 

“Hmmn, like that?” Viktor half moans Yuuri bites down on Viktor’s collar bone in response. He squeezes Yuuri’s ass again. He begins to squeeze him in time with the trusts, and that makes both of them moaning messes. Yuuri can’t keep the slow, steady speed he had, and he picks up real fast. Viktor gets louder, and he gets so overwhelmed with pleasure, he doesn’t know what to do with his arms and legs. He melts into Yuuri’s touch, and he feels the bed rocking with everyone of Yuuri’s needy, forceful thrusts. Yuuri cums inside of Viktor, and Viktor pins Yuuri down. 

“My turn,” he says, getting in between Yuuri’s legs with his dick hanging hard and hot. Yuuri spreads his legs for Viktor and without any warning needed, Viktor is inside of Yuuri, and once again the bed is rocking. 

“Hmmn, more Vik, more,” Yuuri whines, hiking his legs up to about Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor gives him more - he picks up his pace, and he goes all the way inside of him. One of his hands is tightly gripping Yuuri’s ass and Yuuri loves every fucking minute of it - literally. Yuuri moans real loud in Vitkor’s ear.

“Hmnn, I love it when you’re loud,”  Viktor says, nipping at Yuuri’s ear. “You feel so good.” He moans. It isn’t long before Vitkor cums inside of Yuuri and Yuuri’s splatters in between them. 

“What was this?” Yuuri pants “like round 6?” Viktor chuckles against Yuuri’s neck.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Viktor and Yuuri shower, and change into their everyday clothes and then they meet them at the Inn. Even Viktor’s mother decided to stay for a tour while most of Viktor’s relatives were packing and getting ready to head back home. They took them to their favourite restaurant for lunch, and then they walked around the town. Yuuri saw a side of Mikhail he’s never seen, he was talking ans happy, and Viktor was over the moon. Yuuri didn’t understand a single word they were saying, but he didn’t mind because all of them were happy. They took them up to the Ninja castle, and Lana was completely beside herself with excitement. 

_ “Did Ninjas really live here?”  _ She asks. 

_ “I dunno, maybe,”  _ Viktor replies. She looks at the building in complete awe. “Did ninjas really live in the castles?”

“So I’ve been told, but who knows,” Yuuri replies. They walk around more and get tea and go into some shops, before heading back to the inn. 

_ “You should visit more mama,”  _ Vitkor says to Sasha, his mother. 

She smiles  _ “That is if that grandmother of yours will let me visit,”  _ She chuckles.  _ “I move back in with her and suddenly I’m a 10 year old who can’t take care of myself.”  _

_ “She just cares a lot, mama,”  _

_ “Yeah,”  _ She replies. They hang out at the inn for a little longer, before Viktor’s family had to get to the airplane for their flight back home. 

“I’m so happy Mikhail and I are getting along.” Viktor says. “I mean, I know mom said something to him, and I know when he is faking it, and he isn’t.” 

“That’s really good, love,” Yuuri says from behind a mountain of wedding presents Yuuko put in the guest bedroom. “I really don’t think we need all of these things.” Yuuri says. Viktor holds up some lingerie Chris send. 

“We definitely need this,” Viktor says. Yuuri grabs one of the pillows on the guest bed, and he chucked it at Viktor who was in a laughing fit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww XD  
> I'm sick again whoops


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have done a thing in this chapter XDD  
> There isn't a lot of talk about their honeymoon T-T

Vitkor and Yuuri come back from their honeymoon a month and a half pas the original flight back home. It was supposed to just be a week, but what was one week, turned into two, then three, then four, and eventually a month and a half. Neither are complaining, California is really beautiful, hence them spending a month and a half. Viktor was surprised when he realized they not once went skating. He thought that would have been something Yuuri wanted to do, but he wanted to explore and go places. They really had an amazing time and they did tan a lot. Yuuko was fumming at how tan and gorgeous they look. Photos of their honeymoon are posted all over their instagram pages. They even met some fans and got photos with them. 

“As much as I love Cali, I’m happy to be home,” Viktor says. Yuuri nods his head and smiles. They got home early yesterday, and have been trying to sleep off the jet lag. They’re collapsed on the bed with Makkachin who is snoring softly laying over their calves. 

“Me too,” Yuuri replies.

“Is it too early to be talking about skating programmes?” Viktor asks.

“Yeah, I kind of don’t want to skate next season. I love skating, don’t get me wrong, but maybe we can take like a gap year,”

“This has to do with this surprise, huh?” Yuuri nods his head. “Okay, love, this is kind of freaking me out. It’s taking you away from skating and you’re right, you love skating.”

“Honey, it’s nothing bad, I swear,”

“But it’s taking you away from the ice-”

“I took you away from the ice, didn’t I?”

Vitkor sighs. “It’s still scaring me. Phichit knows nothing.”

“Phichit? Why do you have his number?”

“In case of emergencies, but that’s beside the point,” Viktor yawns. “I think we’ve both waited long enough for this ‘surprise’ to reach the light of day.” Yuuri sighs and he sits up. He drags Viktor out of the bed and brings him into the centre of their apartment.

“Take a good look around and tell me what this apartment is missing,” Yuuri says. 

“Two sleeping husbands?” 

“No, Vik, seriously think. What is it missing, what are you hearing?” Viktor refreins from a sarcastic response. 

“Silence,”

“Exactly!” Yuuri replies. “Silence! It’s quiet and it’s empty.”

“Empty? Babe we live here,” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“You’re not getting it, c’mon,” Yuuri says, leading him into the guest bedroom. It has boring white walls, and a bed with a rather uncomfortable matress, but pretty bed spread. The drapes on either side of the window are still in the quiet, empty room. 

“You’re freaking me out more,” Viktor says. Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“The house is empty, it’s just you and me, fresh off of our honeymoon, ready to start a family,” Yuuri says.

“Start a family?” Viktor repeats smiling. 

“Yes! Start a family!” Yuuri says.

“You want a baby?”

“Don’t you?”

“Hell yes,” Viktor says. “Hell yes!” He says. Yuuri smiles.

“Really?” 

“Yes! It all makes sense now,” Viktor says, sitting on the bed. “All of the secretive talk with Yuuko, Phichit not knowing anything, taking a season off. I mean, hell yes I’d  _ love  _ to start a family with you. 100%.” Yuuri smiles.

“Well, we better start planning,”

“Oh so you’re telling me you haven’t thought about all of that stuff?” Viktor jokes, brining Yuuri closer. Yuuri rolls his eyes, and he kisses Viktor. “Or are you just going to keep me in the dark?” Yuuri playfully glares at Viktor. 

“I have thought of some stuff but not a lot,” Yuuri says, “Like how we’d map out the room, you know? Like, we get a cribb, right here where this bed is, and we keep the dresser, and on this boring wall we can put toys, and baby photos like the one where they put the ink on the baby’s foot then they put it on a piece of paper to show how small they were. We can change the colour of the wall to something more interesting, like paint it green, or yellow, or a navy-grey colour, just anything other than white.” 

“So you have thought of this,”

“Maybe a little bit. I mean, I wanted things to settle down between skating and the wedding. I also didn’t know if you really wanted a baby so I just tried to wait and see if it came up in conversation or something, I dunno.” 

“You’re adorable, you know that right?”

“Precisely,” Yuuri replies. “So, what do you say?”

“I say hell fucking yes,” Viktor replies. Yuuri smiles as brightly as he did on their wedding day. 

“Yuuko sent me adoption websites,” Yuuri says, taking Viktor’s hand and walking out of the spare bedroom and into the living room where Yuuri’s computer was. He brings up the website. “There are people who are going to have a baby in a few months who can’t take care of them, and then there are infants there now, they have it all. Plus, the social workers will come by to interview us and our upbringings and to help us with figuring out how to raise them.”

“What haven’t you figured out by now?”

“Gender and name basically. I don’t have a preference on either,” Yuuri says “You?” 

“As long as it’s ours I’m happy,” Yuuri smiles. They read more about the website before jetlag washed over them. They lay tangled up in each other’s arms on the couch. 

“We’re going to be dads,” Viktor says happily. “We should do the thing were we be like straight couples and have a gender-reveal party and a babyshower, and have a fun, weird ass way of telling our families we’re having a kid.” Yuuri chuckles.

“Yeah, we should do that,” Yuuri says kissing Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA A BABY


	55. Chapter 55

“Oh Vik, look,” Yuuri says from behind his computer. “This poor lady can barely pay for her flat, let alone paying for a kid. Look she’s just finishing her first month. That’s so sad.” 

“love you’ve been on that website for easily two days now,” Viktor says. Yuuri closes the computer “welcome to the real world.” He says kissing Yuuri’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, I just want to be prepared,” Yuuri replies “I don’t wanna do the wrong things you know?”

“yeah I do and stressing yourself over it isn’t going to do you any good. There’s other things you can be doing,” Yuuri raises an eyebrow at Viktor. 

“Like what?”

“Like taking care of your horny husband,” Viktor says. 

“in heat muc?,” Yuuri asks just to get a rise out of Viktor. He rolls his eyes 

“if I say yes will you?” Yuuri stands up and jumps up on Viktor, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly. 

“only if you’re dirty,” Yuuri says attacking Vitkor’s neck with his tongue “being rough is a given, but,” he pauses and bites Viktor’s ear. 

“Will you do a lap dance and strip dance?” Yuuri hummed in Viktor’s ear. Viktor walks to the bedroom and sits down with Yuuri on his lap. Yuuri started rocking his hips as he kisses Viktor’s neck. He pulls away from Viktor’s neck to make a show about taking his shirt off. Yuuri’s hand slides down Viktor’s chest and starts to palm the front of his jeans. 

“oh fuck,” Viktor says, tossing his head back and leaning into Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri bites his neck and then pulls away from Viktor completely to take off his sweatpants. He presses his back against Viktor’s chest and he starts moving his hips around in circles. Viktor’s hands find their way to his hips and he starts kissing Yuuri’s neck and letting out sighs and little moans at the friction. Viktor takes his hands away from Yuuri’s hips and pulls his shirt over his head and goes back to holding Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri lets out a sigh and leans back against Viktor. He sticks his ass out more and Viktor’s hand slides under Yuuri’s boxers and his fingers wrap around Yuuri’s dick and starts stroking him. Yuuri arches his back and moans. Viktor’s other hand is sliding Yuuri’s boxers off. 

Yuuri continues to swing his hips and also moan at very thing Viktor is doing. He eventually pulls away from Viktor and stands on the bed with his back facing Viktor. He looks over his shoulder at Viktor who is ripping his pants and boxers off. Yuuri does a booty-drop.

“Come get it,” Yuuri says, shaking his Ass a little bit as he gets on his hands and knees. Viktor gets behind him and without warning he pushes into Yuuri. One of Vitkor’s hands is placed on the headboard and the other is by Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri’s arms and legs go weak as Viktor pounds into him, shaking their entire bed. Yuuri is practically screaming and Viktor is all the way inside of him. Yuuri’s Brain was in overdrive but Viktor knows that his incoherent words were undoubtedly Yuuri wanting more. Viktor’s hand that was on the head board of the bed, grabs a fist full of Yuuri’s hair and yanks. 

“Yes Vik!” Yuuri’s back arches. “Hmm there baby, right there- fuckk,” Yuuri says. Viktor relentlessly hit his sweet spot. Yuuri’s eyes roll back when he and Viktor both star to cum. They lay in a tired, panting, sweaty heap on the bed as they cling onto each other. 

“satisfied?” Yuuri chuckles. Viktor nods his head and kisses Yuuri’s forehead.

____________________________________

 

Yuuri didn’t do any favours for himself and he continued looking at these women who have children still inside of them and they’re looking for adopters. They did say they wanted a baby, and while Yuuri is ready sad backstories to some of the women, Viktor was busy trying to find cribs and paint for the room to repaint it and making sure Yuuri doesn’t end up crying.

“How are we even going to decide?” Yuuri asks. “Look at this girl, it says her divorce cost her all of her money and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to support herself and the baby. She also doesn’t care if she gets to know the kid or not. Remember the other lady who said she wanted to be it’s godparent.” Yuuri adds. 

“Why not the one you just read,” Viktor says, looking over his shoulder “Look, she included an email, name and phone number. She’s also one month in, so that does give us time to prepare.” Viktor adds. Yuuri smiles and looks up at Viktor.

“We’re really doing this!” He says. Viktor kisses his forehead. 

“Hell yeah we are,” Viktor replies. “Let’s email her. Her name is Emile,” They spend the rest of their afternoon writing an email to her, saying they’re interested in adopting her baby. She emailed back in a 10 minute span saying the exact due date, the hospital she’ll be at, and that she’d like to meet the two of them so she knows her baby is going to a good home. Before Viktor and Yuuri knew it, they were going to meet up with her a few towns over in a cafe.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Yuuri says. 

“Me too,” Viktor replies, getting into the car. Makkachin jumps into the back seat and curls up on the back seat.  They drive roughly 40 minutes to the cafe to meet Emile. When they park, grab Makkachin and walk in, they see her. She has brown hair pulled back into a lose ponytail. As they get closer they see she has dark blue eyes, and she looks foreign. She smiles tiredly when they sit down in the booth across from her. 

“Hi, how was the drive?” She asks. 

“Good,” Viktor says. “I’m Viktor, Yuuri’s husband, it’s nice to meet you.” She smiles. 

“So, first things first, the baby’s biological father isn’t in the picture because he literally drank away my money and I got restraining order against him for me and the baby. I didn’t post the entire story online because the internet is a terrifying place and I learned that the hard way,” She sighs. “So I just want to make sure you two are who you say you are.” 

“Makes sense,” Yuuri replies. “I’ve lived in Japan all of my life, I’m a competitive figure skater, but I’m taking next season off. We both work at a skating rink and I help out at my family’s Inn in Hasetsu. All of my family is in Japan and my sister, parents, and best friend are all within 10 minutes of each other.”

“And your family?” She asks, turning to Viktor.

“They live in Russia. My mother in Sochi, and my step mother, step sister, and father in Moscow. They visit every now and then,”

“Why did you move?”

“I was kicked out,” Viktor replies. “My parents divorced and My dad and I never saw eye to eye. So I moved to Switzerland and stayed with a friend. At the end of that season I reconnected with Yuuri and he let me stay with him,” She smiles.

“Yeah, I remember hearing about that story all over Instagram,” She says. She pulls up a thin file of papers. “These are the adoption papers and foster license applications which with a foster licence you can then adopt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hailwkwjhfw;fjkwfhwkehjflbfEHFL 
> 
> Btw I have no fucking clue how foster licenses and adoption work in Japan all my education about the foster system and adoption comes from the American TV show "The Fosters" So I mean like I have no fucking clue what I'm doing so please don't attack me I'm trying my best here mates.   
> ^^^  
> plus i mean like creative licenses, right XDD


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING 80 MILLION YEARS TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER SHIT STARTED TO GET HELLA REAL AND I'M VERY MUCH NOT OKAY IK THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE BUT HERES A LOT OF FLUFF TO MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE  
> THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH <<<333333

“Yuuri! Look what came into the mail this morning!” Viktor says, jumping on his and Yuuri’s bed. It’s not even 8 in the morning, and Yuuri hasn’t woken up yet and Viktor is bouncing up and down, beaming with excitement. 

“ _ It’s early Vitya,”  _ Yuuri mumbles in Japanese. He isn’t even fully functioning in English at the moment. 

“I know, I know, but baby look!” Viktor says, Yuuri sits up sluggishly and rubs his eyes. Viktor gets his glasses from the nightstand and hands them to him. He tiredly puts them on and looks at the envelope in Viktor’s hands. “It’s the foster licenses, and it’s the adoption papers, and the social worker’s information if we have questions or what not. We’re adopting the baby.” That last part woke Yuuri up.

“All of the paperwork went through?” 

“Without a hitch,” Viktor replies. Yuuri smiles. “8 months and we get to bring them home.” Yuuri kisses Vitkor. 

“I’ve been meaning to run something by you,” Yuuri says, “Emile says she’s having a hard time paying for food for herself and what not, so what if we cover her medical bills? I mean, it’s the least we could do, right?” 

“Yes,” Viktor says. “How about we get some tea and breakfast.”

“Yes, after I sleep in more,” Yuuri says, flopping down on the bed more and taking his glasses off and putting them on the nightstand. Vitkor laughs at him and lays down on the bed with him, spooning him. This is their favourite way to lay. Viktor kisses the back of Yuuri’s neck while he doses off again. Lazy mornings between the two of them are another favourite because a lazy morning turns into a lazy day where they just lay in bed all day and eat waffles, cereal, and drink tea. Usually their lazy days result in very active nights, so there's always that to look forward too. 

However, their lazy day took a different turn. Around noon, they went out to eat walked along the beach and since no guests were using the hot springs, they spent the rest of their evening there. Yuuri is sitting next to Viktor and Viktor has an arm draped around Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“This is the best lazy day we’ve probably ever had,” Yuuri says, laying his head on Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor kisses the top of his head. 

“Tell me about it,” Viktor says. “Imagine having lazy days with the baby when they’re older. Staying in PJs all day, eating waffles and ice cream. Watching movies and eating popcorn.” Yuuri smiles. 

“What are we going to name them, shouldn’t we think about that?” Yuuri asks. Viktor nods. “I was thinking the name should sound the same in English, Japanese, and in Russian if we decide to teach them Russian.”

“How about, Alexander if it’s a boy,” Viktor says. Yuuri rests his chin on Viktor’s shoulder and looks up at him. 

“Naiomi if it’s a girl,” 

“Sounds good to me, hmn?” Yuuri nods in agreement. “Funny how most couples spend days, months even trying to figure out names.” Viktor chuckled. 

“I will never understand spending so much time on picking a name. I’ve heard stories of people getting in full blown fights over a name,” Yuuri says. 

“We’re just on the same page, sentence even, we don’t have to go through all of that,” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri closer. 

____

Viktor and Yuuri end up spending the night in Yuuri’s old room. Viktor’s back is pressed against Yuuri’s chest. Makkachin is curled up in front of Viktor and he’s running his fingers through her fur. Yuuri buries his face into the back of Viktor’s neck. 

“We should take advantage all of the lazy days and nights when we sleep all the way through,” Yuuri mumbles tiredly. Viktor chuckles.

“Yup. We’ll never know though, my mom says when I was a kid I always slept through the night.”

“Lucky you, I never was able to sleep through the night, even as I grew up,” Yuuri says. “I was scared of the dark to the point where my parents had to get me sleeping meds because I was so scared I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Aww,” Viktor says.

“Turns out it was just the anxiety of being left alone than being scared of the dark,” Yuuri says. “My mother every time I cried as and infant was up and in my room at the drop of a pin. My dad was more ‘just leave him he’s fine’. I take after my mother more.” Viktor chuckles a little bit and leans back into Yuuri’s chest.

“You’re going to make an amazing dad,” Viktor says. Yuuri snorts. “You are!”

“Oh please, I’ve seen you with Lana,” Yuuri says kissing the back of Viktor’s neck. Viktor rolls his eyes.

“You are going to be amazing though, I just know,” He says looking back at Yuuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking for ever and thank you so so so much for being patient <3   
> THEY'RE GOING TO BE DADS AND I'M LITERALLY CRYING XD


	57. Chapter 57

Viktor and Yuuri have been preparing for the past three months for their baby. Emile, the lady who is carrying the babies sends monthly updates about the status of the baby. They decided to not want to know the gender of the baby and have it be a surprise. They told told their families last night. Yuuri invited his mother, father, and sister over. He and Viktor cooked all of their favourite foods when they were kids, and they were all talking about growing up. Mari pieced everything together before her parents did. Viktor sent letters to all of his family in Russia, and the first letter he got back was one from his dad. Part of him was suspecting some borderline aggression to come from him, but he didn’t. He said how a child is going to bring him and Yuuri closer because when he was married to Sasha, Viktor brought them closer. (Then the same thing with Lana). 

“Who knows, Vik, you might end up learning Japanese,” Yuuri says, helping him clean up from dinner. 

“I know some Japanese, and it’s my night for dishes,” He says, taking the drying rag out of Yuuri’s hands 

“Awe, you couldn’t possibly mind a little help,” Yuuri says, going to grab the towel back from Viktor. 

“I would mind since you helped me with the dishes the last few times. You cook, then I clean up, and vise versa,” Viktor says. Yuuri sighs, and he sits on the counter by the sink. “Back to the Japanese thing, Nishigori has taught me some things.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, when you go hang out with Yuuko, and you guys kick him out, he’ll come over, and teach me simple things, enough to piece together a sentence.”

“Do you know what you’re saying?”

“No,” Viktor replies. Yuuri face palms. 

“Okay, never repeat anything he taught you in public,” Yuuri replies. Viktor laughs. 

“I can understand what you’re saying, sometimes,” He says “Duolingo can only do so much.” Yuuri snorted.

“Just spend a day at the Inn with my parents, you’ll learn fast,” Yuuri says “I was at the reception desk all the time with my mother, because I didn’t like to far away from her. I would sit on the floor and play with blocks, or something, and I would hear the talking, and I learned greetings, and how to say room before I learned ‘mom’ and ‘dad’,” Viktor chuckled again. He puts the drawing towel on the edge of the sink, and stands between Yuuri’s knees. His hands settle on Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri’s arms wrap around Viktor’s neck. 

“We’re going to be great,” Viktor says, kissing Yuuri lovingly.

“We’re going to be amazing if you let me help with the dishes,” Yuuri says. 

“Never have I ever met a person who wants to do the dishes,” Viktor chuckles “sit back and enjoy the show.” Yuuri rolls his eyes and kisses Viktor again before letting him go to finish dishes. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of Viktor mumbling something. He rolls over to see his husband sitting up in bed, speaking and typing into his phone. He tiredly sits up too to see what he’s doing. On Viktor’s phone, he sees one of the many language learning apps, Duolingo pulled up, and he’s learning Japanese. 

“Did I wake you up?” Vitkor asks. 

“No, just curios to what you were doing,” Yuuri replies, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” he says, “Maybe you can help me?” Viktor asks. Yuuri smiles, and kisses Vitkor’s shoulder. He shakes his head. 

“ _ No you have to learn,”  _ He says. 

“I got like half of that,” Viktor replies, and Yuuri laughs. “Please help?” Yuuri smiles.

“I love you, very, very much,” Yuuri pauses dramatically. “But I’m not going to help you.” He says getting off of the bed to go shower. 

“Is it because I wouldn’t let you help me with the dishes?” Viktor asks. Yuuri shrugs his shoulders from the doorframe of the bathroom. “Aw, c’mon babe, that’s not fair!” Yuuri laughs at him from the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww everything is so happy and fluffy and adorable fkhfskdcbfeouthwifwlekjc


	58. Chapter 58

“Four more months,” Viktor says, walking into the apartment, carrying a stack of mail. “Look, Emile sent the ultrasound photos.” he stays sitting next to Yuuri at the dining table and opening the letter with the ultrasound photos. Yuuri sets his tea cup down and scoots closer to Viktor, resting his chin on his shoulder as Viktor pulls the photos out. Yuuri aws at the phots.

“It looks like an alien,” Viktor says. Yuuri rolls his eyes. “But our alien.” Yuuri chuckles. “We should go shopping, get clothes, blankets, stuffed animals.” 

“Yeah, I don’t have anything better to do,” Yuuri replies, drinking more of his tea. They finish their breakfast and their usual morning routine. Yuuri gets Makkachin set up with her ESA vest and they head out to the stores. 

“I don’t even know where to begin with this stuff,” Viktor says

“Me either,” Yuuri replies. “We’re going to need bottles, bibs blankets, pacifiers, clothes, stuffed animals, toys-”

“Yuuri, love, you’re freaking yourself out,” 

“I know” Yuuri says, the two go quiet for a moment before Yuuri continues “Aren’t you a little bit freaked out?”

“I am,” Viktor says, “but I’m also very excited, so that trumps the fear.” They drive to a few stores, but they didn’t really find anything they liked. Not to mention, they’re trying to find somewhere to store, or sell, the bed in the soon to be nursery to make room for a crib and a changing table. They still have to change the colour of the walls, and maybe the rug so picking out cribs and changing tables is kind of tricky. Not to mention, they don’t know the sex of the baby, so picking clothes is a little difficult too. They had no clue what they were getting themselves into, until there was a knock at the door one afternoon. Yuuri was out at the store getting some food and more tea, and it was just Viktor home alone not doing much of anything. He opens the door and there with her silver hair braided like always, stands his mother. She smiles warmly at him. 

“ _ Aw, my baby boy, how are you?”  _ She says, dropping her bags in the mini foyer hugging him tightly. 

_ “I’m good mum, how are you?”  _ Viktor says, hugging her back. 

_ “Wonderful! I got the letter about you and Yuuri adopting, and I just had to come over,”  _ She says.  _ “I know you don’t have the baby now, but there’s so much you need, where’s the room?”  _ Viktor smiles, relieved that she’s going to help. Yuuri’s parents, though very loving, are so busy with the Inn, they haven’t been able to really help with much. Plus, Viktor missed his mother, so that’s a bonus for having her around. Viktor brings her to the guest room that’s the soon to be nursery. She smiles widely when she walks into the room that has been other wise vacant and useless since they moved in. 

_ “Perfect,”  _ She says “ _ Is it a bor or a girl, or a surprise?” _

_ “Surprise,”  _

_ “Okay, we’re going to need light grey paint. I think, having white walls with grey stripes will look adorable. Plus, it’s all the rage back home to do that, strips of white, strips of light grey. We’re going to need navy curtains because they match and if they were grey there would be too much grey in the room, so we need a pop of colour,”  _ She tosses her braid over her shoulder.  _ “We’re going to need a crib where the bed is, and a changing table, have you thought of clothes yet? Whites, mint greens, and teal blues are the best for when they’re an infant, and of corse when you know the sex of baby picking out clothes will be so much easier.”  _ She walks back out of the room and to her bags and Viktor wordlessly follows. In one of the bags, she pulls out some of Viktor’s old stuffed animals and blankets.  _ “These will do just fine, don’t you think? If you’re worried about having a crib, I still have the one from when you were a baby, it’s still at Babushka’s.”  _

_ “Thank you mom,”  _ Viktor says, hugging tightly again. Viktor helps her get settled into the guest room as Yuuri walks in through the door. “Yuuri, Sasha is here.” He calls from the guest room. Yuuri drops the groceries on the table and walks into the guest room where Viktor and his mom are happily talking away. 

“ _ Hello, Sasha,”  _ Yuuri says in Russian, both Viktor and Sasha are blown away at his Russian. 

_ “You taught him well,”  _ She says, elbowing Viktor. Yuuri smiles, not getting anything from that sentence. Still, he hugs Sasha, and sits on the bed next to Viktor as he translates everything his mother said they’re going to need. After they go over plans, Yuuri makes some tea as Viktor and his mother are sitting at the dinning table talking in Russian. What ever it is, Viktor is smiling and is over the moon - he literally has stars in hs eyes. He hears them say Mikhail’s name a few times, and it’s not followed by any of the curse words Yuuri has come to recognize from Viktor dropping shampoo bottles on his toe in the shower or dropping anything in general and it’s usually followed by a string of Russian curse words. He doesn’t even grimace at the sound of his name, which is good. 

_ “You and your father are getting along, that’s good, right?”  _ Sasha says.

_“Yeah, we are. I told them about the baby, and they’re all excited. I mean, Lana is over the moon she’s going to have a baby cousin, Titania offered parenting advice, and Dad was as excited as I am. I mean, it’s truly a whole different side of him. He’s not stone-faced all of the time, he’s happy and not pissed off about something,”_ _  
_ _“Yup that’s the Mikhail I knew growing up. He was always the class clown, and the one to act out as we started dating he was even goofier. I honestly thought that’s how he was going to be when you were born. I thought you were going to grow up in a loving house hold, not something like the way you grew up. What happened to you was completely unfair.”_ Sasha says _“But, what’s in the past is in the past, look at the two of you now.”_

_ “I know,”  _ Viktor smiles  _ “It’s one of the many things I’ve always wanted, to have a relationship with him, you know? I mean of course first on the list of things I wanted was Yuuri, and I got that, and I was hoping that I could be able to see eye to eye with dad.”  _ Sasha smiles.

_ “You’re happy, I’m happy,”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww so cute wuhfwihfklhiJF I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE BOYS TO TURN INTO DADS HNWWUPQIEOUEHOWUDWLJDU
> 
> Sorry this one is a wee short, I didn't know how else to continue it XD


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg another 300 year break. My bad m8s, school is rough as anyone can imagine and I have literally no firends in my lunch or classes so this year has been very difficult despite my "This is going to be a great year" mantra. So I'm sorry this chapter is A) very short and B) shitty and C) hella short.

“A lot of my baby stuff is off at aunts and uncles for their children,” Yuuri says. “My mom sent over a few blankets, and stuffed animals, but other than that there really isn’t much of my stuff.” 

“Babushka is sending over my crib she had in her attic collecting dust for years,” Viktor says. “Two months,” He adds kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. They had just finished painting the nursery, they bought some clothes, blankets, and bottles. They’re nearly all set. They have just two months until the baby arrives. They’re gotten restless with excitement and anticipation. Everything is going without a hitch and the two find that they have so much time on their hands now because they’ve prepared as much as they can so they go to the skating rink. Yuuri hasn’t really skated in forever. 

“Even when the baby gets here we should try to skate as much as we can to keep all of the skills up if you want to still compete when the baby is older,” Viktor says as they tie their skates.

“Yeah. I hope I’m not too old to compete,” Yuuri says, meaning for it to be a joke, but since he told Viktor he’s not skating this season and is going to take somewhat of a “gap-year” he wonders if he would be too behind or old to compete. 

“Nonsense,” Viktor replies “If we get you on the ice once every week even, for an hour, hour and a half, we can make sure your muscles don’t go atrophy. It’ll be kind of difficult, but we’ll make it work, I’m sure of it.” Yuuri smiles softly. 

“I can’t wait. This is going to be the longest two months of our lives,” Yuuri adds.

“I know, right,” Viktor says. 

“I have a feeling I’m going to end up panicking when they start crying and won’t stop,”

“I’m going to do the same thing,” Viktor says. “Don’t worry to much over it, okay? We’re a team, and we always have been.” He leans over mid tying his skate to kiss Yuuri’s cheek. They finish tying their skates and step out onto the ice. They do their usual warm-up; 3 laps around, stretching, edges, and footwork. They run through their jumps, starting with singles, and their way up to quads. 

“I don’t even get how you have the back flexibility to do laybacks and Beillmann’s like that,” Viktor says after he watches Yuuri do a Layback-Beillmann spin. 

“Lots of Yoga and stretching,” Yuuri replies. “Plus I was super jealous Yuuko could do a layback when we were younger so I learned how to.” Viktor chuckles. 

“Of course you just  _ learned _ how to do it,” Viktor says. 

“Don’t even get me started on your quad lutz. That shit’s beautiful,” Yuuri says. Viktor rolls his eyes. “Seriously, you’re amazing. You have 5 consecutive gold GPF medals and some Olympic,”

“You have an Olympic gold too, that’s pretty damn amazing,” Viktor says. 

“I guess,” Yuuri says, shrugging it off knowing it will annoy Viktor. 

“You just love yanking my leg,” Viktor adds, draping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and bringing him closer as they skate around the empty rink. 

“And other things,” Yuuri says in Viktor’s ear

______________________________________________________________________

 

Yuuri is in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Viktor to come out of the bathroom. They’re going out to eat tonight, but Viktor decided he’s going to take forever to get ready. Yuuri’s phone rings and the caller ID belongs to Emile. He didn’t think she had an appointment today. (That’s the only reason she calls, to fill them in on stuff about the baby.) He answers the phone.

“Hi, Emile, how are you?” Yuuri says. That get’s Viktor to pop his head out of the bathroom door. 

“I’m sorry,” She says. It sounds like she’s been crying. Her breathing hitches and Yuuri’s heart races. Makkachin comes trotting into the room. She stands in the doorframe and sees Yuuri slightly panicking. She jumps up onto the bed and she sits behind him, and rests her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” She says, and she starts sobbing. The phone is handed off to someone else, and it’s a doctor. “She went into an early labour for reasons we’re looking into now, but the baby didn’t make it.” Yuuri feels like he was hit in the gut with a bowling ball. Viktor’s curiosity turned to panic in a matter of seconds. He completely forgot about the dinner reservations and he quickly made his way over to Yuuri. He hands Viktor the phone with trembling hands. The doctor repeats what he told Yuuri. He hangs up the phone, and cancels the dinner reservations. He didn’t have enough time to plan his next actions before Yuuri flings himself toward Viktor, sobbing. Viktor holds him tightly and cries too. Makkachin stirs on the bed, not knowing why they’re both so upset. She sits close to them and leans against the two. 

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach and Viktor hit such a low level of sadness he couldn’t possibly ever put it into words. They sit there on the edge of the bed, crying, holding each other while Makkachin tries to worm her way in between the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh don't hate me ;( I didn't know how else to progress the story, and the nextstream of chapters is going to take some time to come out because I'm going to write three or four chapters in advance and upload one a day or maybe two I dunno, I haven't decided and I don't really know where I'm going with this fic, so pretty please bare with me.
> 
> love you lots for your incredible patients and not hunting me down and screamin at me for how I ended this chapter and or taking forever for the chapters <3333  
> anyway see you in a few lovelys <33333333333333333333


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so many times writing this chapter and the next chapters. plz don't hate me XD

The morning is fuzzy. Not warm, cozy, blissful. But every detail of that morning was fuzzy, he doesn’t remember what happened. Yuuri remembers waking up to the sun pouring in through the room. He remembers Viktor groggily getting out of bed to close the curtains. Next he vaguely remembers eating toast for breakfast. Now, he’s curled up in Viktor’s arms in their bed. Yuuri hasn’t said much of anything, neither has Viktor. Makkachin is laying on the bed, trying to worm her way between then as she always does. She knows every time she does that they laugh and make room for her, but neither move. Neither have the energy to move despite loving Makkachin and her cuddles so much. She whines a little bit before curling up in front of Yuuri. 

Yuuri, who was trying to sleep, opens his sad, tired eyes and sees Makkachin looking back at him. She licks his face and snuggles up to him. He feels Viktor wrap his arms tighter around Yuuri and bury his face into the back of his neck. They lay like this for a little while before the both of them decide they should at least get something more than toast to eat.

“How are we going to tell everyone else?” Yuuri asks softly, his voice sounding forgien even to himself. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Viktor says, walking closer to Yuuri kissing his cheek. Makkachin sits at Yuuri’s feet and leans against him. Yuuri leans against the counter for support. “I can finish making something to eat if you don’t want to stand.” Yuuri shakes his head and tries to steady himself. “Love, I don’t mind.” 

“If I don’t busy myself with something I’m going to completely shut down,” Yuuri says, not looking at Viktor, and focusing on the stove. 

“It’s fine to completely shut down,” Viktor says. Yuuri shakes his head. He pulls Yuuri away from the stove for a moment. He looks Yuuri directly in his eyes. “It’s fine to completely shut down and fall apart. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I will take care of you, don’t worry.”

“What about you?” Yuuri asks, his voice barely a whisper. 

“What about me?”

“If you’re taking care of me, who is taking care of you?” Viktor presses their foreheads together. “I don’t want you to neglect yourself because I’m shutting down.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Viktor says. “Knowing you’re okay and alive and safe is enough.” Yuuri buries his face into the side of Viktor’s neck, and Viktor holds him tightly and rubs circles on his back.

________

Viktor finishes what Yuuri was cooking and he walks it into the bedroom on a tray. Yuuri barely touches the food, and despite looking exhausted he is fidgety. He can’t sit still and he wants to get out of bed and do something. He’s gotten so used to hadeling everything on his own, and busying himself with other things to do to distract himself. He and Viktor have been together for years, and yet, he is still hesitant sometimes to rely on him for things. Through the years they have been together, he has never let Viktor see him completely shut down. He has never let himself fall apart because he doesn’t want to make Viktor worry. 

“I can’t just sit still, Vik, I need to do something else to distract me,” Yuuri says. “A walk, cooking, skating, cleaning, anything. I can’t shut down because when I shut down, I’m scared of what I’m going to do when your back is turned or when you’re sleeping and I slip away for a moment. It’s all it takes.” They fall silent as Viktor tries to form his disarrayed thoughts into words but failing epically. “I don’t want to put you through what I put my parents through.” He mumbles softly, his eyes filling up with tears. 

“You’re as much as a burden as you think you are,” Viktor says. “You have every right to want to fall apart and not feel bad we just lost our son.” 

“Son?” Yuuri says, his voice cracking slightly from being choked up on tears. He looks at Viktor whose face is tear streaked. He nods. That finally broke Yuuri. He curls up in Viktor’s arms. 

___________

 

A week later, their families both know. Their friends do too. Everyone takes turns on stopping by the grieving couple’s apartment to make sure they’re not rotting away in their apartment all day. It didn’t take long for the ISU to hear about it. Soon, people were all sending their regards to the two. Yuuri hasn’t left the bed, and he’s barely eating. Viktor has barely left Yuuri alone. The two of them mainly lay in bed all day. There are a few times when they will leave the bedroom and sit out in the living room or in their dining room for the occasional meals they eat. Yuuri has gotten a little scrawnier despite all of the pork cutlet bowls his mother has been dropping off. Losing their son has dug up so much more for the both of them than just sadness. Yuuri’s felt his depression sink back in - something he has been able to keep at bay for a while. Viktor’s worry for Yuuri has grown and he’s developed borderline separation anxiety from him because he doesn’t want to leave him alone. 

One of their lowest, and hardest days, there is an unannounced guest at the door. 

“ _ Viktor open the door,”  _ It’s his mother. He kisses Yuuri’s forehead, whispering he’ll be back in a moment and he goes to the door. Opening it, his mother looking sad but also stern is looking back at him.  _ “It smells like someone died in here.”  _ She says, hugging him. He hugs her back tightly.  _ “Where is Yuuri?”  _

_ “In bed, he’s not well mama,”  _ Viktor says, trying to stop her, but she walks to the bedroom and looks at Yuuri who is lying in a ball with his face in the pillow. 

_ “Go run him a warm bath. Sit in there and wash his hair if you have too,”  _ She walks into the kitchen and opens the pantries. This is a completely new side to his mother he hasn’t seen ever. Babushka is the same way, she’s stern and doesn’t come across as empathetic.  _ “We need to get food in here. Not premade food made by friends, we need actual food.”  _ She starts to make a mental note and turns to Viktor who is very confused to if it’s his mother or the embodiment of his grandmother surveying the pantry and the fridge. Viktor watches as she grabs their Vodka bottles and puts them in a bag. 

_ “Mama, what are you doing?” _

_ “Preventing you from making the same mistake I made,”  _ She says,  _ “After everything with Mikhail, I drank myself poor. You two aren’t going to be given the option to do that. I’m dropping this off at the Inn.”  _ She turns on her heel and walks out of the room with the bag of all of their liquor. Viktor cleans the apartment a little bit. He does some dishes, and throws in a load of laundry. He showers and he sets out a clean towel and a pair of comfy clothes that came straight out of the dryer. He walks into his room over to Yuuri who is sleeping soundly. Makkachin is laying behind Yuuri with her head resting on his shoulder. Yuuri almost looks lifeless. His breathing is slower than usual, and he’s barely moved since yesterday afternoon. 


	61. Chapter 61

Viktor sits on the edge of the bed and feels Yuuri scoot closer to him. He vaguely smiles and runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri opens his sad brown eyes and looks up at Viktor. 

“Hey darling,” Viktor says softly. “I ran a warm bath. You’ll feel better.” Yuuri nods and sits up. Viktor holds his hand out to Yuuri and he takes it. Viktor pulls him upright and his arm is around Yuuri’s waist as they walk to the bathroom. The mirror is already fogged, there are a clean set of clothes and towels all set out and ready. Yuuri is exhausted and he’s unable to stand without needing to hold onto something. Makkachin comes trotting into the bathroom and sits in the doorframe. Viktor picks Yuuri up and sets him on the counter. He helps Yuuri pull his shirt over his head and he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asks, his hands falling on the sides of Yuuri’s thighs. 

“I hate the scars,” he mumbles. “I don’t want you to have to check my arms every time you turn your back.” Viktor shakes his head. 

“I trust you Yuuri, I’m not going to do that,” Viktor says. Yuuri looks at him with glassy brown eyes. Viktor cups Yuuri’s face. “Please let me know if theres something I can do to help you, okay? I promise you were going to get through this.” Yuuri reaches out for Viktor and he hugs him tightly. Viktor finishes helping Yuuri undress and he helps him in the bath. He grabs a plastic cup, and he fills it with warm water to soak Yuuri’s hair before putting the shampoo in. Makkachin sits next to Viktor and rests her head on the edge of the tub. 

Viktor opens the shampoo bottle and gets a handfull of it and he starts to message it into Yuuri’s skull. Yuuri let his tired eyes shut as he felt Viktor’s fingers card through his sudsey hair. It’s relaxing, and he feels all of the tension he was holding become undone. He can almost hear Viktor smile. Viktor gets the cup again to rinse out Yuuri’s hair with warm water. Makkachin lays down on the tile floor, knowing Yuuri is going to be okay because Viktor is here right now. Viktor adds conditioner into his hair also, and once again messages it into Yuuri’s skull, almost lulling him to sleep. Viktor slowly kisses Yuuri’s forehead. Viktor rinses the conditioner out of Yuuri’s hair. 

“Vik?” Yuuri says, his voice soft and quiet. Viktor looks him right in his eyes, waiting for Yuuri to finish what he was going to say. Instead of saying anything, he reaches out for Viktor and he kisses him. “I love you.” He says. Viktor kisses him again. 

“I love you too,” He replies. He gets the towel ready for Yuuri and the moment he stands up and steps out of the tub, he wraps the towel around Yuuri and pulls him into a hug. Yuuri leans against Viktor for support. Viktor walks out of the bathroom to grab one of the barstools they have at their island in the kitchen and he walks back into the bathroom. Yuuri is sitting on the counter in the clothes Viktor picked out. His hair is sopping wet, and he has the towel around his shoulders to avoid his hair getting his t shirt wet. Viktor sets the stool down in the bathroom, and he pulls out the blowdryer. Yuuri slides off of the counter and he sits on the stool. Makkachin walks over to Yuuri and she rests her head on the top of his thigh. He scratches her head, and Viktor starts blow drying his hair. 

There is something about having your lover run their fingers through your hair that is really calming. Yuuri leans into Viktor’s touch and he sees something that makes his heart flutter - Viktor’s smile. He finishes drying his hair and Yuuri sits on the bed and Makkachin jumps up with him. Viktor brings the stool back out into the kitchen and he lays on the bed with Yuuri. 

“How are you doing?” Yuuri asks. 

“I’m okay,” Viktor replies “You?”

“A little bit better,” He kisses Viktor’s forehead. He pulls Viktor into his arms and holds him tightly. He kisses Viktor’s forehead and rubs circles on his back. 

 

Viktor’s mother came back hours after she left. She is carrying grocery bags and she walks right into the kitchen. She throws her hair back in a messy bun and she starts cooking. Viktor and Yuuri were both sleeping when she walked in and when she was cooking. They only woke up when she walks into the room and wakes them up. 

_ “There is Borscht,  _ _ Piroshki _ _ , Olivier salad, and Perogies, up, up up, let’s go,”  _ She says, Viktor chuckles to himself because she’s acting exactly like his grandmother. Yuuri who doesn’t know an ounce of Russian is very confused. 

“She made food,” Viktor translates, kissing Yuuri softly before getting out of bed.

“All Russian?” Yuuri asks. When Viktor nods a smile breaks out on his face. The both of them are smiling idiots as they walk into the kitchen and see a small Russian buffet. 

_ “Also I am making tea,”  _ She replies. 

“She’s making tea,” Viktor translates. He smiles and Viktor and kisses his cheek. They sit at the island and take their plates and start piling food onto their plates. They haven’t eaten much since they lost their son. His mother’s cooking is so delicious. She stands between Yuuri and Viktor and drapes her arms over their shoulders. 

“Better?” She says in a very thick Russian accent. Viktor nods and he kisses her cheek. She smiles and hugs the both of them tightly. 


	62. Chapter 62

Yuuri couldn’t get out of bed. He tried. He tried to push it all down ad try to go down the street to the beach with Viktor and walk in the water. Yuuko was going to come over and Phichit is flying in from Thailand soon. Yuuri has his head in Viktor’s lap trying to fall asleep, despite it being in the morning. Viktor’s mom is still here, she’s in the nursery, cleaning the dust, and opening some of the stuff they ordered for their son before they got the news. It’s mainly babyshower gifts from their friends that include clothes, bibs, stuffed animals, and even small skates from Yuuko. 

Last night, Yuuri couldn’t sleep. Yuuri’s mother and Viktor’s mother were cooking for them and making sure they were both okay. They communicated through terribly translated sentences through Google Translate. Yuuri’s mother left late that night and Mari said she was going to stop by at around lunch. Yuuri weaves in and out of consciousness and when he’s awake, trying to fall asleep, he hears Viktor speaking Russian. He loves listening to him speak Russian, and he hasn’t stopped running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He relaxes a little bit and he hears Viktor stutter over his words for a second as he shifts a little bit. His voice sounds sad and concerned, and he is on the phone for what feels like ever before he hangs up. 

“Who is that?” Yuuri asks. 

“My dad,” Viktor says softly. “We were just talking about everything that happened with the baby.” He adds talking softer than before. Yuuri sits up and brings Viktor into his arms. He feels the tension holding up in Viktor’s shoulder’s release 

“What if we spend tomorrow afternoon at the springs?” Yuuri says. “We could eat dinner with my parents or come back here. I don’t really have a preference of where we go or what we do. I just want to get out of the apartment.” Viktor kisses the soft skin under Yuuri’s jaw. 

“We can go out to the springs for dinner,” He says. Yuuri kisses him softly and they lay in bed until Yuuko comes barreling into the apartment. 

“Up, up, let’s go,” She says, pulling them out of bed. “Lay on the floor, the couch I don’t care. You two can’t just rot on the bed.” She starts stripping the bed and brings the sheets, pillow cases, and the duvet cover to the washer and dryer and started a load of laundry. 

“What have you had to eat?” She asks, walking into the kitchen. She knows Viktor’s mum is at the Inn catching up on sleep and she also was taking care of the two. Mari was supposed to drop by, but she got caught up at the inn so, here is Yuuko to the rescue. 

“Yuuko, we’re fine,” Yuuri says. “We’ve had some stuff for breakfast and snacks here and there.” Yuuko crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“ _ Are you really fine?”  _

_ “Getting there,”  _ Yuuri says.  _ “I’m trying.” _

“Phichit and Chris are going to be here tomorrow night. I’m going to pick them up and drive them straight here, so be prepared,” Yuuko says. Yuuri nods and he walks into the kitchen. 

_ “Viktor do you want tea?”  _ Yuuri asks.

“ _ Hai _ ” He replies.

“Since when do you understand Japanese?”  
“Yuuri has been teaching me,” Viktor replies, a faint smile forms on Yuuri’s face as he starts boiling the water. 

“We were going to teach him Japanese,” Yuuri says softly. “I would joke around with Viktor and say that I’d teach him at the same time so then he’ll be fluent in no time.” Viktor smiles. 

“We were going to teach him to skate. Him and Makka were going to be best friends,” Viktor adds.

______________________________________________________________________

 

The hot springs that afternoon felt nice. Around dinner time is when Phichit and Chris showed up. Part of them was surprised they weren’t welled up in their apartment doing nothing. They shrugged their shoulders. Yuuri said it was because no amount of tears is going to bring their son back and nothing would fill the empty feeling their apartment has again. Chris asked if they were ever going to try to adopt again and they shrugged heir shoulders. They don’t have any plans, any goals. Their future as of right now is empty and that terrifies Yuuri. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen. 

Chris and Phichit stay for nearly a month. They were at Viktor and Yuuri’s side almost every day. They helped with cleaning the apartment, they went to the beach, they went shopping, they walked around, they even went skating. They all pretended to not see Yuuri’s hesitation before stepping onto the ice. The ice is like his second home. He belongs on the ice as much as he does off the ice. 

Things did get better. Sometimes days seemed to last lifetimes, others not so much. They went to Tokyo for a weekend, and visited Phichit in Thailand, then Chris in Switzerland. They went to the Rostelecom Cup to watch their friends complete, and it was fun spending the night with them after the competition ended. They hung out the day after too. It was relaxing to get out of the apartment for a while. People were giving them sympathetic looks everywhere they went in public. Their fan bases were freaking out when people were posting photos of the two of them out and about in Russia with their friends. 

“What were we going to do with the people getting photos of us with the baby? Were we going to keep him out of the public’s eye?” Yuuri asks as they sink into the bed in their hotel room. 

“Yeah, I don’t want camera’s shoved in its face and have the public live vicariously through us,” Viktor says. 

“Me too,” Yuuri replies. They’re silent for a moment. Viktor settles into Yuuri’s arms with his back pressed to Yuuri’s chest. “Is it bad that I’m dreading going home? I love our apartment, and I love being in Japan, but it’s still so empty.” Viktor turns around and faces Yuuri. 

“It’s not bad,” Viktor says “That’s a normal response to this. Maybe when we’re ready we could try again, hmm?” Yuuri nods. Viktor presses his forehead against Yuuri’s. The social worker they had suggested for the time being they should try fostering instead of adopting so then they can just “get their feet wet” with the whole child care thing, and then when they’re ready they can adopt. The both of them said they would get way to attached to all of the kids and that they’re not ready for anything right now. All they know is sometime in the future, they’re going to have a baby.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge time jump in this one, I hit a wall and I didn't know what the fuck to write so I jumped in the timeline a little bit.   
> I'd like to say the worst of it's over but I have a lot of plans for this book so stay tuned <3


	63. Chapter 63

Viktor und Yuuri have found ways to keep themselves busy. Viktor started coaching lessons at the rink, Yuuri helps out at the rink sometimes, but he mainly stays at the inn. He’ll do dishes, laundry, checking in guests, help the few American families that come with translations. They only work ¾ days und they’re both home at 4 Uhr, sometimes a little earlier. They spend the rest of their day sitting on opposite sides of the couch facing each other and talking about their day. Yuuri looks forward to this the most. He loves hearing about Viktor’s day. He loves talking to him while doing any and everything. He talks about the other coaches and how they’re helping him be a better coach for beginner levels. He talks about some of his students and how they’re teaching him Japanese. 

“They correct me everytime I’m wrong and help me memorize sentence structures and you should hear me, I’m amazing,” Viktor said as Yuuri starts to get dinner ready. It’s his turn to cook tonight and Viktor’s to do dishes. Viktor sits on the counter, talking more and more about the rink. “What about you? How was your day?” He asks. 

“It was calm,” He says, I helped clean up after breakfast and lunch, I helped Mari with the laundry and checking guests in. I tell tourists about some must sees, nothing interesting,” Yuuri says. 

“Are you kidding me, you probably have so many more stories than I do,” Viktor says “What’s the complete skinny on your day?” He asks. Yuuri smiles. 

“We found twenty dollars in the sheets from the couple that checked out this moring. There was a group of people from Thailand who were touring Japan, they were thoroughly surprised with how well my Thai was. I mean, I did spend college in a dorm room with Phichit and I picked up a lot from him,” Yuuri says. “I’m not fluent or anything, but I know enough to get me by.”

“You’re amazing,” Viktor says, “You know three languages.”  
“You’re in the same boat too. You’re learning Japanese,” Vitkor shrugs his shoulders like it’s nothing. Yuuri smiles and he cooks dinner while the two of them have an aimless conversation that weaves in and out of Japanese. Yuuri uses conversation to try to help Viktor with doing the dishes, it’s an every night battle between the two. It’s not that neither of them want to do the dishes, but they love helping the other out and they’re both too proud to let the other help. It’s kind of funny. 

“Go take a bath or a nap or something, it’s my turn to clean since you cooked!” Viktor says, taking the rag out of Yuuri’s hands. 

“But you’re almost done,” Yuuri says, trying to use his puppy-brown eyes to his advantage. 

“No, it’s my turn, go take a nice warm bath,”

“Are you saying I’m stinky?” Yuuri says, pretending to be all hurt. 

“No, I’m saying it’s my turn to do the dishes and you get to relax,”  
“Noo, I think you’re calling me stinky and gross,” Viktor face-palms. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Yuuri smiles and shakes his head. He walks to their room with Viktor following, completely forgetting about the dishes. “You’re amazing, and beautiful and smell like roses.”

“Not gonna cut it Katsuki-Nikiforov,” He says, closing the bathroom door, laughing. Viktor knows he’s playing and he laughs too. He finishes the dishes and waits for Yuuri on their bed. He takes longer than he usually does but that’s to just mess around with Viktor a little bit. He comes out of the bathroom wearing one of the robes they stole from their honey moon. His hair is damp and as he’s walking out he runs a hand through it, making Viktor’s mouth go dry. Yuuri acts like he doesn’t notice and he crawls over to his side of the bed and pulls out a book. Viktor rolls over and on top of Yuuri with his head in Yuuri’s lap. His arms are around his waist, and Yuuri sets his book down on top of Viktor’s back and starts reading. 

“Am I in the doghouse because you think I was calling you stinky?” Viktor asks. 

“Babe if you were in the doghouse you would know,” Yuuri says. Viktor smiles and sits up a little bit. He closes his book, making sure he knows what page he's on and looks at Viktor with a neutral expression. “Yes?” He says. Viktor leans up and kisses Yuuri.

“So I’m not in the doghouse?” Viktor asks. 

“Yes, you’re not in the doghouse,” Viktor smiles. He sits up with a mischievous grin on his face. He pulls his shirt over his head and Yuuri smiles to, knowing how their night is going to play out. 

____________________________________

 

Viktor lays with his back pressed against Yuuri’s chest. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s hand that’s draped over his torso. Yuuri’s other arm is pillowing Viktor’s head. Yuuri is lazily kissing the base of Viktor’s neck and the back of his shoulder. Their feet are all tangled up and they’re both debating taking the day off tomorrow to do nothing. It’s early in the morning and they’re both half-asleep but don’t care because they’re awake enough to enjoy each other’s company. Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand gently, and Yuuri squeezes back. They lean into one another with small groggy smiles. Viktor slowly turns around in Yuuri’s arms and he wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He buries his face in Yuuri’s neck. 

_ “I love you,”  _ He says. Yuuri smiles and kisses his forehead.

_ “I love you too,”  _ He replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo, this chapter is hella short (My bad). I have a long weekend off of school which gives me more time to work on this fic and other fics and some creative books I have stacked up. Not to mention neglecting my homework which is a common theme in my life. 
> 
> Also, while writing the beginning of this, I was sleep deprived and my German brain was switched on. I tried to correct as many of the mistakes as I could so I'm sorry if there are some wonky words that ain't English. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for new uploads!!!!!!!
> 
> <3


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella short. Writer's block has been a bitch lately so sorry about that loves. I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon

“It’s kind of sad it’s too late for you to start competing again,” Yuuko says. Yuuri is at the rink helping Yuuko with cleaning taking the skates. Viktor is on the ice coaching lessons. 

“Yeah, it is, but it’s nice,” Yuuri replies. “There’s no stress of getting everything ready and no panicking over my programme. It’s nice. I think I’ll complete next year then maybe retire” he shrugs his shoulders. 

“Does Viktor know you’re thinking about retiring?” Yuuri shrugs his shoulders. 

“In the back of his head he does,” Yuuri replies. “We’re not getting any younger and we’re considering adopting again. We don’t know,” 

“You two should,” Yuuko adds, putting the skates on the racks. “You two need some life in that apartment.” Yuuri nods. It’s been months since it happened and it haunts Yuuri. Every morning and night he wonders how different everything would have been if Alexander survived. Yuuri even planned how mornings would go. He would wake up early and drink a cup of tea before going into the room and checking on Alexander. If he was awake he would take him out of his crib and he would sit with him swaddled up in his arms and they would watch the news. He would feed him some formula for breakfast. He even imagined Makkachin and Alexander being best friends and Makkachin not going far from him. 

Yuuri finishes helping Yuuko with cleaning the skates. Yuuko talks about the triplets and how Axel and Lutz are trying to do camel spins and they have no prior knowledge of any other spin other than a basic scratch spin. 

“I remember when we used to try to do layback spins when we were starting off,” Yuuri says. 

“Oh dear god, don’t let the girls hear you say that. Didn’t you get a concussion from that?” Yuuri laughs and nods. “I remember that! You were laying on the ice and I deadass thought you had died or something. I was crying and freaking out but you were just out cold. I called the police and I remember thinking if you died, I was going to quit skating for ever.” She says, they both start laughing. Viktor comes running out of the rink and to the front desk. He has his skates off and his shoes are barely on. 

“Yuuri, the social worker called,” He says. “We need to go.” 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“What is going on?” Yuuri asks as Viktor doesn’t even buckle his seat belt. 

“Okay, so we applied for emergency foster care, right?” Yuuri nods “well, it’s an emergency right now. A girl who is a run away, had her baby, but can’t keep it because of some classified information-”  
“I don’t get it-”  
“They placed the baby in our care. It can’t stay at the hospital and theres a chance it could end up with its father who isn’t the best person for it to go to. The social worker called and I said we’d take it. I know we lost Alexander four months ago and we didn’t talk about this at all, but I don’t want this kid to grow up in a home with a father the mother had a restraining order against.” Vitkor says, as he’s breaking forty different laws to get to the hospital. 

“Please buckle your seat belt and slow down,” Yuuri says.

“Are you mad?”

“No, oh god no. But we can’t be breaking forty different laws trying to get there. What good does it to anyone?” 

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I would have done the same thing, lets just get there in one piece,” Yuuri isn’t mad, scared shitless? Yes. Feeling an anxiety attack coming? Yes. Mad at Viktor for not talking through it with him? No. it might be a little too soon, but he thinks he needs that push. He feels his heart start racing when they pull into the hospital. Viktor does a shitty job of parking,

“Ready?” Viktor asks. 


	65. Chapter 65

 

The ride back home, Yuuri was waiting for her to start screaming, but she was silent. When they were getting her out of the car and even from when Makkachin was trying to jump up on Viktor as he carried her into the apartment, she slept soundlessly. Yuuri bites his nails as he anticipates her to just start crying and screaming bloody murder, but she’s quiet. Even when she wakes up in her crib with Makkachin’s face trying to squeeze past the rungs on the crib, she doesn’t cry. He remembered how much the triplets cried and screamed. 

“Take a break,” Viktor says as Yuuri walks back to the couch after checking on her for the fifth time since she’s been home. “Everything is fine.” Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri as he sits down. “Guess what.”

“What?” Yuuri asks, rolling on his back, and Vitkor lays on top of him. 

“We’re dads,” Viktor says, smiling so widely. Yuuri smiles too, laughs a little even. 

“We are,” Yuuri replies, Viktor presses their foreheads together.

“We should get some sleep, who knows how late she might keep us up at,” Viktor says, resting his head on the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri draves his arms over Viktor’s shoulders. They’re asleep for about an hour before Yuuri wakes up to the absence of his husband’s warmth from laying on top of him. A slight panic settled in as he sat up and scanned the apartment for Viktor. The silence of the apartment is broken by Naiomi starting to cry followed by Viktor talking to her softly. Yuuri sighs, and he stands up and walks into Naiomi’s room. Viktor is holding her while feeding her a bottle. She has one of her small little hands holding onto Viktor’s pinky.

When she finishes the bottle, he tries to set her back in her crib, but she starts crying. Yuuri chuckles when the moment Viktor brings her back upright, she stops. He turns to the doorframe where Yuuri is standing. 

“Don’t panic, everything is okay, she was hungry and needed to be changed and I don’t think she’s tired right now,” He says. Yuuri smiles and walks over to Viktor. He kisses Viktor softly, and Naiomi coos. Yuuri starts to make dinner while Viktor and Naiomi are in the livingroom. She’s wide awake and she’s reaching up towards Viktor’s face. As Yuuri cooks, he can ear Viktor laughing and it makes him relax. Maybe parenting isn’t as terrifying as his anxiety makes it out to be. 

______________________________________________________________________

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of Naiomi crying. Viktor is still sleeping, and it’s three in the morning. He practically jumps out of bed and races to her room with Makkachin at his feet. Yuuri takes her out of her crib. She doesn’t need to be changed, so he goes to the kitchen to get some formula. He tries to feed it to her, but, she isn’t hungry, that’s when the panic sets in and Yuuri doesn’t know what to do. He tries to imitate what Viktor was doing earlier with her, and it doesn’t work. 

_ “Naiomi it’s okay, it’s okay,”  _ He says softly, hoping it will calm her down, but it doesn’t. He grabs one of her stuffed animals and hands it to her. She takes it but it doesn’t stop her crying. He tries feeding her again, and he checked her diaper, still doesn’t need to be changed. He couldn’t figure out why she’s crying. Yuuri sits on the couch in the livingroom and Makkachin sits next to Yuuri and she rests her head on Yuuri’s shoulder, sensing how stressed out he is. She slowly stops crying and starts to calm down. 

_ “What? You like Makka?”  _ Yuuri says, swaying softly, remembering seeing his aunts and uncles doing it with his cousins when they were babies. Yuuri’s confidence rises, he’s got this down, he can take care of a baby and raise her and be an amazing parent and not freak out over every little thing. When she fell asleep, Yuuri brought her back to her room and in her crib and he crawled back into bed with Viktor. 

Naiomi’s firsts nights with the two where successful, however, thats when she started to get into not sleeping at night and she’s up and crying. She’s not hungry or needs to be changed. Yuuko has stopped by to see her, and to offer babysitting for the two so they can go to the Inn and get some sleep or something, but Yuuri declines because he says he’s not tired when he’s up every waking hour of the night checking on her even if she isn’t crying. 

“I know, it looks obsessive, but I just want to make sure she’s okay,” Yuuri says one morning behind a cup of coffee which is out of character because he never drinks coffee because caffeine doesn’t mix well with his anxiety. However he needs the caffeine jolt.

“No, it doesn’t look obsessive, you’re just stretching yourself too thin,” Viktor says. He’s holding Naiomi who is more interested in what Yuuri is drinking than her bottle. One of her hands has a fist full of Viktor’s shirt. She’s looking over at Yuuri with her dark blue eyes. 

“I’m just a little restless, I get like that sometimes,” Yuuri says, trying to pass it off as if it is nothing. “I’m not stretching myself too thin, I’m okay.”

“You look like you’re going to pass out,” Viktor says “Even after a cup and a half of coffee and you’re still exhausted. Go back to sleep.” Yuuri puts his coffee on the coffee table and he leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, g’night,” Yuuri says, letting his eyes close. He is exhausted, but he can’t call asleep partially because the caffeine is kicking in. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“She’s not going to end up like Alexander,” Viktor says “She’s okay and well and you don’t have to worry about anything.” Yuuri kisses Viktor’s shoulder. He looks down at Naiomi who is looking up at the both of them with wide eyes. Viktor knew Yuuri was still going to panic, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup! How was it????????  
> I have an inconsistent uploading schedule so bare with me XD  
> see you later famalam~


End file.
